Learning to Be A Soldier
by lilbit89
Summary: An Army soldier that has a lot of bad running her life is put to show her favorite WWE superstar what its like to live a day in her life as an Army soldier, could he make her feel secure and cure her from the bad that has taken over her life? John Cena/OC
1. Prologue

"_Clear!" I yelled after I examined one of the rooms of the houses we thought was boobey trapped._

"_Clear!" I heard Crystal, my best friend, in another room down the hall yelled._

"_I'm going to go call base camp." I said as I turned swinging my gun on my shoulder strap from its firing and armed position._

"_I'll stay and continue the search." Crystal said nodding in approval as I headed out of the hall into the living room area and out the front door heading to our camouflage Jeep that we had took. I didn't get half way to the Jeep when I heard an explosion erupt from behind me diving as far as I could throwing my hands over my head to protect myself feeling light debris landing on me before I begun getting up turning around seeing the house I just exited up in flames and most of it was gone by now._

"_CRYSTAL!" I yelled in hopes to hear her voice or her able to get to her feet, but I logically knew she couldn't have survived that. I slid to my feet running to the Jeep reporting and called for backup due to man being down, I begun running back towards the burning building in hopes to help my best friend and to see in hopes that she magically survived. I was making good time until I felt a sharp sudden pain in my back getting me to fall forward yet again rolling over onto my back looking down my body seeing blood running out the front of my body right below my breast knowing that a bullet had just went straight through me pushing my hand against the blood stain that was becoming more apparent. I rolled over to crawl back to the Jeep to warn the others looking at the surrounding buildings to see a sniper in a window as I began slapping for the gun I was holding but it must have dropped. I looked around for my gun but couldn't find it nor was I able to find myself crawling towards the Jeep because I was even having trouble fighting to stay conscious with the blood I was losing. I was able to stay awake repeating Crystal's name as loud as I could as I was slowly getting weaker until I saw another Jeep of more men pull up feeling my eyes winning and not being able to keep them open._

"_Leanna, Leanna…stay with me…where's Crystal?" I heard Michael ask. And all I could do was look up at him between slits I had for eyes._

"_The house." I whispered out when I saw him look up at the house before he scooped me up into his embrace running me back to the Jeep they just pulled up in rushing me back to our first aide tent our base had._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

~**4 Years Later~**

"MOM!" Joseph said as he was trying to get onto my bed with me, I opened my eyes slightly looking at my adopted son who was a splitting image of Crystal, he has slight dyslexia and cerebral palsy that has affected his legs and arms but he deals with it. He has had one surgery already and they may have to do another surgery this summer to try to help his joints and fix it as much as they can, but he was a happy healthy boy other than that. I would rather him wake me up in the morning than waking up from the nightmares and flashbacks I get from the post-traumatic stress disorder I have been diagnosed with.

"Morning Joseph, are you hungry?" I asked sitting up then pulled him onto my large bed.

"Yes! Are we still going to meet John Cena today?" He asked, I promised him the last couple of months that today I'll take him to go meet John Cena, the man that he looked up to as a hero, and the man I loved. I have always been a WWE fan pretty much my whole life, and that is one thing that connected Crystal and I together. Crystal and I had been best friends for 15 years before that horrid incident that has been one of the things that has haunt me during my PTSD flashbacks and nightmares when I was sleeping and I was even there when she gave birth to Joseph so it's a reminder of what I missed about our relationship. I usually work nights and sleep when Joseph goes to kindergarten so today was going to be different for sure. I knew that Crystal would want Joseph to watch WWE and it has made such an impact on both our lives, especially Joseph due to the teasing he gets from kids in his school, he lets out aggression and he seems to love it more than me sometimes.

"Yes sir, you excited?" I asked slightly tickling his stomach.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, I rolled out of the bed helping him to his feet, his birthday was next week so this was a good 6th birthday present for him. I watched as he ran the best he could down the hall to the kitchen and watch him climb onto the barstool by himself.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Fruity pebbles!" Joseph said, ever since John Cena had joined forces with them that is all he has been wanting to eat for breakfast.

"Of course." I said.

"Is grandma coming with us today?"

"She is meeting us there." I answered as I began the process to make his bowl of cereal setting it in front of him to eat as I popped some bread into the toaster as I picked up my house phone calling his school, "Hi, this is Leanna Phillips and my son Joseph Phillips is sick and can't make it to school today." I said as Joseph begun giggling putting a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet as possible. "Yeah….uh-huh…." I said not paying attention to what they said before I said good-bye hanging up right when my toast popped out of the toaster spreading peanut butter on it sitting beside my son eating our breakfast. "Why don't you go get dressed in your John Cena gear?" I asked as I carried his bowl and my plate around the breakfast bar to the sink rinsing them off for now and was to be washed later.

"Yes mommy!" Joseph said going to go change for me knowing he is going to come out in his jean shorts, green Cena shirt along with the hand bands that Santa had brought him for Christmas. I called my mom asking if she'll be there today and if she'll watch Joseph tonight as I worked knowing that I had to go to work almost immediately after the signing. After hanging up with my mom, I put Raw on even though Joseph has watched it twice a day since it had originally aired. I went into my room getting dressed in my Army fatigues, I was buckling my belt when Joseph came in smiling and was decked out like I had suspected. "Are you going to work?" Joseph asked.

"After we meet John." I said.

"Why don't you call and be sick?"

"It's not that easy." I said knowing he won't understand that but I didn't want to explain to him that I had bills to pay, not only for this house but for his medical attention, even though we had insurance it didn't cover everything.

"Is grandma going to stay with me?" Joseph asked.

"Yes and its Friday, you know what that means?" I asked as he shook his head yes, "Sundae night!" I grabbed my Army jacket pulling it on buttoning it up as I carried my steel toe boots out to the couch in the living room pulling them on and tied them as Joseph laid on the ground watching John Cena's match on Raw as I slid my pant legs into my boots going back into my room and into the bathroom area pulling my hair up into a bun before I noticed Joseph standing in the doorway.

"May I have a mo-hawk?" He asked.

"Absolutely, come here bud." I said as I lifted him up onto the sink spiking his hair into a mo-hawk gelling it, even though John doesn't do a mo-hawk but somehow Joseph loves it that way and I adjusted his head band he had on. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"To suck it?" Joseph asked getting me to laugh and he laughed too covering his mouth as he giggled.

"Say that only around mommy, okay?" I asked as he nodded in agreement, I helped him off the sink grabbing my hat on the way out, "What do you want Cena to sign?"

"My action figure!" He said running to his room to grab his action figure, one of many he had, to bring with him and I was shocked to see he hadn't opened that one yet. "I love this one the most." He said with a smile.

"Good choice, let's go buddy." I said as we headed out to my car buckling him into his booster seat then took my hat off as I got into the car myself driving to where the signing was to be held seeing a long circular line fearing we won't be able to meet him but didn't want to crush Joseph's hopes as I climbed out putting my hat back on helping Joseph out going to find an employee to get a wrist band. "Excuse me, sir…" I asked tapping the employee with my free hand as Joseph held my other hand excitedly looking at the other fans who were wearing different wrestling shirts and gear, it was exciting for him more than it was to me. The employee turned around and he seemed shocked to see us, "May we get a wrist band to meet John Cena?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure…" The employee begun to rip off one of the bright yellow wrist bands at a time going to wrap the first one around me wrist when a man with a camera strapped around his neck and a black t-shirt, but what caught my attention most was the WWE logo in the left corner of his shirt.

"These two don't need wristbands…" The guy said stopping whom I presumed was an employee of possibly the store.

"Why?" I asked curiously as to why we didn't need them and I was afraid that he was going to say that they had hit their limit or something.

"As a thank you for your service, we would like you and your party to be first in line." The WWE guy said as I gave him a questionable look.

"I don't know if I could cut in front of all these people that have been here a lot longer than I have…" I said unsure with my morals wanting to cut in front of everyone.

"They won't mind and I'm a WWE employee so what I say goes, plus John will be pissed if you were to wait." The WWE guy said as I contemplated it then I looked down at my son who looked up at me with a beg.

"Alright." I said giving in as Joseph jumped in excitement as I grabbed his hand again after he let go of it to do little jumps in excitement following the WWE guy to the front of the line.

"Stay here and when John arrives, someone will come out to get you." The guy said as I nodded in understanding of what I was to do. I let go of my son's hand as he begun talking with the kids in the line behind us handing me his toy before they took off running to play whatever games boys at his age played but I kept a close eye on him to make sure he wasn't in any real danger. The moment the limo, in which I presumed John was riding in the back of, pulled into the parking lot the kids ran back to the spot they had in line where their parents had stood patiently.

"Mom, he's here!" Joseph said excitedly jumping up and down tugging at my arm.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, may I have my figure?" He asked as I handed him the action figure I had held onto for him.

"I'll go wait in the car, have fun." My mom said as I nodded grasping my son's free hand waiting patiently until the employee walked out of the building allowing just Joseph and I to go in by ourselves. I pulled Joseph in front of me in the door way looking up from my son to see John at the end of the hall.

"John Cena!" Joseph exclaimed running the best he could down the hall, John stood up walking around the table squatting down and not even having a chance to sit down yet and he gave my son a hug as I walked down the hall approaching the two of them.

"Hey bud, shouldn't you be in school?" John asked.

"I'm sick." He said giggling as John looked up to me instantly standing up.

"One day won't hurt, all he is learning is how not to eat paste." I said jumping into the conversation.

"Paste is nasty." Joseph said getting John and I to look down at him chuckling.

"Hi, I'm John." John said as he stuck his hand out to Joseph and Joseph grabbed it.

"I'm Joseph." Joseph said smiling ear to ear.

"And what's this?" John asked pointing to the action figure he was holding.

"It's your action figure, will you sign it please?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I can Joseph, come here buddy." John said holding my son's hand as he led him to the other side of the table where John sat down pulling Joseph onto his lap as he was to sign the action figure. I snapped a picture or two of the process as Joseph wouldn't stop talking to John and John seemed to not mind it at all. I wasn't really paying attention to what my son was saying nor could I barely make out what my son was saying from where I stood until he got excited about what he was about to say.

"JOHN! You know how you salute the crowd before you run to the ring?" Joseph asked as John nodded. "My mommy salutes too! She salutes at work when her boss is around…"

"Is that beautiful woman your mom?" John asked glancing up to me.

"Yes, that's my mom, she is a soldier…" Joseph said as John set Joseph down walking him back around the table standing in front of me as he still held onto my son's hand and stuck his other hand out to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm John…thank you for your service. You are truly a hero." John said.

"It's no big deal." I said shrugging as I felt myself looking at my feet not being able to stand to look into his piercing blue eyes anymore.

"It is a big deal…" John said.

"She went to war and shot the bad guys." Joseph said.

"Joseph!" I said embarrassed.

"But mom, I'm proud of you and why not tell him?" Joseph said.

"You should always be proud, don't forget that." John said squatting in front of Joseph pointing at him like I would, "Are you two going to the show tonight?" John asked looking form Joseph then up to me with a smirk.

"No, mom has to work." Joseph said.

"Really? You can get free tickets since you are in the service and it's a one night event." John said.

"Please mom?! It's free!" Joseph said.

"I'll think about it." I said ruffling my son's hair as John stood up fully.

"Would you like an autograph sweetie?" John asked.

"Please." I said as he grabbed one of the sheets from the pile.

"I never caught your name." John said.

"I'm Leanna." I answered.

"How do you spell that?" John asked spelling it for him, "Thank you for your service, you do the country proud, you are my hero, love always, John Cena." John said as he wrote it out.

"May I get one too?" Joseph asked.

"Sure bud, Joseph right?" John asked as my son nodded happily. "To Joseph, my best friend, always be true and proud, Your biggest fan, John Cena." John said handing me the two sheets.

"May I get photo of you two?" I asked.

"Absolutely." John said as he picked Joseph up, "You want to flex your muscles?" John asked.

"Like this?" Joseph asked flexing his one arm.

"Whoa, look at those muscles, do you work out?" John asked as Joseph giggled.

"No…I'm only five and three-fourths." Joseph said chuckling more.

"Five and three-fourths, wow…I thought you were much older." John said as Joseph shook his head no, I waited until the perfect moment to snap the photo as I saw John set Joseph down. "Do you want a photo?" John asked.

"I would like to but-" I begun to say as John stopped me waving an employee over snapping a photo of us two.

"Hold on…we didn't get that." A man in a WWE shirt said as he snapped a photo of us as well.

"Anything else I can do for you?" John asked.

"Actually yeah…when you do your salute, you have to do it right…Joseph, why don't you show him?" I asked looking to my son.

"Like this…right mommy?" Joseph asked doing it like I had taught him.

"Is this right?" John asked trying to mock what my son was doing.

"Mmhmm." Joseph nodded as I knew the WWE employee got plenty of photos of that so I saluted John back getting another photo took. I un-saluted John and he did the same, unexpectedly he pulled me into a hug hearing him whisper a 'thank you' smiling as he broke the hug and he squatted down hugging my son walking out with my camera, a few autographs and held onto my son's hand finding my mom before heading out to get some lunch hearing Joseph go on about his meeting with John and begging me to go to the show tonight. After lunch, we got him switched to my mom's car saying my good-bye and nights, which often was the last time I saw him for the night. I got into my car driving to my work, even though I didn't have much of a moment with John, I couldn't help but to smile.

**A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF MY JOHN/OC STORY AND THERE ARE PLENTY MORE CHAPTERS BUT I'M NOT ACTIVELY WORKING ON IT SO I MAY RANDOMLY UPLOAD A CHAPTER HERE AND THERE BUT I MAY START WORKING ON THIS STORY MORESO AS MY DREW STORY IS SLOWLY WINDING DOWN NOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I went to work clocking in before I got to my desk seeing files of paperwork that I needed to do but first I had to see the photos I took at the signing putting the chip into my computer popping the pictures up leaving it up as I did my work.

"Leanna." My boss said as he popped into my office immediately jumping to my feet.

"Yes sir." I said.

"At ease." He said as I relaxed from my at attention pose, "I just got a call from WWE's PR, they want an army representative at the show tonight…"

"What do you suggest?" I asked as he tossed me the keys for the Army Jeep that is decaled out with Army stickers.

"Have fun." He said smirking and gave me a wink.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You go have fun, park the jeep where they want you to park it and you have tickets waiting for you and one other guest." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"You're welcome." He said as I stood up until he left calling home telling my son the good news, I finished up the paperwork heading out staring at the decaled Jeep I always hated taking anywhere as I climbed in driving the distance to my house seeing my son outside excitedly waiting for my arrival home.

"Are you ready?" I asked slamming my door shut behind me.

"Yes!" Joseph said.

"Where's grandma?" I asked.

"Making dinner." Joseph said as I led him back inside where my mom was setting the table for us, we ate quickly since we had to be at the arena in 45 minutes. I put Joseph into the car making sure he was safely buckled in before I got in driving to the arena going to the back to pull in.

"Leanna?" Security asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"We've been expecting you, follow the street through and park next to the red and black tour bus thing." He said.

"Sounds simple." I said.

"Very simple." He said as I thanked him pulling forward, I followed the street until I got to the bus he had spoke about parking the jeep next to it. I climbed out nervously, I walked around pulling Joseph out and set him onto the ground hanging onto his hand as we tried to find security to see where we were to go.

"Excuse me, sir…" I said to a man I didn't realize who it was until they had turned around realizing it was Mr. McMahon.

"You're Mr. McMahon." Joseph said excitedly but yet stunned just as much as I am.

"Yes I am…you must be our Army rep for tonight." Mr. McMahon said sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"Yes I am…Leanna." I said nodding.

"Nice to meet you, glad you could come on a short notice…on behalf of the company, we thank you for your service. And who is this little guy?" Vince asked looking down at my son.

"I'm Joseph." Joseph said proudly.

"Hi Joseph, I'm Vince." Vince said shaking my son's hand. "Let me show you guys around." Vince said as he led us around the back, Joseph seemed to have the most fun seeing all the different stars, he insisted on saying hi to all of them along with people who weren't stars. "This is catering, there is my son in law Hunter, or you might know him as Triple H and next to him is John Cena." Vince said as I noticed John first opposed to the blonde haired man.

"Hi John!" Joseph yelled across the room as I covered half my face from embarrassment.

"Hi Joseph…" John said waving, "Why don't you come join us?" John asked waving him over.

"You know John?" Vince asked.

"We met him earlier today at the signing." I answered as Vince nodded as I walked further into the room standing behind my son who was talking to John.

"I'm Hunter." Hunter said standing up shaking my hand.

"I'm Leanna." I said smiling.

"How old?" Hunter asked.

"He's 5, he'll be 6 next week." I said.

"I got a daughter his age, if you want I can take him for a little bit so you and John can have some alone time." Hunter said looking between John and I.

"Yeah, that sounds great…hey buddy, Hunter here has a lot of cool toys back at his bus, why don't you go with him and grab a few?" John asked as my son nodded as he slid off John's lap.

"Joseph, this is Hunter." I said as my son shook Hunter's large hand opposed to his tiny one.

"I know who he is…" Joseph said in a duh tone.

"Are you ready bud?" Hunter said.

"To suck it?" Joseph asked.

"Oh my god…" I said covering half my face from embarrassment knowing that my face was already brighter than Rudolph's nose but it wasn't comforting hearing Hunter, John and Vince bursting into laughter.

"I already like this kid." Hunter said as he let out more of a manly chuckle before he picked Joseph up piggy back style watching Hunter carry him out, it was odd that I trusted the big man with my son's life but I did but it could be because I knew he had kids himself.

"Here, have a seat." John said pulling Hunter's seat out for me and pushed it in as I sat.

"Thanks…Joseph okay with him right?" I asked for comfort from him.

"He's in the safest hands back here…" John said as he slid back into his seat. "I couldn't help but to notice that Joseph-"

"Walks weird?" I asked as John nodded, "He has Cerebral Palsy and early signs of dyslexia." I said, I was used to answering that question.

"He get that from his dad?" John asked.

"I honestly don't know, he was adopted by me when he was two years old, I knew his mom but never met his dad." I explained.

"Where's his mom now?" John asked.

"I would rather not discuss that." I said not wanting to have another PTSD attack or episode in front of him or all these people.

"Okay…so, you've been to war?" John asked as I nodded yes, "How many terms?" John asked.

"Two terms, fist term was three years then the second term I got sent home with injury." I said leaving it at that.

"Injury?" John asked.

"Would rather not talk about it." I said.

"You don't like talking much about your life."

"I don't like pity nor do I want to be a sad story." I answered in explanation.

"Would you go back?" John asked.

"I would if they needed me, but I wouldn't want to go back."

"What do you do in the Army?"

"I used to do the gun control but moved to the office position, mainly PR." I said.

"Do you like that more?"

"It's a lot less riskier…boring compared to guns…"

"Well, let's be honest, guns are guns and paperwork is exactly that."

"It has to be done." I said shrugging.

"Mommy, look!" Joseph yelled getting my attention as he ran into the room carrying a big Hunter doll.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Hunter gave it to me…he said there is more where that came from." Joseph said.

"Did you say thank you?" I asked.

"Always mommy." Joseph said when Hunter walked in with bags of toys and other things.

"What's all that?" I asked.

"It's for the boy…may I have keys to the car?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not allowed to hand over keys of the army truck." I said.

"Then will you escort me there then?" Hunter asked.

"I'll watch Joseph." John said as Joseph excitedly ran over to John who pulled my son onto his lap.

"Be good Joseph." I said in my motherly tone as I walked with Hunter to the army truck.

"So, what does the boy have?" Hunter asked curiously.

"It's cerebral palsy…is that why you got all this stuff for him?" I asked.

"No…is it that bad if we want give back?" Hunter asked.

"I've always been taught and want to teach my son you have to work hard for what you get."

"Good way to teach your son…more respect for you on that…" Hunter said.

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly.

"How long have you served?" Hunter asked.

"15 years." I answered proudly.

"Have you been to war?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, and don't you dare pull a John and say 'thank you.'" I threatened as the big man just pulled me into a hug.

"May I introduce you to my daughters?" Hunter asked which I thought was weird but whatever.

"Sure?" I said in a more question than statement as he left me as I found my way back to catering seeing John helping Joseph with push-ups.

"Hi mom" Joseph said smiling.

"He's got a good future ahead of him in wrestling." John said looking up at me from holding my son by the back of his shirt.

"He taught me how to do headlocks." Joseph said happily as John knelt down letting my son demonstrate the headlock. I sat at the table pulling Joseph onto my lap, John had gotten him some apple slices to munch on as we chatted.

"Why army?" John asked.

"Why not army? It was the only branch that would take my best friend and we vouched to enter it together so we went in together." I said.

"I want to go into it too or wrestling…" Joseph said.

"You can do anything you put your mind to." John said as Hunter walked in with his wife Stephanie and his daughters along with Vince. I stood up putting Joseph onto the newly empty seat.

"Aurora, Murphy and Stephanie this is Leanna, a member of the United States Army." Hunter said.

"Nice to meet such beautiful girls." I said squatting down to be eye level shaking their tiny hands.

"Do you play with guns?" Aurora asked.

"Sometimes, but it's only when we need to get the bad guys." I answered.

"Are you the only girl?" Murphy asked.

"Nope, there are plenty of girls like me…girls can do anything boys can do, pretty much." I said not wanting to go into great detail.

"Have you killed anyone?" Aurora asked.

"You don't have to answer that." Stephanie answered as I looked up at the beautiful woman that was Hunter's wife.

"It's fine…I killed two people…I didn't want to but they were bad people and if I didn't kill them, they were going to kill either myself or other innocent people including kids your age." I said as I stood up holding back tears trying to be strong as memories of those days flooded my mind and tried to hold back the PTSD attack that felt like was about to come. I looked over my shoulder at John and Joseph who were still at the table, Joseph wasn't paying attention but John must have heard the whole thing by the look he had on his face. When I turned back around, Stephanie had pulled me into a hug and I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Thank you so much." Stephanie said as she stepped back wiping at her eyes and Hunter hugged me, "Girls, you have anything to say." Stephanie said.

"Thank you." They said in almost unison.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Here are your tickets for the night…Hunter, you want to-" Vince begun to say.

"Sir, I'll take them to their seats." John offered standing up and picked my son up into his embrace by his armpits, I turned around looking at the 6 foot man with the piercing blue eyes and was already in his ring gear for the show.

"Alright John, thank you Leanna and enjoy the show." Vince said shaking my hand again as I nodded saying that we would as he handed the two tickets to me seeing that they were front row, I was more worried about my son being that close and with the loud pyrotechnics and slams performed but we would see how it would go. John walked us the furthest he could handing over the tickets to the security guard that would point us the right way and John set Joseph down.

"I hope you win tonight John, I will be cheering for you." Joseph said.

"I hope so too and I am holding you to that, I better hear you scream…maybe your mom too."

"She always screams." Joseph said as I felt myself blush and didn't want John to think anything otherwise.

"When wrestling is on." I quickly corrected.

"You better not stop it tonight…" John said smiling, "After the show, just come back here and security will let you back."

"Alright…good luck." I said as I grasped my son's hand being led to our seats realizing my son was too short with the railing being that close to us, I let him sit on my lap with my arms wrapped around his waist. The smiles on his face and excitement he expressed whenever music hit for someone new to emerge to perform was priceless, I would pick him up to hold him up to see better, he wasn't scared of the pyrotechnics nor the loud slams, and he soaked it up when the camera crew wanted to film me. John was in the last match of the night, he ran down the ramp sliding into the ring watching my son try to do John's pose, my son couldn't stop smiling as John pulled his shirt off climbing out of the ring walking over to us.

"I'll sign it afterwards for you." John promised as he handed it to Joseph to hold.

"Thank you!" Joseph said excitedly smiling wider if that was possible.

"No problem bud." John said ruffling his hair before he ran and slid back into the ring watching as he began his match making Joseph go more crazy opposed to rest of the night. We stood to our feet watching John celebrate his victory, John slid out of the ring making his way around slapping hands until he got to us pulling Joseph from my hands and into his embrace.

"What are you doing?" I asked, now I was concerned the most.

"Calm down, I got him…" John said giving me his bright smile as he carried Joseph to the ring, John helped my son into the ring and pulled him up onto the second turnbuckle and John stood on the bottom rope snapping photos of Joseph in the ring with John. John helped Joseph out of the ring, John jumped off the apron picking Joseph up carrying him back to me, "You want to come in?" John asked.

"I can't." I said shaking my head no as I rested Joseph on my hip.

"Mom, its fun!" Joseph said.

"I'm sure it is." I said fixing his shirt.

"Next time." John said winking and smiling before ruffling Joseph's hair before he turned on his heels heading towards the ramp.

"Next time?!" I yelled in a question as he looked over his shoulder at me smirking shaking his head as I could tell he was chuckling. We stayed in our seat area until he did the last salute at the top of the ramp before he walked behind the curtain. I rested Joseph on the railing snapping a picture of him with the ring, I would go up to the merchandise stand but he already got enough stuff tonight.

"Mom, I have to potty and I'm hungry." Joseph said as I sat him down holding his hand as I led him to the security guard getting access to the backstage area.

"Do you have a bathroom?" I asked the guard.

"It's around the corner, second door on the left is for the little guy and misses is the third door." He said as I thanked him as I followed the directions going to the ladies room.

"I can go by myself mom…." Joseph said as I was so unsure about this, especially this late and in the arena backstage, who knows who will be there right now.

"You know the deal?" I asked squatting down to be eye to eye with my son.

"Yes, I'll sing John's song." Joseph said as I walked him back to the door to the men's bathroom opening the door for him and kept it propped open with my foot listening to my son sing John's entrance song.

"There you are, where's my buddy?" John asked walking up to me.

"Using the bathroom by himself." I said nodding to the door that I held open.

"Is that my song?"

"Yeah, he wants to be a big boy by going by himself and I don't trust people so I told him as long as I could hear him sing any song he wants, I know he is fine and I won't go in after him." I said.

"Good deal, you want me to go in and check?" John offered.

"If you want." I said as he pulled the door open off my foot and walked in, I kept my foot in to keep the door propped open hearing John and my son talk before I heard John join in on singing with my son causing me to let out a few chuckles. As I stood there, I noticed Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes walking past me looking at me weirdly as they heard not only John singing but my son singing with him along with me holding the door open to the men's bathroom. "Hey…" I said nodding trying to keep calm and act natural as they just chuckled amongst themselves as they walked by. I stood there for a few moments after that until John pulled the door open seeing Joseph being carried on John's back.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Joseph said.

"I'll make you a sandwich when we get home…it's late..." I said.

"Come on, there is plenty of food in catering and it's just going to go to waste." John said nodding for me to follow him as Joseph giggled as I walked beside him to catering where John made Joseph a plate of food. "You want anything?" John asked.

"I'll just wait until we get home." I said.

"I'll eat something if you eat something." John said as a bargain and he gave me a puppy dog lip and made eye contact with mine which cause me to stare deep into his piercing blue eyes.

"Please mom." Joseph said as I rolled my eyes giving in making a plate with less food as John led me to an empty table, the easiest task of the night.

"How'd you enjoy the show?" John asked as I crossed my legs as I listened to my son tell John the whole night's events, including demonstrations with his food which embarrassed me but kids will be kids. By the time he had finished, he had fallen asleep with his head propped up against the back of his chair.

"I should get the little guy home…thank you John for everything today." I said.

"No problem…" He said as he stood up taking care of our plates as I picked my son up who cuddled into my shoulder until he got comfortable. "I'll walk you to your car." John offered as I nodded, who was I to say no to John Cena, especially since that was the simplest thing he could do tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John helped clean up the mess that was on the table since my hands were kind of full with holding my son before we headed out of the empty room that was designated as catering to head to the Army Jeep.

"What'd you mean earlier when you said 'next time?'" I asked curiously.

"I was hoping that we could see each other again…this little guy is a great kid and I would love to get to know you better." John said.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"You seem shocked?"

"I am, why do you want to know me better?" I asked.

"I don't know, something is drawing me to you…and I kind of dig it." John said smirking, I couldn't comprehend that John Cena, the man I have adored for years, the man Joseph has looked up to and the man that has influenced our lives was now wanting to spend time with us willingly. "So, when do I get to see you again?" John asked.

"Next time you are in town." I said as I pulled out my keys to the army truck.

"That better be a promise…here, let me get it." John said as he grasped the keys from me unlocking the truck for me and opened the back door as I put Joseph in buckling him in before I stepped out of the way shutting the door as quietly as possible.

"Thanks for tonight…it honestly made his day and that'll be all he will talk about for days to come."

"Like you won't be either?"

"I probably will." I said smirking and feeling myself blush.

"Well, drive safe and I'll catch you later." He said smirking as he pulled me into the hug without having to ask for it and he reached behind me pulling my door open and held it open for me as I climbed in, "Next time, I want to ride in this thing." He said as he smacked his hand lightly against the roof of the car.

"Maybe." I said as I smirked.

"Good night Leanna."

"Night John." I said as he shut my door as I started the engine. I looked out my window on the door seeing John standing further back from the truck waving slightly as I waved back letting out a breath before I begun trying to back out with the truck. John stood there the whole time I backed out of the arena before I drove to my workplace where I carried Joseph in my embrace along with having to carry the multiple toys we had collected tonight from where I parked the truck inside the fence that surrounded my work place into the building I had worked in. I walked through my work building dropping the keys for the Jeep off along with clocking out and walked out the opposing end of the building to go out the fenced in area to go to my regular car putting the now snarling Joseph in the back seat. I drove us home carrying him to his room tucking him in after I pulled his socks, shoes and his personalized John shirt off putting them aside, I just left the toys in the car for the time being because I was beat. I walked out of his room turning the lights off leaving his door cracked open which was to his liking. I walked through my house catching a glimpse into a guest room that my mom claimed as hers seeing my mom zonked out chuckling as I pulled her door shut knowing my pattern at waking up screaming due to the nightmares I had and didn't want to bother her with it like I always end up doing. I went into my room changing out of my army uniform and into my pajamas that I usually lounge in during the day. I climbed into my bed letting today replay in my head hoping it'll wear off into my dreams instead of my horrid nightmares and flashbacks to when I was in the war, unfortunately even after tonight and trying to push those images into my mind still didn't work like I would have hoped. I kept waking up the multiple times like any other night until it got to the point where I was up at about 5:30 AM and wasn't worth to go back to sleep because I'll be up in a half hour or so anyway to get Joseph up and ready for his day at school and possibly daycare. I got up going to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee seeing my mom emerge from her room.

"I was wondering when you'll give in and get up." My mom said.

"Sorry that I woke you." I said.

"Used to it by now…got a counseling appointment today?" My mom asked.

"At 2, will you pick Joseph up please?" I asked.

"Absolutely, how was the show?" She asked.

"Good…very good…I'm sure Joseph will show you all his neat toys and tell you all about it."

"You meet anyone besides John?"

"I met HHH, Vince and Stephanie McMahan and ran into John again." I answered as I pulled down two cups trying to not let what John said about wanting to see me again get to me and I'm sure he says that to a lot of people, what's to say that he will actually hold it against me and would actually fall through on his or my 'promise?'

"I want details." My mom said.

'There is nothing to tell." I said shrugging.

"Right…Joseph will tell me…"

"He probably would." I said knowing my son well enough that he couldn't keep anything a secret if his life depended on it. I made both of us coffee and sat at the dining room table discussing which nightmares it was tonight, it usually was the same one on repeat nightly but I never regret doing what I did. I woke Joseph up taking him to school after getting him ready, I came home laying down napping as much as I could until I woke up about noon eating a sandwich and showered to get ready for the half hour drive to counseling and hope that I could get a renewal on my prescription to help limit my anxieties of going to bed and the amounts of nightmares that I consume at night, even the second half of that doesn't truly happen. I got there early where I sat in the lobby until I got called back.

"How are you Leanna?" Mr. Saxton asked.

"Tired."

"The medicine helping?"

"I'm all out and don't have any more refills left…"

"I'll do that before you leave, so what were they this time?" Mr. Saxton asked as I relived the dreams with as vivid details as I could as he took notes nodding. "How are Joseph and your mom handling these distractions through the night?"

"Well, my son is a tough sleeper plus last night he was wore out from the show…" I began to say.

"Show?"

"Yeah, I took Joseph to meet John Cena from WWE yesterday afternoon and my work sent me to the show with my son for press since that is my job." I explained.

"Is the WWE the same show and people you saw during the tour in Afghanistan?"

"Yeah, I don't get how that deals with anything."

"Do you think watching wrestling affects your nightmares and promotes violence with your son?" He asked, he couldn't be right because Joseph has yet to show an ounce of violence and there is no way wrestling could play that big of a part of nightmares because I'm not dreaming of John Cena body slamming me.

"I honestly and personally don't think so but you are the doctor." I said, even if he said or if he thought it was wrestling, I don't think I'll stop watching it. We continued the session going home letting myself in to see my mom helping my son with his homework and Joseph was in his new gear, it wasn't the signed shirt because I put that in a safe spot.

"Mom, tomorrow is show and tell, may I take the belt Hunter gave me?" Joseph asked.

"Only if you don't break it, it's an expensive toy." I said.

"I won't." Joseph said.

"How'd it go?" My mom asked.

"I sometimes think he's the loony one." I said plopping down at the table with her and Joseph who was trying to write the letter R on his work sheet.

"Why is that?"

"He thinks wrestling is the reason for my problem." I said letting out a breath.

"Are you sick mommy?" Joseph asked.

"No, I'm fine…" I lied, I didn't want to let my son know or worry about me because he had enough to deal with, he only knew that I had appointments some days during the week, which coincided with his appointments sometimes.

"What is his theory behind that?" My mom asked.

"He believes that when I watch it, my mind flashes back to the war since I saw them perform then too." I said in simple terms.

"I don't understand." Joseph said.

"Me neither buddy…are you two going to be okay if I lay down for a nap?" I asked.

"I already took my nap." Joseph said proudly.

"Its mom's turn…you okay with that?" I asked turning to my mom.

"Yep, that's fine." My mom said as I went to my room after planting a kiss on my son's head. I laid down and cuddled with my pillow knowing I had to drop off my prescription refill on the way to work. I slept until my alarm woke me up smelling pizza, I got up running a hand through my hair going out seeing them eating the pizza I had smelt.

"We made pizza!" Joseph said excitedly.

"I see, is there any I can have?" I asked.

"Plenty." Joseph said as I helped myself sitting down watching Raw that we were at last night feeling myself blush when it got to the part where they cut to Joseph and I in the audience. "Look it's us!" Joseph said excitedly.

"Go stand by it and I'll take a picture." I said as I pulled out my cell phone snapping a photo of him with himself on the television. I enjoyed rest of Raw before I slowly got ready for work not wanting to go for some odd reason but I went to work anyway like it was clockwork knowing it had to be done. It has and always will be hard going because I would be having to leave my son, who is about to go to bed sooner than later and with this schedule I only got to spend little amount of time with him due to having to work nights and him having school during the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Month's Later-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I was sitting at my desk typing away at the computer trying to get this project done, glancing over at the framed photos of my son with John Cena smiling, I hadn't seen my son smile that bright since then, or even before then.

"Leanna, my office please." My boss said as I nodded standing up following him to his office trying to think of what it could be, my counseling being the only thing coming to my mind.

"Yes sir." I said as I stood at attention in front of his desk.

"Have a seat…I have project I would like to propose to you." He said.

"I am already stacked up with-" I begun to say.

"No, just listen to me…it involves WWE."

"How is WWE involved, sir?" I asked confused.

"They want to get more involved with the Army, they want to send one of the big names here to learn more about the mechanics, doing signings, training, etc. I think you will be the best for the job since you have the spare room in your house, know WWE the best and who else is better for the job than you?"

"They will stay with me?' I asked.

"If bunking is not available, but I would think for the stars safety they should stay at someone's house instead of wasting more lodging."

"So, press for press?"

"Yes ma'am." My boss said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"How long will they be here?" I asked.

"About a month, you'll get paid extra and won't have to report to work for that month because your duty is to accompany that star and be there for them, as a chauffeur of sorts."

"What star?"

"I don't know yet…I need a yes or no." He said as I thought about the options and thought this could be good, not only for my career but to get to know whatever talent it is for myself and Joseph.

"Yes sir, I am the girl for you." I said nodding yes.

"Excellent, I'll send you a calendar of events that both of you need to attend and other things I would encourage you to take said talent to do."

"Yes sir." I said standing up shaking his hand before I went to my office staring at my computer screen making a mental list of what I needed to do in the next month period to prepare the arrival of whichever superstar I was to be welcoming into my home. I got home checking on my son and my mom before getting to bed myself to get an hour or two of sleep if my dreams had allowed me.

**One Month Later-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

Over the last month, I have been given a schedule , things to do, money, the phone number of the talent allowing us to communicate with each other and they still haven't told me who this mystery person I was talking with was. I finished cleaning my house, including the guest room, as my mom took Joseph to school and I left to head to the airport no more than five minutes after my mom had gotten home from dropping Joseph off at school. I hated the LAX airport, I still didn't it understand why we couldn't have pilots pick said talent up and fly him to the base in one of our planes. I stood at the bottom of the escalator sipping my latte holding the coffee they told me to pick up and said that they'll reimburse me. I watched every person that climbed onto the escalator trying to decipher if it was a WWE superstar until I saw the man I instantly knew I was to be picking up. I stared at the larger man that I knew as John Cena as he was barely a few steps down the escalator wearing a black shirt, jean shorts with a bag hanging onto his big shoulder by one strap. He looked down the escalator at me smiling waving as I just stared at him with my mouth dropped open not believing this was true, and I felt my arm begin to wave back unsure if it was to me though but I was the idiot that felt like I needed to wave back. I watched until he got to the bottom of the escalator walking over to me.

"Leanna! Hey!" John said as he ran over hugging me trying not to spill the drinks in my hand, "You're my escort?" John asked.

"Unfortunately for you, yes." I said as he grasped his coffee as I handed it towards him.

"Psh, I'm not unfortunate…does Joseph know?" He asked.

"He just knows we are going to have a guest and he has to be on his best behavior."

"Where is the boy at?"

"School, like he is supposed to be."

"Good."

"Yeah, but you'll meet my mom who lives with me majority of the time." I said.

"I love parents."

"Well, she already loves you so don't need to put on that charm of yours." I said hearing the siren watching bags until he went up grabbing two different bags. "You are definitely not an army man." I said.

"I'm here to learn to be one though." He said smiling seeing the dimples that made him so much more adorable.

"Surprised there isn't any camera crews here."

"They will be here in a couple of days, they want me to get used to the time zone."

"Oh yeah, you are a Massachusetts boy." I said remembering his introduction from when he enters the ring.

"Represent." He joked as we both giggled as he followed me to my car, I helped him put the stuff into the trunk driving him to my house.

"Welcome to the desert." I said as he climbed out.

"Boy I've missed this."

"You won't miss it much when you're done here." I said as I slammed the trunk rolling one of his bags into the house having him follow behind me. "Mom?" I yelled throughout the house.

"In my room." She yelled as I nodded.

"Your room is in here, right across from Joseph's room." I said reaching into the room turning the light on even though it wasn't necessary to be turned on due to the light coming in from the window, I went into the room putting his bag aside as he walked in getting a look over the room.

"Not a bad room, Joseph is in that room?" He asked pointing to the opened door that led into Joseph's room that was pretty much across the hall from him.

"Yeah." I said nodding, "I have an alarm clock in here for you, there's an outlet right there for your phone charger or any other things that need to be plugged in and I have an extension cord if you need more as well, don't mind these books but they are good reads…" I said looking at the bookshelf that was in the room before I turned to the closet, "There are hangers and a dresser if you want to unpack instead of living in your bag for the next month, my house is your house." I said smirking.

"Hello." My mom said as she stepped into the door frame.

"Mom, this is John." I said as John turned slightly to look at my mom who stepped into the room with us.

"Hi." John said sticking his hand out to shake my moms.

"I hug, come here boy." My mom said as John obliged giving her a hug as I rolled my eyes.

"What would you like me to call you ma'am?" John asked.

"Mom or Mrs. Long." My mom said.

"What about you Leanna? I know you are to be called Leanna here, what about at your work?" John asked looking towards me.

"Leanna is fine, you aren't enlisted." I said as he nodded.

"I'm going to make lunch, what kind of sandwich do you guys like?" My mom asked.

"Whatever is easy for you." John said smiling.

"Usual?" My mom asked towards me as I nodded as I led John to Joseph's room to begin the tour all the way to the door of my room.

"This is my room." I said leaving it at that before I led him to the back yard.

"So Joseph….he's not yours is he, right? If I remember correctly you said you adopted him."

"Yeah, I adopted him…" I said as I kicked a tiny stone that was on the cement near me, "Why do you ask?" I asked glancing towards him then back to my feet as he stood next to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Just curious…" John said shrugging as he looked up into the bright blue sky seeing not a cloud in the sky besides the random ones made by planes that the tester pilots must have made.

"Why are you so interest?" I asked intrigued of why he asked again and somewhat interested in why he cared.

"I am just interested in the people I'm living with and want to know about you guys." John said as I kind of understood that logic as I nodded, I looked away from looking at the taller man looking up in the sky as well when John spoke again. "Why'd you adopt? I'm assuming that you are single considering the way you live." John said.

"Lunch is ready." My mom said popping out of the sliding door leading him inside sitting at the dining room table glancing to John not sure if I was ready to share everything with John, I haven't even told Joseph that he was adopted.

"Why'd you sign up for this John?" My mom asked as John as she picked up half of her sandwich.

"I've always been interested by the life of our serving men and women, WWE wants to link us more together with the hard working men and women..plus I think they want to do a movie about the Marines…sorry Leanna." John said chuckling as I shrugged not caring.

"Did you volunteer for this or did you draw the lucky number?" My mom asked.

"I jumped at the chance, especially when I heard Leanna was my partner in crime." John said smirking at me.

"I doubt that…" I said under my breath when it hit me of what he exactly said, "Wait, they told you?" I said as he smirked at me and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, and don't doubt me, I hate being doubted." John said.

"I highly doubt you, I doubt that you even remembered me after a month from meeting me." I said.

"Keep thinking that."

"I will until you prove to me otherwise."

"Don't mind her, she doesn't believe anything or trust anyone." My mom said.

"Trust is earned." I said.

"It truly is…maybe over this month I can earn yours." John said.

"We'll see." I said, even though I know I could trust John because the show last month proved something but I had trouble believing what people had to say.

"Tell me about yourself John, something other than you being this famous wrestler." My mom said.

"I'm a small-town boy, huge mama's boy and just down to earth type of guy, I'm just like you guys."

"I like you already, you respect and love your mom…siblings? Sports? Tell me about John other than that you wrestle." My mom said. We spent lunch listening to him telling us more about him. "You got an appointment today?" My mom asked.

"No, it's tomorrow…I don't have work for the next month either so I'll be home." I said.

"Appointment?" John asked curiously.

"Oh, I have appointments 2-3 times a week for a couple hours but don't worry, you will have other things that you'll be busy doing other than waiting in the waiting room." I said embarrassed and nervous.

"I'm going to clean this up." My mom said gathering the dishes.

"Thanks ma'am." John said, "There is a schedule already?" John asked.

"My boss kind of had me put one together for a month's time so it is full of activities."

"Why don't you put it around your schedule? I mean these appointments must be important and Joseph must have needs as well, I want to live in a day in the life of an Army member, the hard working mom and don't put your life on hold because I am here." John said.

"I live a boring life."

"I doubt that." John said.

"Before you decide that, do you want to see the schedule that is planned out?" I asked.

"Throw it at me." John said as I got up going to grasp the printed out schedule bringing it to the table as I sat it on the table watching him look over it.

"What's…um…what's…" John asked hesitantly as he put the sheet down getting up coming to where I sat.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously as he squatted down.

"Moving you." He said as he picked me up while I still sat in the chair moving me closer as I screamed holding the chair tightly until he put me next to his chair, "Now, let's look at this together…what's this?" He asked pointing to an event as he slid back into his seat explaining it the best that I could as he nodded as he pointed out another looking over the events with him kind of following along with him. "You have a pen or something?"

"Yeah." I said grabbing him a pen, I handed it over before claiming my seat again watching as he marked out events that coincided with the time and days I had appointments.

"Joseph has school until when?" John asked.

"2:30 PM." I answered as he nodded looking at the schedule seeing him draw arrows and changing times to make things accustomed to our living situation and keeping things that apparently appealed most to him while he canceled the things he obviously didn't care a lot about.

"There we go…now that seems better."

"But you are missing like half of the events."

"All as fails, I will stay a few more days." John said.

"You can't change your whole-"

"Leanna, don't argue with the man…he's the guest and he can do whatever he wants." My mom said piping into the conversation.

"I like your mom." John said smirking his adorable smile.

"You only like her because she can't say no to you."

"That and she tells you to listen to me…this is my trip, this is what I want to do." John said as he pointed at the new schedule he had in front of me.

"Fine…whatever…" I said giving in putting my hands up in defeat.

"So, Joseph…why'd you adopt him?" John asked.

"Does it matter why? I mean, I love the boy and he is living a happy life, I don't see why it matters." I said wanting a little bit of secrecy between us.

"Joseph was an unique case, she didn't go through a normal adoption agency." My mom spoke up.

"You must be tired, why don't we let you go nap and my mom and I will go take Joseph to get ice cream?" I suggested.

"I'm not that tired, I'll come along." John said.

"Mom?" I asked standing up turning to look at my mom who was in the kitchen drying the dishes.

"No…" My mom said as John followed me to the car.

"You obviously don't want to talk about Joseph, what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know…what do you usually talk about with your co-workers?"

"You aren't a co-worker…so why the Army?" John asked.

"Didn't I already tell you this about?"

"What's wrong with wanting to hear you speak and tell me the reason again?" John asked.

"I don't like talking about myself, I do enough of that at my appointment."

"What kind of appointment is it?" John asked.

"If I tell you then you'll think I am psychotic or something."

"You go to counseling huh?" John asked as I felt myself blush, "See? I don't care because I know it is to make you better somehow…I have no room to judge you and is it bad that I want to take an interest in you?" John asked as I parked my car turning it off.

"Look John, I know you are a good guy and all but we both know that at the end of the month you are going to go back to WWE and forget about a lot of this along with Joseph and I so why take an interest in me? Plus, there isn't much to tell besides what you already know." I said climbing out of the car heading up to the front of the school waiting for John to come join me a few minutes later.

"You think that I'm going to forget all this and doing this whole 'get to know you' as a public stunt?"

"Isn't that what this is?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you nor want to know you more…"

"Why?"

"Who asks why? That's the stupidest question…I'm living with you, I need to know you more and that you aren't some serial killer."

"I'm not a serial killer." I said.

"I feel safe then." John said smirking when the bell rung and saw the kids run out to be picked up or to climb onto one of the buses.

"Expect a swarm of kids, a lot of the kids watching wrestling." I said.

"I'll deal with it." John said when I nodded as Joseph hobbled out.

"Joseph!" I exclaimed getting his attention, Joseph's expression when he saw John was with me was priceless. John squatted down sticking his arms out for the boy that ran into his arms in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John had his arms wrapped around my son's small body watching them with a smile plastered on my face at how excited he was about seeing John and it was truly priceless.

"What are you doing here John?" Joseph asked as John stood up holding him in his grip.

"You know how I said that a WWE superstar was to live with us for a month?" I asked.

"You're it?" Joseph asked excitedly looking to John.

"Yes buddy." John said smirking, it was a genuine smile and he was truly happy like he actually did care oddly enough. I led them to my car as I heard Joseph tell John about his day and his homework.

"Mom, do you have work?" Joseph asked as I pulled into the garage.

"Not tonight, not for rest of the month…" I said looking back seeing him smile widely as John helped him out as I grabbed his backpack carrying it into the house. "I'll make you a snack while you work on your homework." I said putting his bag onto the table.

"You want help Joseph?" John asked.

"Please." Joseph said as I watched the two men from the kitchen smiling, I watched as John helped Joseph with his spelling and writing out his words, he always did his math last for some odd reason and I think he had more difficult with spelling and writing than he did with math even though his dyslexia applied to both. I begun to think about how I was acting towards John and what's wrong with him wanting to know about me? He had a point about how he was to consider this his home for a month and he wanted to learn about not only the army but the people that serve in it like me. I guess I feared him judging me, I feared that whatever I say will change his image of who I am and I shouldn't worry because let's be honest after the month ended he'll go back to his normal life forgetting that whatever happened here happened. I carried the plate of ants on a log to the table for the two boys to eat snatching one myself.

"I haven't had one of these in years." John said grabbing one to eat.

"It's my favorite snack, she makes me the best snacks." Joseph said.

"Well, I can't wait to have more of these wonderful snacks." John said smirking as he looked up at me.

"I learned from the best….my mom." I said as I slid into a chair.

"Moms always know best." John said, "Hear that Joseph? Always listen to your mom." John said pointing at him with his celery as Joseph nodded yes when the house phone rang going to answer it to hear my boss on the other side asking if John made it and about the calendar, I explained it to him about how John changed it and that's what he wanted to do, oddly enough my boss was okay with it. I hung up when John joined me in the kitchen as I ran a hand through my hair. "Everything okay?" John asked setting the plate into my sink.

"Yeah, just my boss…" I said leaning against the counter, "He didn't like the fact you changed the itinerary but after a little arguing he gave in."

"Don't listen to your boss, for this month you're working for WWE…sort of."

"I know, that is what I told him." I said shrugging.

"Mom, may I go play outside?" Joseph asked.

"Yes...just be careful." I said as Joseph excitedly ran to his room then emerged with his soccer ball to take with him out front when John stopped him.

"Is there a park nearby?" John asked.

"It's down the street."Joseph said.

"I'll come and we'll play a real game of soccer." John said as I followed the two boys figuring I could use some fresh air as Joseph held John's hand the whole way to the park as Joseph put the ball down kicking it along the grass as John ran slowly beside him kicking it when Joseph passed it to him or John will steal it only for Joseph to steal it back, of course John would let it happen. The ball rolled towards me stopping it with my foot, I looked at the ball then up to John who was running towards me and Joseph was behind him a few steps. "Kick it here." John said.

"Alright." I said letting out a sigh kicking the ball towards him and it landed perfectly in front of him.

"You played before, didn't you?" John said.

"A few years when I was a kid." I said.

"Pass it here John!" Joseph said as John did just that, we spent a good half hour to a hour playing soccer until the sun started going down. John squatted down letting Joseph jump onto his back for a piggy back to my house going into the house smelling dinner already being made by my mom.

"I don't know what you are cooking but it smells amazing." John said setting Joseph down.

"I told you that I learned from the best." I said as I opened the closet putting the soccer ball in it.

"Well, it's almost done so you all go wash up." My mom said as John accompanied my son to the guest bathroom to wash their hands as I went to my bathroom doing the same thing coming out seeing my mom setting the last plate onto the table.

"You made a different enchilada for Joseph right?" I asked knowing my son didn't like a lot of the spicy sauces that my mom may have put on the enchilada.

"Yes, but one day he will grow up to like the spicy things." My mom said.

"I know." I said as I grabbed a few oven mitts to hold the pans as my mom carried the pan out setting it down on the mitts I rested onto the table for it when Joseph and John joined us.

"Enchiladas!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Thanks for dinner mom, haven't had a home cooked meal nor sat around a table in a while." John said.

"What about the holidays?" Joseph asked.

"Sometimes I can't be home for the holidays."

"Why?" Joseph asked as I served an enchilada onto his plate as my mom brought out some apple sauce and mixed vegetables.

"I have to travel and do shows and holidays sometimes fall onto those days." John said as I couldn't imagine not being home with Joseph on holidays, especially holidays like Christmas or Thanksgiving.

"Why don't you take the day off like mommy does?" Joseph asked as I blushed and I couldn't really yell at him.

"I love what I do and it's a sacrifice I am willing to make, I always celebrate it earlier or later." John explained.

"You okay with spicy?" I asked before I put one on John's plate as he nodded yes, "I would think Vince would give his talent time off to be with their families."

"Sometimes he may give us the Saturday or Sunday off to celebrate it earlier or the weekend afterwards off to get more time with them." John said.

"Who do you travel with?" Joseph asked.

"Well my travel buddy is Randy Orton, we are best friends." John answered.

"Mom, do we like Randy Orton?" Joseph asked.

"Yes Joseph." I said as John helped serve the vegetables onto his and Joseph's plate.

"He's a good guy, he has to be if I hang out with him." John said.

"What about Kane? He can be scary with the fire." Joseph said as he spent the dinner listening to John talk about other wrestlers and travelling stories, mostly ones to get us to laugh or smile and I'm sure there are horror stories opposed to those. John helped clear the table as Joseph claimed his spot on the floor in front of the television to watch Raw.

"He's a smart boy." John said as he stepped beside me setting the half empty pan of enchiladas down, my mom doesn't know portion control.

"He makes me proud every day."

"As any parent should be." John said.

"You two want coffee?" My mom asked.

"I'll take a cup." John said.

"No thanks." I said as my mom nodded as John helped me as much as he could with cleaning and putting the leftover food up before we joined my son with cups of coffee besides myself.

"John, will you teach me to wrestle?" Joseph asked turning to look at John where he sat as I looked to John who was beside me on the love seat, I don't know why John chose there but he did.

"I will only teach you simple moves that you can only perform under two circumstances, if you promise to follow them then I will."

"I promise to whatever it is." Joseph said excitedly.

"One, if your mom allows it and two if you perform them ONLY with me." John said as Joseph turned to me.

"May I mom?" Joseph asked as I was mentally contemplating it, I was making a mental pro and con list in my mind when I looked to John.

"He won't get hurt will he?" I asked worried about that the most.

"He won't get hurt; I promise…I cross my heart." John said as I looked into his deep blue eyes then to my son not knowing what to say as my son clasped his hands together in a beg reading his lips as he said 'please' over and over.

"Fine, just be careful." I said scared and nervous, "But do it tomorrow, you have to go shower up before bed." I said as he tried to bargain until the end of that match which I gave in. After the match, I helped him do the shower water since he claimed he was too old for baths. I closed the door behind me but he knew not to lock it because I was too protective and feared the worse.

"What time does the little one need to be up in the morning?" John asked as I plopped onto the couch next to John as he put his arm up on the back of the couch behind me.

"6 AM, well sometimes 6:30 AM so I can get his breakfast cooked." I said.

"But knowing Leanna she'll be up earlier than that, with that good night." My mom said.

"Bed already?" I asked towards my mom.

"I'm going to read a book so I'll be up for a while." My mom said as she stepped in front of me leaning down for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, love you." I said.

"Night , love you too sweetie…night John." My mom said.

"Night mom…" John said.

"I'll send Joseph in when he is done." I said.

"I'll leave my door open then." My mom said.

"What time should I set my alarm?" John asked.

"Anytime you want, there isn't any real plans for tomorrow." I said shrugging as I pulled my foot onto the couch with me.

"When do you get up?"

"My alarm is set for 6 AM, like I said." I said sarcastically

"I'll set mine for the same."

"You don't-"

"I want to so don't question my motives." John said.

"But-"

"Sh! Do you know who I am?"

"But do you know who I am?" I rhetoric back.

"The person that will lose this argument?" He asked as he had a smile crossing his lips, he had the most beautiful smile and beautiful eyes that I couldn't say no to him due to his handsome features.

"I never lose." I said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well pardon me princess, you're losing this time…just like you I'm stubborn in my ways."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I said.

"It's not bad in a single bit." He said as he slowly rested his arm on the back of the couch behind me again.

"Now, let's hope our stubborn sides won't collide too much." I accidently said instead of leaving it as a thought in my head.

"I'm sure if they do, we will figure something out...we're both adults." John said as I nodded, "Any house rules or any particular things I need to be aware of?"

"The sink in the bathroom drips often so get used to it, doors lock at 9 PM and no girls are to stay the night."

"First, I can fix your sink, secondly there should be no worries about me being gone late because I have no source of transportation besides you, and thirdly, I'm not here for me to get laid."

"What does laid mean?" Joseph asked not realizing the shower had turned off nor the bathroom door had opened.

"It means when one gets fired from their job." I lied.

"Oh, why will you get fired John?" Joseph asked.

"He's not going to get fired…we were talking about my co-worker." I lied glancing to John.

"Yeah, we are talking about rules that companies have." John said.

"If rules were broken, trust is lost and punishment is forced." I said.

"Like time out?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, just like time out…we'll discuss more tomorrow but let's get you to bed." I said standing up. "Grandma wants you to go say good-night." I said as he nodded going to my mom's room as I went to the kitchen getting him a small cup of water for him to keep beside his bed like he always has. Joseph came out of my mom's room walking towards where I stood at the beginning of the hallway.

"Can John tuck me in?" Joseph asked looking up at me.

"You have to ask him." I said as I glanced to John.

"John, will you tuck me in please?" Joseph asked as I looked from my son again to John who just looked over at us, I soaked in the image of John wearing his none merchandise hat and a grey army shirt and jean shorts that I would swear he had nothing but stock in.

"Would you mind?" John asked.

"No, not at all." I said feeling a tad looked over but could tell how excited Joseph is about John being here, heck I'm excited and in disbelieve but I guess it's a tad bit different for me. John stood up walking over grasping my son's hand leading him to his room. I looked around not knowing what to do now that I had a few minutes to spare from not having to do that. I figured go into the bathroom picking up the items Joseph had left in there. I went into the bathroom picking up the little garments Joseph had discarded onto the ground along with the towel turning the light off on the way out seeing the light in Joseph's room hearing John's deep voice from where I stood leaning against the wall as he read the most chose book, the John Cena easy-to-read book I bought from Wal–Mart.

"You read now." John said as I heard Joseph's soft voice begin to read a part of the book smirking knowing it must be a cute sight and contemplating if I should try to capture a photo, I pulled out my phone going to my camera option stepping closer to the bedroom where I peeked in seeing John sitting on the bed the best he could next to the small laying body of my son who was staring at the book John held open smiling at the cuteness snapping a picture of it. John glanced up making slight eye contact with me seeing a smile creep onto his face before he continued stuttering the words from the book. I smirked before I continued walking down the hall to the door that led to the garage, going into the garage setting the clothes into the hamper I kept in there for specifically Joseph's clothes because he never knew or understood how to pick up his clothes. The image of what I just saw with John and Joseph still engraved in my mind, I began to think about Crystal, about how much she loved her some John Cena and knew buried in one of my memorabilia boxes was a picture of Crystal with John from that one chance meeting she had with him overseas at war, I remember that day like it was yesterday and how excited she was, we both were about meeting, Crystal couldn't wait to come home to show Joseph who was barely a year old if that. I walked back into the house almost running into John who was probably going to come out into the garage to get me. "He's out like a light." John said.

"Good." I said running a hand through my hair sliding past him to go look in Joseph's room seeing him tucked in like I would with his light off with the hall light peeking in.

"What time is your bed time?" John asked.

"I don't have one, but I don't have an adventurous life so I'm usually in bed by midnight if I don't have work but I am 99% of the time working night shift."

"You're not mad that I tucked him in considering you don't do it often?" John asked as I turned heading back to the living area.

"No, not at all…I mean, it's not every day he can have John Cena tuck him in." I said.

"You jealous?" John asked reaching out poking at my side.

"No…you want some ice cream?" I asked.

"What kind?"

"Cookie and Cream?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to go get some sleep though…kind of jet leg and not adjusted to this time zone." John said running a hand through his short hair after he removed his hat.

"Okay, if you want or need more pillows or blankets, there are more in the top shelf of the closet in the hall."

"I think I'll be fine….night Leanna and I'll see you at 6 AM."

"Night John…if you get thirsty or hungry help yourself and use the water from the fridge and not tap."

"Right…thanks." He said as he turned walking down the hall we were just in to see to his designated room for the next month and I couldn't help but to stare, I realized I shouldn't really have ice cream so I figured to head to bed myself locking the doors and turning lights off besides that on the porch. I went into my room getting ready for bed plopping down on my bed rolling my head to stare at the red numbers that read the time before I looked back to the ceiling to do some thinking. Why did I act the way I acted and not tell him the answer to what he asked? I mean, it's John Cena and honestly what is he going to do? Nothing John does can change what has happened, I'm proud of how far I've came and how much Joseph has grown. I guess it's this trip is for him not about me telling my sad story so why should I bother him? Then I know Crystal is up in heaven probably envious of what is taking place right now, I don't know if she is more envious of me or of her son. I should just talk to John, answer whatever he asks because I would want the same from him and honesty is the best answer. Now is when I should be more worried about the sleep ahead of me in which my PTSD is most active but the medicine I took began to make me drowsy hoping that it'll do it's full effect so John won't find out the hard way and come brawling into my room feared about me screaming to death due to a damn dream rather than anything legit like a burglar or something along those lines. I found myself falling under the spell of sleep only waking myself up screaming from a common nightmare seeing my clock read 2 AM and knew I couldn't go back to sleep instantly after a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I JUST CORRECTED MYSELF ON PUTTING A DIFFERENT OC'S NAME THAN WHAT THE OC'S NAME IN THIS STORY IS, THAT IS MY PROBLEM FOR WRITING TWO DIFFERENT FANFICS THAT INVOLVE OC'S AT THE SAME TIME SO IF YOU SEE ME MISTAKELY PUT JULIE INSTEAD OF LEANNA, I'M SORRY...I PROMISE I'LL TRY NOT TO ANYMORE BUT I MAKE NO GUARANTEES THAT I CAN CORRECT MYSELF THE WHOLE TIME SO I AM SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSIONS.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I got out of bed at 2 AM to venture across my dark house checking the doors to make sure they were still locked until I started to get tired again. I stopped in front of my son's room peeking into the room seeing him cuddling with his WWE pillow still fast asleep only smiling at the sight before I looked to the other side expecting the door to be closed to John's room to be shut but it was open to see the massive muscular man on his side with his back to me but could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt and the blanket rested over his body about mid-stomach smirking knowing he must be zonked out as well before I turned around heading back to my room burying myself back into my bed to get more sleep hopefully. I slept until about 5:30 AM smacking at my alarm turning it off so it won't go off in a half hour knowing I won't get any more sleep tonight when I heard something in the living room area along with more noises as I climbed out of bed grabbing my cell phone and my bat heading to the door slowly pulling it open peeking out as much as I could seeing a light on to see the person making the noise, and they were in the kitchen which was odd as I slowly slid out trying not to make any noises seeing John looking around confusedly.

"John? What are you doing up?" I asked loud but yet soft not to wake anyone up.

"Still used to the East Coast time zone, its 8:30 over there…I figured try to surprise you guys with breakfast." John said as I made my way over to the kitchen.

"What are you planning on cooking?" I asked curiously.

"Pancakes and eggs?" He said unsure.

"Joseph won't eat the eggs but would love you with making pancakes."

"Pancakes was one of my favorite breakfast foods when I was his age."

"That age, anything was better than oatmeal…" I said as I began grabbing what he didn't have to make the breakfast he wanted to make.

"So why are you up so early? Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream a couple of times through the night." John said feeling awkward tension and knew this would be brought up sometime.

"To be honest…"

"That is always best…" John said as I gave him a death look.

"I suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder…I have medicine so some nights are worse than others so I tend to wake myself up from said problems…I am a crazy psycho and I know that…mixing the physical therapy appointments with Joseph we are nothing but nut cases." I said not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"You are not crazy or nuts…is it affecting you every day or just at night?"

"It's weird, it's only in dreams where I can vividly vision things…I take medicine to lower my anxiety to go to bed and another to do something else."

"It's because of the war?"

"Mostly." I said.

"Do you ever regret it now knowing you are suffering from this?" John asked.

"Yes and no." I said honestly as I began a pot of coffee.

"I know you have the nightmares, what about during the day?"

"Yes, but I don't go crazy like that episode of Criminal Minds."

"You don't seem like the crazy kind."

"Thank you." I said questionably.

"Why do you regret?"

"You won't understand."

"Try me." He said staring at me and smirked giving me confidence and made me feel comfortable about discussing this.

"Do you charm every girl to tell you what you want to know?"

"Is it working?" He asked as he mixed the contents in the bowl.

"Sort of." I said pushing myself off the counter pouring two cups of coffee hearing the sizzling of the mix on the pan. "Sugar or cream?"

"Cream." John said as he was just like me.

"Flavored or just plain milk fine?"

"What flavor do you have?"

"I got hazelnut and vanilla."

"Plain is fine." John said.

"What flavors do you prefer?" I asked curiously grabbing the milk and the vanilla creamer pouring the two things into the different cups mentally reminding myself which one was which.

"I'm not picky, wasn't feeling either one." John said as I set his down next to the stove. "What regrets do you have?"

"Well, it's mostly one day specifically…I feel guilty more than anything."

"What happened?" John asked as he flipped the pancake.

"My best friend Crystal and I were investigating a house for booby traps, it seemed clear at the time so I left the house to call base camp only for me to get half way to the Jeep hearing an explosion behind me and even I flew in the air for protection. I got up calling for my friend but logically knew she didn't make it. On my way back to the building I got shot but I think about it every day what was to happen if I didn't leave that house and if she was still here if it was changed. I know she is in heaven looking down at me and will be proud and happy that I had adopted her son but I feel like it is all my fault." I explained, I hadn't even said this to my counselor yet and I should now since I have said it and have came to terms with it enough to say it to John.

"First off, you shouldn't be feeling guilty for doing what you did because you weren't aware of that trap and you went back to call base camp and to your knowledge that house was clear, so you had no idea that was to happen. Secondly, you were shot and you still served another term? Thirdly, Joseph's your best friend's kid?" John asked.

"I keep telling myself that but I still have feelings of guilt that it should have been me not her because she had Joseph where as I had nothing, I should have protected her and been there…this needs to be saved for my counseling appointment and not for you and I to discuss…" I said running a hand through my hair looking over to the pan he had the pancake in.

"I'm still listening waiting for these answers." John said as I pulled down a plate for him to put the pancakes on.

"Yeah, I got shot and went back for a second term after I had healed, I got a scar if you ever want to see. Joseph is Crystal's son and I was there when he was born so he has always been a member of my family."

"Is that appointment today?" John asked.

"Yeah, I have an appointment at 2 and John has one at 6." I explained.

"What's wrong with Joseph?"

"He has a check up and they are going to check his cerebral palsy to see the damage if he needs another surgery to be schedule for this summer."

"He's had one before?" John asked.

"He has had one before but he doesn't remember it, I'm sure of that." I said sipping my coffee.

"Will he need it his whole life?"

"No, probably not...they said since he's growing he may need to get it once every couple years until he stops growing and he will have more pain during his growth spurt." I said.

"Poor kid." John said running a hand through his hair.

"He doesn't let it stop him…I'll leave it up to you if you want to come to these appointments or you could stay with my mom to go get Joseph or stay home on the whole thing." I said.

"I'll go with you to your appointment then I'll go to Joseph's appointment as well."

"You sure? It'll be boring."

"It can't be that bad and I've been to plenty of appointments in my lifetime."

"This will be an experience, it's an Army hospital for Joseph and mines off base." I said.

"Do you pay for yours?"

"No it's covered by my insurance." I explained.

"That's good…what about Joseph's?"

"Covered, at least today's appointment is covered…any military branch gets insurance for them and their dependents and for this month you are my dependent." I said.

"I don't see me having to need it but it's nice to know."

"When in my household, injuries may occur." I said smirking when I heard footsteps turning around to see Joseph heading down the hall rubbing at his eyes.

"I had three brothers so there is nothing I can't handle." John whispered as he walked around me to greet Joseph and picked him up into his embrace.

"What time is it? Is that pancakes I smell?" Joseph asked.

"We were just about to wake you. Yes, I made pancakes you like them, right?" John asked.

"Like? I love them!" Joseph exclaimed excitedly.

"Go get dress and I'll make your plate." I said as John put Joseph down to go get dressed as John joined me back in the kitchen making plates as I poured juice for Joseph when my mom came from her room. "Coffee?" I asked towards my mom.

"Please." My mom said as I made her coffee.

"Pancakes mom?" John asked.

"Who made them?" My mom asked.

"He did, he was up early." I said.

"Please John." My mom said as she stepped beside me, "Did he-" She began to ask.

"I told him everything, it's going to be okay." I said.

"How are you?" My mom asked.

"Embarrassed…afraid to sleep but he knows but still."

"I can hear the whispers." John whispered.

"Then what'd I say?" I asked.

"You love pancakes." John said smiling seeing his dimples.

"You're absolutely right, I love pancakes." I said sarcastically.

"Me too mommy." Joseph said as he stood at the entrance of the kitchen wearing jeans and a John Cena shirt he owned.

"Eat up champ." John said handing Joseph a plate with one pancake already on it with syrup and a fork letting Joseph walk to the table with it and I took him the juice I had poured him.

"You want a banana?" I asked as my son nodded yes as I went to grab him one.

"May I have one too?" John asked as I nodded yes as I went back to the kitchen grabbing my coffee along with another banana and a plate of pancakes going to the table behind my mom and John. "You always eat at the table?" John asked.

"Yes, it's more of family time." I said.

"Wish my parents did more of that, you raised her right." John said nodding to my mom.

"She'll do." My mom said when oddly my phone began to ring, I stood up answering it while I watched Joseph excitedly talk to John about something.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sorry to bother you this early Leanna, but I got called that the media guys from WWE arrived earlier than planned and was curious if you could make a trip to pick them up?"

"It won't be for another hour or so until I can get there and I don't have a lot of room in my car." I said.

"There are only two of them and equipment." My boss said as I let out a sigh.

"Well, text me their numbers and I won't make it until a little after 8." I said.

"Alright thanks Leanna." My boss said as I hung up joining them at the table again.

"Everything okay mom?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, got to go to the airport again." I said poking at the pancakes on my plate.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"Have to pick up the WWE media guys." I answered.

"Why are they here so early?" John asked as I shrugged as we tried to quickly eat as John accompanied Joseph to the bathroom brushing their teeth and hair as I got dressed into my normal clothes for once pulling my hair into a bun doing my morning ritual heading out seeing John teach Joseph to tie his shoes.

"Where is your backpack?" I asked.

"My room." Joseph said as he went to grab it as I found an envelope putting money in it marking it as his lunch money with his name and student number that I had memorized on it.

"No army uniform?" John asked.

"Only when on duty." I said smirking as Joseph came back out, "Turn around bud." I said as he did so opening the bag on his back opening it and slid the envelope into the folder his teacher and I check every day in which we can communicate with one another.

"You ready?" I asked zipping up the bag he had as he nodded yes.

"Hold on, may I grab a bottle of water?" John asked.

"Help yourself, we'll be waiting in the car. See you later mom." I said as Joseph went and hugged my mom.

"Okay, I'll see you after school." My mom said ruffling my son's hair.

"You picking me up?" Joseph asked as my mom nodded yes as Joseph smiled leading me to the garage where I unlocked the car watching and helping him into the car.

"You have a doctor's appointment tonight, think about where you want to go for a treat." I said checking his seat buckle on his booster seat, he was close to being out of his booster seat but he was using it for the time being.

"Okay mom." Joseph said as John emerged from the house.

"We ready?" John asked as I shut the door next to Joseph.

"Yep." I said as I walked around the car driving to Joseph's school where I walked with Joseph to his class along with John who was taking time to look at the class work that was hanging in the hallways and Joseph pointed out the work that was his before I pulled his class door open letting him walk in as I waved to his teacher watching as Joseph dropped his bag off in his cubbie and grabbed the folder taking it to his teacher before John and I stepped out heading back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

When John and I approached my car, I moved the booster seat from the back seat to the trunk to make more room in the back seat and hoped that there would still be room in the trunk for all the equipment and bags that the employees would have.

"When does he get to move out of the booster?" John asked.

"He probably could now but I fear with him with his disability."

"You are being protective."

"I wish to protect my boy as much and as long as I could." I said as I slammed the trunk going to the front climbing in and he joined me in the front and began driving to the airport.

"In matter of years, he won't be your little boy." John said.

"Yeah, I dread that the most."

"Don't dread it too much, he's a good kid and you're raising him right so he'll turn out just fine.

"You're only saying that." I said glancing to him.

"Puberty never changes people that much, yeah it's a rough transition but it can't be hard and that bad."

"Have you raised a boy?"

"No, but I'm assuming…plus you have your mom for moral support and she turned you into who you are."

"Girls and boys are different." I said.

"We are but not all that much, there is a whole lot less to discuss with him than if he was a she."

"Yeah, time will only tell."

"Is that a museum?" John asked pointing out the window at the History of Army museum with tanks and other equipment.

"Yeah, you will view that sometime within the month you have here."

"Will I be able to get into one of those tanks?" John asked.

"Not any of those, a newer one yes but these are historic ones and no one is authorized to touch."

"Got it…you'll tell me what I can or cannot touch?"

"Yes, I am your chaperone and your tour guide so I got your back." I said as we pulled out of the gate.

"Does every military installation have these?" John asked.

"Gate access? Yes, only those with military identification is allowed access along with those in the vehicle with said personnel unless if there is an exercise taking place."

"Exercise?" John asked as I began to explain about what base exercises were, the different exercises throughout each level and the precautions, and how there are other exercises that are taken place like police training in finding a robber within the stores located on base. The conversation filled up the time it took to get to the airport finding where we needed to go to pick up the crew members loading up the bags and equipment which wasn't as much as I thought before I drove us back to the base getting us back on the base with my ID card. "Who all could get one of those?" John asked.

"Obviously the military employee, and all of their dependents over the age of 10." I answered.

"How does your mom have on?" John asked.

"My dad was in the Air Force, he wasn't that thrilled I went into the army." I said.

"What's with the different branches bragging on what one is better? Aren't you all for the same force?"

"We are, but I guess it's an unwritten rule that the branch you are in has to be the best." I said.

"Will I get brownie points if I said I think Army is the best?" John asked smirking.

"Maybe a few." I said smirking as I made a right driving to the apartments the new recruits and those here on temporary duty. I parked the car and helped the crew members grab their things. I went with them inside where I helped them get set up with an apartment and introduced them to a few people that will help them with food and anything else when I'm not around.

"So those are like dorms?" John asked.

"Dorms, apartments…its used for lower ranks that don't have families and those here on temporary duty, it just makes housing better." I said shrugging.

"It makes sense…do you guys have restaurants or stores here?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I was going to say it seems secluded out here."

"You noticed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just a tad…you want to go get lunch at a restaurant? Actually, what do you have here?" John asked.

"We have a Subway, Burger King, Taco Bell, Pizza Hut, Panda Express, Charley's which is like a sub shop that does like cheese steaks, Popeyes, and an Anthony's pizza." I said.

"You got all of those here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That seems like a lot…I want to try that Charley's place." John said.

"Charley's it is." I said driving towards that particular place.

"What else do you have on the base?"

"We have a bowling alley, car wash, a gas station, libraries, a hospital, a couple youth centers, a couple of gyms, a horse ranch, a few schools, a youth sports program, a movie theater, paint ball and a recreational center." I said.

"Basically like any city but confined to a small region for those that have access?"

"Pretty much." I said smirking.

"Do you live near a gym?"

"No, but if you want to go to one I can arrange it….I think after doing the army training obstacle course you won't need to hit the gym…."

"It can't be that hard."

"For you no, you're probably right." I said parking in the parking lot as John looked around.

"What's this?"

"It's the base exchange, its one of the stores and it has a food court in which Charley's is a part of."

"Oh." John said as he climbed out following me into the store hitting the food court first seeing a mix of people in their uniforms and some not in uniforms having their lunch, I led John to Charley's where we looked over the menu. "Do you eat here often?" John asked.

"No, I work night shift so this is never open when I have my lunch break." I said.

"That makes senses." John said as he stepped up to order his food.

"ID please." The cashier said.

"Um." John said as I stepped up next to him.

"He's with me," I said showing my ID to her letting John order before I ordered my food. I handed her my credit card paying for the meals before we slid along the line to let the next person order.

"Thanks, I owe you." John said.

"No worries, there is barely nothing you can buy on base without an ID so make sure I'm around." I said.

"Why do they check your ID, you are on the base already?"

"They only check IDs randomly, it's not all the time." I said as we walked to the end of the line watching as our sandwiches were grilled and made having our fries handed to us.

"It's kind of like those exercises?"

"Sort of, but different standards." I said.

"Army is complex and I have a lot to learn." John said as he smiled as he then told the employee what toppings he wanted on his sandwich before he was handed his sandwich then I did the same finding a table for two people.  
"It's not complex if you grow up with it or learn the ropes…I think I'll feel the same way if it was vice versa."

"You are probably right, you ever considered wrestling? I mean, it is physical but you got to be fit to be in the army right?"

"Not really…I honestly think that I could handle the lifestyle you guys live." I said.

"I honestly think I want to be able to live the life you live, it takes a strong, person to do what you do and did."

"I doubt that, as a person you learn how to roll with the punches and do what you need to do."

"So you use to do weapon control?" John asked.

"Sort of."

"Please explain this to me, I'm intrigued." John said as he popped a fry into his mouth as the lunch was spent discussing the job entailed when I did the weapons along with about answering the questions he had about particular weapons, leave it to a man to be so interested about guns than anything else.

"We should get going if I want to make it to my appointment on time."

"I don't want you to be late." John said crumpling his wrapper following me to the nearest trash can and we both got refills heading back to my car driving the distance to my appointment but on the way my phone began to ring.

"Could you answer that please?" I asked as he nodded yes grabbing my phone from the spot I had put it and he answered it.

"Hello?...Hi Joseph…hold on…" John said as he removed the phone from his ear looking at the buttons pushing one hearing the other end knowing he pushed the speaker phone button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi mommy! I'm home." Joseph said.

"Did you have a snack yet?" I asked looking at the time knowing my mom signed him out early.

"No grandma is cooking it now…" Joseph said.

"You have a doctor's appointment tonight, you know what to do?" I asked.

"Yes mom…we playing on the balls?"

"Maybe…" I said.

"Yay!" Joseph said excitedly.

"But only if you finish your homework, John and I will be home in 2-3 hours." I said.

"Okay. I love you mom, love you John." Joseph said.

"Love you too bud." John said as he hung up my phone for me putting it back where I had originally put it. "Balls?" John asked.

"He finished a round of physical therapy and they use weight balls along with other things to help with his legs and arms. He has a main doctor appointment to evaluate how his legs and arms are adjusting after the physical therapy and he is going to make a decision today if the surgery is a go this summer." I said.

"Is more physical therapy an option?"

"It is but there is a decision to be made tonight if he is to have surgery but if PT is to have another go, it'll most likely start tonight." I said pulling off the freeway on the right exit.

"I may not have to worry about the gym."

"Why?" I asked as I turned right when clear.

"I may help with his PT depending on how strenuous it is." John said as he looked out his window.

"I was looking for working out with you, you'll probably push me to my maximum." I said driving through the green light getting into the left hand turn lane turning when clear then pulled into the proper parking lot.

"If you're up for it." John said smirking as I parked the car turning it off before I unbuckled my seat belt.

"I'm up for the challenge." I said as I grabbed my phone and pulled my purse onto my lap from beside his feet.

"Start tomorrow before the games begin?" John asked

"You're on." I said climbing out of my car pushing the lock button as John followed me towards the building to the second floor to the right room.

"Afternoon Leanna, how are you today?" Penny, the receptionist, asked.

"Afternoon Penny, Penny this is John." I said as John stepped forwards shaking her hand.

"Nice meeting you Penny." John said.

"You too. I'll let Mr. Saxton know you are." Penny said as she picked up the phone pushing his extension letting him know as John and I sat in two of the chairs that was available in the lobby.

"Next time I'll bring a book or something for you." I said looking at the choice of magazines that were available.

"No worries, I got my mp3 player that has games as well as my music." John said as I felt guilty about this as Mr. Saxton came out calling me back to his office.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I walked down the hall with my therapist and slid into his designated room turning to watch him shut the door.

"Who was that?" Mr. Saxton asked as the door clicked shut completely as I slowly slid in the seat I always sit in during out sessions and knew it probably had my butt imprint in it by now.

"John Cena."

"As in that wrestler you talk about?" He asked.

"Yes." I said nodding as he walked around his desk grabbing his notebook and pen.

"What happened to not watching wrestling?" He asked as he walked back around his desk to sit in the chair across from the couch I was sitting in.

"I tried but my six year old son along with my job had other plans." I said.

"Your six year old could get over it but you are in the Army, how did that go about?" He asked, honestly I had no idea what this mad man was thinking about how wrestling is associated with my PTSD problem as I answered the questions and I began telling him about how I opened up to John, how I felt and still feel embarrassed, afraid to sleep and how it felt to finally to admit it to someone other than my family. It got to closing of our session when we both got up and he walked with me to the lobby. "Is the medicine working?" He asked as we stopped in the hallway near the lobby.

"Sort of, I'm not that anxious to go to sleep but the dreams are still existing." I said.

"Then it's doing its job…just keep taking it as directed and write down anything you can remember from the dreams that you haven't remembered from before or if you have a new one." He said as I nodded contemplating if I should or not with this fear still in me having John witness it again. "I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yes sir." I said as he turned around to head back to his office as I went around the corner to see John sitting there with his head propped up against the wall and he looked as if he had been sleeping, he seemed to be a cute sleeper so I walked over gently tugging an ear bud out to wake him up.

"What?" He asked jumping up from where his head was propped against.

"I'm ready to go." I said handing the bud back to him as he wiped at his face standing up walking with me back to my car climbing in. "You can nap on the way home." I said as I pulled to the exit drive way.

"I'll be fine…it definitely could get boring in there." He said as he was rubbing at his neck.

"You have a knot in your neck now?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fine…just got to work it out…" John said.

"My mom does massage therapy if you want her to get the kink out." I said glancing to him.

"Is that what her career is?"

"Yeah, she only works 3 days a week for about eight or nine hours at least and sometimes sporadically throughout the week."

"As nice as a massage would be, but it'll be awkward, I wouldn't want one from her per say and I can live with it…I've felt worse pains."

"I bet your muscles have been worse with what you do, what hurts the worse?" I asked curiously.

"The chops for sure and your back from all the falls."

"Don't you ever get used to it?" I asked pulling onto the freeway.

"Yeah, your body accustoms to it but every once and a while you'll feel it if you land wrong or if you do a specialty match. I think the elbows take a lot of the tolls, look at how disgusting they have gotten?" John said trying to show me his elbows.

"Just put some lotion on that." I said.

"It won't work, the damage is already done."

"I doubt that, I got some lotion that may work."

"You going to make me use it?" He asked as the one side of his lips curled up in a side smirk.

"Yes." I said smirking.

"How'd the appointment go?"

"Eh."

"Eh?" John asked.

"It went, sometimes I feel we aren't getting anywhere."

"Then why do you go?"

"I've gotten better since I first started but I've hit a plateau…my boss and doctor pushes me to continue."

"Have you tried a different therapist?"

"No, if I do then it won't be covered by my insurance." I said truthfully.

"What kind of health care do you have? Obviously you'll need to change it if what you have doesn't work."

"It's not that it doesn't work, it's just…nothing." I said knowing he was right about it but I didn't want to spend money on a new healthcare if I got free health care through the Army that would cover 85% of everything that we need. "What kind of health care do you wrestlers have considering the injury risks?" I asked curiously and logically thinking most insurances may not want wrestlers.

"We don't have any per say but WWE usually covers any procedures we need within reason."

"What exactly is within reason?" I asked more curiously.

"Like if it's an injury sustained on the job, like surgery for a tear in a muscle or ligament, they will cover the surgery but if it's something like appendicitis, they'll cover less of the bill because it is out of everyone's hands."

"Got it."

"How does your coverage work?" John asked.

"Sort of like yours but it does its job."

"Does it fully cover your expenses for Joseph?" John asked as I glanced over to him.

"Not really…could you pull my ID out of my bag?" I asked as I hoped that would end the conversation until he found the ID handing it over as I put it in a safe spot as I pulled off the next exit to the base.

"What do you mean not really?" John asked as he repositioned himself in his seat.

"The insurance will and always has covered portions of the surgeries, it covers the doctor's appointments Joseph has once a month or every other week and they cover about 90% of his PT but rest has to come out of my paycheck."

"How much do you have to pay out of your pocket?"

"It doesn't matter the price, it gets paid for when I can and after debt collectors calls start coming in is when I begin to wonder when it'll all end."

"Would the surgery he may have coming up be covered?"

"Possibly…" I said running a hand through my hair as I grasped the wheel again going through the barricades to the gate handing them my ID for them to scan it to allow me onto the installation. It got quiet amongst the car as I noticed John looking out the window taking in the not so much scenery, at least to me there wasn't much because I'm used to seeing it.

"Do you get a lot of planes out here?" John asked as I glanced over noticing the plane taking flight.

"Occasionally, we do have a few Air Force employees stationed here to do work since we are secluded enough to do things more privately." I explained.

"How does one tell the difference between the branches?"

"How they are dressed, each branch has different uniforms and up dresses so it's simple to tell."

"Right…" John said slightly making eye contact with him and I giggled at his facial expression that he had made. "I think I would enjoy living at a place like this." John said as I turned left when it was clear.

"You've been here a day, wait until your last day and see what you'll say."

"I doubt that." John said as it was pretty silent until we got to my house leaving the car in the driveway rather than pulling it into the garage we were to leave sooner than later. I led John up the path to the front door letting us into my house seeing Joseph sitting on the couch next to my mom eating apple slices.

"Mom! Guess what?!" My son asked excitedly running over to where John and I stood blocking the only way to walk.

"What?" I asked.

"I got student of the month!" Joseph exclaimed.

"That's awesome, you know what that means?" I asked as my son shook his head no, "You'll surely get that ice cream tonight."

"I think he has earned double scoop." John spoke up.

"May I?" Joseph asked.

"I'll see." I said as I kind of glared to John for suggesting it, "Did you do your homework?" I asked.

"I didn't have any." Joseph said.

"Alright…" I said as I nodded, "What do you want for dinner?" I asked knowing after dinner we had to go to his doctor's appointment.

"Mac and cheese?" Joseph asked.

"And hot dogs?" I asked as my son nodded as I headed towards the kitchen gathering what was needed for dinner prepping and making the meal. "Joseph, why don't you come cut your hot dog?"

"No, I want a hot dog like John." Joseph said as he looked over his shoulder at me from his spot on the ground.

"You've never had it on a bun." I said worriedly.

"I know, I want it like John's." Joseph said as I glanced to John who sat on the couch smiling and he didn't seem to mind that the television hasn't changed from the Disney Channel.

"Okay." I said not knowing how this will go as I pulled out another bun putting a hot dog in it like Joseph said he wanted before I squirted ketchup on it knowing that is all he would eat his hot dog with.

"John, what toppings do you like on your hot dog?" I asked.

"I can do it." He said as he got up joining me in the kitchen, "Do you have pepper?"

"For what?" I asked confused grabbing the shaker from its spot on the counter handing it to him.

"My macaroni and cheese, you want to try it?" He asked smirking as I was kind of unsure.

"I am definitely contemplating it." I said as he scooped up some of the macaroni that had the pepper on it holding his hand under the fork until he slid the macaroni into my mouth taking the bite chewing. "Not bad."

"You want some?" He asked holding up the pepper as if he was doing an advertisement with it.

"Please." I said as I pointed at my plate.

"I want to try." Joseph said running the best he could to the kitchen watching John do the same thing he did to me to my son. "Pepper mine."

"I thought you would want ketchup."

"That too." Joseph said as John peppered that pile of macaroni and cheese before I squirted ketchup over it before I handed my son his plate. Joseph carried his plate out to the table as I poured him a glass of milk taking it out to my son crossing by John.

"What do you want to drink John?" I asked.

"Whatever my bud has." John asked nodding towards Joseph as I poured him some milk and figured get myself some as well.

"Mom?" I asked going to the couch leaning forward against the back of it.

"I'll get it myself, thanks honey." My mom said as I nodded joining the two men at the table seeing half of Joseph's macaroni and cheese was already gone.

"Take your time Joseph." I said.

"I want to play before we go to the doctors." Joseph said.

"You are going to get sick." I said.

"Your mom is right." John said taking a bite of his macaroni and cheese smirking.

"Okay." Joseph said as he started slowing down as we awkwardly sat there.

"When is the student of the month assembly?" I asked.

"It's in my folder for you." Joseph said as he took the last bite of his macaroni and cheese and stared at his hot dog.

"What's wrong Joseph?" I asked.

"I don't know if I'll like this." Joseph said uncertain about the bun. I let out a sigh having a feeling that this was to happen but I was about to fix it when John stuck his hand up to symbolize he got it.

"If I take a bite, will you take a bite?" John asked.

"I don't know." Joseph said still timid about it.

"Here, try this…see, it's bread." John said ripping a piece of the bun off handing it to my son as my son stared at the bread type food in his small fingers before he slowly put the tiny piece in his mouth to eat it. "Do you like it?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's just like bread." Joseph said.

"Told you." John said smirking as my son picked up his hot dog, I was trying not to laugh at him trying to eat the hot dog with his small mouth.

"Thanks." I said knowing Joseph probably wouldn't have ate it any other way and I don't think I would have thought of doing that.

"I have a nephew that went through the same phase."

"How old is your nephew now?" I asked.

"He is about 10, 11 now…they grow up fast." John said.

"Yes they do." I said glancing to my son who was proudly eating the hot dog the way it was without having it cut, it was something small but it was a small step to growing up more.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Julie's Point of View-**

We finished dinner taking the dishes to the sink before I gathered all the paperwork and cards I needed for Joseph's appointment tonight before I led them back out to my car buckling Joseph into his booster seat to make sure he was safe before I walked over to the driver's side climbing in getting ready for the short drive to the hospital.

"This is a nice hospital." John said as I parked my car as close as I could.

"It does its job as an Army hospital." I answered turning the car off.

"I got Joseph." John said volunteering.

"He just needs the door open." I said as John pulled the back door open holding Joseph's hand as he jumped out of the back seat and I'm trying to let him learn how to do that himself with little or no help, I mainly helped him into his seat. I met the two guys at the front of the car holding onto the other small hand of my son as he held onto John's hand as well. I led them to the little desk checking into the appointment finding a seat watching my son as he went and found toys to play with as John and I sat down waiting until Joseph's name was to be called.

"How late do they do appointments?" John asked.

"Usually until 9 PM for those that work days or those that go in for nights and need their appointments beforehand." I said truthfully.

"That's not bad, never heard of doctors doing that."

"Well this is only for Army personnel so it's not a public hospital." I said.

"What else is for Army personnel?"

"Everything on base pretty much."

"And for me? I mean for the time being."

"Only if you're with me." I said smiling.

"Only for time being, what if you are to get married?"

"What about that?"

"Who will get the privilege?" John asked.

"Oh, my mom got privileges due to my dad and she has a Civilian ID to access everything due to working with a company on base. As for marriage, only my husband and the kids we have or if I will to adopt the kids my husband may have they would get an ID and privileges depending on the age." I explained as he nodded.

"Ms. Phillips, we are ready." The familiar voice of the nurse said as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"That us?" John asked.

"Yep."I said as I stood up, "Joseph." I called as Joseph nodded and got up heading with me to the door the nurse was holding open.

"Are you with them?" Nurse Ginger said.

"Yeah, he's with us." I said looking back at John who smiled and nodded as we followed Ginger to the oh so familiar room that we get every time.

"Dr. Lawrence will be in soon." Ginger said as I nodded as I looked over seeing John pick Joseph up onto the patient bed seeing just one chair that is always in there.

"You want to sit?" John asked.

"You can go ahead." I said as I stood aside setting my purse onto the bed behind my son.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?" John suggested

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yeah mom, sit on his lap, I sit on his lap all the time." Joseph said as John sat down patting at his lap.

"I'm not sitting on your lap." I said avidly.

"Come on…I'm quite comfy." John said as I rolled my eyes as I shifted my weight to lean against the bed, a knock came to the door, it echoed through the room.

"Come in." I said loud enough seeing Dr. Lawrence push the door open and shut it behind him.

"Ms. Phillips, nice seeing you again, hi I'm doctor Lawrence." He said shaking my hand before extending his hand to John's.

"John." John said as they both nodded.

"How are you today, Joseph?" Dr. Lawrence said as he grabbed the designated chair rolling it over towards the end of the bed.

"I'm good." Joseph said.

"I want to measure your height along with the degree of how your knees and elbows bend then x-rays." Dr. Lawrence said as I nodded he went to the sink washing his hands before he helped Joseph off the bed and onto the scale machine getting his height as 42 inches, which meant he grew 2 inches since last time. "You grew two inches, that's great." Dr. Lawrence said as he helped him back to the bed rolling Joseph's pant legs to see his knees watching as Dr. Lawrence measured and made notes of said measurements. "X-Ray's will need to be done." Dr. Lawrence said, we helped my son off the bed walking with them down to the x-ray room.

"Joseph, John and I will be out here." I said as Joseph nodded as Dr. Lawrence led him into the room feeling John's arm snake around my waist.

"Are the measurements good?" John asked.

"I didn't look." I said glancing over to John feeling him pull me closer to him, I knew that whatever the measurements were and what the x-rays show will be equally important on if my son would need the surgery.

"Come on, let's go sit down." John said as he tugged me towards the small row of seats, I sat down beside him putting my face in my hands running them along my face. "He'll be fine…if he needs another surgery, he'll get it."

"I…it's just, how many more surgeries? How many more doctor visits? How many more times does he have to do physical therapy?" I said, for once I had broke down and he wasn't even in surgery.

"It's hard…I know it breaks your heart, but you are a strong woman and you will keep fighting with him." John said as he squeezed my shoulder in a comforting manner, he pulled me to lean into his embrace and he ran a hand through my hair waiting the duration until Joseph walked out holding Dr. Lawrence's hand.

"I got a lollipop." Joseph said proudly and happily.

"Awesome." I said standing to my feet giving my son a high five knowing he must have done a good job if he got a lollipop. We walked back to the room designated as ours. I sat on the bed pulling my son onto my lap as John stood beside us with his hand resting firmly on my back rubbing it soothingly as Joseph was playing with the wrapper of his lollipop. We sat there patiently as the doctor typed at his computer.

"So doc?" John asked breaking the ice.

"Joseph is going to get another order to physical therapy and the surgery is a go. I just put the order for physical therapy in, I'll have a nurse call you with the information for the surgery."

"How many do you think the boy will need after this?" John asked.

"I don't know...if I were to give an educated guess, I'll say one every two years until he is about 16 years old."

"What are these physical therapies for?" John asked, I was thankful John was here for asking all these questions mainly.

"It'll help us understand fully how much we'll have to manipulate his limbs and how much of range of motion and strength he has." Dr. Lawrence explained.

"Will it get worse after the surgery?" I asked thinking of that off the top of my head.

"If it does, it won't be by a drastic amount, I'll go over that in his pre-op appointment and the most important will be post-op and the physical therapy." The doctor explained as I nodded.

"How often is his physical therapy until surgery?" John asked.

"It'll be twice a week two hours for each session so it will really wear him out so it'll be schedule at night." Dr. Lawrence as it went quiet over the room, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Not right now." John said as I nodded in agreement as Dr. Lawrence printed out all the proper paperwork and scheduled Joseph's pre-op appointment to be June 15th, which was a month and a half after John left. I was handed paperwork for his physical therapy and his appointment sheet to remind me, I set Joseph on the ground before I stood up grabbing his hand as we headed out of the room following the long halls out to the lobby.

"Thanks for in there." I said trying to be strong right now, I felt like breaking down oddly for no apparent reason.

"It's fine, you seemed and still seem kind of emotional and out of it." John said as I nodded as I led them to the physical therapy room, John had his hand rest on the arch of my back and he would randomly rub it trying to comfort me. Joseph pulled the door open for us seeing Doctor Burke working with another patient as I signed us in and dropped the paperwork into the bin. We found ourselves a few seats as Joseph stood in front me.

"May I play with the balls? Joseph asked pointing to the bin of exercise weight balls.

"Not yet, you have to wait and ask Doctor Burke." I said fixing some of his hair.

"I got a game for you." John said.

"You do?" Joseph said.

"Yes, come here." John said as Joseph stepped in front of John, I watched as John put his hands out with the palms up, "Put your hands on top of mine face down." John explained as Joseph obliged.

"Now, what do we do?" Joseph asked.

"Now, I have to pull my hands out from under yours and smack yours before you move them out of the way." John explained more, Joseph nodded as he giggled as he kept flinching his hands as John would make very subtle obvious moves to make it easy for Joseph to win.

"I thought I recognized that giggle…are you ready Joseph?" Doctor Burke asked getting my son's attention.

"Yes! May we play with the balls?" Joseph asked.

"We'll get to those, first we got to do a few stretches and strength tests." Doctor Burke said as she led my son toward a table leaving John and I sitting in the two chairs we had claimed.

"How long do these appointments usually last?" John asked as he crossed his arms over his chest leaning his head back against the wall behind us.

"Hour to two hours…depending on how tired Joseph gets…" I said honestly.

"He seems to like it…" John said.

"He loves it because they play games and he loves playing…it works all of his energy off…" I said honestly.

"I bet…you want to go for a walk? I think I saw some vending machines out there, my treat." John said as I looked from him to my son then back to him. "Don't you dare say you can't, Joseph is fine right now, and he is distracted with Doctor Burke…" John said as he stood up reaching out for my hand as I gave one last look to my son before I stood up without using John's hands following him back out of the room and to where the vending machines were.

"So, you have to pay for another surgery?" John asked.

"Some of a surgery, whatever the insurance doesn't cover…"

"How much does it usually rack up to be? It can't be cheap."

"Well over a thousand dollars, at least that was the last one…it was closer to 25 hundred." I said honestly as John dropped coins into the machine.

"Phew, that is a lot."

"Yeah, imagine…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair as I watched as he dropped another coin into the machine.

"What do you want sweetie?" John asked.

"Um….I'm fine…" I said as I overlooked the contents in the machine before I looked to John who gave me this look that is indescribable. "I'll have the snickers bar." I said giving in as he smiled as he pushed the digits into the machine watching as it dropped. "You know there is a trick to get free candy from these types of machines?"

"Let me guess, you know this trick don't you?"

"I learned it during my high school days and that is all I ate for lunch." I said smirking.

"You should have told me before I inserted the cash." He said chuckling as he leant down pulling the snickers out and handed it to me.

"Well, you have to insert cash for it to work." I said as he nodded as he slid more cash into the machine when I squatted down holding the door open and up so that the door will catch it, "Now push the number of candy or food you want." I said as he did so and it fell out, "Now push the coin return…" I said as he did so and it refunded his money and let him insert the money again.

"What would Joseph like?" John asked.

"Um, get him the cheese crackers, he can eat half and the other half can be his snack tomorrow." I said as he entered those numbers and I dropped the door letting his and Joseph's food drop into the little drop box and I reached in grabbing both before I stood to my feet handing him his snack before we took a couple steps over to the soda one purchasing one each before we headed back to the room claiming our seats.

"What is your monthly income?" John asked.

"That is kind of personal…" I said as I was fighting with the packaging trying to get my snack open as I crossed my leg over my knee.

"I'm sorry…" John said.

"It's fine…the bills get paid, sometimes past due but it gets done…." I said as I finally got the snack open, I took a bite as my son was being hoisted up to try to hold his weight on the ring.

"You can only live within your physical means and even if that means things have to get done later than preferred…crap happens…" John said as I nodded as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It does…" I said nodding as I looked over at him as he looked back ahead at my son who was giggling from hanging on the ring while the physical therapist was tickling him.

"He truly is an adorable kid…" John said.

"Yeah…he will be a heartbreaker, so I got to make sure he doesn't break any hearts actually…"

"I doubt he will, you will teach him too well not to do so." John said.

"I hope so…raising a kid can be hard and you sometimes lay at night questioning if your actions were the right ones…"

"I don't even have a kid and I do the same thing…he has came out fine for right now and he will continue to come out fine, he is in a house full of love and will continue to get love and support which is what any kid needs." John said as I smiled and felt tears at my eyes trying to hold them back. "Here, let me read this paperwork…I've read way too many of these damn reports in my life where I feel like I have my own degree in it." He said as I chuckled as I handed him the paperwork.

"What has been the worst injury you have sustained?" I asked.

"I would have to say when I had pinched nerves and damage to my spine in my neck, I was losing feeling in my hands and they were tingling. I had to get surgery, it wasn't painful per say compared to scary because not being able to feel your arms and hands is a more scary feeling and hard to describe how frightening it could be. I still have the scar from the surgery…" He said as he turned the best he could tugging at the collar of his shirt to see the faded and not so noticeable scar he had on his neck.

"That? You can barely notice that…"

"You can't notice it now but it was very severe." John said.

"I bet…it sounded scary…how often do those things occur?" I asked curiously.

"Less often than you would think…well the more serious ones like that one appear less often than not…" John said as he glanced over at me from looking at the paperwork.

"Do you actually understand what is stated in that paperwork?" I asked.

"Not really…well I understand some of it but a lot of this terminology is throwing me off…why can't they have real terms for these things to make it understandable for the common man?" John asked.

"That'll be too easy." I said chuckling as he handed me the paperwork back.

"True, they always know how to complicate things…" John said as he leant forward on his forearms on his upper thighs as I slowly took another bite of my snack watching my son as he was happily giggling and smiling as he played with Doctor Burke. Soon enough he came running up to us with one of the green weight balls in hand smiling wide showing all the baby teeth he had and he knew that soon he will start losing them.

"John, will you come play?" Joseph asked.

"If it's okay with Doctor Burke." He said as he looked up at the Doctor then to me.

"It's fine with me, if it gets him to do his exercises." Doctor Burke said as I nodded as John wrapped the open part of his wrapper around the contents he hadn't ate yet of his snack before he handed it to me.

"Will you hold these, please?" He asked as I nodded yes as he got up from the chair then grabbed my son at his armpits picking him up along with the green weight ball my son still held in his hands up over his head so my son could sit on his shoulders, I was kind of impressed but I was unsure how much one of those weight balls weighed but it had to weigh light enough if Joseph was able to carry it like it was nothing. I scooted back in my seat glancing over the paperwork that John was trying to read over and trying to understand it, I understood most of it since I have been through this a lot over the years and knew some of the terminology understanding what was to take place but there was some new words and procedures that was to happen that I was unclear of. I figured I would need to do what I usually do when something like this has came up, go through and highlight things I was unclear on to ask when they were to have the pre-op appointment or phone call. I watched as the two men and the lady played and did the exercises that I have seen Joseph do multiple times before, unsure if it truly helped before but I'm sure Doctor Burke is doing the best she could and doing what she knows to help my son, and how am I supposed to know? I never took a physical training medical type class in my life to know what to expect, ask or anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I HAD USE 'JULIE' INSTEAD OF LEANNA, I AM DEEPLY SORRY. MY BRIAN HASN'T QUITE LEARNED HOW TO FLIP OC'S AS QUICKLY AS I HAD HOPED BUT THAT FANFIC IS DONE SO HOPEFULLY I WON'T GET AS CONFUSED NOW BUT PLEASE CORRECT ME IF YOU SEE ME DO SOMETHING WRONG OR IF I PURPOSEFULLY DO SOMETHING WRONG I WILL TRY TO MAKE NOTE OF IT.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

Time seemed to slip by, soon enough John carried Joseph on his hip and Joseph's head propped against John's shoulder as if he was to fall asleep any moment now as I smirked.

"I can carry him." I said reaching out to grab my son feeling guilty that John was to carry him.

"No, I got him…I'm not weak and he's comfortable where he is." John said as I nodded and wasn't going to fight with him more as I grabbed everything I had with me thanking Doctor Burke before we headed out of the room and out of the hospital to my car seeing the darkness of the night sky.

"You sure you want to continue doing this because this is how you are going to end your nights?" I asked.

"I'm sure…I'm not going to change my mind nor am I going to ask for another sergeant or whatever ranks Army does to take me in." John said as I nodded as I felt nervous, weary and guilty that he was stuck with me, I should have thought of a way during that month before he had arrived to work around these events.

"It's just-" I began to say when he turned around giving me this look as I bit at my lip trying not to speak much less laugh at the look he gave me.

"Don't." He said as I nodded as I unlocked the car pulling the door to Joseph's seat open letting John lean into the car sliding Joseph carefully into the booster seat he had. I watched from leaning against the door as John buckled the seat belt the way it needed to be done and he tugged at it to make sure it was secure and tight where it was before he stepped out of the way reaching for the door helping me close it. Him and I did this little dance thing everyone does when they try to slide by one another but you always step in the same direction until we finally slid in two different directions before I walked around the car climbing into the driver's side starting the car before I buckled up setting what I had in my hands on the dashboard that John quickly pulled off to hold in his lap. I began pulling out after flipping my car's headlights on and drove us home trying to be quiet as John kept looking into the backseat to check on my son, "That really wears him out…" John said.

"Yeah, I love it…now just got to get him home to bathe…he gets sweaty from all that work he does." I said.

"No doubt…or you can just let him sleep and make him bathe in the morning." John said as I began to contemplate it and realized he will probably have time to do so if I wanted to.

"I may just do that…" I said as I nodded as I finally made the last turn to go down the street to my house seeing my mom's car parked where it was supposed to be parked. "Can you push the garage opener?" I asked as John nodded doing just that for me as I pulled into the garage when the door opened fully. I parked my car where it should be and John pushed the button again as I was doing the process of turning my car off.

"Your son is a tough sleeper." John said as he looked in the back seat at my son who was still asleep.

"He's so used to it by now that he just sleeps right through it." I said.

"True…" John said as he clicked his seat belt undone as I did the same grabbing the things that John still held to carry in along with my purse as I shut my door making sure I had my car keys as I walked around the front going to the passenger side seeing the back door open and John was already leaning in getting Joseph out. When the door slowly shut, I saw John carrying Joseph in an almost identical position he did earlier today and he started walking towards me as I led him inside and was opening the doors for him as John walked into the now open and lit room that was Joseph's as John gently and softly laid him down on his bed that was made. "Should we change him out of his clothes?" John asked.

"Um…we should at least take his shoes off." I said as he and I began untying and tugging his shoes and socks off. "You begin undressing him as I gather him a pair of pajamas to wear." I said as John nodded as I went to the dresser and as quietly as I could, I had set the things in my hand still down on top of it before I pulled out the top drawer where his pajamas were and pulled the first pair that I could grab out. I headed back to the bed as John finally got my son's pants off and he set them down to take care of later as I set the new set of pajamas down beginning to slide the bottoms on as John was carefully trying to take the shirt off, we were acting so diligently and careful, you would think we were deactivating a bomb or something. We eventually got him fully changed putting his outfit into his hamper to be done on laundry day, we headed out of the room making sure his light was off and there was a crack in the door to let the light shine in.

"That took way too long, I had it down to five minutes when you were a kid." My mother said.

"Five minutes? What was our time?" John asked.

"Fifteen…" She said as she didn't look up from the magazine she was reading.

"I got a month to perfect it, if not you got to teach me some of your tips."

"You don't have kids, why would you need to know how to do this?" I asked as I glanced over at him as I was putting the paperwork up in its specific spot before I took the uneaten snacks into the kitchen marking whose snack was whose with a sharpie I keep in there.

"I have nieces and nephews and second cousins and so on that will be his age one day." John said.

"It'll be a skill he won't forget and especially when he does find that special lady and has kids of his own." My mom said as I glanced to her from the eye contact I had with John seeing my mom giving me a wink as I shook my head knowing what my mom was thinking as John turned to look down at my mom.

"Some skills you'll always need." John said shrugging.

"Well, you'll get plenty of practice at this skill you'll need while you're here." I said smirking as I started cleaning up the kitchen and getting things ready for tomorrow's schedule. "Mom, will you pick Joseph up tomorrow?" I asked as I walked out leaning against the couch between her and John, John was helping my mom with the crossword.

"I thought we were picking him, we re-arranged the whole schedule to your schedule." John said looking up at me.

"Never mind, apparently we are picking him up." I said as I stood up going to the other couch as I watched John out of the corner of my eye, he was a good man and I couldn't help but smile when I was around him and his eyes were always a delight to stare into.

"Well, I'm going to bed we got an early day and tomorrow we are doing that obstacle course so I got to relax my muscles from the work-out tonight." John said.

"Alright, night John." I said.

"Night John." My mom said.

"Night mom, night Leanna." John said looking to my mom then to me smiling and staring into my eyes with his piercing deep blue eyes he had. I turned my attention back to the television knowing I should get to bed myself but yet I was nervous sleeping knowing he now knows my medical problems and how it affects my sleep.

"Shouldn't you be getting bed yourself?" My mom asked.

"I'm nervous to." I said honestly as I glanced to her.

"How so? Your medicine not working?"

"My medicine helps ease the anxiety about sleeping enough to where I can go to sleep, it's just with John knowing…I just don't want to inhibit his sleep because I have a whacked out sleep schedule and I am suffering, it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair and John seems to have moved on, he's a big boy and I'm sure he understands…you can't go a month without sleeping, no matter how much coffee you drink and I will be worried sick about you driving around and doing the hectic schedule you have to uphold while he's here." My mom said as I nodded.

"I guess you're right mom, I will be getting to bed…night mom." I said as I stood up bringing her the remote I had on the couch with me knowing she will probably be up for another hour, I leant over giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before I headed into the bedroom that was mine closing the door behind me and locked it so I could switch into my pajamas. I unlocked it afterwards sliding into the bed grabbing the bottle of water I always have on my nightstand and the pill bottle popping in the right amount that I would need swallowing the pills whole before setting the bottle back down on the stand. I laid there wide awake staring up at the ceiling knowing that the pill was slowly working because I felt myself slowly getting less uneasy and drowsy, but I still felt tense and fear of screaming and waking John up. I fell asleep but every time it had gotten to the one part that always got me to where I knew I was to wake up screaming I would sit up like the undertaker gasping for my breath trying to hold back the scream that would have escaped my lips. This has occurred multiple times through the night until it got to the time I would normally get up, I went out to the dark living room making my way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee flicking on a light along the way hoping not to wake anyone in the process.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I just put a pot of coffee on as I grabbed a cup from the cabinet when I heard a door open, I looked up seeing John walking down the hall shirtless but wearing blue night pants and I could see the hem of his boxers spilling out over the top of them along with the V of his hip bones.

"You have a good night of sleep?" John asked yawning but wiped at side of his face afterwards.

"Eh…" I said shrugging.

"It must have been good, I didn't hear you scream once…" John said, which I was proud at the fact I didn't awaken him one bit last night.

"Oh…you must have been really zonked out then." I lied.

"It happen every night then?"

"Almost like clockwork."

"You have different dreams though, right?" John asked as he leant back against the counter.

"You want some coffee?"

"Please." He said as I went to get another cup and what he would prefer for his coffee.

"They aren't dreams per say…they are more like me re-living what I've already experienced…" I said.

"Aw, you are re-living what you had experienced at war…"

"Yeah, I know what's coming which causes me to freak out the way I do…" I explained as I set the stuff down on the counter beside him.

"I would think since you know what is going to happen it won't be as scary…but I wasn't in war so I don't know what it was like…you are a tough woman…"

"It's not scary per say, like you said I know what is coming but it is because like you know, dreams are very vivid and it makes me feel like I am actually there causing me to scare myself more…this isn't war zone, is it?" I asked.

"Was I in war with you?" John asked sarcastically as he glanced over to me with his bright blue eyes with a slight smirk as I smiled back at him as I hunched over a little embarrassed as I realized what I just asked.

"No…gah, it's too early." I said wiping at my face.

"We'll take a nap later…" John said.

"We?" I asked as I glanced to him.

"Fine, I'll take a nap and you don't have to if you don't want to." John said as I chuckled as I stood up from leaning against the counter hearing the coffee pot gargle like it was done cooking as I pulled it out pouring equal amounts into both cups.

"Naps are worthy and after the obstacle course you will be worn out, at least I will because I haven't ran it in years." I said as he chuckled as he went to the fridge and came back with the vanilla creamer. "You remembered that I adore vanilla."

"Your mom likes the hazelnut, vanilla is the best." John said.

"It truly is…" I said as I smirked as he poured just enough in each cup before we headed out to the table where we slid in two different chairs.

"What part did you dream about last night?" John asked.

"It doesn't matter…I don't want to push it onto you and let you deal with what haunts me." I said as both my hands cupped my drink.

"I have heard a lot of stories and I think I can handle it." John said as I let out a breath as I took a sip of my coffee looking over to him as he looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and he reached over resting his hand on top of mine.

"Mom?" Joseph said just in time before I had to explain anything to John.

"Morning buddy…" John said.

"Morning John…morning mom…" Joseph said as he wiped at his face trying to wake up more.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Fruity Pebbles." He said as I nodded.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed while your mom and I make breakfast?" John asked.

"Okay." Joseph said.

"You need help getting your clothes?" I asked curiously.

"No mommy." Joseph said as I nodded as he went back where he came as I got up bringing my coffee with me as I went into the kitchen as I leant against the counter knowing that I didn't have to make it anytime soon because it'll be a while before Joseph would be ready to eat.

"So this dream?" John asked as he jumped up onto the counter to sit.

"Get off the counter, what do you think this is?" I asked.

"Home?" John asked smiling.

"Why don't you go change as well?" I asked.

"I have time for that later…"

"I have time to explain this dream later." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards my room where I changed into my grey army sweats before I headed back out to the kitchen making a bowl of cereal for Joseph as John walked out in basketball shorts and a tank top. "You want some Fruity Pebbles? I mean, you are the spokes person for them apparently." I said chuckling.

"I have pebbles coming out of my ears." He said as I chuckled.

"I got Special K and Frosted Mini Wheat's…or bagels or toast." I said.

"I'll have a bagel." John said.

"You want anything on top of it or cooked?" I asked.

"Um, cooked with peanut butter but I could make it." He said as he glanced to me from leaning over to tie his shoes.

"Okay, I'll pop the bagel into the toaster and let you finish it." I said doing just that as I headed towards the fridge grabbing milk. I went back to the two bowls of cereal I had made for Joseph and I pouring enough into each bowl that was made hearing the toaster pop up and John slid into the kitchen to spread peanut butter onto his now cooked bagel when Joseph came out in a fresh pair of clothes on and his hair wet and spiked up into a faux hawk the best he could. "You want to go with a faux hawk today?" I asked as I set the bowl down in front of a chair at the table.

"Yes." Joseph said nodding.

"Let me go get you some gel as you eat." I said as he nodded and climbed into his seat and began eating, I'm assuming John would keep him busy as I returned with the tube of gel I would use on my hair along with a brush and a ponytail holder for myself to pull my hair up when I got done with Joseph's hair.

"What are we doing after school?" Joseph asked as I began to brush his hair up to a faux hawk then ran my gelled hands through it trying to make sure it stayed.

"I think we are going back to the obstacle course or the museum." I said.

"I want to play at the obstacle course." Joseph said as I nodded as I went into the kitchen washing the gel off my hands.

"Has he ran it?" John asked, it was more directed towards me but Joseph answered it before I got to it.

"I try but it's fun to get dirty at." Joseph said smiling as John chuckled.

"Getting dirty is always fun." John said as he smiled as I came back out picking up the brush and went over to the couch to lean against as I brushed my hair up into a bun like I usually do when I were to go to work tossing my brush aside to pick up later as I joined in on eating and drinking my coffee as Joseph was excitedly telling us stories, he loved to talk which I'm assuming he got from his dad because Crystal was not much of a talker, she talked her fair share but only if she was passionate about it or she warmed up to you but Joseph just goes for it. I went to Joseph's room grasping the bag that he takes with him to school and pulled the folder out seeing the note that his teacher had received his lunch payment for the week or two along with the information for Student of the Month.

"The assembly is next Wednesday at 11 AM, maybe we'll sign you out afterwards and go do lunch." I said.

"Yay!" Joseph said excitedly as he took the last bite of his cereal.

"Joseph, will you go wash your face and brush your teeth please?" I asked as he nodded as I slid the folder back into his bag as I took care of his dish along with mine as John followed me out to the kitchen.

"We'll look at the calendar tonight and change it again." John said.

"It shouldn't be that long and I'm sorry for this…"

"Hey, crap happens and I'm here to learn and experience…this is a learning experience for me, I'm grateful." John said as I rolled my eyes not understanding that logic as I slid past him grasping my hair brush taking it back into my bathroom brushing my teeth and flossing hearing a knock. "Julie, you in here?" John said as I spit quickly before I walked out of the bathroom part wiping at my mouth with a towel.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"This is a nice room…what size of bed is that?" John asked.

"King…"

"Nice…you must have a lot of room on there." John said.

"Yeah, now I do…"

"Now you do?" John asked confused.

"That doesn't matter, what's up?" I asked as I took my towel back into the bathroom as John followed me and he stayed in the doorframe.

"I was just saying that Joseph is ready to go and was wondering if you were ready." John said.

"Yeah…I just got to grab some water for you and I then got to grab the paperwork…" I said as he nodded.

"What paperwork?" John asked curiously.

"That entails your health insurance and everything that involves with the crew and such being here, I need to keep it with me almost at all times…" I said as John nodded.

"Oh, that kind of stuff." John said as I nodded as he followed me out and flicked the lights off behind me as I gathered that paperwork from the shelf on the bookshelf of where I put it before we all headed out to the car where John helped Joseph into his booster seat which was a nice relieve for once as I slid into the driver's seat buckling up and held the paperwork on my lap and was waiting until John climbed in to hand it over to him to hang onto while we drove.


	13. Chapter 13

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I opened the garage, and texted my mom about where we were off to before I began pulling out after everyone got situated in the car. John pushed the button to shut the garage before I drove the short distance to the school that Joseph currently attends parking the car in the first open spot that I saw climbing out and walked Joseph to his room signing him in and made sure that he was okay before we headed back to the car where we climbed into it.

"What does this obstacle consist of?" John asked.

"You'll see." I said smiling as I turned the corner heading towards the apartments to pick up the camera crew knowing no one else was to do so and luckily I had enough room for everyone and everything, the only other people I know that would show up is my boss but he'll meet us there. After everything was loaded up, I began driving us towards where I needed to go for the obstacle road and got onto the only road that would lead to the dirt road that I would eventually need to turn down.

"Can you see it from the road?"

"If you took the right road, but we aren't taking that road." I said as I finally got to the road turning my turn signal on waiting until it was clear before I turned left onto the dirt road.

"It's in the middle of nowhere, literally."

"You can say that." I said as I slowly drove down the dirt road so we won't crash or won't flip the car until I saw one or two cars already parked in the designated parking area for the obstacle course.

"Who is all here?" John asked.

"I know my boss for sure, not sure who else would be here…" I said honestly as I unbuckled myself climbing out of the car bringing the folder with me to the obstacle course that was to be ran by John.

"Sergeant." My boss said as I stood at attention and saluted him as he approached me and John stood aside watching this with a smile, "At ease." He said as he saluted back allowing me to put my hand down and got to the relax formation. "You must be John, nice to meet you sir, how you enjoying your stay thus far?" My boss asked.

"I've enjoyed it much, Sergeant Phillips…" John spoke.

"Master Sergeant to you John." I said as John looked to me as I shrugged.

"Master Sergeant has been a wonderful host." John stated as my boss nodded.

"Great to hear…come on, we have fellow sergeants that would love to meet you." My boss said as I stayed back helping the crew gather the equipment and locked my car before following after the two men and the crew walked close with me as they found the perfect place to set up for now and the photographer was snapping away at capturing this moment.

"Who is going to run this with me?" John asked as I was begging to myself that I won't be volunteered or asked to do so since I haven't ran this since boot camp. "Leanna, you want to have a go?" John asked as I let out a breath.

"Yeah sergeant, show John what Army is made of." My boss said as I uncrossed my arms walking with John over to the first obstacle looking up at the two men at the top of the wall rope climb we were about to do.

"Do we need a harness for this?" John asked looking to me.

"Nope, when at war you won't have time to put on a harness." I answered as I tugged at the rope looking up at a co-worker of mine that I used to work days with as I was taking deep breaths before I looked over at John who looked back down at me from looking up as well.

"I won't fall, will I?"

"You fall for a living, you can handle it." I said as he chuckled.

"You got me there…let the best man or woman win." John said as he stuck his hand to shake mine as I shook it seeing a flash go off looking behind us seeing the WWE and Army photographer for the newspaper going for the best shot as I walked John through how to begin the climb and when he got the first step up onto the wall he was golden but it was now my turn to try to do this trying to take deep breaths as I pushed myself to go and I did climbing up the wall like it was no big deal.

"Easy peasy." I said to myself as I was now almost side to side with John as we got half way up the wall looking over to John who looked back at me smiling.

"Who said that this was bad?" John asked.

"Now it isn't bad, trying to complete this whole obstacle in less than ten minutes or even five minutes." I said as I started to climb leaving John in the dust as I reached the top looking up at my co-worker who reached down for my hand grasping it as I tried to help him pull myself to the top joining my co-workers standing at the top of the wall as I looked down seeing John reaching to the top as he reached up for my co-workers hand. John was helped up to stand up on the beam with us as I looked down knowing that I was never a fan of heights.

"Now, how do we get down?" John asked looking over.

"The same way we got up but this time we wrap the rope around your leg like this." I said as I walked over reaching out grasping the rope that John would be using.

"Smart…" John said as he smiled and nodded as he grasped the rope and slowly lowered himself to start to lean back with the rope.

"Just like rock climbing." I said as he nodded as he began doing so.

"If I remember correctly, you skipped this part at boot camp." My co-worker said.

"I did, I'm afraid of heights…" I said truthfully as I looked down tightly grasping the rope afraid to go down turning around doing what I just did to John to me before I began to go down meeting John at the bottom.

"That was unique…" John said as he was smiling and looking up at the wall he just climbed, "How high up was that?" John asked.

"12 feet." My boss said.

"Not bad…" John said, "What's next?" John asked turning around looking at the army crawl, "What's that?" John asked as we walked closer to it.

"It's the army crawl, you have crawl under the wires…it'll ruin your clothes, you don't mind if they get ripped?" I asked.

"You got a sewing kit?" John asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm fine then." He said smirking.

"You know how to army crawl?" I asked.

"Show me." He said smiling as I let out a soft growl as I got down on the ground as he joined me looking over at me.

"Knee to elbow…" I said as I showed him a couple of times before I looked over at him trying to mock my movements and I chuckled as I repeated, "Knee to elbow…knee to elbow…" I said as he did it again and I kept repeating it through the wires hearing him curse every time he got snagged by the wire laughing. I got to the end sliding out and got to my feet looking back watching as John slid through the rest. "You need to practice that, Joseph could do that better." I said as he gave me a dirty look as I just burst into laughter.

"I guess you were right….I need to practice this so I can get down to this five minute mark." John said.

"We'll do this the last day." I said as he smiled.

"We better." John said as I led him to the next event which was the handlebars teaching him how to do it as he followed behind me all the way through it as we reached the net wall and he seemed to get that without help as we did rest of the obstacle course laughing and enjoying each other's company as the photographers were snapping whatever they could along with being filmed by the camera crew that WWE sent. We stood at the end of the obstacle looking back at it when I began to feel my phone vibrate as I looked at it then saw my mom's name lighting up as I began to walk away answering the call.

"Hello?" I asked as I looked over seeing John talking and laughing with my boss as he then began to run up the net wall again trying to get better at it.

"You forget something?" My mom asked.

"Um…no?" I asked.

"You forgot to go pick up your son and they called me to come get him."

"Shit…didn't realize it was that late…I'm sorry mom…." I said as I scratched at the top of my head looking back at John who was now wrestling with my co-workers as I chuckled, today was honestly been a good day opposed to any of the other days before John showed up.

"It's fine, get home when you can."

"Why don't you just drop him off at the obstacle course when you head to your first customers house?" I asked thinking and knowing my son would want to run this a few times.

"Sounds great and should I bring lunch? I'm assuming you guys haven't ate yet." My mom said.

"That would be great but if you can't that is fine too." I said shrugging knowing if she doesn't I can make a quick run. I walked back to join the men as John jumped off the net wall beside me and looked to me smiling.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to go pick up my son." I said dumbfounded.

"We've been out here that long?" John asked as he looked down at his sweat covered shirt as he chuckled, "I guess so." He said.

"We've got water." My boss said coming over tossing us a couple of bottles of water letting us open them and start drinking them to hydrate ourselves. I sat onto the dirt ground as John sat down beside me as the others joined us seeing that the crew snapped photos as we all sat in a circle as John began talking and asking questions to the other Army sergeants listening to them answer, I knew them personally so to me I pretty much already knew the answers to the questions that John was asking them. We sat there chatting until my mom's car pulled up, I got up dusting off my butt as I headed towards the car that had came to a stop and helped my son out of the car and he stood there staring up at me angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you forget something?" He asked.

"I'm sorry bud, I was busy…" I said as I think I would be mad too as I grasped his hand leading him over to where the men still were and Joseph broke from my grip running up to John pretty much tackling the already sitting man rest of the way down hearing John and Joseph laugh.

"Sergeants, we got to get back to work…you guys heading to the museum?" My boss asked.

"Possibly sir." I answered.

"Okay, I expect a report emailed to me at the end of the day." He said as I nodded.

"Sir, if you don't mind me butting in, but that is kind of unfair if she isn't really working and her work is showing me around, that is a waste of her and my time." John said holding Joseph on his hip as he was laughing at nothing as I was glancing to John then to my boss unsure of how my boss was to react as he looked to me then to John.

"You are right John…I expect to have you check-in at the end of every week to discuss what you have done." My boss said as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said sticking my hand up to salute him and he did so too allowing me to put my hand down looking over seeing my son mocking my gestures and covering his mouth as he giggled.

"Dismissed." He said as he headed towards back to the car that the two other co-workers were waiting for him so they must have carpooled here from the shop.

"Mom, may I play on the obstacle course?" Joseph asked as John put him down.

"Only if you promise to be careful…why don't you show John how to do the crawl?" I asked.

"You don't know how to crawl?" Joseph asked looking up at John.

"Apparently not…" John said as Joseph grasped his hand pulling him the best he could towards that part of the course to show him how it's done. I pulled out my phone snapping my own photos of the two doing the Army crawl under the wires, Joseph was just laughing the whole way and he stood up all dirty up and down the front of his clothes.

"Good job bud, you are better than John." I said giving my son a hi-five as we looked at John, who at this point rolled over and fell onto his back and Joseph took this opportunity to jump onto his stomach giggling. "You've had enough?" I asked looking down at John as I squatted down to be closer.

"No…I want to run this one more time and get timed…" John said.

"May I too mommy?" Joseph asked.

"No, not this time Joseph, when you get bigger." I said.

"But I'm six mom." Joseph argued.

"I agree with your mom Joseph, some of these things are really tricky and you may get hurt…" John said.

"But you do it." Joseph said.

"I'm an adult and I've been trained…you aren't trained yet and when you get older, I'll race you." John said.

"How much older though mom?" Joseph asked looking up to me.

"When you are ten." I said thinking that would be an appropriate age or time he will be tall enough where I won't worry as much.

"Sounds reasonable." John said as Joseph was still upset about it as he stood aside watching as John prepared to start the run again but this time I had the stop watch on my phone going to record the time it took him to run and complete the whole obstacle, he got 20 minutes which wasn't bad for his second run through but he was breathing heavy.

"Not bad for the second time." I said.

"I was going my hardest, phew…I need some water…" John said.

"My mom brought us lunch as well as water." I said as John nodded as I led the two boys back to my car where I had put the food and water as I opened the trunk letting us three lean or sit on the edge of my car eating, Joseph was munching on apple slices as John and I were eating a full meal since we hadn't ate almost all day.

"We have time for that museum?" John asked as I looked out over the sky seeing the sun already going down over the tallest mountain here.

"Not today, plus I don't think they will let us in with us being as dirty up as we are." I said.

"Tomorrow?" John asked.

"May we go tomorrow mom?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"We'll go tomorrow before your appointment." I promised as I stood up carrying our trash to the nearest trash can that was provided for that area and walked back seeing John just now buckling Joseph into the back seat and I walked around trusting John enough to do that properly as I slid into the driver's seat knowing I would have to wash these seats tomorrow or tonight before we were to ride in these again if they were to collect the dirt that was covering our clothes, but unfortunately I had no way to protect them.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I pulled into the garage not seeing my mom's car knowing she must be out with a customer, I shut the garage before I pushed the car door open as I looked into the backseat seeing Joseph unbuckling himself smiling and John pulled the door open for Joseph as I slid out shutting the door knowing John had him, it was a sense of relief that I didn't have to hurry or worry to hurry up to be there in time to help him out. I headed towards the door that led into the house pushing it open and held it open for the two men to slide into the hall with me as my son went straight to the bathroom.

"I'm going to change my clothes, would you mind if I wash this outfit?" John asked.

"I was about to do a load, I can put it in with ours…" I said.

"I don't want to impose." John said.

"I also don't want to waste water nor detergent." I said as he smirked.

"You win." John said as I smirked as I went to the bathroom door knocking on it lightly.

"Yes?" Joseph responded quietly.

"Why don't you change out of those clothes into a clean pair of pajamas when you are done so I can wash them?" I asked.

"Okay mom." Joseph said through the door as I headed over to my bedroom changing out of my clothes myself into a pair of pajamas that I wouldn't mind walking around in as I headed out of my room after grabbing a few other articles of clothing that could go in the load as I almost ran into John going around the corner to go back to the garage.

"Oh, you can just put it on top." I said as John looked at the pile of clothes I had in my hands then to me.

"I'll help." John said as I shrugged and slid past him as I went to my son's room as he just opened his door holding his outfit to give me. "Hand them here bud." John said sticking his hand out to collect the clothes from my son as he handed them over willingly as I led John out to the garage and he watched as I slid the clothes I had in hand into the washer then went to the hamper that was out there pulling out the proper clothes from them to put into the washer to make sure that it was a full load rather than a not so full one as John stood there helping pour detergent into the caps to the proper spots before I returned sliding the clothes into the washer yet again and John dumped the detergent and stuff into the washer when it was time and I started the machine before I followed him back into the house hearing Raw playing from the television. "He loves his wrestling." John said.

"You have no idea." I said smiling as I led him to the living room and plopped down onto the couch where John joined me on the couch.

"I can go for a nap." John whispered.

"You can go to bed early." I said glancing to him.

"Not yet, John you were to teach me moves." Joseph said as I looked to John who looked to me.

"I did…" John said nodding as he slid off the couch and onto the ground with my son as I sat on the couch watching the two men. John was teaching Joseph carefully and safely how to do the moves, I chuckled and snapped photos at how they were doing it.

"I'm tired." Joseph said laying on the ground.

"You want a snack before bed, or do you want to just go to bed?" I asked.

"I'm just going to bed, I'm full…John, will you read me a story?" Joseph asked as I pulled my legs up onto the couch with me.

"Absolutely bud…airplane!" John exclaimed as he jumped up to his feet.

"Airplane?" Joseph asked confused as John picked him up and laid Joseph out in front of him laying on his two muscled arms making it seem like Joseph was flying like an airplane and Joseph was just giggling, I rolled my eyes as John tried to mock the sounds of an airplane. I sat there watching Raw trying not to yell at the television like I normally would when John walked back out and leant against the couch beside me.

"Washer is done." John said as I looked up at him smiling.

"Thanks…" I said standing up heading out to the garage where I moved the clothes over to the dryer before starting that up and glanced over seeing John in the door frame watching.

"You'll have to show me how to work these so next time I can do my clothes without bothering you." John said.

"They are like any other machine, they aren't that complicated nor any special tricks." I said shrugging pushing the start button on the dryer.

"I guess then I will try my best next time." John said.

"They each usually take like half hour to go through fully…." I said as he nodded as he turned heading down the hall holding the door open letting me slide through when I heard the front door open hoping it was my mom.

"Sorry I'm late." My mom said through the house as I knew instantly it was her from the way she spoke, that is always my fear when I hear doors opening and close, it makes me jumpy and antsy, intensifies my anxiety so my mom knows to speak when she comes in so I know that it's her, Joseph hasn't really caught on yet and John doesn't know and I'm trying to learn to deal with it or not become that way but it's hard.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Fine…why?" I asked .

"You just seem, different." John said.

"It's nothing." I said running a hand through my hair as I went to the couch sliding onto the one cushion and crossed my legs as my mom came out of her room from after putting her things from work down.

"So, tomorrow is appointment day, what else is on the schedule?" John asked.

"We can go by my work and you can do the tanks?" I suggested as I glanced over to him.

"Sounds good…" John said nodding.

"It's on…" I said nodding as I ran a hand through my hair scratching at the back of my head and yawned from the long day and knew I had to shower in the morning from sweating all day.

"But, it's time for bed…" John said as I watched as he yawned himself.

"I think so too….night John." I said as I stood up heading towards my room almost bumping into my mom, "Night mom, see you in the morning and I love you." I said.

"Night sweetie, love you too…" My mom said.

"Night mom." John said as we looked over at John as he was standing in front of the entrance to the hall.

"Night son." My mom said as she smiled and I rolled my eyes as I headed to my room letting myself into the room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to my bed slipping into it and set the alarm I had on my nightstand before I slid my phone onto its charger. I looked down at the pill bottle that held the pills that were to help me sleep and debated on if I would want to take them tonight.

"What's one night going to be?" I asked as I turned my lamp off sliding down my bed so my head could rest onto my pillow and pulled the blanket up over my shoulder as I just stared ahead of me closing my eyes trying to force myself to fall asleep, it was harder than I thought it would be but it would help me in succeeding in the one goal I had, that was not waking up by screaming and waking everyone else in the house up and embarrassing myself more than I already had. To say the least, the next morning when I had gotten up I was exhausted and tired to the maximum but was trying not to show it. I walked out to the kitchen flipping the light on as I began the coffee pot yawning during the process.

"I thought I heard someone up." John said causing me to jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." John said.

"No worries…you want toast, cereal, or I think I have toaster strudels?" I asked curiously.

"What about those bagels? They were delicious." John said.

"We got those too." I said smirking as I began to pull down a bowl to make my son's normal cereal along with grabbing a couple of plates to put his bagel on and toast for myself.

"What are we doing today?" John asked.

"We discussed this last night, we are going to head to my work to do the tanks then hit the museum…" I said as he nodded as I looked over my shoulder seeing him push the fridge door shut holding a bottle of flavored creamer.

"Right, will we have time to swing by that obstacle course today before the appointments?" John asked.

"Um, I'm not sure…" I said shrugging.

"I guess we can play it by ear, I'm sort of sore from yesterday anyway." John said shrugging.

"Mommy…I don't feel good." Joseph said as I glanced over seeing my son standing in the doorframe rubbing at his eyes.

"You seriously not feeling good or do you not want to go to school so you can spend the day with John and I?" I asked as I walked over to him and squatted down.

"The second one." He said.

"What's one day going to do? You took him out to let him meet me…" John said as I looked over my shoulder at John who smiled and looked back at me.

"Fine, here is the deal…you miss today, you have to go everyday until John leaves then I'll let you stay home and go with me to the airport to see him off." I said as Joseph smiled.

"I can do that." Joseph said smiling.

"Why don't you go get dressed for me while I finish making breakfast?" I asked as Joseph happily jogged back to his room as I went back to making the three breakfasts.

"I wish my mom would make deals with me like that…" John said.

"Yeah but I'm sure your mom didn't have someone like you staying in the house with her." I said.

"But how awesome would that be if Macho Man Randy Savage stayed at my house." John said as I rolled my eyes and chuckled along with him.

"I think I would be excited too and would want to stay home too to spend time with my idol…"

"Who was your favorite wrestler as a kid?" John asked as he glanced to me as he started pouring the hot contents of the coffee pot into the coffee mugs he must have found.

"I would have to say I was a big Ted Dibiase Senior and Shawn Michaels fan." I said admittedly smiling as I glanced to him and he smirked.

"Ted DiBiase Senior, that laugh…"

"I can't help but to laugh whenever I hear that…"

"I can't help it either, but it's so iconic though…" John said.

"No doubt…"

"Shawn Michaels was everyone's favorite, I think he will always be a fan favorite, iconic or babyface…"

"Except in Canada." I said as he smirked a little.

"Yep, except in Canada." John said.

"Why doesn't Canada like Shawn Michaels?" Joseph said as he started climbing up onto a bar stool.

"This was way before you were born, but some things were done and they weren't done fairly so some people, mostly those in Canada, still hold grudges…" John tried to explain.

"What's a grudge?" Joseph asked.

"It means that they won't forget nor forgive something, nine times out of ten it's something bad, that had occurred, like they will never let them let it down." John said.

"What did he do that was bad?" Joseph said.

"I'll show you the video later tonight during dinner…" I said.

"But why not now?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah Leanna, why not now?" John asked looking to me smirking as I just looked to him.

"Fine, go set up one of the television trays." I said as Joseph climbed off as carefully as he could off the bar stool as he went out to set up one of the trays that I always made him use if he was to eat in the living room, "Could you set up the television? It should be connected to YouTube if you can find it…" I said as John nodded as he went out to the living room joining my son as I finished making breakfast yawning again as I grabbed the coffee taking a drink of it to help me out to stop these yawns but Lord knows I would need more where this came from. I carried the bowl of Fruity Pebbles and plate that held the bagel out to the living room setting the bowl onto the tray in front of my son before handing the plate to John who sat next to my son.

"Thanks mommy." Joseph said.

"You're welcome." I said as I smiled as I headed back to the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee and went to the back of the couch leaning over it, "John, you're coffee." I said as he looked over his shoulder grasping the cup from me.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"You're welcome." I said smiling back as I head back into the kitchen grabbing the plate and cup that was mine going out to the living room seeing John click on a video he had found that YouTube had popped up from the search he had done that played the infamous Montreal Screwjob, I remember watching this as a child and it brought back a lot of memories for me as well.

"Why is that bad?" Joseph asked, because stuff like this happens so much more nowadays in WWE's company that this doesn't seem like a big deal as John began to explain to Joseph the back story and what was supposed to happen as Joseph still didn't comprehend it, I guess in a few years it would have to be explained again or he will soon get it.

"I'm going to call your school, shower and I'll be ready to go." I said as I got up from the couch reaching out for John's plate to put on top of mine.

"I'll take care of the dishes, you do your thing." John said.

"My thing is the dishes." I said as I left my hand extended out.

"They are now my thing, at least for this morning." John said as I stood there for a few more minutes like that and he still didn't give me his plate, we had this staring each other down contest going on as I finally gave in as I headed towards the kitchen sliding my plate into the sink.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I picked the home phone off the stand that was in the kitchen punching in the numbers to my son's school, it was scary how well I knew their number. As I began to listen to the rings, I headed out to the garage pulling out the clothes that I had left in the dryer over night as I talked with the secretary at my son's school doing the whole 'Joseph isn't coming in due to being sick' routine before hanging up. I headed back into the house putting the phone up before I took the clothes into my room grabbing John's outfit first folding it for him before I carried out and took it to John's room setting it on his bed. I turned to head out of the room I was in seeing John standing in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to go get ready?" John asked smirking.

"I was, but I grabbed the clothes from the dryer so I figured return your clothes." I said embarrassed that I got caught in his room, "I promise I didn't snoop."

"I know you won't snoop…plus, there is nothing for me to hide…." John said smiling as I sheepishly headed towards him sliding past him through the doorway as he followed me down the hall.

"Joseph, can you be on your best behavior for John while I go shower?" I asked as I looked to Joseph then to John that had stepped out of the hall with me.

"Yes mommy." Joseph said smiling happily as I looked to John.

"You okay here with Joseph?"

"Where else am I to go? Plus, Joseph is my bud, I wouldn't want to go anywhere else." He said smiling as I just had to smile back before I headed to my room where I showered and got dressed in jeans and a shirt, I was so tempted and wanting to get into my uniform since it was so routine for me to do so since I mentally was thinking that I was going to my workplace that I would need to wear said uniform but I was fighting it due to knowing I wasn't actually going to work and it was just a drop by time of thing. I walked out of my room after I had made sure the towel that I usually wrap my hair up in to help dry wasn't on top of my head so I won't embarrass myself, I saw John on the ground laying on his back and Joseph was laying across his chest.

"Joseph wins with the three count!" John said grasping my son the best he could before he picked him up as he sat up. "I got beat by a six year old." John said.

"It's okay John, I'll let you win next time." Joseph said.

"Let me win? I don't want you to take it easy on me…" John said tickling his stomach as I leant against the doorframe looking out at John and Joseph who were playing roughly with each other, I realized that I never did that with Joseph and always feared hurting his fragile body and I'm sure that John wasn't using his full strength because he was a strong man. I slowly walked out trying to be quiet as possible as I slid onto the couch as I watched them. "Hey…when did you get out here?" John asked turning to look at me as Joseph jumped onto his back and John leant forward picking him up hearing Joseph giggle.

"A little while ago…" I said.

"Alright, you want to take this monkey so I can go shower…." John said as Joseph laughed more.

"I'm not a monkey…" Joseph said as he let go of the grip he had on John's neck.

"You aren't?" John asked as Joseph shook his head no with his hands covering his mouth.

"I'm human." Joseph said.

"Get out!" John said as Joseph laughed more, "I'm going to go shower, show your mom what I had taught you." John said as Joseph nodded as John went to shower as Joseph showed me something that he had taught him that wrestlers do. I couldn't help but to smile due to how happy he was and the smile that wasn't leaving my son's lips during the whole thing made me realize that I had made the right decision when John emerged wearing something other the jean shorts and WWE merchandise.

"You actually have clothes other than those jean shorts and WWE merchandise?" I asked sarcastically.

"And you have clothes other than just the Army uniform?" He said as I guess I should have expected that.

"Touché…" I said nodding and biting my lip trying not to laugh as I stood up running a hand through my still wet hair. "Come on bud, we got things to do." I said as Joseph got up from the floor and followed John and I to the car after I made sure I had grabbed everything that I knew I would need for the day ahead of us and wasn't sure if we would make a trip back here before we go to any of the appointments scheduled today. I pulled out of the garage, John shut the garage door for me as I pulled rest of the way out of the driveway and drove us towards my place of employment, yet another route that I had memorize along with any other alternative.

"This seems like a small neighborhood, do you get lost with all these roads that goes with it?" John asked.

"Nah, I've lived here long enough to know where I'm at and all the alternates to get where I'm going." I said.

"I get lost…." Joseph said as I glanced to the back seat as my son held onto an action figure I must not have seen him grab as he was staring out the window.

"We all do sometimes…" John said.

"Just don't be like most men and don't ask for directions…always ask for directions, there is no shame asking for help." I said as John looked to me.

"That is just a bad misconception about men."

"What's a misconception?" Joseph asked.

"It's a big term for having the wrong thought about something…" I explained.

"Oh..." Joseph said, I wasn't sure if he understood it or not but he was still young and probably will never use it until he reached an older age.

"When was the last time you had asked for directions?" I asked curiously as I pulled into the lot of the barracks where the WWE crew was staying.

"I don't remember…"

"See, you can't think of the last time you have simply asked for directions." I said as he let out a small chuckle before he smirked.

"Give me time….I'll think of it." John said as I parked my car in a spot closes to the door.

"Joseph, we need to move you to the middle." I said as I looked to the back seat.

"Why?" Joseph asked.

"So that the nice gentlemen from WWE can sit in the other two seats." I said as Joseph nodded as he unbuckled himself.

"I'll go in and get them while you get everything out here situated." John said as I nodded and smiled as I climbed out as well as I pulled open the door behind my seat and leant over the seat to unbuckle the seat belt that had attached the booster seat to the actual car seat and used the seat belt that was for the middle seat to attach the booster seat to the middle of the car seat. I walked to the trunk pulling the trunk door open as I watched Joseph climb back into the booster seat and I could tell he was buckling himself in when I looked around the car seeing John emerge with the two crew members and their gear that would be needed today. I stood aside watching as they set the equipment bags into the trunk.

"My son is sitting in the middle, he shouldn't be a bother." I said as the crew members nodded.

"We love kids." The one said as I smiled as I ran my hands along the front of my jeans as I walked back around to the driver's seat sliding in and started the car back up before I pulled out of the spot to drive us to the first place on the list, my place of employment. I parked in the parking spot that was reserved for me specifically where I had turned my car off yet again.

"Joseph, you remember how we are to act in mommy's work?" I asked as I looked back at Joseph and he nodded while smiling.

"How are we to act?" John asked as I looked back at John as he smiled wide.

"You'll learn, follow Joseph's lead." I said as Joseph chuckled as I looked back at Joseph as he pulled at his seat belt to pull it from around his waist. I undid my seatbelt, I climbed out and walked towards the trunk of my car where the crew members had met me to grab their things as my son followed behind the one crew member and stood aside watching everything that was taking place as John picked Joseph up and held him in his embrace.

"Why don't we leave the action figure here? I don't want to risk losing it." I said.

"Okay mom." Joseph said as he handed me the action figure and I put it in the trunk to grab when we returned from inside my place of employment.

"You guys put codes on everything and are highly secure here, with all the ID checks, exercises and all this…" John said.

"We have to be, we are the Army and we can't have just anybody roaming around, we got to secure our nation somehow." I said as John nodded as I pulled open the door that I had put the code into to allow me to open the door, I held the door open for the men that were with me and I was the odd one out being the only girl in the group.

"What are we doing at your work, mommy?" Joseph asked.

"We are going to see the new tanks and the air planes…"

"I thought that is what is at the museum." Joseph said.

"There are some there too…." I said as John set Joseph down and I grasped my son's hand as I led the men towards my work area where I dropped off some paperwork along with filling out other work. I walked out of my office seeing John chasing Joseph around the building, they weren't really getting into any danger nor breaking any rules. "We're ready to go." I said as John scooped Joseph up and instantly moved him into a plane of sorts before jogging back towards me as the photographer was snapping photos, I think it was more practice and the cameraman was prepping the video camera for whatever was to be filmed today.

"Where we going first mom?" Joseph asked as John set him down on his feet.

"John's choice, tanks or planes?" I asked as I looked over at John putting hands on my hips before slowly sliding my hands into my pockets nervously as I stared up into his deep blue eyes that had my knees weak every time but I was trying not to act like a fan, I had to be professional in times like this.

"Planes…." John said as I nodded as I reached out grasping my sons hand leading him to a wall that had rows of ear protectors, pulling one off and squatted down securing it on my son's head. "Do we all have to wear one?" John asked.

"Yes sir, it's mandatory to protect your hearing." I said as I looked up at John who was already reaching out to grab one and I watched as he pulled one off the hook as I slid to my feet, unexpectedly John slid the set onto my head and secured it.

"Now you're safe." He said smiling as I pushed a strand of hair the best I could behind my ear.

"It's your turn." I said as the crew members were already securing their head gear on their heads as we all had eyes on John as he pulled his over his head.

"Is it on?" He asked as I took a step closer reaching my hands up testing the head gear smiling.

"Yep…" I said smiling as I dropped my hands before reaching for my sons hand heading out of the building towards the direction of the flight lines, I squatted in front of the door that would take us to them. "Do NOT let go of my hand." I said as I pointed at my son in a serious manner.

"Yes mommy." Joseph said as he nodded as I stood up pushing the door open, my biggest fear was Joseph running off and along the flight lines, being somewhere where he shouldn't be or getting hit by a plane.

"You got a lot of planes here…" John said loudly as he looked over at the plane that was just taking off to do test runs.

"We have a fair share." I yelled back as I led them to a better place to stand to watch the planes that were now in the sky doing test runs, I picked Joseph up so he could see better but I doubted being about my height would make a better view considering they were up in the sky.

"Would I be able to climb in one?" John asked.

"May we mom?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"Yeah, come on…" I said as I set my son down as I began to lead them along the cemented run ways to the hanger that held all the planes that had been retired.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: AS FOR THE BESE, I'VE NEVER LIVED ON AN ARMY BASE, I'VE LIVED ON AN AIR FORCE FOR MOST OF MY LIFE SO I TEND TO BASE THINGS OFF THE AIR FORCE BASE I LIVED ON AND THE THINGS I'VE EXPERIENCED.**

**Leanna's Point of view-**

I led them to the hanger, we slipped through the huge hanger doors instead of taking the side door that would work just as well but since the huge hanger door was open, I didn't see the point.

"Why aren't these planes being flown?" John asked as I glanced over to him as I noticed the cameraman filming due to the bright red light that was shining on it.

"These planes are retired." I said.

"What is retired?" Joseph asked.

"It means that these planes aren't actively being used for service." I said.

"They can't fly?" Joseph asked.

"They can fly, it's just they are older and can't perform up to pars that we have set…we have brand new planes being built and created to replace these ones…" I said.

"Where are these going?" John asked.

"These are being stored here for now until they find a home in a museum or to a proper storage place to be upgraded if the Air Force prefers to do so. Whenever they find a proper home, the men and women we have here will do the handy work of mechanically getting it to flying conditions to get it where it needs to go." I explained.

"May we get in them?" Joseph asked.

"I don't see why not, but can you tell me the one rule about being in anything?" I asked.

"Do not touch anything that has the black and yellow tape?" Joseph said.

"Correct." I said.

"What is the black and yellow tape represent?" John asked.

"Many things…it's just better to understand not to touch what those are near than take the risk." I said.

"Okay, they are like caution markers." John said as I nodded as we approached the first plane, "How do we get in?" John asked as he looked up at the cockpit with his hands on his hips.

"By ladder, how else?" I asked as I smirked, "Stay here with John, Joseph." I said as my son nodded as I walked over getting the ladder that was on wheels rolling it over close enough to the plane without ramming it into the edge of the plane. I began walking up the ladder holding onto my son's hand helping him up the steps if he needed any to the top.

"Photo!" The photographer said as we turned letting them snap a photo then I turned around instructing John how to get the roof open seeing the clear roof of the plane to retract back so it'll be clear to climb into the cock pit of this particular plane. I watched as John stepped over, he put his foot onto the seat and steadied himself before he swung his other foot over stepping down and slid into the seat.

"May I get in?" Joseph asked looking up at me.

"Ask John." I said as Joseph could barely look over the plane from where we stood, I picked up my son so he could see.

"May I come in with you John?" Joseph asked.

"Absolutely bud." John said as I carefully put Joseph into the plane and he slid down to sit on John's lap. "What does all these things do?" John asked as he was pointing at the buttons as Joseph was making noises with his mouth as he was playing with the stirring controls. I then began to instruct John on what each button did as the two crew members climbed the ladder to get better shots of what was taking place. John and Joseph climbed out before we went to the bigger bomber plane where I was able to lower the back so we could go up into the belly of the plane. "Wow, look at this…" John said twirling observing everything as Joseph was running up and down the middle aisle of the belly of the plane as I just stood there watching, to me this was like normal stuff that I see every day and will be the same for Joseph since he begs to go to the air shows and the other things to see these types of things so he could 'play' on it. I bet that the photographer and videographer had gotten a lot just by this moment. "Do you have the air suit things and helmets?" John asked.

"I believe so, you want to put one on?" I asked smirking.

"I want to dress up!" Joseph said running back up the aisle from the end of the plane that he had ran to for the fifth time.

"Let me go see if I can go get the appropriate sized flight suits for you two, would you guys like to try one?" I asked turning to the two men that were doing their job at taking photos and filming things.

"No thanks." They said at different times as I nodded.

"You want to come with me Joseph?" I asked hoping he said yes, I worried about leaving him here.

"May I stay with John?" Joseph asked.

"Is that okay?" I asked looking to John.

"Absolutely." John said.

"Tag, you're it!" Joseph said poking at John's leg before he took off running down the length of the plane giggling the whole way.

"You're it." I said smiling as I turned around so I could climb out of the plane and headed to where the flight suits were held along with the head equipment. I re-arranged everything in my arms two or three times until I was finally able to get it all within a comfortable manner to carry them back to the plane, I climbed back into the plane seeing my son and John sitting in the two seats of the cockpit along with the crew members enjoying snapping photos as John was listening to Joseph talk. "I found them." I said as John looked to me smirking.

"Awesome, they go over your clothes right?" John asked.

"You can't go nakie under them." Joseph said giggling as he slid off the chair he was in and he came up to me.

"You need help?" I asked squatting down to stand in front of my son and he nodded yes as I unzipped the suit letting him grasp my shoulders as he stepped one foot at a time into the suit pulling it up his smaller body. He slid his arms into the sleeves and I zipped up the zipper in the front of the suit before I looked over to John who was fixing the shoulder part of his suit after he had pulled his arms through the sleeves. "You got it?" I asked getting to my feet staring at John, he looked up at me.

"Yeah, I think I figured it out." He said as he smirked as I nodded as I picked up one of the helmets sliding it onto my sons head.

"It's not too heavy for you, is it?" I asked.

"No mommy, I am strong, remember?" He said as I nodded my head yes.

"You want to put my helmet on too?" John asked as I looked over making eye contact with his blue eyes.

"Sure." I said shrugging as I walked over with the other helmet in hand, I reached above my head sliding it onto him, and that was one thing that was different, he was taller than I was so I wasn't used to that yet but I knew sooner than later that Joseph may be just as tall, hopefully not taller than the height John was.

"Have you flown a plane?" John asked.

"No sir, but I know a few things about them." I said as I led him to the cockpit sitting in the seat Joseph was sitting in before I had returned. I pulled Joseph onto my lap as John sat on the other seat staring out the window that was in front of us, I watched as my son was pretending to drive the plane as John was just plainly looking over the buttons on the thing. "You can push the buttons."

"Except those that have the yellow and black tape!" Joseph added.

"Yep, except those with the yellow and black tape." I said kissing at the top of my sons head.

"Like this one?" John asked pointing to one that had the yellow and black tape over it.

"Yep." Joseph said proudly as John nodded.

"So none of these buttons will do anything?" John asked.

"They all do something but the ones that have the tape are the ones that will actually do something, so if I push this button right now, nothing will happen because I didn't push one of the other buttons that have the tape on it." I said trying to explain it as John nodded.

"So there is an order to all this madness." John asked.

"Yep, if you were a pilot in the Air Force, you'll be taught how to operate all of this." I said.

"Why aren't you a pilot, mom?" Joseph asked.

"I wanted to be in a tank, I don't like flying." I said simply.

"Me neither, I would want to be on boats…boats seem fun…I like to swim." Joseph said as I nodded.

"Maybe we should go to a pool during my visit, you guys have an indoor pool?" John asked.

"Yeah, we'll see." I said shrugging as we sat in the cockpit for a few minutes allowing the crew members to get what they needed before we climbed out of the plane and took him to the B-2 bomber that was more known for its shape than anything. "I know I've seen this one before." John said.

"Well, it is more known than anything else…" I said.

"It's the shape, I'm assuming here." John said as I smirked as we stared up at the big black plane that was shaped differently than any of the other bomber planes.

"Can we get in it?" Joseph asked as he looked to me.

"No, not this one." I said.

"Why not?" Joseph asked.

"Because this one is special…" I said as I ruffled my son's hair as I looked back up at the plane, "Shall we go to the tanks now?" I asked.

"Absolutely…what about those guns?" John asked.

"I don't want to see guns, mommy." Joseph said tugging at my hand.

"We'll see guns later, when Joseph isn't here…" I said as John nodded, I don't know why Joseph didn't want to be around guns but he was at that age I guess.

"Will I ever go flying in a plane during this trip?" John asked.

"I could possibly arrange something if you wish." I said.

"Nah, I don't want to work you too hard, you are already working hard enough with me around." John said.

"You aren't a bother…" I said.

"I like you around." Joseph said.

"I like having you around…" John said as he ruffled my son's hair too as Joseph giggled.

"What about my mommy?" Joseph asked as John glanced up to me as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear trying not to glance over at him to make eye contact with him.

"She's okay…" John said as I led them through the hanger to the next hanger that held the retired tanks or the tanks that were being mechanically worked on.

"Wow, I've never been this close to a tank before." John said as he crossed his arms over his chest as we approached the first tank.

"You are now." I said jokingly as Joseph stood between our two bodies.

"May we get in?" Joseph asked.

"Absolutely…" I said as we went to the first one, "John why don't you get in first so you can help Joseph in, please?" I asked.

"May we get in first?" The crew members asked as we nodded allowing them to climb in and get situated before John started to climb the ladder up and slide into the hole on top of the tank to get in.

"Come on buddy!" John said as I picked my son up as far I could on the ladder and stood there for support as my son climbed up the ladder, I always worried about him climbing on the ladder with his disability but he always found a way to amaze me in doing it perfect, well not perfect but successfully enough to get where he needed to be watching as John grasp him by the shoulders and put him down into the tank or handed him off to a crew member to put him inside, "Your turn." John said as he stuck his hands out to help me.

"I got it John, thanks." I said as I began climbing up the ladder that was supplied.

"You sure? I'm strong, I've lifted men like Big Show." John said as I rolled my eyes as I got to the top, or high enough on the ladder, leaning forward on it so I would be eye to eye with him.

"I used to ride in tanks, jeeps and other vehicles while at combat, I think I can get it." I said smirking.

"You think?" John asked chuckling as I couldn't help to chuckle to.

"I got it John, I can't get in until you move." I said.

"I'm not moving until you let me help you, I'm trying to be a gentleman and help a fine lady like yourself out." John said as I knew I was probably blushing as I saw him smile with the dimples and those blue eyes not leaving mine.

"Just once, but you aren't to help me out." I said.

"Deal." John said as I let him help me over the tank and into the inside of the tank seeing my son already playing with the things within the tank. I walked through the tiny space of the tank with John and crew behind me or near me explaining what each thing did or corresponded with. "Will I be able to go out and shoot a gun off of the tank?" John asked.

"There is a practice training camp for tanks, there is a date already set aside for that with you…no one will get hurt though, we got targets made and everything." I said.

"Will I go?" Joseph asked.

"No, you'll be at school." I said as Joseph nodded as I ran a hand through my hair trying to think of anything else to show them on the tank but couldn't so we began the process of climbing out. I jumped off the tank reaching up to grab my son off the ladder as John began to climb out. I walked with Joseph aside as the photographer had kindly asked us to do so they could snap photos of John on the tank. "Your flight suits, we got to get you two changed out." I said.

"Yeah, I forgot I was wearing it." John said as he jumped off the ladder that the tank had.

"It gets comfy, I'm sure." I said smirking as I grasped Joseph's hand leading them back to where the flight suits would go. I helped Joseph out of his flight suit and hung it back where it belonged as John was able to do it himself before I led them back out of the hangers towards my work building to cut through to get back to our cars.

"So, this is your work…you have an office?" John asked as I stepped into the building as he held the door open.

"Yeah, I have one of three offices in this building." I said nodding.

"May I see this infamous office?" John asked.

"Yes, please mom? You always have candy on your desk." Joseph said.

"You hungry?" I asked my son as he nodded as I felt my stomach grumbling as well.

"Let's see this office, snatch a piece of candy, go get some lunch then go to the museum?" John asked.

"Fine…" I said as I led them to my office where I worked. Joseph climbed onto my chair spinning in it as he was fighting with the wrapper of the candy he had grabbed from my candy dish as I was looking over the papers that were dropped into my inbox to look over and saw one that read that the exercise was over knowing that ID checks would stop momentarily.

"What kind of paperwork do you do?" John asked.

"All kinds…I do press releases, edit the newspapers, the weekly memo's for the shop, power point presentations, inventory, and all kinds of other paperwork…" I said not trying to bore them.

"You certainly have a lot of photos on your desk?" John asked picking up the photo I had of Joseph and I from a Christmas a couple years ago.

"It keeps me going through my shift." I said.

"I bet." John said smirking as he put the frame back where he had picked it up at.

"You've seen my office, may we go?" I asked as John nodded as Joseph slid off my chair and walked with us out to my car where John helped Joseph into his booster seat as I helped the crew members load their things into the trunk before they climbed into the back seat with my son and I climbed into the front seat buckling up as everyone else did pretty much the same.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I drove the distance to the store that had the food court knowing everyone could find something there to eat. We got there climbing out of the car, I held my son's hand as we headed into the food court looking over the different restaurants.

"What do you want?" I asked looking to my son.

"May we have pizza?" He asked as I nodded.

"We are going to go get some pizza, what do you want?" I asked turning to John and the crew members.

"I think we're all fine with pizza." John said as the crew members nodded in agreement.

"You all don't have to get pizza, there are other restaurants." I said.

"What about the IDs?" The crew member asked.

"The exercise is done, there was a memo in my inbox at my office."

"Who did that memo if you haven't been to work?" John asked smirking.

"Someone else obviously." I said as I smiled back as the crew members left to get food elsewhere, which was nice that it didn't seem like we were forcing all of them to eat what we were getting.

"I'm still getting pizza though." John said as I rolled my eyes leading the two boys to the pizza place in the food court, I ordered two slices even though I knew that Joseph never has been able to finish a whole slice by himself but he won't share one with me so I just figured two slices would be for the best. "I got it, make it up for last time." John said.

"It'll be more than what you owe me." I said.

"By what? Three dollars? It's fine." John said as Joseph was peering up at us as his hands were resting on the edge of the counter.

"I don't like people trying to help out." I said.

"I owe you for buying me lunch, I'm not helping out…" John said.

"I'll give you three dollars later." I said as I turned back around moving Joseph with me aside so John can order his slice of pizza and waited aside as they were to slide slices of pizza onto plates for us and handed us them along with cups to fill up with whatever we wanted to drink. John set the tray that held the three plates down on the silver tray holder that was next to the fountains that dispensed the drinks. I picked Joseph up to rest on my hips so he could reach the fountain better as he reached out getting ice to drop into his cup before he pushed the fruit punch button to dispense fruit punch into his cup and I walked him over letting him put a top on it and grab a straw before I gently set him down before I did the same process with my drink but got myself a soda rather than fruit punch. I followed John to table for four, I looked over the people within the food court seeing the crew members occupying a table further down the aisle in the food court. "Do they want to sit with us?" I asked nodding towards the crew members as I slid into a seat as Joseph was already kneeling on his knees in the seat beside me.

"Nah, they are already eating and I don't want to bother them and make them move…" John said.

"Is John going to be here for the air show?" Joseph asked as he bit at his pizza.

"Air show?" John asked curiously looking from my son to me with a perked eyebrow.

"It's sort of like an air show but for the Army…it's an all day event, it starts at like 7 AM and goes until sundown where they have all different kinds of planes, army trucks and other equipment on display for people to walk through and experience." I said.

"Not just the retired ones?" John asked.

"No, all of them…" Joseph said.

"All of them are on display, there will be food and demonstrations of flying teams and re-enactments of wars, its something cool that those that aren't involved with the military living love to do because it shows a little bit about what we are about…" I said.

"How many have you gone to in your life?" John asked.

"I've been to every single one since the time I was born…" I said.

"How often are these things?" John asked.

"Once a year." I said honestly.

"When is it?" John asked.

"The last Saturday of the month…we have other things planned but we can arrange it to where we go to the air show." I said shrugging as I sipped at my drink.

"Of course I want to go to the air show, it seems interesting and fun." John said.

"Does that mean we are going mom?" Joseph asked.

"Yes Joseph, we're going to go to the air show and John's joining us." I said smiling as Joseph got excited about that.

"This museum, it'll teach me the history as well right?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat…I've been there a couple times…" I said.

"Mom drove a tank to the museum." Joseph said.

"You drove a tank?" John asked.

"I'm trained, trust me…the one was to be moved from the hanger of retired things to the museum and I was the only one on staff that was trained to drive it." I said.

"You drove tanks at war?" John asked.

"Rarely…" I said as I took a bite of my pizza.

"How does a plane or tank become retired?" John asked.

"If it becomes so out of date that it won't be worth trying to update it to the new technology we have created." I said honestly.

"Tanks and planes grow old too." Joseph said as John and I burst into laughter as we finished our meals, except for Joseph as I had suspected. We collected our things before heading back to my car where we buckled up and drove the distance to the museum that we were supposed to go into the day before.

"This seems like a small museum." John said as he pushed his car door shut.

"It's small but it holds a lot of memories and historical knowledge." I said honestly as I shut my door before going to the trunk seeing the crew members join me and John was playing with Joseph to distract him as we pulled the equipment out. I slammed the trunk door shut when everything was pulled out and cleared by the door, I walked around joining John and Joseph as we headed towards the door that led inside.

"Are we going to see the stuff outside?" John asked as he held the door open with his body pointing out at the things that were outside for the museum visitors.

"We'll get there." I said.

"Well okay." John said sarcastically back as he stepped into the museum with us, I checked us into the front desk since they knew we were coming and they let us into the museum without paying. "This is pretty neat…" John said as he looked around at what was being displayed in the museum.

"I guess." I said shrugging as John picked up my son to rest on his hip so Joseph could see the things within the display cases and we listened to him as he tried to read but he had troubles with certain words due to his dyslexia and some words were just too big for him.

"Mom, may I ride the thing?" Joseph asked pointing to the magic moving motion machine that re-enacts what it's like to be in a tank during war.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It's a magic moving motion machine, it re-enacts what it's like to be in a tank during war." I said honestly.

"How much is it?" John asked intrigued as he led us over to it and he looked into the machine.

"It's fifty cents." I said as he was digging into his pockets and pulled out two quarters.

"May I go mom?" Joseph asked looking up at me as I contemplated it and I knew what the video showed unsure if he was old enough to handle it but knew that it was nothing too graphic or horrid that will give him nightmares, unlike myself and knew that this machine will start up or flare up the PTSD I had.

"Why don't we all go?" John asked.

"No!" I immediately said as John looked to me with a cocked eyebrow, "I mean, why don't you take Joseph and I'll be out here…there isn't a lot of room and maybe one of the crew guys want to go." I said suggestively as John nodded as he helped my son up the steps into the machine as he climbed in and watched as the photographer climbed in with them. The employee pulled the door shut locking it as I nodded as I paced beside the machine seeing it slightly move hearing the noises coming from the inside and flashbacks began to flash before my eyes before I immediately ran towards the exit having to get far away from that before I went into a full blown episode. I felt sweat beads forming and rolling down from my forehead, my heart racing and felt anxious as I paced outside trying to calm down. "I'm not in Afghanistan, I'm not in Afghanistan." I repeated to myself as I was trying to calm down along with saying my calming key terms that Mr. Saxton and I have given to myself as I slid down to squat down digging my face into the palms of my hands as I shut my eyes trying to force the images out of my head.

"You okay?" I heard the familiar voice of John say as I just slowly opened my eyes as I stared into the palm of my hands.

"Fine." I said as I leant my head back running a hand through my hair.

"You don't seem fine…" John said.

"It's nothing…you and Joseph done?" I asked as I stood up and began to dust off my butt, "Obviously if you are standing here, where's my son?" I asked.

"Crew is watching him, you want to talk about it?" John asked.

"I prefer not to." I said as I slid past him running a hand through my hair as much as I could as I slid into the building trying to shake off the aftermath of that approaching the two men and my son as they stared at the part of the museum we hadn't looked over yet as John joined us a few minutes later to go through rest of the inside of the museum before we headed outside to go over the actual aircrafts and land crafts that wouldn't fit inside the museum before we had went to the nearly empty parking lot climbing back into the car that had gotten us here driving the crew members back to the barracks before I had drove John, Joseph and I back home seeing Joseph yawning in the back seat knowing he was due for a nap and I'm sure I could do a nap myself. I pulled into the garage and closed it behind my car before we climbed out heading into the house where I had put Joseph into his bed for a nap before I went out to the living room seeing John sitting on the arm rest of the couch leaning forward onto his knees waiting for me. "He's down for a nap, you are welcomed to take one too…" I said.

"When is your therapy appointment?" He asked as I looked over checking the clock realizing that I had already missed mine.

"Shit, I missed my appointment…" I said as I pulled out my phone calling my therapist and being told he had one for 4 PM which will be good and will be back just in time for Joseph's therapy. "I would nap now if you want…" I said.

"Are you going to nap?" John asked as I shrugged, "I'll stay up with you then." He said as I nodded as I slid past him claiming a cushion on the couch leaning forward grabbing the remote turning the television on and finding something to watch that I would hope both of us would enjoy and I was fighting back yawns along with fighting with my eye lids to stay open knowing after my little episode at the museum that my next time I fall asleep I'll have worse nightmares than I had before, it always seemed to flare up worse if and when I had episodes in regular day. "You sure you are okay after what had took place at the museum?" John asked concernedly.

"It happens…just something I have to get used to and accustom to in everyday…it could have been a lot worse." I said.

"Is it why you don't like that ride?" John asked.

"I never said that."

"The expression on your face said it enough."

"Partly…I'm dealing…" I said.

"How are you dealing? Whatever your therapist is doing isn't helping you much if these happen more times than not." John said.

"John, it was once, it's fine."

"It's not fine, obviously it's happened before now." John said as I stood up and stormed out of the room not wanting to continue this, I knew John just wanted to help and for me to open up to him about what has took place and feel comfortable with him to talk about this stuff. I went into my bedroom shutting the door behind me as I ran a hand through my hair as I leant back against the shut door before I pushed myself off going into the bathroom part of the room splashing water on my face before wiping it dry with a towel as I stared down into the sink and thinking aimlessly.

"Leanna?" I heard my mom say through the door after a light knock, I stood up to my full height tossing the towel onto the sink before I walked out of the bathroom going to the door slowly opening it. "You okay?" She asked as I nodded pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "You sure? I just talked to John." She said as I looked over at John who sat in one of the dining room chairs that he had turned around to face my room and he leant forward on his forearms that were on his thighs as he looked down at the ground. "You should talk to him…it might be good for you, and if he is to live here, he needs to understand what is going on and it might be helpful to you and be resourceful for you." My mom said as I nodded as she reached out rubbing at my bicep, "I'm going to be in my room to let you two talk." My mom said as I followed my mom out of the area as she went into the room across from mine as I went over to where John sat pushing my hands into my pockets.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey…" John said looking up at me, I could tell he was concerned.

"Look, I'm sorry for being the way that I've been…it's hard for me to talk about my problems with people because it makes me feel…" I said trailing off.

"Like you are ill and people will treat you differently?" John asked.

"Exactly, I'm not any different…just sometimes it flares up and I can't control it, I can try but sometimes it takes and other times it doesn't…I just don't want to burden you with my situation or problems…" I said.

"I understand that, but I worry and it won't burden me…I'm living here and whatever bothers you, it bothers me…I'm family…at least for the time being…I can't help you if you won't let me." John said.

"I'll try to open up but it's going to take some time because I've never really had someone there to open up to besides my mom and…and…"

"Crystal?" John asked as I nodded holding back tears, the bad emotional toll that these dang things cause me as John stood up wrapping his strong muscular arms around me pulling me to his chest holding me tight as I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist embracing the hug as I cried into his chest. He slowly played with my hair as I heard him say 'sh' softly trying to ease me and make me feel better, for once it felt good being able to let this all out and not have to be strong for once. I stepped back a few moments later and John cupped my face lightly rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks wiping off the tears that were rolling down my cheeks as he smiled at me, "You are a strong woman, but you don't have to be strong all the time…" John said as I nodded.

"I do have to be strong…" I said.

"Not when I'm here…" John said as he pulled me into another hug, "What was that about earlier with your king being a big bed now?" John asked as he walked me over to sit in a chair.

"When I first adopted Joseph, I barely had the money to survive off of much less did my mom so it was my mom, me and Joseph sleeping on that bed until we could slowly build up to purchase what we have now…" I explained as John nodded as he blankly stared at the table now.

"I thought in the Army you would get paid a lot."

"We do get paid enough to survive but they base it off of living expenses, family size and such. I couldn't claim my mom as a dependant and Joseph wouldn't count as a dependant for another so many months, and my mom hadn't ran into her job yet so my pay was smaller than what it is now and it was before my promotion too." I said as John nodded as we sat there talking about the tough times we had lived through, it was nice hearing a little bit about his life and made me feel a little better.

"What do you need fixed around here? The sink was one of them for sure." John said.

"Um…I'll make a list for you, would that make you feel better?"

"Yes, this weekend I'll do it…" John said as I nodded as I made us both a cup of coffee to drink until I had to go wake Joseph up to get ready for our appointments.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Julie's Point of View-**

I had woke up early this morning yawning and heard a knock at the door, I looked over seeing the clock and I nervously sat up running a hand through my hair afraid that I had woke John or my mom up, Joseph would have just pushed his way into my room if it was him at the door.

"It's open." I said scared as John pushed the door open peeking his head through the door and around it to look at me.

"Morning, did I wake you?" John asked as I ran a hand along my face.

"No, I needed to get up…kind of glad you woke me up than have it any other way." I said as I sat up swinging my legs over the edge.

"It was happening again?" John asked as he pushed the door open a little more leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah…why you up so early?" I asked curiously as I looked over at him.

"I was going to eat some breakfast before I get going on doing the fix-it-uppers on this house." John said smirking.

"Right, that list…" I said pointing at him as I reached over pulling the list that I have created for him as I stood up walking over to him running a hand through my hair as I handed the list over as he glanced it over smirking.

"You have any tools I could use?"

"What kind of tools do you need?" I asked.

"Just let me look at what you have." He said as I nodded as I led him out to my garage showing him the little amount of tools I had stored in the garage and he looked over it. "I might need to go to a hardware store to get more…" John said.

"Well, I need to head into town to grocery shop so make a list of tools you'll need and I'll try my best to pick whatever it is up." I said as John chuckled as I headed back inside as I began breakfast, oddly I was in a good mood because I started a batch of French Toast for everyone with the help of John and he was making coffee to our liking. Joseph woke up right when I had finished the last French Toast, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw that French Toast was made and we ate breakfast together. "Joseph, you want to go to town with me?" I asked poking at my French Toast that I hadn't ate at yet.

"Is John going?" Joseph asked.

"I was going to stay here and begin these projects." John said.

"May I stay home with John and help?" Joseph asked as I looked to John.

"Of course, I need an assistant." John said as Joseph smiled wide as I nodded as my mom came out of her room.

"Mom, I'm going into town, you want to come with?" I asked.

"Nah, I got clients to go take care of." My mom said as I nodded as I sipped at my coffee before I stood up taking care of my dishes before I went into my bedroom where I had showered and got ready to go run errands in town.

"Mom, you need anything while I'm out?" I asked.

"Nah…" My mom said shaking her head no as I nodded as I made a list of things that needed to be bought grocery wise.

"Any special food requests John?" I asked as I leant against the counter looking out at the dining room table that Joseph and John were sitting at seeing Joseph chuckle knowing John was probably doing some wacky face or doing something that I couldn't see.

"No…but the tools I'll need are…" John said as he listed off the type of tools he needed as I wrote them down as he tried to explain each tool as much as he could so I knew what to look for. I said good bye to my son, John and mom before I headed to my car driving into town to do the shopping that needed to be done, the last thing I wanted to do was the tool shopping since that was the one thing that I didn't know much about. I pushed the cart full of things towards the home improvement section to get the tools that John had told me to get him, I had went up and down the aisles finding some of the tools that he had told me and had fit the criteria that he had described. I got to the one tool as I grabbed it and looked at it unsure if it was the right one, I snapped a picture of it texting it to the number that I had stored in my phone for John. I attached the photo to the text asking him if this was the right tool and he wrote back saying yes as I smirked as I tossed that tool into the cart finding all the other things he had listed. I went to the front checking out at the register as I headed the distance back home where I pulled into my garage and began to unload the trunk. I headed inside with four bags in hand as I went into the kitchen looking around not seeing anyone home, I began to feel anxious and nervous.

"Hello?!" I yelled through the house as I still didn't hear a response as I pulled out my phone calling John's number as I felt an attack coming on.

"Hello?" John asked as I was trying to listen for his voice within the house.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked as I headed back out to the garage.

"I'm out back with Joseph." John said as I nodded as I grabbed a few more bags.

"I'm home so I have all the tools you listed that you'll need." I said.

"We'll be inside in a few." John said as I hung up as I went into the kitchen, I turned to head back to the garage seeing John and Joseph come around the corner trying not to smile when I saw John and Joseph wearing almost matching tool belts as John slid the door open. "I found the tool belts in the garage…" John said as I chuckled.

"It's really adorable…" I said.

"I'm a repair man mommy." Joseph said smiling up at me as he held a screwdriver in hand.

"Yes you are…let me get a photo." I said as I pulled my phone out to take a picture as John squatted down so I could get both of them in the photo. I snapped the photo smiling at how adorable it was before I set it as my background of my phone before setting my phone on the counter, "Before you continue repairing things Mr. Repair man, why don't you help mommy carry in groceries?" I asked as Joseph nodded as he raced John to the garage and John let Joseph win as I was close behind them grabbing more bags, the bags seemed to pile up in the kitchen and less seemed to be in the trunk of my car. I slammed the trunk of my car close as I followed the two men that were carrying some of the last bags into the house and I followed behind turning the lights off before pushing the door shut heading into the kitchen setting the bags down as I shuffled through them handing John the bags that contained the tools and John carried them to the dining room table.

"You want to help me separate these bud?" John asked towards Joseph who nodded and joined John at the table where he climbed up onto a chair as I started taking care of the groceries that were bought watching as John was opening all the tools and teaching Joseph what each tool was and what they were to do as he helped put the tools onto their tool belts to help through the fix-its that they were going to do today. "Let's begin on this list, first up the sink…" John said as Joseph slid out of the chair going with John into the bathroom to fix the dripping sink as I finished putting up the groceries then I put all the plastic bags into one then put it in the recycle bin before I begun to clean up the house as John and Joseph was wandering around the house, in and out of the house to begin the fix-its. It seemed nice to finally have things fixed, they even stopped to have lunch with me and it was weird to have a man around the house to fix the things that I couldn't do nor get to myself. It was quite nice for once, it was also quite cute seeing Joseph following behind John proudly to help him and seeing him hand over tools so John could fix what needed to be fixed. It got to night fall, they were outside fixing something that I'm unsure of and I pulled the sliding door open.

"Boys, dinner…come wash up." I said.

"One minute, I just need to do one more nail." John said.

"Joseph, why don't you come in to wash up?" I asked as Joseph nodded as he walked towards me as John began to hammer the nail into what he needed to hammer as I stepped aside to let Joseph step into the house to go wash his hands. "Put your tool belt on your bed, I'll grab it later." I said as Joseph nodded as I turned back to look out at John.

"Thanks for doing that…" I said as John glanced over at me smirking.

"No problem, it feels quite nice to be needed for once." He said as he stood to his feet and ran a hand through his short hair as he slid the hammer into his tool belt before he looked over his work. "I wasn't able to get to everything, but trust me when I say it'll all get done." He said as I nodded.

"I trust you." I said smiling as he smiled as well as he headed towards the door, I let him slide into the house with me and pulled the door shut before I could grab it.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"I figured that you would like a home cooked meal, so I went with some lasagna with corn bread and baked beans." I said as he nodded.

"Sounds delicious…mom's recipe?"

"Yep, our family's special recipe." I said smirking.

"Family's special recipe always makes things taste better I tend to think."

"I hope this doesn't disappoint…go wash you…" I said as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." John said nodding his head once with a wink before he stepped out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom to wash his hands as I began to dish out the food onto the different plates and took them out to the spots on the table before I began pouring water into the cups for all of us to drink and took them out to the table as I washed my hands myself as I slid into a chair with the two men as we began to eat the meal that I had cooked smiling. Today was a good day for me, one of the better days, it could be better but it could be worse. I was just glad that my PTSD didn't strike up with the hammering and noise that John was causing when he was fixing the things around my house.


	19. Chapter 19

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wednesday-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John and I had stayed up way late last night talking about nothing great but it was nice just being able to talk to someone about nothing particular, on the other hand I had a great night of sleep, even though I still had nightmares but I still felt well rested when I was woken up two hours later after falling asleep. I went out starting a pot of coffee knowing one was needed for today and a nap would definitely be needed today of all days, I looked up from the coffee pot seeing John walk out of the room he was staying in rubbing at his eyes yawning a big yawn.

"You're tired too?" I asked.

"Why'd we stay up so late?" John asked.

"Because we are stupid and adults…" I said as he smirked.

"I fall into both those categories…if you don't mind, I think I'll be napping today." John said as he leant back against the counter as he rubbed over his face again.

"I won't blame you because I'll probably nap myself." I said smirking as I reached into a cabinet grabbing the coffee mugs pulling them down onto the counter.

"Or one of those five hour energies." John said.

"Does those even work?" I asked.

"I like to believe they do, but I guess it works for some people…you never had one?"

"I've had those coffee drinks or like Red Bull but not the five hour energies."

"You should try it." John said as he smirked.

"I may." I said as I poured coffee into the two mugs before setting it back in its spot before I went to the fridge to grab the creamer and pour it into the coffee that we were to drink.

"You think that they would have stronger coffees."

"They do, at Starbucks."

"You guys have a Starbucks here?"

"Not yet…if you want that, you have to drive into town…you can get coffee at the gas station and they are trying to get a coffee place to come on base but it hasn't been approved yet."

"It has to be approved?" John asked.

"Everything has a protocol."

"I guess they do…" John said shrugging.

"I'm sure there are protocols within WWE."

"Yeah, there are...so what are the plans this weekend?" John asked.

"I'm not sure…next weekend is the air show…"

"That soon?" John asked questionably as I nodded yes.

"Time slips by way too fast, trust me." I said as he chuckled and smiled.

"I bet…how much longer until I leave?"

"I'm not counting down…that is going to be a hard day." I said trying to say it in a soft manner but I guess I didn't say it soft enough.

"Why do you say that?" John asked as he smiled as he looked to me making eye contact with me.

"Not for me per say…"

"I'm sure." He said smiling.

"Like you are going to miss me waking you up numerous times a night or dealing with the crazy problems my son has…" I said.

"What about me?" Joseph asked smiling as he was already dressed.

"Look at you, you seem really excited about school." I said chuckling.

"Of course mommy! Today is Student of the Month and you said you are taking me out early."

"I did say that." I said nodding and smiling.

"I also think ice cream as a reward afterwards, my treat." John said smirking as Joseph smiled wide and excitedly hugged at John's leg.

"Ice cream!" Joseph said jumping up in excitement.

"But first, you got to eat breakfast…" I said handing my son a bowl of cereal after I had finished making it for him to carry out to the table.

"Who said I won't miss this again?" John said as he leant over making sure he whispered it right outside my ear before he headed out to the dining room table with his cup of coffee with a smile on his face as he glanced over at me randomly, oddly I couldn't help the smile on my face that crept onto my lips.

"John, you want a bagel?" I asked curiously trying to push the slight happy thoughts out of my head that John might actually miss us and the smile off my face.

"I think I would like cereal today…" John said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Fruity pebbles?" I asked sarcastically as he let out a chuckle.

"That actually sounds pretty good." He said as I smirked as I made him a bowl of fruity pebbles like my son and I made myself some Special K taking it out to the dining room table. Joseph finished his cereal before John and I as he twirled the milk in his bowl that he never drinks after he had finished.

"Can you take your bowl to the sink for me then go brush your teeth?" I asked politely towards my son as he nodded yes as he slid out of his seat doing as I asked.

"What's planned today?" John asked.

"Nothing really…we can go to the guns before his assembly then after his assembly we can go to the pool or something." I said shrugging.

"You got an indoor pool?"

"Yep…" I said nodding.

"Sounds good."

"What about Saturday?" John asked.

"I haven't planned that far ahead." I said taking a drink of my coffee before gently setting it down on the table staring down at the contents.

"Let's plan now…" John said as I glanced over seeing him smirk.

"I'm scared cause of that smirk."

"There isn't anything to be scared of."

"When you smirk, it usually means bad things or you are thinking of something." I said pointing at him as he just chuckled.

"I'll try to stop smirking then…why don't you and I go out Saturday night?" John asked.

"May I go too?" Joseph asked walking out of the kitchen excitedly.

"We'll think about it, go brush your teeth…" I said as I slid out of my seat kind of nervous and in shock that John was asking me out on some level. I grabbed my bowl and cup heading into the kitchen putting the dirty dishes into the sink with Joseph's as I turned bumping into John making an 'umph' noise smiling as I nervously pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and looked down as I slid around him heading straight towards my room to get dressed for the day. I headed out of my room seeing my mom come out of hers, "Morning mom." I said.

"Morning…" She said.

"There is coffee in the coffee pot…" I said as she nodded as she went to grab herself some coffee but I reached out grabbing her by the bicep pulling her back as I glanced over to make sure John wasn't near to hear us. "What are you doing Saturday night?" I asked.

"I don't know, why?" My mom asked confused.

"John asked me out."

"You serious?" My mom asked.

"Yes, I don't know if it's a date but he wants him and I to go out Saturday night."

"Go! I'll watch Joseph."

"But-"

"No! You're going…it'll be good for you, you haven't gone out with a man since before Joseph was even born…"

"What if-"

"Don't you dare start that, you're going." My mom said as she broke my grip on her arm heading towards the kitchen, she was a weird woman and I could only hope I don't become that weird. I slowly walked out grabbing what needed to be took with John and I today.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Joseph said as I looked over seeing John standing behind my son with his hands on my son's shoulders.

"I even helped with his hair." John said as I noticed my son's hair spiked up, not a faux hawk type way but spiked in general as it was oddly cute and I smirked.

"You like your hair like that?" I asked as I stood up from my squat.

"Yes…" Joseph said nodding as I smiled.

"Alright, let's get you to school." I said as I followed the men out to the car where John helped Joseph into the car and made sure he was buckled tightly into the booster seat as I found a safe spot for the paperwork I had. After everyone was in the car and buckled up, I drove us up to Joseph's school where we both walked him into the school signing him in only to know that we had to be back before 11 to see his Student of the Month assembly. "You want to do the tank range too?" I asked.

"If we have the time, what else is there to do around here?" John asked.

"That depends, what are you hoping for?" I asked as I drove towards the barracks where we picked up the crew members that were to sit in the back seat.

"What about movie theaters?"

"We have those in town…we have arcades, a mall, multiple theaters, and bowling alleys…" I said shrugging.

"I'm assuming along with other restaurants that are nicer than what you have here?"

"Yeah…depends on what you are in the mood for." I said.

"You bowl?"

"I can…" I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the barracks before I parked it in a spot, one thing I liked about the barracks was that there was barely any cars in the parking lot.

"Saturday night, why don't you and I go bowling then go out to dinner? My treat." John said.

"I can't let you do that…I still owe you three dollars." I said.

"You're paying for gas to drive my ass around, the least I can do is at least take you to do something fun for once, because I'm sure this isn't exciting to you as it is to me."

"It doesn't matter to me, I don't want you to take me out because you feel obligated to do so either so no, I don't want to go out Saturday." I said as I was kind of upset that he implied that he was only wanting to take me out because he wanted to make it up to me. I went to climb out to go get the crew but he grabbed my hand pulling me back to sit back down.

"I'm not doing it because I feel obligated to do it….I'm doing it because I want to do it and I want adult time, as much as I adore that son of yours but it's nice having adult time too so we can talk intimately." John said as I nodded as he locked his baby blue eyes with mine to show me that he was serious. "I am loving this time I'm having here and I think I am adoring you Leanna…"

"Adoring me?" I asked with a slight chuckle, "I've never heard someone say that…" I said as I looked out the other way smirking as I looked back at him as he had a smile spread across his face.

"I have a bad way of words…." He said.

"We all stammer over our words sometimes…I adore you too John…but we got stuff to do and Joseph will be even more mad at me if I forget this, more than he was when I forgot to pick him up." I said as John chuckled.

"Well, I will feel horrible if we missed something this important." John said as I smiled as I climbed out this time without him stopping me as I headed inside getting the crew members from their barracks leading them to my car helping them load up the gear before we drove to the gun area of the base that I've been more times than I can remember before transferring out of that department.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I pulled into the parking lot of the gun place and parked the car as close as I could, which was like the first row of spots since barely anyone comes over here during work hours. I turned the car off and began to get out of my car to go help the crew members and to get the show on the road.

"Am I going to be able to shoot a gun?" John asked from the other side of the car as he slammed his door shut behind him before I slammed the door shut behind me heading to the trunk to help the crew members.

"Possibly…" I said smirking.

"That's a yes…" John said pointing at me as I smiled wider.

"It's a yes…" I said as I rolled my eyes as I pushed the trunk shut after all the equipment was out leading them into the building after entering the security code.

"How many different guns are there?" John said as I looked back at him as John was overlooking the different guns that were being displayed on the walls, mostly for looks than for use.

"There is a lot, these are just for display and majority of them are retired or not in use now days." I said shrugging.

"You guys certainly retire things a lot and have a lot of updates."

"We are advance, currently advancing our technology and equipment, got to be one step ahead at all times…"

"Be prepared, what the boy scouts always said." John said smirking.

"I guess you can say that." I said nodding and chuckling.

"Well, at least I know I can feel safe." John said as he ran his fingers along one of the guns.

"Which one is your poison?" I asked.

"What one is your favorite?" John asked as he looked over to me as I glanced over them trying to find the one gun that was and always has been my favorite to fire, unfortunately I wasn't able to find it on the wall.

"Hey Francis, where is that Beretta CX4?" I asked.

"It's being fixed but the CX7 is free." Francis said as I nodded as he went and grasped that gun along with the ammo and enough bullets for both John and I to shoot. I led John over to the wall of protective wear, I pulled some on without dropping the gun or anything as John and the crew members followed my lead as I led them to the outside range setting up the target on a barrel of hay before going back to where the crew members and John stood. I loaded the gun up properly before I handed it to John instructing him on how to hold the gun properly.

"You going to be okay? This isn't going to…you know?" John asked as he reached out rubbing at my bicep in a comforting manner.

"I'll be fine…" I said nodding and swallowing a ball of air in my throat, I didn't think about it until now.

"If you need or want to leave, let me know because we can…"

"John, just shoot the damn gun." I said as John smiled and chuckled.

"Well then…since you said it so nicely." He said as he put the gun back to the proper position to begin shooting the rounds I have loaded up for him to shoot. I watched as he pulled the trigger and he was shot back a little due to the power of the gun and he smiled.

"How does that feel?" I asked smirking.

"Real good…." He said.

"You got 24 more shots." I said as he nodded as I closed my eyes every time he got close to shooting one after the other until it stopped. I smirked as I reached grasping the gun from him and led him back inside putting the gun back up in a safe spot before putting the other things up as I turned to John. "How was that?" I asked smirking.

"It was amazing…you guys have a lot of guns stored here…" John said as he overlooked them as I nodded as I told him what gun was what before I checked the time seeing it was 9:30 so we had a little bit of time.

"If you want to do the tanks, we have to go now or we have to wait until a different day." I said honestly as John nodded.

"Let's go…" He said as I led them out and loaded up the car before I drove over to the tank fields for him to drive a tank and shoot the gun that the tank held. I let John fill out the paperwork with the employees within the building as I went outside setting up the obstacle course he would drive in the tank along with the targets for the gun. As I headed back to gather John and the crew members to join me in getting the tank, he had walked out in full gear ready to go as I chuckled at his expression on his face.

"You seem eager." I said.

"Let's do this…" He said rubbing his hands together as I rolled my eyes leading him to where the tanks are held and he climbed in after the crew members as I climbed in behind him. I taught him what he needed to do to control the tank, how to view the outside, etc. all the basics pretty much to drive this tank, and I was sitting as his co-driver so I could overpower his wheel and control at any point if he had royally screwed up or was losing control of the tank. I watched and rode along as John drove the obstacle, not so well though but I wasn't going to tell him he sucked but it was only his first try at this. "Now, the gun…" John said as he put the tank where I had told him to park it.

"Safety first though." I said as I led him to the proper place loading him up with the vest, helmet, glasses and the ear wear as I was pulling the stuff on myself as the crew guys were doing it too because they needed it as well. I led John to the outside of the tank to sit behind the gun, I loaded the gun up with one bullet of sorts to use. "You only got one, so make it worth it." I said as I closed my eyes as I turned to face the other way with my shoulders tensed up awaiting for the loud gun to go off.

"You know, I don't want to…as much as I would want to but I don't feel morally right doing so." John said as I slowly turned to him making eye contact with him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can't do it…I don't want to add stress or cause emotional damage on you, I've seen the way you were yesterday, this has got to worsen it…." John said as he pulled the ear muffs off.

"But-" I went to argue when he put his finger to my lips.

"It's fine…" He said smirking, "I drove a freaking tank, that is awesome enough…" John said smiling as I looked to the gun.

"If you don't shoot that gun soldier, I'm going to shoot it." I said pointing to it.

"Soldier?" John asked as he put his hands on his hips as I gave him a dirty look. "We aren't going to do this…I'm not going to-"

"Yes you are…" I said in a demand stomping my foot as John bit at his bottom lip, "This is why I didn't want to tell you and why I don't tell people, I don't want to be treated any different and you are the worse one, you are acting like a god damn idiot…I'm done…" I said as I jumped off the tank heading in a different direction frustrated.

"Leanna, wait!" John yelled after me as I stopped turning around to face him with my hands on my hips.

"What? We got forty-five minutes until my son receives a certificate for student of the month, there is no time a wasting and you are not going to be the reason I miss that."

"I'll shoot it, get your ass back here." He said as I smiled as I ran back jumping up barely catching myself as my foot landed on the edge of the wheel track, John leant over grabbing my arm pulling me further onto the tank smiling up at him as I stared up into his deep blue eyes. "You almost didn't make it." He said smirking.

"I've made it all the other times, you just had to catch the one time I couldn't." I said smirking as I pulled my ear muffs back on before I climbed up a little bit of the ladder instructing John how to work the tank's gun and he nodded as if he had understood what I was saying. John put his hands where they needed to be as he looked to me as I nodded, this time I had my eyes open trying and hoping that I don't go into another anxiety attack or PTSD episode. I watched as John pushed the trigger getting the gun to make an explosion seeing the dust come out of the canon like gun of where the bullet had shot out of and we watched as the dust cleared seeing the target no longer there. "Good aim." I said as I stuck my hand out to high five his hand.

"Only because I got a good teacher." He said smiling as he high fived my hand back interlacing his fingers with mine as he slowly jumped down to be standing beside me, "Now I got to get you to the school…" John said as his free hand fell to my waist as I slowly stepped back trying to break from his contact unsure if I should be enjoying this or not, the part of me that wanted to enjoy it was winning the fight but I was trying to mentally tell myself I couldn't fall for his charm because I will just get hurt at the end of the month when he goes to leave and never hear back from him.

"Right…hey guys, we're not going to have time to take you back to the barracks, you okay tagging along to my son's school?" I asked looking up at the crew men that were carefully climbing down unlike the route John had took.

"Yeah, that's fine." The photographer said nodding as I smiled as John led the way rest of the way off the tank.

"Should you take care of that?" John asked pointing back to it with his thumb as the crew were few steps behind us.

"Nah…Kenneth has it, he has no other work…not a lot of people come out here so he needs stuff to do." I said honestly as I checked us out with Kenneth before loading up the car driving the short distance to my son's school and got into the cafeteria not seeing any free seats since it was so close to the assembly time, I leant back against the wall beside John who was leaning back as well watching as the principal took her spot behind the podium to do a speech.

"How often does he get Student of the Month?" John whispered towards me and he looked over at me.

"This is his second time, he got one while in preschool." I said truthfully.

"Let's hope he keeps that up." John said.

"Don't jinx it." I said as he and I chuckled.

"You ever get Student of the Month?"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Curious…just wondering if you are always goody goody…."

"If I'm goody goody? You are mister goody goody…" I said as he chuckled as I chuckled at how adorable he looked right now as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We're both goody goody…" John said as I nodded.

"Sounds better." I said smiling.

"Saturday, it a deal?" John asked.

"I guess…mom said she'll watch Joseph." I said truthfully as I was nervously scared for what was to take place on Saturday.

"Great…" John said nodding as I nodded too as we watched the whole ceremony clapping and screaming louder when Joseph's name was called a little over half way through the list of kids. After the ceremony, Joseph ran up to us after he had spotted us when he went onto the stage to gather his certificate from the principal.

"You made it!" Joseph said as I picked him up and his tiny legs trying to wrap around my waist.

"I told you that I wouldn't miss it for the world…" I said smiling as I kissed his forehead.

"We going to go get ice cream?" Joseph asked looking to John and I looked over to John.

"Yes, I promised didn't I?" John asked as Joseph was smiling wide as John reached over ruffling my son's hair.

"Hey! You messed up my hair!" Joseph said as I chuckled as I set my son down for him to walk.

"I'm sorry…" John said.

"Would you mind if we photographed your son?" The photographer asked as I shook my head no as John squatted down beside my son and rested his hands over Joseph's tiny ones as he held up the red certificate, I don't know why they printed the certificates on colored paper but I guess that is their thing and Joseph smiled his wide smile with a couple missing teeth as I rolled my eyes but yet it was cute so I snapped a couple pictures with my phone for safe keeping to remember this by before we walked with Joseph back to his room where he grabbed his things and I signed him out there before heading to the office signing him out there before we were able to head back to the car.

"Would you guys like to come with to the food court? You must be hungry." I said towards the crew members as I stood in the back with them as they loaded up their gear.

"If you won't mind." The videographer said as I shook my head no.

"Not at all, I offered didn't I?" I asked as they both chuckled.

"She sounds like you John." The videographer said as I looked behind me seeing John step up beside me resting a hand on the arch of my back.

"Guess that is why I like her." John said.

"Whoa…" I said stepping back.

"What?" John asked as I paced a little running my hands through my hair.

"Let's just go get some ice cream…." I said as I paced to the driver's side as I climbed in.

"I like you too mommy." Joseph said as I looked into the back seat seeing Joseph smiling wide and he seemed so content sitting there, it was cute but yet it didn't help any.


	21. Chapter 21

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John and the crew members climbed into the car after they slammed the trunk shut, I made sure they were buckled up before I drove to the store that held the food court so Joseph could get the ice cream that John had promised him. I parked my car unlocking the doors of the car before we climbed out and walked into the store with Joseph's hand within mine as I led John and Joseph to the ice cream shop while the crew members went to get whatever their heart desired.

"I can't see mommy." Joseph said as I looked down at my son that stood between John and I, his hands resting on the little counter that was there.

"I got it…" John said as he picked Joseph up so he would have his feet on the counter thing and he was leaning back against John's embrace, more like him leaning back onto his shoulder. "What looks good, my little man?" John asked patting at Joseph's stomach lightly.

"Chocolate." He said pointing at the chocolate tub.

"Okay, one kids scoop in chocolate, what about for you Leanna?" John asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"My treat…just get something…" John said as I bit at my bottom lip, "Don't make me guess…" John said.

"She likes the rainbow." Joseph said pointing to the rainbow sherbet that they had.

"Really? Thanks buddy." John said as he smiled and glanced to me with that wide smile when the employee approached us as I listened and watched as John ordered the three different scoops of ice cream that we needed and we walked over to a table that was made for two but it was the only one open so I sat down setting my ice cream down before pulling Joseph onto my lap so he could eat his ice cream hoping he won't spill it, because not only will it spill on him but it'll spill on me. We sat there eating our ice cream as I ran my hands through my sons hair while he was the last one still eating rolling my eyes kind of impressed that he always ends up getting more of it on his face than in him, and it was always ice cream that this happens.

"I swear, you always get more ice cream on your face than in your tummy." I said chuckling.

"I doubt that, I'm full…" Joseph said.

"I'm sure you are…come on, let me go wash your face off." I said standing up and setting him down.

"I'll do it…he's a big boy and should go in the big boys bathroom." John said as he stood up reaching out for my son's face.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely sure…" John said as I contemplated it as I let him take my son as I took care of the mess on the table before pushing the two chairs in and went to stand guard near the bathroom while John and Joseph were inside to get Joseph washed up. When they had emerged, the crew members were with me by then and we went back out to the car where we loaded back up and started the car up.

"Where we going now mommy?" Joseph asked.

"You okay with doing care packages?" I asked.

"I love those! There is always left over cookies." Joseph said smiling as I smiled knowing that my son always loved his sweets and would do anything if it meant he could have one.

"Care packages?" John asked.

"There is a building here on base where wives or husbands of the military bond together to make care packages that hold anywhere from cookies to homemade letters that you can write to travel sized amenities…anything that can fit in the given box to ship overseas to the men and women at war or those that may have lost their military loved ones, a lot of them are now homeless and can't get on their feet….there are a lot of horrid stories…" I said nodding.

"Will we ever be homeless mom?" Joseph asked.

"Not any time soon…" I said loudly for him to hear, "If I can help it…" I mumbled as John rested his hand on top of mine.

"I won't let it happen." John said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, the fact he said he liked me was now out the window and now I'm wondering what this statement meant.

"Trust me." He said winking as I was worried now, the wink sealed the deal as I drove over to the camp where this process took place and also within there were barracks in which those at war had to survive in so I knew John would love that so he could understand what it's like to be at war. I pulled into the parking lot seeing a few cars there already. We climbed out, I helped Joseph down the stairs and into the building seeing like an assembly line of how they were making the packages and the photographer was snapping pictures as some people stopped dead in their tracks, including one teenager that was wearing John's purple shirt.

"You're….you're…you're John Cena." The teenage mumbled as John smirked as he walked over embracing the teenager in a hug and chatted with him for a while before he signed something for him and posed for a photo, I kind of stood aside with Joseph as we watched John meet with everyone there which I guess was his job and that was what he was here for before we joined him when an elder lady instructed us how to make the packages which I had helped Joseph do. We were there for a good hour and half making packages that seemed to pile up after a while, I lost count of how many we had made.

"That was fun…have you ever received any of these?" John asked as we sat on a couch, Joseph's head rested on my lap as he was passed out due to it being past his nap time.

"A few in my time…the best was we got Girl Scout cookies, those tasted so good…" I said.

"I bet…nothing says the good ole United States than Girl Scout cookies." John said.

"You have no idea."

"We should get him home, I think he didn't have nap time today."

"No he didn't, but there is one more thing I need to show you…" I said as John stood up picking Joseph up into his embrace since I was now able to stand up leading John towards the make shift of what a camp in war would be like. John stepped into it with me, his face was in awe of sorts as he looked it over as the crew members were right behind him snapping photos and recording John's reaction. "This is a make shift replica of what a camp in war looks like…" I said.

"Including the bunk beds?" John asked as I nodded as John gently laid Joseph down in the cot bunk bed on the top, Joseph laid down and stretched out like it was his own bed as I rolled my eyes.

"My son is a bed hog…" I said as we both chuckled.

"Are you?" John asked as he glanced to me.

"I like to think I'm not." I said as he smirked as he sat down on the bottom bunk looking around as he laid down resting his hands under his head.

"How did you get comfortable on these things?"

"We just did, we had to…" I said shrugging as I leant against the frame of the top bunk.

"Get in here and show me how you got comfortable." John said as he scooted closer to the wall of sorts as I rolled my eyes kind of afraid to do so but I was tired myself as I slid into the bottom bunk getting comfortable on my side, instinctively John stretched his arm out resting it under my head to prop it up. "You're a side sleeper too…"

"You can say that…" I said as he smirked and I couldn't look anywhere besides into his deep blue eyes.

"I wasn't that tired until I laid down." John said.

"We're going to leave you guys alone, we'll wake you up in an hour." The photographer said as we chuckled.

"We aren't going to fall asleep." I said.

"We don't want to know what else you could be doing." The videographer said as John rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about them…" John said as I smirked.

"It's fine…." I said smiling for once as I snuggled closer to him, "A lot of nights it was cold there…they did a good job with that A/C…" I said as John chuckled as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him, I think we both honestly fell asleep and I felt someone climb between mine and John's body, I slowly opened my eyes seeing Joseph's eyes peering back at mine.

"Nap is over." Joseph said as I rubbed a hand over my face.

"How'd you get down?" I asked as Joseph pointed to the ladder as I slowly sat up rubbing at my face as I looked down at John's sleeping body and I was trying to remember my dreams because if I did fall asleep I would remember the nightmares but I couldn't. For once, I think I didn't have a single nightmare because I usually remembered every single one I had the night before, right now I can't remember any of the dreams I had during this nap. Did John cure me of the nightmares? No, that can't be, I must not remember. "Let's wake John up." I said as Joseph smirked and giggled as Joseph shook at John's body getting John to slowly flutter his eyes open and he smiled the moment his eyes met with my son's face that was peering back at him.

"How'd you enjoy your nap?" John asked towards Joseph.

"Good…what are we going to do now?" Joseph asked.

"I think we are going home and grab our swim suits, that is if you all want to go swimming." I said.

"That will wake us up." John said smiling as Joseph slid off John's body, I stood up off the bed and let the two boys climb off the bed and I led them back out of the building after grabbing the crew members, I was mainly focusing on what nightmares I had during our nap but nothing was coming to mind, I didn't even scream once and if I would have screamed I would have woke everyone up. "You okay?" John asked.

"Fine…" I lied nodding as I dropped the crew members off before going home to switch into our swimsuits and headed to the pool for the night. I put the gargles over my son's eyes then put the ear plugs into my son's ears.

"You are kind of being overprotective." John said as he pulled his shirt over his head as I was trying not to stare at his amazing upper body.

"He likes to swim underwater so I'm just trying to protect his eyes and ears." I said honestly.

"Uh-huh!" Joseph said nodding as he pulled his shirt over his head messing up the gargles but he fixed it himself before he went to run off.

"Walk Joseph or you'll fall!" I said as he slowed down.

"You coming in?" John asked as I looked up at him, I was still a little shook up from the nap earlier but I couldn't let him know that I was freaked or what was going on.

"Sure…" I said as I stood up as I began to pull the clothes I had pulled on over my one-piece swim suit as I followed John to the stairs that led into the pool seeing Joseph hanging onto the edge smiling as he held his breath before he dipped below the surface and came up moments later.

"Do you know how to swim bud?" John asked walking over to my son in the water that went about his waist, maybe a little lower.

"A little." He said as John lowered to his knees to be further into the water as I stood aside watching John trying to teach my son to swim and his hands resting under my son's stomach as Joseph was doggy paddling like John had instructed him to do until John moved his arms away from his body. John then started teaching him how to float on his back taking him to the deep end where I was freaking out the most as I swam over to them noticing John's hands were still grasping at Joseph's back and Joseph was giggling and completely relaxed.

"Hi mommy!" Joseph said waving as John looked up at me.

"You should enroll him in swimming classes, he's like a fish." John said as Joseph giggled more as John helped him up and John held him close so he won't sink.

"Please mom!" Joseph said.

"I'll see." I said.

"Race you back." John said as Joseph smiled and he dived under the water squirming around, the only way he could swim under water and doing the doggy paddle under the water and came up for air, luckily it was closer to the shallow end and John was slowly making his way back to make sure Joseph could win and not that far behind him in case he had to jump in to help Joseph out. I jumped at the chance to try to beat John as well as I kept up to Joseph grabbing his hand and swimming with him. We got to the end of the pool letting Joseph grasp the edge of the pool to help him keep a float while John approached us. We spent a few hours within the pool, I climbed out going to grab a towel for Joseph, I went to the edge squatting down awaiting as Joseph climbed up the ladder, I wrapped the towel around his body letting him grab the two edges to hold it tight around his body as he walked over to the place we had our items placed at. "Do you mind getting me a towel?" John asked as he leant against the edge of the pool as I was still squatted down.

"If I hear the magic word." I said smirking.

"Please?" He said staring at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Okay, hold on." I said standing up heading back to the table as Joseph was sitting in one of the chairs sipping at the juice box that I had brought for him that was sitting on the table throughout the time we were swimming. I grasped a towel wrapping it around my waist tying it in a knot of sorts before I grabbed the last one taking it back to the pool as John climbed out of the pool running a hand through his short hair before he reached out for his towel.

"Thanks." He said smirking.

"You're welcome." I said as I smirked back heading back to the table trying to dry myself as much as possible before folding up the clothes we had worn here and led them back to the car using our towels to cover the seats we were sitting in so it won't get wet from our suits that were still damp on our body. Joseph led us into the house smelling pizza knowing my mom must have ordered it while we were out and Joseph ran down the hall excitedly as we ate dinner before I told Joseph to go shower to get the chlorine off his body. John helped me get Joseph ready for bed, he even read him the book again but this time he let Joseph read a few of the sentences in the book which was helping him read and with his dyslexia somewhat. After Joseph went to bed, John came out to join my mom and I in the living room.

"If you two lovely ladies don't mind me, I'm going to shower and head to bed, I'm beat…would you like to jog with me in the morning?" John asked lightly smacking at my shoulder as I looked up at him.

"Would love to." I said smiling.

"Great…night you two." John said smiling with his dimples defining more than anything as I watched him go down the hall to go shower and get ready for bed himself.

"You going to bed?" My mom asked as I shrugged, "What's wrong now?" My mom asked.

"Nothing…" I lied.

"You know you shouldn't lie to your mother?" My mom asked.

"Just…something happened today, and I don't know what to think of it." I said shrugging.

"Like what?" My mom asked curiously.

"John and I fell asleep together today to take a nap at that war tent replica, and when I was wrapped in his embrace, I didn't experience any nightmares…."

"None at all?" My mom asked as I shook my head no, "Maybe he is what you need?" My mom asked.

"I think it's a fluke…but it scared me, still scares me…that has never happened before." I said.

"Talk to Mr. Saxton tomorrow about it and see what he says." My mom said.

"It's probably nothing…if it happens again, then I'll bring it up." I said knowing me and John laying together won't happen again.

"It's up to you, but maybe that is a sign…" My mom said.

"What kind of sign?"

"That you and him are meant for that date, that you two are good for each other…you seem so much happier…admit it."

"You all are going insane." I said rolling my eyes as I got up leaving the room to go to my bedroom, I can't believe everyone thinks that John and I are going to be a couple. As much as I would like to think that I could date John, but a girl like me doesn't date a famous celebrity like him. Why would he even like me? He wanted to go out Saturday, but he was probably tired of Joseph because I know how much my kid could be and he can be hard to handle, and there are some things he couldn't do. I leant back against my bed, today was just a bumpy ride and things were concurred and some were defeated leaving me confused.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I found a way to push aside the thoughts and feelings I had surrounding behind what had happened when I slept wrapped in John's arms and tried not to think about John saying he 'liked' me. I made the day's events filled with fun activities with Joseph, fortunately I was able to get John not to do any of the repairs that he insisted on doing around the house for me and did the activities with Joseph and I. Time ticked by as it got closer into the afternoon, we sat on the couch watching a movie that Joseph had picked out of our collection when John rested his hand on my knee, I looked at it then up at the man that was staring back at me.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"You were serious?" I asked.

"When have I ever joked?" John asked.

"I don't know…" I said shrugging.

"Come on…" John said standing up and reached out for my hand in which he grasped and helped me to my feet before I ran the hand he was once holding through my hair.

"Joseph, John and I are going out for a few hours and grandma is going to be here to watch you…behave for me, please?" I asked.

"May I come with?" Joseph asked as he rolled over from laying on his belly on the ground, the common place he was when watching television, I looked up at John then looked back down to Joseph.

"This is grown up time, you won't like what we are doing." I said in a lying manner.

"Okay…" Joseph said in a disappointed way before he rolled back over and continued watching television as John slid his hand into mine tugging for me to come as I looked to my mom.

"You sure you can watch him?" I asked.

"I think I can handle it…." My mom said sarcastically, I knew I could trust my mom with Joseph but I've never really left Joseph while I went out with a friend or to do stuff like seeing a movie or anything by myself. John and I went to my car where we had climbed in buckling up as I just turned to look at John.

"Where we going?" I asked before I even started the car unsure where the heck I would be driving to.

"Bowling?" John said questionably.

"On base or off base?"

"Off base?" John said questionably like he was unsure about which one was the best.

"Off base would probably be best." I said nodding as I started the car hearing the garage door already opening, I knew that John must have pushed the button for me as I adjusted the rearview mirror before I began backing out of the garage into the regular part of the driveway when John did the favor of closing the garage door. "I may need to put gas in the car first, I don't think I'll have enough to get us back home…"

"Why not buy some in town?" John asked.

"You in a rush?" I asked curiously as I looked both ways before pulling rest of the way out of the drive way.

"No…but why don't you buy gas in town?"

"Because gas is cheaper on base than off it, with the way gas prices are now days, got to save as much as you can." I said as he nodded in agreement.

"Is everything cheaper on base?" John asked.

"For the most part, we don't have sales tax here either which is nice."

"I bet that is also a good plus when it comes to shopping."

"It does but the grocery shopping and other store doesn't carry everything that one would need…it carries enough though, I try to do most of my grocery shopping there before heading off base to get whatever hasn't been bought already."

"Totally get that…you nervous?" John asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Why do you think that?" I asked as I glanced over at him seeing him shrugging.

"You just seem nervous being alone with me." John said.

"I'm not nervous per say…I've been hanging with you for almost a week or so…"

"Then why are you tense?" John asked as I could see his lips curl up in a half smirk.

"I'm not tense…" I said sternly as I pulled up to one of the many empty pumps turning the car off.

"I'll pump it, it's the least I could do."

"I can pump my own gas."

"I'm sure you can but you aren't this time." He said as he pushed his door open after he slid his seat belt off his body as I rolled my eyes climbing out of the car after him as I pulled my wallet out of the butt pocket since I hadn't bothered with a purse. I shuffled through my wallet to find my credit card to use when John reached over stopping me, "I got it, tonight is on me…" John said.

"But this doesn't count…it's my car…"

"It does count because like I said, I'm covering the bills tonight and you needed gas, when?" John asked smirking as he leant forward awaiting for my answer.

"Tonight?" I asked in a whisper.

"Exactly so it's on me…" John said smirking as he snapped his fingers then pointed at me before he turned to the number pad and screen on the pump pressing in his pin number I had assumed.

"You know you don't have to?"

"I know, but I want to." He said emphasizing the word want as he spoke as I just bit at my bottom lip as I watched John remove the nuzzle sliding it into my car's gas tank that he had twisted open while we waited for the pump to process his card. I leant against my car watching as he pumped the gas for me and watching as the gallons and dollar amount coincide with each other as they were racking up as it pumped. "How many gallons does this car take?" John asked as he looked over at me.

"About 12, but it isn't completely empty so it shouldn't be the full 12 gallons." I said honestly.

"I would hope it wasn't on E…" John said as he chuckled as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest as I chuckled as well as we waited a little while longer until the pump clicked off and we looked at the pump seeing what the numbers read as John stepped forward trying to round it up the next dollar.

"You do that too?" I asked as I crossed my left foot over my right.

"Yeah…I try to keep my change at 00, instead of some wacky number like 46…"

"OCD about it like me…" I said as he smirked.

"You could say that." John said as he looked to the spot where the hose of the pump was stuck into my car as John slowly watched as he slid it out and tapped it against my car trying to get the last drops out of it before turning his body around sliding the hose back onto the pump where it belonged. "That should make it full, if not pretty darn close." John said as he twisted the cap back on before closing the small circular door that he had opened to get to the tank.

"It'll be enough." I said smiling as I pulled my door open to climb in giving him a smile before I did so and shut my door waiting for him as he walked around my car and climbed into the passenger seat where he buckled up and got comfortable before I had drove and pulled out of the gas station. I headed off the base and took the back roads to the bowling alley that was off base.

"I'm so confused, I'm not used to these roads and this place…this is nothing like where I live." John said.

"You've been here for what, a week?" I asked.

"True…" John said.

"Plus, it's not like you are going to move here or anything…plus if you want to learn how to get around, think of it as a grid."

"A grid?" John asked confused.

"Yeah, all the streets going east to west are avenue and a letter, where as all the streets north to south are named numbers by every fifth number besides maybe three …west side and east side are separated by this street right here, which is Sierra Hwy." I said.

"That seems simple." John said.

"Yeah, it's just trying remember if it's on the east or west or which block it was on because it can get a little flustered sometimes…it is simple but it's like since there is so much within these cities, it's hard trying to remember if it's on 10th street or 20th street or on Avenue J or Avenue K…it all tends to blend together…." I said truthfully when I finally turned into the only bowling alley I knew of in the valley I lived in.

"No doubt…this seems….not so busy…" John said.

"Well, people tend to not bowl much around here, well not now and leagues aren't going on right now." I explained as I shut the engine off after parking and putting it in park.

"What else is there to do here?"

"Most people usually go to the fun center or to the mall or drive the hour or so to LA." I explained.

"I get it…this is the suburbs of LA, everyone wants to go there to party."

"Why not?" I asked smirking as I unbuckled myself before pushing my door open climbing out of the car slamming the door shut behind me as I headed to the trunk to head inside the building with John unsure how this whole bowling thing was to go with John tonight.

"I don't know why…." John said as I smirked as he reached out resting his hand on the arch of my back as he led me towards the building, I reached out pulling the door open and slid next to it holding it open as John grabbed the door stepping behind me as we slid into the building seeing not that many lanes occupied as I led John to the counter where we were to check in. "Do they do that cosmic bowling?" John asked as he picked up a flyer off the counter as we waited to be helped.

"Yeah, you like that type of bowling?" I asked glancing up to him as he smiled.

"It's kind of fun." He said.

"I could agree…it doesn't start until 9 so we may miss it." I said.

"How unfortunate, maybe sometime before I leave we can come back and we can bring Joseph?" John suggested as he folded the paper sliding into his pocket.

"We'll see what we can do…" I said as he smirked.

"I think that is a yes." John said as I chuckled as he let out one as well.

"How may I help you?" A male employee asked.

"We want to bowl a couple of games…" John spoke up.

"What size shoes?" He asked.

"Um…nine in women's." I said kind of embarrassed of stating my shoe size as John looked to me as I stated it then he turned to the employee.

"And a thirteen in men's." John said as I looked up at him as the employee went to grab the shoes.

"Buying shoes is like the one thing I am not looking forward to with Joseph…knowing he will probably get to the same size shoe as you." I said.

"Shoes do get expensive but you'll deal…but once his feet stop growing, it'll all be done and over." John said.

"True, but it'll all go to waste but it'll need to be done…" I said shrugging as the employee came back with the two pairs of shoes.

"Okay, you'll be on lane twelve but we need one of your shoes to guarantee you'll come back." The employee said as we slid a shoe off each setting it on the counter letting the employee grab the two different shoes taking them back to where he had grabbed the bowling shoes we now own to bowl in. We walked along the alley toward where lane twelve was and went down a couple of steps to get where the lanes were placed, I sat on one of the chairs that were rowed on either side of the ball return and the desk that held the paper in which we fill out the points we had earned.

"This is real old school…" John said as he sat in the chair in front of the desk staring at the paper for a few moments before he leant over sliding the one shoe onto the foot that is already bare tying that as I did the same.

"It is but it's nice…they did have the computers but it kept freezing and messing up so they resorted back to this…" I said.

"You can do a lot of math lessons with Joseph with this." John said as I nodded.

"I know I can…" I said as I smirked as I slid the other shoe off pushing it under the chairs for safe keeping, I doubt that anyone would steal my shoe but I always felt better putting my things under the chair.

"I noticed he has troubles with numbers and his letters, like when he's reading and writing…" John said.

"Yeah, he has slight dyslexia, they claim he is too young to test for it…but he doesn't seem to mind right now…I'm just happy he does his work and does it excitedly." I said.

"True, when he gets older he will be harder to convince to do his homework."

"Plus, I think right now you are here and he probably wants to make a good impression or make you proud of him." I said as he smirked, I think I saw him slightly blush as well as he tightened his shoelaces as he tied it.

"I think I would be the same, like we had discussed before…" John said as he smirked as he glanced up at me.

"Yeah…"

"Are you trying to impress me?" John asked as he sat up to his full height.

"No, should I be trying to or worry about your opinion?" I asked as I stood up fixing my shirt, even though that was a lie because I was trying my best to look and present myself without looking like a complete nut job but I don't think that is going well with the way my PTSD has flared up or not flared up.

"Absolutely not…" John said as he stood up, we were oddly close to each other smelling the soft subtle scent of his cologne or after shave.

"Are you trying to impress me?" I asked in a rhetoric.

"Have been." He said leaning forward whispering it right outside my ear before he stood up giving me a wink as he smirked before he turned to go look over the rows of balls that were on display of sorts for us to use to perform our games. I just sat there clicking my tongue against my teeth and cheek trying to think of all the moments John and I had if he was telling the truth but why was he trying to impress me, of all people? I then headed out to the different ball displays finding the maroon ball that had the right sized finger holes that would do as I headed back carrying the ball in hand as I set it down on the ball return. "What size ball is that?" John asked.

"Um…"

"You don't know?" John asked.

"I go by color…"

"You choose your ball off of its color?" John asked.

"Not the first time out, but when I realized that this particular ball was best for me I just remembered that it was maroon so every time I come back I just go straight for the maroon ball." I said shrugging as I was focusing on rolling the ball around finding the number as John set his ball down across from mine. "It's an eight." I answered him finally.

"I got a thirteen."

"You are stronger than me, so obviously you got a bigger ball." I said as he smirked as I walked over to the desk sliding into the seat writing down our two names as John stood beside me watching me do so.

"Do you want bumpers?" John asked.

"What are you saying?" I asked in an offensive tone, more of a joking way than anything.

"I'm not saying that you'll need them, I'm just asking." John said.

"No, I don't need them." I said confidently as he nodded, "Do you need them?" I asked.

"Nope, if you don't need them, I don't need them either." John said as I nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked curiously.

"Ladies first." John said as I rolled my eyes standing up letting him claim the seat as I went to bowl. I grabbed the ball off the ball return holding it the way that I usually hold it, I did the process in which I usually bowl and let the ball let go off my fingers and drop onto the wooden lane rolling down it. The ball rolled along the wooden pass angling towards the edge where the gutters were and it balanced on the edge of the lane before falling into the gutter. "You sure about-?" John began to ask as I walked back to where he was sitting.

"No…" I said embarrassed that I just got a gutter ball as I went back to the ball return waiting for my ball to return. When it did, I picked it up and focused harder on trying to hit at least one pin. I went up to the red line stopping just short of it rolling the ball down the lane and it went straight to the gutter as I just stood there staring in shock as I was afraid to turn around when I heard John trying so hard not to laugh behind me. I slowly turned around and walked slowly back towards the desk to step off the wood lanes when John met me at the edge grasping at my elbows stopping me.

"Why don't we pull those bumpers out?" John asked as he looked into my eyes, now that we were eye level, or close to it now.

"You won't mind?" I asked.

"Not at all….I'm sure I will bowl worse than that if I had went so it couldn't hurt either one of our games and honestly it'll save both of us the embarrassment of scoring gutters all ten frames." John said as I nodded as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear stepping aside watching as John stepped up onto the wood floor with me and went to pull the bumpers out on either side of our lane before he walked back over to me, "Go again."

"It's your turn."

"I didn't mark those bowls so you technically never went." John said smirking as I smiled as my ball rolled into the ball return. I walked over picking it up re-doing my last bowl getting a better score than before, it wasn't a spare or strike but it was pins down and added to my name to add up at the end of the game. "That seems much better." John said as he stood up as I turned around smiling as I headed back to where he stood and he met me half way through.

"I think the second game we won't need those bumpers…" I said.

"Right, you say that now…"

"True…" I said as he smirked as I slid past him sliding into the seat where he sat grabbing the pencil to take score for John as I watched as he ran his hands over the fan that was attached to the return before he picked up his ball going to roll it down the lane. I watched him do so and I couldn't help but to stare at how well his butt filled out his jeans, it seemed more define when he bent over than anything, I had always noticed and knew he had a nice butt but right now I had a perfect view. I heard the clanks of the pins crashing after a few bumping noises of the ball hitting the bumpers and John nodded before he turned around looking at the pins that were still standing. "How many was that?" I asked.

"Four." John said as I nodded writing it down in the small square in the first frame area of John's half of the score sheet. "You say they do leagues?" John asked.

"Yeah, most bowling alleys do…I would do the league on base though since it'll be closer." I said.

"Do they do kid leagues?"

"I would think so or some kind of child care while the league is going on." I said shrugging.

"Will you ever register for a league?"

"If I was good, but that won't be for a while. Plus, with my work schedule, I don't think I could do so." I explained.

"I'm sure there are some during the day, not all things occur while you are at work."

"I know but-"

"But you need to stop making excuses to why you shouldn't go out and socialize…"

"I'm socializing now…"

"Only cause I forced you." John said.

"It's hard to…"

"How is it hard?" John asked.

"I haven't really tried to have friends since…Crystal…" I said as it seemed like it had clicked with John as he nodded as he looked down the bowling lane we were at as if he was trying to think of what to say at this moment.

"Does any of your dreams, nightmares, involve her?" John asked as he glanced back to me.

"Sometimes…may we not talk about her or my problems? We are here to have fun." I said as his ball rolled out onto the return as he nodded as he picked up his ball taking his second turn at the pins that were still standing at the end of the lane. We played a couple rounds of bowling, oddly I had a lot of fun and John definitely made me laugh more times than not and completely forget all my troubles and that Joseph was even at home. John reached out pushing the door open as he slid through and held the door open as I stepped out into the darker outside as the door slipped from John's hand and his arm slithered around me pulling me to his embrace.

"It does get colder out here in the desert at night…" John said

"No matter the time of year, trust me…summer it's not too cold, like 68ish is the lowest but it's more of a cool weather…"

"It's weird, it has the hottest weather but it can have the coldest weather."

"You have no idea." I said shaking my head as I somewhat loved being held close to his embrace with his strong arm, it could be partly because I'm attracted to him and have been trying to push those feelings aside knowing that we would never get together because let's be honest a guy at his statue will never go for a girl like myself, but the other half of me loves his warmth opposed to the little chillier weather that was out right now.

"Do you guys get snow?" John asked as he stood behind me as I was unlocking the doors of my car, his one hand resting on my hip letting me know he was there.

"Once every few years, if we are fortunate." I said as John chuckled.

"One time you should bring Joseph to my place so he can see what a true white Christmas is." John said as he pulled the door open and held it open for me as I climbed into the car.

"I doubt that…"

"What have I been telling you about doubting me?" John asked.

"That you always try to prove me wrong?"

"Because you need to learn that I stick true to my word."

"You are the one that is supposed to be learning on this trip."

"I am…" John said as his hand rested on my knee that was sticking out of the car.

"You should learn that you need to get your ass in my car…." I said as he smirked and looked down as he laughed.

"I got the hint." John said nodding as he smiled as he stepped out of the way of the door as I slid my foot into the car pulling my door shut.


	23. Chapter 23

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I sat in the car watching as John walked around the front of my car when he pretended he was hit by my car and he had this screaming expression on his face causing me to laugh and roll my eyes as I got the evil idea to honk my horn and I did getting him to jump back looking into the car at me with this evil look but yet he burst into laughter as he headed around rest of the way of my car climbing into the car.

"Sorry, I had to do it." I said as I was trying not to laugh as he started chuckling.

"I deserved it." John said.

"Where do you like to go to get some food?" I asked curiously.

"What sit down restaurants do you have?" John asked.

"We have Chili's, Denny's, Applebee's and Olive Garden."

"You like Chili's?"

"Yeah…" I said nodding as I started my car pressing the brake as I pulled my seat belt across my chest and clicked it into the proper spot before I put the car in gear and pulled out of the spot driving to the nearest Chili's I knew of. I parked the car in the first spot that I saw and put it in park before I went to climb out.

"I got the door." John said.

"John, I can get it!" I said as John pointed at me as a 'stay there' as I rolled my eyes as he pulled the door open for me, "John, I can get the door." I said as I climbed out of the car and he slammed the door shut behind me.

"I know you can, but I'm a gentleman…my mom raised me right too." He said smirking.

"Well, your mom will be proud." I said as he smiled wider as he let me lead him around the building to the front door where he pulled the door open holding it open as I stepped in seeing it not so crowded as it usually is. "It's not that crowded for once."

"Is it more crowded usually?" John asked.

"Oh yes, especially during basketball and football season." I said as he smirked.

"I picked a good night to come because I would be distracted by one of those games." John said.

"You are one of those guys huh?" I asked as I glanced to him when a cheery blonde girl stepped up.

"Two?" She asked as John and I both nodded in almost unison as she grabbed two menus and a special menu before she led us to a booth table in the quieter part of the restaurant.

"Thanks." John and I both said as we slid into our seats as I looked over the dining area that we were sitting in.

"You watch any sports besides wrestling?" John asked as he opened the menu letting it lay flat on the table as he glanced up at me from looking over his menu.

"I try to catch baseball when I can…sometimes even hockey." I said shrugging as John nodded.

"I'll definitely would want to take you and Joseph to a Dodger game…"

"Your favorite team is the Dodgers?" I asked curiously.

"They are an okay team…are they yours?"

"I got to root for my home team." I said smirking as he shrugged.

"You got me there, let me guess the LA Kings are your hockey team?" John asked.

"You caught me." I said as we both chuckled.

"Do you go to a lot of games?" John asked.

"Not anymore, I used to go a lot but now that I work nights and with Joseph, not sure if he'll enjoy it…"

"Kids can get bored easily but Joseph does tend to get enthralled watching wrestling and I don't see how he can't with baseball or at a game, being there live is different than on television."

"True but when you are spending that much on a ticket, you can only hope." I said as he smirked.

"They have a two for twenty dollar deal, you want to do that?" John asked as I nodded as I shuffled a few pages forward to find this deal he was speaking of looking it over.

"I'm okay with that…" I said as I looked over the selection already knowing what entrée I would want to get.

"Have you ever had the cheese fries?"

"Yeah, they are delicious." I said.

"We'll do those…so, why don't we go to a Dodger game next weekend?"

"Air show is on Saturday…"

"We can nap after the air show…"

"The air show could be an all day event…"

"We can get coffee…my treat, please?" John asked pouting his bottom lip out as I huffed rolling my eyes.

"Fine…"

"Good…it'll get you out more…so, you have any friends at work or anything?" John asked.

"I've been kind of scared to…" I said as just stared at a part on the table.

"May I take your order?" A waiter asked as we both nodded placing our drink and food order.

"You know that what happened to Crystal probably won't ever happen again?"

"How do you know it won't?"

"I don't, but I want you to realize you can't throw your life away…look at what you are missing, you had fun tonight bowling and don't tell me you didn't because I saw you laughing and smiling…" John said as I felt my cheeks blush as I let out a few chuckles.

"But John, you are a different story than any of the people I hang out with…and those that do know me know what happened, I feel that everyone is judging me or blaming me more than I already am about it." I said.

"You haven't stopped blaming yourself for it?"

"I stopped but every time I see Joseph, I see a lot of Crystal in him and it's like hard to not stop thinking about her and blaming myself for what occurred." I said as John nodded.

"I understand that…" John said as he grasped my hand and rubbed his thumb gently over the back of my hand. "Did you guys ever do the Tribute of Troops show?" John asked as I chuckled a little, "What?"

"Crystal and I went to one or two of them…." I said nodding with a smile on my face.

"So I met you before then?"

"Sort of, you met Crystal, I was just the girl that snapped the photo…"

"You never got a photo with me from our tour there?"

"No…" I said shaking my head no as he smirked.

"Well, I say we got to get a photo of you in your army gear and me in my ring gear…"

"Why?"

"To make up for that…" John said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll love that…" I said smirking.

"Do you have all of Crystal's photos?"

"If you meant the picture of you and her, yes….I kept a few of her belongings for keepsake and for Joseph when he gets older in case he wants to know about his real mom…" I said as our drinks were set down as I thanked the waiter as I took a sip of the drink I had ordered.

"I kind of want to see this picture to see if I can remember her and guess when it was…"

"Odds are, you will probably remember her…"

"Why do you say that?"

"She was the one that insisted on you picking her up…"

"I would say I remember her but you know how many girls ask me if I can pick them up?" John asked.

"I understand why though, you are like muscle upon muscle."

"Muscle upon muscle?"

"Yes…you are like a walking muscle." I said as he just burst into laughter as our cheese fries were set down with a thing of ranch for it just in case.

"I've heard of a lot of insults or ways people have tried to describe me but I have never heard that one." John said.

"You're welcome?" I asked confused.

"Thanks…" John said nodding as he pulled some fries onto his small plate to eat at as I did the same thing.

"What was that about us going to that gym?" I asked jokingly.

"I know, right? I'm going to have to crank out some hours in the gym before heading on tour…"

"How often do you guys work out?" I asked curiously as I ate the fry I just dipped into the ranch dressing.

"A lot…well, not a lot, but I usually work out five out of the seven days…" John said.

"Jesus, that is a lot…

"Each day is a different work out routine though…"

"I bet because there are different weight sections…"

"Exactly, you ever interested in working out?"

"Eh, I need to but never really got into doing so." I said shrugging.

"So, have you moved a lot considering your job?"

"I have moved like two or three times in my career…now that Joseph is in school I am hoping that I can stay here as long as I can so I don't have to make him move schools and with his condition, it'll be hard to try find someone as good as Doctor Lawrence."

"No doubt…" John said.

"But if I have to, I will go." I said.

"You would have to, but what about travelling but not moving?"

"I did a couple temporary duty terms, which is similar to business trips, but haven't done it lately."

"Where have you been?" John asked.

"I have lived in Ohio and Texas, I have been to Hawaii, Maine and Washington DC on my temporary duty." I said.

"You can go anywhere?"

"Any base that would need my services." I said as John nodded.

"But what about the amount of travelling we do?"

"How often do you guys travel again?"

"We travel Friday through Monday, or Saturday through Tuesday…" John said.

"It's not bad…"

"Not bad?" John asked.

"I have done a month of temporary duty…."

"Can you do that schedule for a whole year?"

"Possibly…I think that I will miss my significant other if it was that way…"

"Significant other? You have any recently?" John asked as I choked a little on the fry.

"Me? You got to be kidding me…I'm just saying it's got to be rough if you are trying to have a relationship but what am I saying? Look at the job I have, it's hard to handle as well…" I said shrugging.

"You never answered me, you have a significant other?"

"No…I haven't pursued anyone or have been pursued since before I adopted Joseph…"

"You just never had time?" John said in a mocking manner as I gave him a look, "What do you look for in a man?" John asked as he popped a fry into his mouth as I shrugged, "There has to be something."

"I guess someone that is nice, can deal with the fact I'm suffering from PTSD, handle Joseph and his problems, and willing to adopt him because I would want him to have a father, funny, and just a gentleman…we of course we got to have chemistry and some kind of connection and common interest." I said shrugging.

"I can almost say the same, but for a girl…" John said smiling as our main dishes were set in front of us.

"What about your girlfriend? Does she know you are staying at a female's house?"

"I don't have one."

"Mr. John Cena doesn't have a girlfriend, I'm shocked." I said as I fumbled with a napkin to try to get a fork out.

"I know, it could be shocking but there is a girl I'm interested in."

"Really? Is she one of the divas?"

"Nope…" He said smiling as he shook his head no.

"Is she a crew member?"

"Nah…."

"What is she like then, since I obviously don't know her?"

"Who said you don't know her?" John asked as I looked at him questionably.

"Please tell me it isn't my mom." I said as he laughed as he covered his mouth as I took a bite of my food.

"As much as I adore your mom, but no…"

"Thank god." I said as I covered my mouth with my napkin then dabbed at the corners getting whatever crumbs I had.

"You want to know?"

"I think I already know." I said thinking I already knew the answer as I crossed my legs before I scooped up some more to eat on my fork.

"What do you say?" John asked as I glanced up seeing him nervously poking at his food with his fork, I never knew a man like John could get nervous. I honestly couldn't say no to him, I've adored this man for years even if I tried not to show the love I had for him, but is the love I have for him just as a fan love still or do I actually have these feelings for him? I mean, I think now I can't say that it's a fan love because I'm not watching him on my television every week and for Christ sakes he is sitting across this table eating dinner with me, this isn't a normal 'fan' day. Plus with how much he has done, repairing my house, helping me with Joseph, dealing with my PTSD episodes and nightmares, and going to all the appointments, he has really tried to take an interest in my life and in me but I haven't given him a shot. Is it too soon for us to date though? But if I say no, would things be awkward between us around the house? But then again, John makes me happy, he makes me laugh and he certainly has everything that I look for in a man, if I was looking for one.

"I…uh…would love to." I said trying not to stumble over my words nodding, "But, we aren't going to be sharing a bed right now or anything?" I asked awkwardly as John just let out a couple chuckles.

"No…we are taking this slow…whenever you are comfortable to share a bed with me, then so be it…" John said as I nodded, "I know how self-conscious you are about it and I understand…" John said as he grasped my hand that was resting on the table.

"I'm going to try…" I said as he smirked.

"That is all I ask." John said smiling as I smiled back and honestly, I don't think I could be happier right now.

"What is going to happen come time for you to leave?"

"I can come back and visit, Joseph's surgery is in June and I'll come back for his pre-op, surgery and post-op and I'll make trips back here to see you guys or I'll fly you, Joseph and mom out to see a show…we'll see each other…" John said as I nodded but was still concern that it won't happen, I mean even though we made it official we are dating which is a big shock to me, but it's like I honestly didn't see why he would want to come back and try to make this work where he had plenty of normal, healthy girls he works with whereas there is me.

"Can I trust you on that?"

"Absolutely, I love that son of yours and if case you don't know, I'm kind of crazy about you." John said as I blushed a little pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"But that is a lot of money to spend on us."

"Do you know who I am?" John asked as I chuckled.

"You're John Cena…" I said smirking.

"Yes I am…." He said as I rolled my eyes as I took another bite of my food. "I hope your mom likes me." John said sarcastically.

"Me too…" I said sarcastically too as we enjoyed dinner laughing just as much as we were while we bowled.

"I should get you home, Joseph is probably going to get us up early….and I got more stuff to do around the house for you."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to and I cannot not finish what needs to be done…it's a man's job."

"I could have done those." I said.

"I'm sure you could have."

"Do you like being the handy man?"

"It makes me feel good…yeah." John said smirking as he signed his name on the receipt.

"Men are weird."

"Are we now?" John asked.

"Well you are sometimes."

"I can say the same for you…but it intrigues me enough to keep me wanting to know more."

"That is all that matters…." I said shrugging hoping that I was right about that.

"Absolutely…you ready to go?" John asked as I nodded as I slid out of the booth and John reached out grasping my hand as he moved it behind his back so he could hold my hand with both of his hands as he led me through the tables and booths to the front door where he pulled me to walk beside him, he slid his hand out wrapping it around my body setting it gently but firmly on my shoulder pulling me close to his body so I could feel the warmth radiate from his muscular form. We walked slowly to my car where John pulled my door open holding it there as I slid in and made sure my ID card was out to get us back onto the base. "If we get married, I will be able to get one of those cards?"

"Don't jump too far ahead mister." I said as John smirked hearing him let out a few chuckles.

"I'll try not to…I'm surprised there hasn't been a lot of crashes out here late at night, it's so dark with no street lights and if someone is tired they will just go off onto the sand."

"You have no idea….there is one at least every other month if that I swear…that is why I love the fact I live on the base especially with Joseph's appointments and mine, I can't decide on the happy medium." I said.

"I understand…could you transfer to other bases?"

"I could put in a request for a transfer, but they may not grant it or not."

"I see…" John said nodding.

"It's just more paperwork…" I said shrugging.

"How long does that process usually take?" John asked.

"Why so curious?"

"Just am." John said shrugging.

"It's usually about a four to six week process to get it approved or denied…"

"How much time do they give you to move?"

"A month to six months to get to your destination." I answered truthfully as John nodded as I handed my ID over then was handed it back after they looked it over.

"Could you make fake IDs?"

"No…"

"How do you know?" John asked.

"There are Army logo's that you can only see with different ways that you hold it." I said as I handed it over to him as he pushed the button to get one of the overhead lights on as he was turning it other ways seeing the different logo's I had spoke of.

"I see…that has to be hard to duplicate."

"No shit." I said as John turned the light off as he held onto my ID for rest of the drive to my house then he opened the garage for me letting me pull in and hoped my son would be already asleep considering the time but knew it was Saturday and he usually tries to con his way to stay up later. I parked the car and turned the engine off as I watched the garage door descend through the rearview mirror and hearing the squeaky noises that came along with that.

"Do I get a good-night kiss?" John asked as I glanced over at him from the rearview mirror to look over at him making eye contact with his piercing blue eyes.

"That depends…." I said smirking.

"On what?" He asked smiling his wide smile and let out a soft chuckle.

"If you can work for it." I said smirking as he smirked as he slowly leant in towards me, even though I wanted him to do all the work, I felt myself gravitating to him until I felt his soft lips brush against mine for a short duration before we both leant back but yet we were still mere inches apart as a smile came to my face after our lips had parted.

"That was worth the work…" He said as he smiled as well.

"Well, what about a second time is a charm?" I asked as I bravely leant forward pressing my lips to his for another kiss. I leant back unbuckling my seat belt. "We should get in there before my mom comes barging in here wondering what is going on." I said.

"As she should…" John said smiling as he did the same and we climbed out, we headed inside and he wasn't that far behind me. I walked down the hall looking into Joseph's room seeing him laying on his bed with his butt up in the air and his face shoved into his pillow as I just rolled my eyes laughing hard at the sight. "What?" John asked as he stepped behind me resting his hands on my hips as I tensed up and when he noticed he slipped them from my hips, "Your son…" John said laughing at the sight as I stepped out of the sight as I headed down the hall seeing my mom laying on the couch with a book sprawled open on her chest and knew she was passed out. "Should you wake her?" John asked as he stepped beside me.

"Nah, she will wake up and move herself." I said as I nodded.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed and I had a great time tonight." John said as he grasped my hand as I turned to look at him.

"Me too….thanks for tonight…it was fun…" I said smiling as we met half way for a kiss. "Night John." I said.

"Night Leanna." He said smiling as I watched him go down the hall as I looked back at my mom before I headed towards my room for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I DID NOT EDIT THIS STORY THOROUGHLY, SO SORRY IF THERE IS MORE GRAMMATIC OR SPELLING ERRORS THAN USUAL.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I locked the door behind me as I went into the bedroom that was mine, I looked around running a hand through my hair trying to let tonight sink in and the idea that John and I were now a couple, I haven't had a boyfriend in years, what was I to do now? What if I'm a bad girlfriend? What if this is all a dream? What if John is joking with me? I thought as I paced my room not really getting ready for bed yet as I looked to the clock that was on the nightstand seeing that it was about midnight and I knew if I wanted sleep I should get some now. I got changed into my pajamas before sliding into my bed laying there staring at my nightstand as I laid on my side debating in my head if I should take my medicine tonight or not and I felt like I should take at least one pill rather than the normal two. I sat up enough so I can open the pill bottle trying not to spill it in the dark as I twisted the top off the bottle of water I keep on the night stand popping in the one pill swallowing it with the water before I twisted the top back on before resting it onto the nightstand before sliding back to lay down as I waited for the pill to take affect and it slowly did its job, it made me less anxious and nervous and lowered my worries, I still felt the feelings but it wasn't as strong falling asleep as the nightmares playing through the eyelids it seemed like when I sat up quickly gasping for breaths after the last of my scream came out. I looked down at my arms before I ran my hands through my hair sliding my feet up the bed as they bent at the knees wrapping my arms around them as I sat there trying to calm down before I looked over seeing it was 1:45 AM. I looked around my dark room trying to slowly relax and calm down after the nightmare that had awoken me at this time when I heard a weird noise as I slowly slid out of my bed reaching for the bat I keep in my room pulling it with me as I headed towards the door jumping when I heard whoever it was approaching closer then a knock before the door slightly started to open seeing John peek his head through the crack as my bat was up and ready to use.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"What am I doing? Why are you sneaking around the house?" I asked.

"I'm sneaking around the house, I heard you screaming so I wanted to come see if you are okay." John explained

"I'm…I'm fine…" I said stuttering a little as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You want me to stay with you until you fall back asleep?" John asked as I shifted my weight on my feet as I looked at the bat I had now lowered debating it my head.

"I would love that." I said smirking thinking he may put me at ease and less jumpy having him with me. He nodded as he slid into the room with me reaching his hand out and I looked at him confused as to what he was doing.

"Give me the bat, you don't need that." He said as I nervously handed it over and he grabbed it taking it and resting it against the corner of the walls as I watched him do so before he rested his hand on the arch of my back leading me over to my bed on the side that I was originally sleeping on, he flipped the blanket back for me.

"You going to tuck me in?" I joked as I smirked as I sat onto the bed that was now exposed as he smirked at me as he stood in front of my knees.

"That is exactly what I'm doing." He said smiling as I turned sliding my feet under the blanket as he pulled it up over my body and he leant over pressing his lips to my forehead. "You get some sleep." He said smiling down at me as I smiled back as I rolled over to lay on my edge and he sat on the edge with his hand resting on my side rubbing it gently to comfort me.

"You can sit or lay on the other side…" I said as I looked up at him.

"I will later possibly, you just go back to sleep for me sweetie." He said smirking as I nodded as I was trying to relax enough and felt a little bit more comfortable with him here as I closed my eyes trying to push the images of the nightmares that were still on my mind out which didn't take as long as it usually does feeling myself fall under the spell of sleep. I slept peacefully until I heard my bedroom door open shooting up seeing my son sliding into the room and he smiled instantly and a sigh of relief came over me as I ran a hand through my hair as I felt a hand now resting on my thigh as I glanced over seeing John laying beside me with his eyes shut and he must have fallen asleep in here last night.

"Morning mom….why is John in here?" Joseph asked as he was struggling to climb up onto the bed with John and I.

"We saw a scary movie last night…" I began to explain.

"And I was afraid to sleep alone…" I heard John's manly voice from behind me as I looked back seeing his eyes still shut but his lips formed into a smile.

"You got scared?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I did…" John said.

"So he was too scared to sleep alone so he came in here and slept in here with me, you want to know why?" I asked as Joseph shook his head no.

"Because its easier to protect yourself in groups and your mom has a bat…" John said.

"I almost hit you with that bat how many times?" I asked chuckling.

"Two too many…" John said as he smiled as he sat up to join Joseph and I.

"May I have a bat in my room?" Joseph asked.

"Not until you get older and can get a harder swing…" I said shuffling my son's hair, "Until then, I'm here to protect you." I said.

"What about me?" John asked.

"And him too until he goes back on the road." I said as Joseph nodded when I noticed my mom stepped into the doorframe and her face looked to John and I questionably. "Mom, it's not what it looks like." I said as my mom stuck her hands up and turned around like she didn't see anything as John just chuckled.

"Let's go make some breakfast, shall we?" John asked.

"I'm starving." Joseph said.

"Come on…I say pancakes…" John said.

"Pancakes!" Joseph said bouncing excitedly.

"Pancakes it is." I said smirking as I went to slide out of the bed when Joseph beat me to that and was heading out of the room. "Wash your hands first Joseph…" I said.

"Okay mommy!" Joseph said excitedly as he turned and looked back at me nodding as he reached the door frame.

"I'll make the pancakes with him while you get showered up." John said as he stood up walking around the bed meeting at the end frame grasping my hands interlacing his fingers with mine.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely sweetie" John said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine then smiled as he stood back after the kiss.

"You are too charming John, you know that?" I asked.

"I know…" He said smiling wider as he headed out of the room pulling the door shut behind him as I let out a breath. I ran a hand through my hair as I looked back at my bed that needed to be made trying to remember the dreams I had last night, yet again I can't remember suffering any nightmares post John joining me.

"No…no…I'm not going to do this….I had a great night of sleep, I had fun with John on the date last night and John seems to remember it so let me not freak out over something as stupid as remembering a fucking nightmare…I should be happy that I can't…" I said to myself as I ran a hand through my hair again before I made my bed quickly before showering and got dressed before I headed out of the bedroom seeing John standing beside Joseph who was standing on a chair to be able to help John mix the contents in the bowl and Joseph was giggling. I went and sat on the couch beside my mom as I leant forward to slide my shoes on as I felt the eyes of my mom burning into the side of my head. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said.

"What'd I miss last night?" My mom asked.

"A few things…" I said shrugging.

"A few?" My mom asked chuckling.

"Do you have chocolate chips? This poor boy hasn't had chocolate chip pancakes…" John said.

"Um…I'll get it." I said as I didn't know how to describe where they were as I stood up after tugging the laces through the only shoe I was able to get on. I went into the kitchen going to the cabinet in which the chocolate chips would be pulling them down as I handed it to him. "You're spoiling us." I said as I stood in front of John as I leant against the counter with my hand resting on it as well.

"My girl deserves to be spoiled though." He said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine when Joseph covered his mouth with his hands in a shock manner before I heard him let out a couple giggles.

"You should go get dressed." I said as John nodded as he smirked before he pecked his lips against mine for a quick kiss before he headed out of the kitchen.

"Do you like John, mom?" Joseph asked.

"Yes Joseph…"

"Is that why you kissed him?" Joseph asked.

"Joseph…when you get older, when you really like someone it's okay to kiss each other to express your feelings…you are too young to kiss anyone." I said.

"Ew…I don't want cooties from girls…I'm not going to kiss them." Joseph said as I giggled.

"Good…" I said as I nodded.

"Does that mean John likes you too?" Joseph asked.

"More than like." John said as I looked up at him now that he had changed into a shirt and jean pants.

"Does that mean you will stay with us for longer than a month?" Joseph asked.

"Um…" I said as I looked to John.

"Unfortunately, no…but I'll be back more times than you can count…." John said.

"Are you two going to marry?" Joseph asked.

"Not anytime soon buddy." John said as I was slightly embarrassed that he said that.

"I would love you as a dad." Joseph said smirking.

"Joseph, why don't you go get dressed for me?" I asked as Joseph nodded as I helped him down from the chair. My eye line followed my son out of the kitchen as I glanced to John as I scratched at the back of my neck, "I'm sorry about those questions." I said.

"No worries…he's a cute kid and he's just curious…it's his job to look out for his mom…"

"He's six, he doesn't understand how to look out for me." I said.

"True but he's in that age where he asks questions…I would be curious too." John said as he grabbed a couple chocolate chips popping them in his mouth. "You want a chip?" He asked.

"Please." I said as he handed me the one he hadn't ate yet popping it into my mouth as I started the stove to cook the pancake batter.

"So, you two official?" My mom asked as she looked over the couch at us.

"Yes mom, you called it." I said as she smiled.

"Knew it." My mom said smiling wide.

"Mom, you want to go to the Dodger game with us next week?" John asked as I reached for the Pam Oil spray spraying it over the pan and waited for it to get warm enough to spill some of the batter onto the pan.

"Dodger game?" Joseph asked.

"Yep…you want to go see a Dodger game?" John asked as Joseph nodded excited, "We are going next Friday…" John said.

"Are we mom?" Joseph asked.

"If John has his way, yes." I said as John smirked.

"I will get my way, so yes we are going…." John said as I rolled my eyes as I spilled some of the batter into the pan to start cooking, "Come on Joseph, let's set the table." John said as he reached for some plates handing them to Joseph to carry as John picked up the chair that was still sitting in the kitchen carrying it out to the table sliding it back where it came from before he came back into the kitchen picking up some silverware.

"You want some coffee?" I asked.

"I'll take some." My mom said as I nodded.

"I'll make it." John said as he joined me back in the kitchen to make the pot of coffee as I making the pancakes. "You want milk my big man?" John asked as I looked out at Joseph who was walking around the table setting silverware down next to the plates.

"May I have chocolate milk?" Joseph asked.

"Do we have chocolate milk?" John asked looking to me.

"Yes we do." I said smirking.

"I'll have chocolate milk too." John said as I chuckled.

"There is chocolate syrup in the fridge with the milk." I said as he nodded as he headed to the fridge to make the drinks as I finished making the pancakes that needed to be made before putting them on a serving plate carrying it out to the table that was set and John had already set all the drinks onto the table to be enjoyed.

"What are we doing today?" Joseph asked as he was ripping a slice off the pancake already knowing he was going to wash off his hands with the syrup and mess that was getting on his hands.

"I don't know yet…" I said.

"You said there is an arcade?" John asked.

"Yeah, there is one in town." I said.

"Why don't we go into town to the arcade and spend the day there?" John asked.

"May we mom?! May we go golfing?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"Golfing?" John asked.

"Putt-Putt golfing." My mom said.

"Oh…" John said nodding.

"May we mom?" Joseph asked.

"Please?" John asked doing the pouty lip as Joseph looked to John then to me trying to do the same look as I chuckled as I poked at my pancake as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we'll go." I said.

"Yes!" John said sticking his hand up to get a high five from Joseph and Joseph did so as John wiped his hand off on his pants as we continued eating at our breakfast.

"Joseph, will you please go wash up?" I asked as I stood up grabbing his plate resting it on top of mine to take out to the sink.

"Yes mom…and put my shoes on?" Joseph asked.

"Please." I said as Joseph nodded as he went to do what was asked of him as I took what I could hold in my hand out to the sink when John stepped up beside me.

"What else does this arcade have?" John asked as he leant back against the sink counter beside me as I was rinsing off the plates as much as I could.

"Putt-Putt Golf, rock climbing, batting cages, laser tag, go karts, bumper boats and arcade games." I explained as he nodded.

"Sounds like fun…you want to go a round at go-karts?" He asked smirking as he leant forward as our lips were mere inches apart taunting mine fighting the urge to capture his lips with mine.

"Only if you take Joseph." I said smiling as I looked up into his eyes as he chuckled as he smirked.

"Absolutely." He said as he captured his lips with mine when I heard a click like if someone had snapped a photo. I just rolled my eyes as I leant my forehead forward resting it against his chin as he wrapped an arm around me as I finally turned to look at my mom who had her phone in her hand looking at it.

"This is going to be good one…you can use this later on." My mom said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know, we'll see…" My mom said smiling.

"She's expecting a lot from this relationship." I said.

"She does…" John said smirking as he captured my lips for another kiss, "But I hope I can live up to those expectations." John said.

"You will…" I said smiling as I headed back out to the table picking up what else needed to be cleaned up and put the left over pancakes into the fridge for lunch or dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I gathered the paperwork I needed for John, mostly the insurance paperwork in case something was to happen. I glanced over seeing that John was twirling around as Joseph was dangling from his neck causing him to swing about and Joseph was giggling during so.

"We ready to go?" I asked pulling my purse onto my shoulder.

"Yes…" John said as his hands grasped my son's legs by the knees.

"Mom, you coming?" I asked.

"Nah, got books to read." She said as I nodded, "I expect pictures." My mom said.

"You already got one." I said as John smiled as he reached out grabbing my hand.

"You'll get more mom." John said as he led me by the hand down the hall towards the car as he went to the backseat helping Joseph into his booster seat. I slid into the car sliding the paperwork I had grabbed putting it into the glove box for safe keeping as John climbed into the passenger seat as I watched as he pulled the seatbelt across his muscled body as I looked into the back seat as Joseph sat happily in his booster seat kicking his feet.

"Do you want me go get you a toy?" I asked looking at Joseph as he shook his head no. "You sure?"

"Yes mommy." Joseph said nodding as I turned back around as John pushed for the garage door to open as I started the car moving the car into gear as I began to back out when the garage was clear and stopped letting John push the button to shut the garage as I pulled out rest of the way and headed the one way to get off the base to get to the fun center, John's hand crept into sight and grasped my hand off the steering wheel pulling it into his lap as he held it rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. I pulled into the fun center parking the car not seeing many cars here hoping that was a good sign that there wasn't a lot of people here and I won't worry much about losing Joseph in here. "May we ride karts today mom?" Joseph asked as I looked in the rearview mirror at my son as he looked out the window.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Yes…" John said as I looked to John who smiled wide and I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Mom?" Joseph asked.

"Yes Joseph, we'll do the karts." I said as I heard him let out a squeal of happiness as I heard the different clicks of John and Joseph clicking the seat belts off and began to get out of the car as I began to do the same thing. I met the two boys at the front of the car and made sure the car's doors were locked before I walked with the boys inside as Joseph was in awe, much like he is every time we come here and I can see why with all the different sounds and lights.

"Where is the karts and stuff?" John asked loudly.

"In the back." I said as he nodded as Joseph held tightly onto one of John's hands while John's other hand found mine pulling me to walk closer to him and our hands swung between our bodies. Joseph reached up to the bar that went across the glass door pushing it the best he could as John helped push the door open letting my son walk out and John stepped out behind my son and held it open behind him to let me step through before John let go of the door letting it slowly shut as Joseph walked in front of John and I as our hands found locked together yet again. "Stop right there Joseph." I said as he stopped where he was and began jumping around the squared tile that was outside as John and I stepped beside where my son was having his own fun looking at the prices.

"Three rounds of putt-putt and two rides on go-karts since the little guy is free?" John asked as he stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back against his solid frame.

"One ride on go-karts, I won't go." I said.

"Aw come on…" John said as I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"Why should I go?"

"It'll be fun." John said.

"Fine…two then…" I said giving in, I need to learn how not to give into his charm and ways but he was too dang adorable to say no to.

"Alright…" John said as he kissed at my neck before he slid beside me and stepped up to the counter as I watched as he talked with the girl employee that was behind the counter when John turned around with the two normal sized golf clubs and one child sized one. "Here you go bud." John said sticking out the child one as Joseph happily grabbed it.

"What colors do we have?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"Pink, red, and blue." John said.

"Mom should get pink cause she's a girl." Joseph said.

"Maybe I want pink." John said as I smirked.

"You like pink?" Joseph asked as we started to begin walking to the different courses we could choose from.

"Absolutely." John said as Joseph seemed kind of shocked.

"I want blue." Joseph said.

"You want red?" John asked towards me.

"Absolutely." I said smiling as he handed me the red ball as John handed Joseph the blue ball as Joseph ran up to the one green turf and he automatically claimed that course for us instead of discussing it as Joseph set his ball down in the designated spot.

"Should we keep score?" John whispered into my ear as his hands rested on my hips, I felt his club and ball pushing into my hip from him holding it in his one hand.

"Nah…it's all for fun, remember?" I asked.

"Right, but what isn't fun about a little competition?" John asked as I felt him press his lips against my neck when I heard Joseph hit his ball watching it the best I could roll as the ball rolled down the green turf towards the hole.

"Who's next?" Joseph asked.

"Leanna." John said as I let out a sigh as I stepped forward setting my ball into the spot that Joseph was just at as Joseph claimed a spot next to John. "You need help sweetie?" John asked as I glanced over at him smirking.

"No, I got it." I said nodding as he smiled and nodded as I stood up getting a couple practice swings in before I finally hit the ball watching it roll up beside the one that Joseph had hit. "Show me how it's done John." I said as I stepped up to stand in front of John as I looked up at John meeting his eyesight as he smirked as he leant down pressing his lips to mine.

"I will." He said as he stepped up to take his position where he would hit his ball as I stood beside my son as we watched John take his swing before we began to take our numerous hits to get the balls that was ours into the hole before we collected our balls heading to the next hole. We spent so much time hitting the rounds of golf until we headed back to the counter sliding the golf club across the counter before we headed to the turn style for the go-karts and we were first in line since it seemed like two cars were going right now and it seems like two were going to go in our round since no one was joining us in line. "Who do you want to ride with bud?" John asked as he ruffled my son's hair as he re-grasped my hand so both our hands were interlaced.

"You!" Joseph said pointing to John.

"You sure bud?" John asked as Joseph said nodding proudly.

"May I drive?" Joseph asked.

"Unfortunately, you can't…you aren't tall enough…" John said as Joseph pouted as John looked to me then back to Joseph as John squatted down in front of Joseph, "Listen, you let me drive this time around, when we get inside to the arcade, you can drive those games…" John said.

"Really?" Joseph asked as John nodded as Joseph got all excited when the employee pushed the exit door open for the other patrons of the fun center before the employee locked it before coming to us pushing the entrance open grabbing the tickets from John and let us into the kart area as John led Joseph over to a kart that was already running, I stood aside watching as John pick Joseph up into the kart before he walked around the kart climbing in himself as I went over to the kart behind them climbing into that one buckling myself in hoping that John would buckle him and Joseph in, I'm sure he did and I can trust that he would. When the light turned green, I watched as John sped off and I wasn't far behind him as we were going around the track passing John hearing Joseph giggle as I waved at them as I passed by their kart only for them to pass me a couple laps later and Joseph waved at me giggling.

"Faster John!" Joseph said as John did so passing me by and cut me off as I couldn't believe that he had done that, we did a couple more laps before we were signaled to go back into the parking area for the karts and he pulled in before me as I unbuckled myself climbing out as I saw Joseph climbing out by himself giggling as John jumped off the kart and ran back to help me out of the kart, he grasped my hips picking me up slightly and rested me on the ground as his hands still rested on my hips looking up into his eyes.

"You have fun?" John asked smirking as I smirked back.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I asked smirking.

"Yes…" He said smirking.

"May we do the boats?" Joseph asked as he tugged at both of arms.

"No Joseph, it's too cold out to do the boats…"

"Too cold?" John asked as I gave him dirty looks, "Right…we don't want you to get sick." John said.

"Alright…." Joseph said.

"But we can go play some arcade games…this time you can drive." John said as Joseph got excited as he tugged at our arms more violently as John slid his hand into mine pulling me with him as Joseph led us towards the arcade and to the racing arcade game in which Joseph climbed in ready to play. "Wait here as I go get us some change." John said as I nodded as I slid between the two machines sitting on the one chair next to the one that Joseph had claim as he was playing with the steering wheel already making noises with his mouth. I watched him happily play with it until John returned with quarters handing me a couple to slide into the machine to race them. I watched as John picked Joseph up into his embrace as he slid into the seat putting Joseph in his lap before he leant over popping the quarters in about the same time as I did hearing the machines start up as Joseph excitedly bounced in John's lap to allow Joseph play the game that was now starting. Joseph chose the hard obstacle course and I chose the same one in hopes that I can even place in this round of the game. The game displayed on the screen as I tried to keep up with my son that seemed to be crashing into more things than anything but yet I could hear him giggling each time it occurred. 'My son is a sick kid,' I thought to myself after each time and I had never seen him react like that but yet it was cute and he was just a little boy having fun. I slid past the finish line and it said I came in eight out of ten and knew that Joseph must have been behind me somewhere since he was still going at it and here he came rolling in at tenth place.

"That was fun, may we play again?" Joseph asked excitedly as John turned to me and I shrugged as John pulled out more quarters.

"How much change did you get?" I asked curiously.

"Five dollars worth." He said smirking.

"That's a lot." I said.

"We are just now spending two dollars of it, so not that much."

"True….this is it for this game Joseph." I said as Joseph nodded as he turned back to the screen pretending he was the one driving the car that was going on the screen during the ad that was being played to draw people in to play the machine. John handed me another two quarters letting me slide them into the designated slot as he did the same to the machine he was in letting our machines load up and for us to be on the same game as each other. I watched as my son chose the same path as before as I went and chose it before beginning to choose the other options that needed to be chose before the 'ready, set, go' appeared on the screen. I drove the car as I sped past the car that Joseph had selected when John reached over grabbing my steering wheel trying to move it. "John, stop it!" I said as Joseph was laughing more when John was trying to control the wheel as I was slapping at his hand trying to get him to stop when Joseph's car passed me. "You jerk!" I said as my car spun out watching as it corrected itself and put me in last place.

"Don't be hating." John said.

"Yeah mom….don't be a hater." My son said as I just chuckled and tried to focus on the monitor trying to catch up and got to ninth place and knew that my son must be in eighth as I continued speeding up trying to get up to my son but unfortunately he slid past the finish line merely a half second before me. "I won!" My son said smiling as John grasped my son's waist picking him up and setting him down on the other side of the machine as I slid out of the machine and John slid out the same way I did causing us to be mere inches apart becoming uncomfortable.

"Next time, let's not do this…" I said sheepishly as I felt my cheeks blush when his hands firmly grasped my hips.

"Why? You uncomfortable?" John asked as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No…" I said as I slid out and looked around seeing Joseph standing there looking around at the different games. "What one is calling your name?" I asked towards my son.

"Bike!" He said pointing at the motorcycle game.

"He certainly loves the racing games." John said.

"Yes he does…." I said as I let Joseph run ahead to claim the game before someone else did. "You want to race him since I'm sure you have ridden one of these bad boys before." I said as I supported my son as he tried to climb up onto the machine and he didn't need my help cause he figured it out himself which was nice and I usually would have just helped but with John here, I think he has showed me to step back and let Joseph try it himself because he can't learn unless if I step back.

"I'll race him…you ever ride a bike?" John asked as I shook my head no. "You will have to, I have one back at my house…."

"Like we will ever go there." I said as John smirked as he was counting out the quarters.

"I think are you are sometime." John said.

"No we aren't." I said shaking my head as John let out another chuckle before he glanced to me with a smile.

"We'll see." John said as he dropped a couple quarters into the machine as I helped Joseph with starting his game as John was able to figure it out himself.

"You need help Joseph?" I asked as he nodded as I slid onto the bike behind my son to help him tilt the bike either way considering his feet couldn't touch the ground and he was too small to use his weight to do so. I reached over pushing John as strongly as I could getting him to go a little off balance.

"HEY!" John said as I chuckled as Joseph laughed too.

"It's only fair." I said as Joseph sped by John on the game as he revved the engine more getting the motorcycle to speed up after popping up onto his back wheel.

"Nice…" John said as he chuckled as the game continued until the timer clocked down and neither of them crossed the finish line by the time it had went off. "Good game bud." John said as he reached over giving my son a high five as I slid off the bike and watched my son doing the same thing and he pretty much dropped to his feet as my heart skipped a beat watching this as Joseph smirked. "What other games are in here?" John asked.

"Air Hockey?" Joseph asked.

"You can't reach the table though." I said as I ruffled my son's hair.

"I'll hold him up and let him play." John said as I rolled my eyes as Joseph bounced a little in excitement.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY OF THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT THERE WAS TWO PARTS AND THIS IS THE SECOND PART TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, SORRY ABOUT THAT FOLKS...**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I let Joseph lead us to the air hockey table in which John put a dollar to play the game. John walked to the end of the table that Joseph was standing at and was trying to reach the gaming device that he needed to use to hit the puck, I was brought out of my staring hearing the puck drop out on my side of the table. I bent down to grab the puck from the drop slot as I looked up to see if the two men were ready seeing John holding Joseph up, his arms wrapped around my son's smaller frame and Joseph leant against the strong arms of John and John was holding the pawn thing on the air hockey board that was blowing air now.

"You ready?" I asked as Joseph nodded as I set the puck down and hitting it lightly but yet hard enough for it to get to the other end for Joseph to hit back to me, I was trying my best to play a fair game but yet let my son win. It got to the point where he had five points and I had three when the puck wasn't dispensed anymore.

"Joseph, would you be okay if your mom and I played?" John asked.

"Mmhmm." Joseph said nodding as he stood on the one long side of the table.

"I'm not good at this game though John, we all know you are going to win." I said as John smirked as he walked around my son squatting down depositing the last dollar he had in quarters.

"I doubt that…" He said as he pushed in the quarter dispenser getting the game to load back up again and John walked to his side of the board grabbing the pawn as I glanced to my son who was standing on his tip toes holding the edge with his fingers.

"Joseph, be careful with your fingers…don't put them too close to the board." I said as Joseph nodded.

"I will mommy." Joseph said as I grabbed the puck since it landed in my goal last in the previous game as I set it onto the board as I looked up at the taller muscular man on the opposing end that was staring back at me with his piercing blue eyes smiling as I let out a sigh of nervousness to compete against John.

"Don't take an easy on me." I said as I hit the puck towards his end only to get him to hit it back.

"I won't." He said smiling as we went at it and I could see Joseph out of the corner of my eye looking back and forth between John and I as the puck was bouncing back and forth between our ends, I think the whole game went without a single goal because we were still going at it when the air stopped blowing out from below the board. "What the?" John asked as I began to laugh as the puck stopped mid-board as I smiled.

"Tie?" I asked.

"I guess so." John said as he walked around the board grabbing the puck and walked with it back towards the end of the board that he was guarding the goal at and he slid it into his goal, "But, technically you won." He said as he looked back at me with a smirk.

"Only because you put it into your goal." I said.

"Next time I'll put it in yours." John said as we met in the middle of the board where Joseph stood.

"May we play more games?" Joseph asked.

"We're all out of quarters bud…" I said.

"May we do laser tag?" Joseph asked.

"I haven't played laser tag in so long…" John said.

"Okay, two against one…Joseph and I against you?" I asked.

"That's no fair…" John said.

"He rode with you on the go-karts…" I said as Joseph looked between us as he held onto both of our hands as we headed towards the laser tag part of the building.

"You're right…" John said as we went up the ramp to the employee in which John paid for our round of laser tag before I helped Joseph suit up with his vest and gun before sliding on one myself that was the same color as his while John grabbed one of the opposing color. "You know the rules of the game?" John asked.

"Do you?" I rhetoric back.

"I do." Joseph said as he was playing with the gun aiming it at John giggling.

"I think we are ready." John said chuckling as he looked up at me from my son, "You ready?" John asked as I smirked as I nodded before we headed into the dark room as I grabbed my sons hand pulling him with me in hopes to hide from John and Joseph was giggling as I pulled him to squat behind a wall.

"You stay here and aim for John…you got it?" I asked as he nodded as I got up leaving my son there as I went in search of John as a moving target. I kept looking back seeing the tiny head of my son and the gun peering over where I had placed him and I was unsure if I should do this as I felt my vest vibrate as I turned around seeing John stand there smiling.

"Got you…where's the boy?" John asked.

"I'm not going to tell you…" I said as I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest knowing that I would have to wait anyway.

"You two are going down." He said as he ran in a direction as I turned to Joseph nodding as Joseph looked to where I nodded to when I heard John let out a groan as I knew my son had gotten him. I went around to see John smiling as he was looking around trying to find where my son was. "You taught your son to be a sniper at this game?" John asked.

"Why not?" I asked chuckling as I began to run knowing that my time out was almost up and needed to get away from John so I won't get targeted again when I heard John stomping behind me knowing he was chasing me and I turned around seeing just that before John reached out grasping me by the hips pulling me back with his strength sliding his arms around my waist holding me tight to his embrace as he picked me up spinning me around as I kicked. "Put me down!" I exclaimed.

"No! You are my shield from your son." He said as I chuckled as he put me down and I broke from his grip running and tried to escape him and I turned around shooting him when it cleared that I can do so to him. "You did not!" John said as he looked down at his vest in disbelieve.

"Yes I did." I said smirking as I turned and ran as he ran after me as it was fun just leading him around the thing and I could hear the giggles from my son only for him to shoot John the last time he could get hit.

"I'm out…you guys win…" John said as I laughed.

"Come on Joseph!" I said as Joseph got up running towards us giggling.

"Did we win?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, good job." I said giving my son a high five as we headed out of the room that was designated for the laser tag field and began to put our gear up where we had grabbed it. "Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes!" Joseph said.

"You guys hungry or do you guys want to go see a movie?" John asked.

"Movie! They have a caveman movie out!" Joseph said excitedly as John looked to me.

"You okay with a caveman movie?" John asked as I smirked.

"Absolutely." I said as we headed out to my car watching as John helped Joseph very little to get into his booster seat, I smiled knowing my son knew how to do it and I didn't have to do it myself. I went to the driver's side climbing in and drove us to the nearest movie theater and parked the car. We all climbed out heading up looking at the movies being played along with times seeing we had only fifteen minutes until the caveman movie Joseph wanted to see was to start so John hurriedly bought the tickets.

"I'll buy snacks, you guys can go to the theater and claim our seats." John said ripping one ticket off for himself.

"You sure? We can-" I began to say when he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"I'm sure, go. Popcorn, a box of sno-caps, a large drink for us to share and a kids drink for him." John recited as I smirked.

"Make them goobers." I said.

"Raisinets?"

"Deal." I said as I led Joseph to the ticket taker to let us into the theaters and we walked down the hall to the designated theater, I pulled the door open letting my son step in and I slid in behind him as I picked up a booster seat taking it with us as we went up the ramp to the seating seeing very few people in there but I held onto Joseph's hand as we went up the stairs and into a row in the middle portion of the theater in which I set a booster seat down and helped Joseph into the booster so he could see over the seat in front of us and luckily no one had sat in the seats in front of Joseph so he could see when the previews for the other movies began to play when I saw John walk in carrying the food he said he was going to purchase and I waved trying to get his attention and he nodded when he saw me. John slid into the row with us sitting down in the seat beside me handing me the kid's drink that the cup was in the shape of a monkey as I slid it into the cup holder next to Joseph. "Drink it slowly." I whispered to Joseph as he nodded, "You have to potty?" I asked knowing if he had to go, he should go now as he shook his head no hoping that he could wait until end of the movie but I wasn't sure. John handed me the bag of popcorn holding it on my lap so all three of us could enjoy the snack as John ripped the wrapper on the straw sliding it into the drink he had put into the cup holder in the arm rest between him and I. He then began playing with the wrapper of the box getting it open after a few moments of watching him and he popped the box open pouring some into his hand before handing it to me pouring some into my sons hand that was about the same amount or little less than the amount John had before I split the rest between John and I since I didn't want Joseph to have too many sweets. The movie had played the full length, not once did Joseph say anything about using the bathroom which I was surprised but I stood up stretching from sitting for that long when Joseph stood up doing his bathroom dance.

"I have to potty." Joseph said.

"Okay…John, can you excuse us?" I asked as I picked up my son about to do the dash to the bathroom.

"I got it…" John said as he grabbed Joseph and began to run as fast as Joseph could down the stairs and to the men's bathroom as I was grabbing the trash we had caused and the things we had brought in and took it with me as I put the booster seat back and put the trash in the trash bin. I headed out and to the bathrooms, I figured I could use it as well so I slid into the women's bathroom texting John that I was to use the bathroom so he won't go searching for me and by the time I had emerged from the bathroom John and Joseph were standing outside leaning against the wall waiting for me. "I guess everyone had to go." John said smirking.

"We sung Randy's theme." Joseph said.

"Did you?" I asked looking at Joseph who nodded and smiled as I looked up to John who was slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, all the guys in the bathroom enjoyed the show." John said as I chuckled.

"I would have enjoyed the concert." I said smiling.

"You want to sing it again buddy?" John asked reaching for my son's hand as my son nodded as John grabbed my hand with his other as we headed out the exit closest to us listening to the two men that were singing Randy's theme song smiling the whole way as I listened. I unlocked the car as John helped Joseph into his booster seat before he climbed into the car himself. "You guys want food?" John asked as he looked to me then looked back at my son.

"Chicken nuggets!" Joseph said.

"Well, we know what he wants." I said as John chuckled as he looked back at me making eye contact with me.

"What do you want?" John asked smirking.

"I guess drive through so we can get him home, he has school tomorrow." I said.

"Well, that isn't what I expected nor want to do…" John said.

"You are going to have to deal because I got to be a mother…" I said as John nodded.

"Drive through it is…" John said as I smirked as I started the car and knew what restaurant to go to because I knew which chicken nuggets Joseph loved the most. I pulled through the drive through looking at the menu as I rolled down the window picking what I wanted as I looked to John who had cash in hand and knew he was going to hand it to me.

"You ready?" I asked curiously as John nodded as I said my order into the intercom before pulling around and let John pay for us yet again. We drove the distance home listening to the CD that was on and I could hear Joseph trying to sing from the back seat.

"You got a singer back there." John said as I chuckled as I glanced to him.

"Well, he may rap like you one day." I said.

"He could…I can help teach him that."

"I'm sure you could."

"What would you like him to grow up to be?"

"I just want him to grow up, but I think like any other parent I wish for a doctor or a police officer." I said shrugging.

"I'm surprised you didn't say join the military." John said.

"I wouldn't want him to experience what I had experienced." I said as I ran a hand through my hair before I rested my elbow on the windowsill and leant my head against it as I drove the long stretch of the lake bed.

"I get that…but would you support him if he did?"

"Well duh! He's my son no matter what and I will support him in whatever he decides to do but I would obviously want him to go to college." I said.

"You start saving for that?"

"Kind of, it used to be a lot more than it is now but I had dipped into it to help cover some of the bills but he may be able to get some kind of help with his college due to me being in the military with the veterans or the GI Bill or something." I said shrugging.

"He's got that too, but he has years to come."

"Yeah, don't jump ahead of me…let me take it a year at a time." I said as he chuckled and smiled.

"You go to college?"

"I got my AA while in the service." I said as John nodded.

"What would you have studied if you hadn't joined?"

"Honestly, I think I would have studied business law." I said.

"Business law…hmm." John said nodding as he seemed intrigued.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I think I would have wanted to cook."

"Cooking, you?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, you haven't offered to cook for us." I said.

"I'll cook for you then…" John said as I smiled.

"It better be good and you better not wreck my kitchen."

"I won't ruin your kitchen, whatever I break I'll fix and I'll clean up my mess." John said.

"I would hold you to that." I said nodding as John smiled as we pulled onto the base and it seemed to go faster to get to my house than the distance we had already drove. We got home, I let Joseph carry his own drink as I carried mine and John's drink into the house. "Mom, we're home." I said through the house when my mom came around the corner.

"How was it?" My mom asked.

"It was fun!" Joseph said as he carried his drink over to the table and climbed onto a chair after setting the drink onto the table in which he insisted on telling my mom about all the events of the night which my mom sat there listening as we ate at our food.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed?" I asked as I crumbled up the wrapper of the hamburger I had gotten myself and put it in the fry pod.

"Including shower?" Joseph asked in a dreadful voice.

"Yes, including a shower." I said as Joseph slid out of his seat as I stood up from mine reaching across the table grabbing his trash to take care of and shoved it into the paper bag that it all came in. "May I have your trash?" I asked looking to John as he stood up and stepped closer to me, the only thing separating him and I was the chair I was sitting in seeing him smirk.

"I got it." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a kiss. I smiled under his lips as he slowly moved his lips away from mine seeing him smile as well before he grabbed the bag from me and slid around the chair past me to go into the kitchen to toss the trash away.

"You going to the air show Saturday?" I asked.

"Absolutely, what about that Dodger game?" My mom asked louder so John could hear as I looked over my shoulder into the kitchen at the taller man that was smiling as he looked up from tossing the things into the trash.

"I'll buy the tickets, you have a computer?" John asked.

"Laptop…hold on." I said as I headed into my room grabbing the laptop I haven't used since he had gotten here and carried it out to begin loading it up to let him do his thing to get the tickets. I sat beside him, I was trying not to lean towards him and overlook what he was doing but he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to him which was easy for me to look onto the laptop screen as he was using his one hand to control the mouse that the laptop had to go through the motions of how to purchase the tickets. "You know you don't have to do this." I said as I looked at the review part of the order before he had entered his credit card information.

"I'm 100% sure babe…" He said smiling as I nodded, I still felt guilty as I moved a little to let him pull his wallet out from his pocket to get the proper cards to use to purchase the tickets and he saved the e-tickets onto the desktop. "You got a printer?" He asked smiling over at me.

"Yeah, it's wireless so you can print them now…"

"You serious?"

"Yeah…." I said as he opened the e-tickets pushing the print button and knew that the printer in my room would print the paper for us.

"You have any Dodger merchandise?"

"No, you?"

"I have a jersey…maybe I'll spoil you and the kid more by getting you guys matching jerseys to mine." John said smirking.

"You think we would want to match you or something?" I asked jokingly as he smirked.

"Possibly." John said as I smiled.

"It'll be a nice gesture but I can't have you do that."

"You couldn't have me do a lot of things but did I do them?" He asked smiling as I could hear my mom on the other couch trying not to laugh.

"True…" I said as he smirked as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a soft kiss.

"Mommy, may I have a bed time story?" Joseph asked as he stood at the end of the couch leaning against the arm of it.

"You want me to read it or John to read it?" I asked.

"You…" He said as I smirked over at John who nodded and I smiled as I got up going to tuck my son in, I stood aside watching as he climbed into the bed as I pulled the blanket over his small body and made sure it was tucked on either side of him slightly.

"What book you want read?" I asked turning to go to his book shelf.

"You make one up…imaginary." He said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair as I walked back to my son's bed sitting on the edge of it leaning back a little and got comfortable laying next to his small frame telling him a story that was partly real and partly fake until he slowly fell asleep cuddled up next to my frame smiling since I haven't been able to do this in a long time due to work and him wanting John to do it. I sat there holding my son's small frame close to me enjoying the moment smiling when I heard a noise that captured my attention, I looked up seeing John leaning against the door frame smirking and I smirked back before I slowly slid out from next to my son's frame making sure he was comfortable and fully covered before I headed out of the room shutting the lights off and pulled the door shut almost all the way shut. "I bet that felt great, huh?" John asked as he reached out resting his hand on my hip pulling me closer to him as he stepped his feet further apart until he got to be about my height and he rested the other hand on my other hip as I nodded and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"It felt pretty good, I haven't been able to read to my son in years…" I said smiling and he smiled too before he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in for a hug.

"You'll be able to do it more, enjoy it…" He said.

"I am…" I said smiling as he smirked as he led me out to the living room where I shut the computer down and began to clean up and get stuff ready for the day ahead of us tomorrow.

"Night babe, I'll see you in the morning." John said as he grabbed my hand stopping me from going the direction I was going and turned to look at him smiling.

"Night…" I said smiling as I stepped closer looking up into his blue eyes as he smiled down at me before we met in the middle for a kiss. I stepped back smiling as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before I turned around carrying my laptop with me the distance to my room turning to see him smiling at me before he turned and headed down the hall. I let myself into the room and put my laptop back in its safe spot before I pulled the paper that had printed out of the printer setting them on the pile of papers that I had stacking up before I changed into the pajamas I have been wearing the last so many nights before I climbed into the bed rolling to my side staring at the bottle of pills debating on if I should take them or not. I felt really calm right now and beat, but yet a little anxious knowing that there was a chance I may have a nightmare but yet calm due to not having any when John was with me. I figured taking the one as the therapist had prescribed won't hurt as I popped it in and took water with it before snapping the lights off. I slid further into the bed to try to get some sleep unsure what the night would hold for me.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

The last week has been pretty much going the same it has been going but John has been more touchy feely than before, we always held hands or he had his arm wrapped around me or he would give me kisses, I wasn't complaining to say the least but wasn't used to it. At night, we were trying not to sleep in the same bed but if John ever heard me scream causing me to wake up from a nightmare he would come and check on me which would lead to him laying with me wrapped up in his arms. I was getting used to this, these nights wrapped in his arms, the nights that I didn't wake up screaming due to fright of the nightmares that were engulfed within my dreams as I slept. On one hand, I kind of missed the nightmares as weird as it sounded but yet I wasn't missing them. We had sent Joseph off to school before I had took him out to the flight line to see them prepare for the air show tomorrow, I led him to a bomb shelter letting him get into the full get up including the bullet proof vests, and the camouflage. John seemed to enjoy being dressed up in all the military greens that we had to wear and he wore it all day, he even wore it home and he walked around proud.

"Aren't those steel toe boots heavy?" I asked as I pulled plates down from the cupboard to start making an early dinner and I already knew the answer to the question but figured to ask anyway.

"Yeah, but you obviously were able to wear them, so I can wear them." He said smirking as he pulled open a drawer with the silverware, it was sad he knew his way around my kitchen.

"If you want…you are going to change before the game right?" I asked as John chuckled.

"Yes…" John said smirking.

"May I go play outside mom?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, just be careful and don't go too far." I said.

"I'll take him outside." John offered.

"May we bring the soccer ball?" Joseph asked.

"Absolutly…or do you want to do baseball?" John asked.

"He doesn't have a glove or anything." I said as I shut the fridge after I had pulled everything I needed out of it.

"I guess I know what to get him before I leave." John said smirking.

"I said no gifts."

"When did you say that?" John asked rhetorically back smirking.

"Now." I said as I put hands on my hips.

"I'll still get it for you bud." John whispered as he led my son out of the kitchen.

"I heard that!" I said.

"You were supposed to." John said as he slid the steel toe boots off and put his regular shoes on before he went with Joseph out front to kick the soccer ball around I had presumed as I cooked a small meal which consisted of sandwiches and apple slices, even though I knew that my son will get hungry sometime during the ball game, I just hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep during the game or had to get up a million times to use the bathroom. I just don't know how he is going to act or how he will handle it, what if he was to get hit with a ball? I finished the meal taking the four plates out to the dining room table knowing my mom was to walk through the front door at any moment and right when I thought that the door opened waiting to hear the familiar voice.

"Leanna, I'm home…have you made dinner?" My mom asked as she stepped down from the foyer and came around the corner.

"Yeah…sandwiches…figured something small and something we can eat fast since we have to leave soon to get to the stadium soon." I said.

"Where are the boys?" My mom asked.

"They weren't out front?"

"No…" My mom said, "I'm sure they are down at the park…" My mom said as I nodded trying not to panic and knew that I could trust John to protect my son as I headed towards the front door heading out of it and walk the distance towards the park seeing the two men I was looking for as I slowly walked up to them and kicked the ball back towards John when he kicked the ball up to catch it in his hands.

"What's up babe?" John asked.

"Dinner is ready." I said as he nodded.

"You want a ride?" John asked towards my son as Joseph giggled and ran over to John who squatted down letting Joseph climb onto his back and wrap his arms around John's neck and John held onto his legs that were trying to wrap around his body as I grabbed the soccer ball from John as we walked the distance back to my house. John and Joseph joined my mom at the dining room table as I looked over what looked like her schedule for the next week knowing that would be the week John was to fly out. We ate the food that was on our plate as we kept up conversations, as I was cleaning up the dishes, John went to change as Joseph cleaned up getting ready for the game as my mom changed out of her work clothes. John walked out in a plain white shirt with a Dodger jersey over it and a Dodger hat topping it over with his jean shirts as he went to sit on a couch sliding his shoes on as Joseph watched the television while I finished up. I grabbed my keys and the tickets along with anything else I would need for the night before we loaded up the car, John opted to sit in the backseat with Joseph and allowed my mom to sit in the passenger seat. I drove the distance to Dodger stadium dealing with the traffic and the crazy drivers trying to get into the parking lot paying the fee, luckily I had gotten cash out to cover it and pulled where the employees directed us to go park before we climbed out of the car where Joseph held hands with my mom as John walked beside me wrapping his arm around me resting his hand on my hip holding me close to his embrace as we approached the line that would lead us inside into the stadium. We waited until the line started moving as we handed over our tickets to be scanned before heading up the stairs to go into the stadium as Joseph was looking everywhere and at the different people that were walking by and he dragged my mom which led to John and I following over to where Joseph went which was the edge of the back row of that section of seats that looked down at the field, it was a beautiful site. "You want some Dodger gear bud?" John asked Joseph, my son looked up nodding as John led us to a store in which had all type of merchandise with Dodger's name on it and we looked over things, John picked up a jersey before he squatted down helping it slide onto my son's frame. "You like that?" John asked.

"Yes! I match you!" He said happily as he wiggled his frame as he held at the seams of his shirt that were held together by buttons.

"Now to get your mom one." John said as he looked up at me as I leant against the rack.

"I don't need one." I said.

"You want one though…" John said.

"I didn't say that either." I said.

"What size do you wear?" John asked.

"John, I'm not getting one…" I said.

"You going to say no to me?"

"This time, yes." I said sternly as he smirked as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine.

"You're so cute trying to fight against me." John said smirking.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"No…" John said as he went to the adult section with Joseph's hand being held in his as he overlooked the different jerseys that were being sold when he grabbed one off the shelf then looked up at me then back to the jersey. "This looks like it'll fit." John said.

"You did not just do that." I said.

"I just did." He said as he looked around for my mom, "Mom, you want a jersey? My treat?" John said.

"No thanks dear, but I'm not a big baseball fan…I'm just here for the ride." My mom said as John nodded.

"What? She says no and that is fine, I say no and you won't listen." I said as I walked behind him as he found the gloves buying a couple along with a ball.

"You are my girlfriend, I'm to spoil you and buy you things…" John said as he turned around leading Joseph and I up to the counter to purchase the things he was about to buy, which was probably going to be more expensive since it was at Dodger Stadium and not at like Wal-Mart.

"Even things I don't want?"

"If you don't want it that much, I'll put it back." John said.

"I just feel guilty with you spending money on me…I like to pay my own way." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I nervously looked down at my feet.

"I don't mind spending my money on you, if I want to buy you something please let me…" John said.

"But John, this is too much…this is not a need, I don't need a jersey."

"Just let me spoil you, this one last night? I leave next week and I won't have any more nights to do so." John said as he ran a hand through my hair as I nodded as John purchased the jerseys for Joseph and I before we walked out of the store.

"Do you have to use the bathroom Joseph?" I asked as we approached the bathroom.

"Yes." Joseph said as I looked to John and he nodded as he took my son into the men's room as my mom and I went into the women's room using the bathroom before we met back up outside on the level we were currently on walking around only stopping to get a few drinks and a couple snacks that should last us throughout the whole game. We were like ten rows up from the dug-out which weren't bad seats as I sat between John and my son, John had his arm wrapped around me as Joseph was munching at the popcorn that I let rest on his lap as he watched the game. There were a few fowl balls but it was fun seeing Joseph jump up, luckily I was able to grab the popcorn before he dropped all the popcorn to try to catch the balls and he was singing along to the charge chants and when it got to the seven inning stretch he was singing and dancing, he was having a blast which was fun. I was kind of glad that the trips to the bathroom for Joseph was very limited, he only had to go like three times the whole game and John vouched to take him every single time which was sweet of him. After the game, John turned his phone to the camera reaching out snapping a photo of all four of us with the baseball field behind us then my mom snapped a photo of just John and I then John picked Joseph up resting him on his hip getting another photo, we just did picture after picture when John led Joseph down to stand against the railing, John held Joseph up so he could get some of the players to sign the ball that John had purchased him earlier in the night before I watched John lead Joseph up the stairs towards where my mom and I still sat in our bought seats. When they had approached, my mom and I stood up heading rest of the way up the steps to the concession level using the bathroom one last time before we made the trip out to the car. We climbed into the car, the moment Joseph was set into his booster seat, he pretty much fell instantly asleep and the whole car ride home he was fast asleep which was nice. I pulled into the garage and shut the car off, I pushed the button for the garage door to shut behind us as my mom pushed her door open as I looked in the rearview mirror seeing John unbuckling my son and slowly pulling the sleeping body into his frame, resting my son's head on his shoulder as John pushed the car door open as he slid out, it was cute. I climbed out leading John into the house and into my son's room where I watched as John slid my son's body into the bed before pulling the blanket over his body before we headed out of the room.

"You going to bed?" I asked as I leant against the wall behind me.

"Only if you are going to bed." He said.

"Probably not." I said.

"Then I'll keep you company, I want to suck up as much time as I can with you." He said as I smirked when I led him to the kitchen in which he had helped me prepare snacks for the air show the next day along with putting some bottles of water into the freezer to freeze throughout the night.

"Thanks for helping…" I said as I glanced to him as I zipped up the last Ziploc bag I had filled with grapes.

"No problem, you are knowledgeable about these things and it's a smart idea…" John said smirking as he pulled the fridge door open putting the things he had in hand in first before he reached over grasping the things I had in hand and put them into the fridge.

"It is…some people don't even bring water…" I said as John shook his head no in an almost disbelieve. "I'm not tired yet, you can go to bed if you want…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair and began scratching at the back of my head.

"Psh…I'm not going to bed yet…" He said as I smirked as I led him to the living room as I flipped the television on and turned it to a show that I thought he and I would enjoy as I sat down on the couch, John sat down beside me wrapping his arm around me, "You want to lay down?" John asked.

"We should…" I said as I let out a yawn as I stood up going to lay on the other couch when he grasped my hand.

"Where are you going?" John asked as I looked down into his piercing blue eyes.

"To lay on the other couch." I said.

"Why would you do that? There is plenty of room on this couch." John said smirking as he laid down scooting back on the couch seeing some room for me as I sat down and laid down onto my side as his arm out stretched beneath my neck and wrapped down my body pulling me back against his hard frame as the other arm slung over my waist as we watched the television, I guess I was more tired than I had originally felt because I don't even remember how that episode of the show I had turned on ended.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I woke up hours later after falling asleep on the couch wrapped up in John's embrace, I looked at the television with my eyes barely open noticing the news on so I knew that it must have been a local channel last night reading the time to be 6:07 AM as I rubbed a hand over my face as I sat up looking back at John who was fast asleep behind where I had laid.

"John…wake up…" I said.

"What? What time is it?" He asked as his eyes were barely slits and I smirked at how adorable he was in his half asleep state.

"6 AM, we got the air show today." I said.

"Oh, yeah…that is today…coffee?" John asked.

"Definitely needed, I'm going to go shower after I start a pot of coffee…" I said as I stood up stretching.

"Let's not fall asleep on the couch again." John said as he sat up rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I didn't realize I was that tired."

"Me neither." He said as I smirked as I started the pot of coffee as John got up walking into the kitchen with me and went straight to the fridge to get the creamer. "I'll finish this up, do you have to go cups because I feel we may need these to go." John asked.

"Yeah, they are with the other cups." I said as he nodded as I headed into my bedroom showering up and got dressed in a new outfit and headed out to the living room seeing John sipping at the to go cup. "You finished that whole pot up?" I asked.

"Yeah, but starting another one for now." John said as I smirked.

"I should go wake the sleeping beauty." I said as John chuckled.

"I'm going to go shower while you do so." John said as I nodded as I walked behind John to go into my son's room waking my son up as he smiled.

"Air show?" He asked as he rubbed at his eye with the back of his hand.

"Yep, get up." I said as he excitedly got up, "Get dress buddy." I said as Joseph went to his dresser to get a new outfit while I went into the kitchen making breakfast for all of us when I heard my mom's alarm going off from the kitchen smiling knowing she will be joining us soon as I pulled out the toaster strudels from the freezer and opening the box pulling out the contents inside pulling out two for each of us which was pretty much the whole box besides two. I popped the first two into the toaster letting those toast up while I was preparing drinks and getting the plates set on the counter when my mom walked out scratching at her head. "Morning mom." I said trying to be cheerful because I had a good night of sleep and have had a good time.

"Morning…may I use your bathroom and shower when John's done?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, go ahead…" I said as she went back into her room to gather her things for a shower I had presumed as the two in the toaster popped out and I plopped those onto the plate trying not to burn my fingers from the heat that the strudels were as I put two more into the toaster to continue this train of things I was doing as I began to smear the frosting onto the two that were now cooked taking that to the table for someone to eat it as I went back into the kitchen pouring a glass of milk for my son.

"I had fun last night, may we go again mom?" Joseph asked.

"Maybe." I said as I took the glass of milk over to the table putting it next to the plate, Joseph slid into the chair in front of the plate.

"Are we staying all day?" Joseph asked.

"We'll see." I said as I wasn't sure how John nor I were going to hold up throughout the day, I went back into the kitchen hearing the shower turn off knowing John was almost done in the bathroom as I went to my mom's room knocking on the door telling her she could go shower now since John was out. I headed back out to the kitchen pulling out the two that were now done putting two more in as I was frosting the ones that got done cooking. I carried that plate out before heading towards the kitchen where I poured some coffee into three cups before those in the toaster were done when the bathroom door opened looking up seeing John walk the short distance in the hall to his room then he emerged from his room pulling a shirt over his head as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning John! Thank you for last night." Joseph said.

"You're absolutely welcome bud, you have fun?" John asked as he slid into the seat that already had the toaster strudels in front of.

"Yes! It was amazing! I want to go again." Joseph said as John glanced to me smirking.

"I'll see what I can do." John said as I walked out with a cup of coffee to his liking stepping beside him as I set the coffee cup down before I turned to go back to the kitchen to finish up the breakfast I was working on when John grasped my hand turning me to look back at him smirking. "Morning babe, I didn't get my morning nor good night kiss." He said smirking as I rolled my eyes as I leant down pressing my lips against his for a soft kiss.

"Morning." I said smiling as I stood to my normal height hearing the soft giggles of my son, he tended to laugh every time he saw us kiss, I then headed back to the kitchen as John was talking with Joseph about the game and other things as I went and finished making the breakfast for my mom and I as I came out setting the plates and stuff onto the table beginning to eat myself as my mom joined us moments later when she finished showering. After we had finished eating, I got up taking care of the plates and dishes with the help of my mom as I went to the closet grabbing a backpack taking it with me to the kitchen where I began to slide the frozen bottles and snacks into the backpack.

"Don't forget the sun block." My mom said coming into the kitchen handing me the two different kinds of sun block we had within the house that we use putting it in the bag before I nodded as I went to my room grabbing my things along with the paperwork I needed for John in case something were to happen to him today before we headed out of the house and locked the front door behind us.

"We taking your mom's car?" John asked as Joseph skipped ahead in front of my mom that was walking not that far behind him.

"No, they have buses that go around to the housing areas to pick up people and drop them off at the flight lines." I explained as John nodded as he reached out sliding his hand into mine as it slightly swung between our bodies since I was carrying the backpack it would have been hard for him to wrap his arm around me and we got to the designated bus stop joining others that were waiting for the giant blue buses that would take us to the flight line that would be used for the air show. We climbed onto the bus when it was our turn and when it had arrived seeing there was only three open spots left for us four, my mom claimed the one spot leaving one empty bench as John slid into the empty bench.

"Come here bud, you can sit on my lap…" John said as he reached out grasping my son below his armpits pulling him up to sit on his lap as I slid in and sat on the empty part of the bench as John wrapped his arms around my son's body holding him on his body while the bus then began to move towards the destination.

"Crap…" I said as I just remembered about the WWE crew.

"What?" John asked.

"I forgot about the WWE crew." I said as I glanced to him as he smirked as he slid his hand underneath my son's body into his pocket pulling out his phone.

"I'll text them, there a bus stop near them?" John asked.

"Yeah, there are multiple bus stops for people to get picked up from." I said as John nodded as I watched as he typed in a message to who I had assumed was the crew members.

"I'll just tell them to meet us there…" John said.

"How are they going to find us?"

"We'll tell them where to find us or we'll set up a meeting spot." John said as I nodded. We rode the bus with the numerous amount of other people and John held onto Joseph the whole time, I stood up sliding out letting John set Joseph down in front of the seat I was in as I grasped my son's hand as John grasped the other leading him off the bus when it was our turn to get off the bus. We climbed down the steps meeting up with my mom that waited aside since she got off before us. We followed the crowd of people that was heading through the opened door of the fence that allowed all of us into the flight line that made it less crowded with people but yet it was still crowded due to the amount of people.

"This many people live here?" John asked curiously.

"Not all of us, some of these people live off base and only on this day of the year can those that live off base can get on base so more people come here on this day alone." I said.

"That is pretty awesome." John said.

"Mom, may we go see the bombers?" Joseph asked as I nodded as he held onto mine and John's hand as we walked along the flight lines looking at all the planes and tanks that were lined out on display on the flight line. We were each handed a map and schedule of events of the re-enactments that were to be done this year at the air show.

"Re-enactments?" John asked.

"Yeah, they re-enact some parts of the wars, last year they did Pearl Harbor…" I said.

"I learned that was in 1941." Joseph said.

"What else did you learn?" John asked as Joseph told him what he had remembered from the year before and I was surprised to hear that he had remembered quite a lot. Not only that but he remembered a lot of things I have taught him over the years about the planes we had been on many times before and gone over. We caught up with the crew members watching as they followed us around the air show snapping photos of us walking through the one hanger.

"Mom, my feet hurt." Joseph said knowing that this was to happen sooner than later.

"Come here bud." John said picking Joseph up and set him down onto his shoulders and my son's hands rested gently on top of John's head as John held my son's feet as we walked through the next hanger filled with planes and tanks to be viewed and learn the history of.

"Do you want to see the re-enactment of Vietnam?" I asked towards John.

"Absolutely." John said as we headed back out of the hanger and went up to the railing watching the re-enactment from our spots next to the railing. The crew members were enjoying this just as much as we were, we spent a few more hours walking around the air show, we ate at our snacks and drunk our water until Joseph fell asleep while sitting on John's shoulders which was adorable so we decided to find a place to sit down and we sat in the corner of a hanger and Joseph laid on John's lap with his head resting against John's chest.

"You hungry?" I asked as I tugged at the zipper on my backpack to open it to get a new water bottle.

"I could eat, I'll have one of those sandwiches." John said as I nodded as we hadn't ate those yet and I pulled one out handing it to him.

"Mom, you want one?" I asked.

"Please." My mom said as I handed her one and I pulled one out for myself as I went to offer some to the crew members but they were already long gone and they were taking photos of the planes that were displayed.

"Sorry about him, it's about nap time for him…" I said.

"No worries, I've had my nieces and nephews and second cousins sleep on me plenty of times, plus there are always kids running around backstage at Raw and I've been through a lot with kids." John said.

"You want kids of your own one day?" My mom asked as she bit at her sandwich.

"I would love to have my own kids one day, my parents always ask when I'm going to settle down…" John said as he glanced to me smirking, "Right now, I'm pretty happy with the girl I'm with." He said as he grasped my hand rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb with a smile.

"I can't make you that happy." I said in self-doubt.

"You do…" John said.

"How many kids would you want?" My mom asked.

"Two, one of each gender preferably." John said as my mom chuckled.

"Good luck with that." My mom said as we all chuckled, we sat there having small talk and it was nice having one nice day with John before he was to leave this coming week. Joseph slowly woke up before I handed him his sandwich, he sat on John's lap eating his sandwich in the cleanest way he could and I was proud that he didn't spill any on himself nor on John.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

After we all had finished eating our lunch, Joseph had climbed off John's lap allowing John to get up and I was already standing with the backpack on my back as John got to his feet reaching for my son's hand as we headed out going to the spots we hadn't seen yet on the flightline.

"You didn't lie when you said it was an all day thing." John said yawning.

"Yeah…you need another coffee?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine now that we are moving." John said, John let go of Joseph's hand letting him run between his grandma and us as John held onto my hand freely as we watched and over looked things that we passed by or we would stop in front of the plaques reading the information yet again as John stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me knowing that the backpack was pressing against his hard framed body. "You probably already know this information." John said.

"More than you know, but it is always nice to stop and re-read it again." I said looking over my shoulder at him smirking.

"It never hurts to re-read things and to really know the information." John said as I nodded as he kissed at my neck before we moved onto the next displayed item that my son was most excited about, I don't know why but he was obsessed with this one particular tank.

"Joseph loves this tank, don't know why but he is obsessed with it." I said shrugging.

"He is going to be like his mom and work with tanks." John said as I glanced to him smirking as I looked back to the tank when it hit me, I looked at it closer and it had hit me that this was the same particular tank that Crystal and I were specially trained on and always worked with while at war.

"Maybe…" I said nodding as I looked up at the sky smiling a little as I tried to hold back tears hoping that it was just a coincidence.

"You okay?" John whispered as I nodded as John gave me this look as he knew something was wrong.

"Its fine."

"We'll talk later?" John asked as he pushed his hand through my hair until the tip twirling it between his fingers.

"Maybe." I said as I smirked as I turned back to the tank smiling as we made our way along rest of the displayed things before we headed back finding the proper bus to take home and walked the distance back to our house. "I'm thinking pizza for dinner, I'm too tired to cook." I said truthfully.

"I'm okay with pizza." John said.

"I love pizza." Joseph said as we picked him up and swung him a couple of steps ahead of us due to him holding onto both of our hands.

"I know you do, it was my favorite food as a kid too." John said.

"It was?" Joseph asked looking up at the taller man.

"Yep, still is." John said smirking.

"Anyone can say that pizza is the most delicious." My mom said joining in the conversation.

"Unless if you are lactose intolerant." I said.

"What's that?" Joseph asked.

"When you are allergic to dairy products like cheese and milk." I explained.

"I'm not that, I love cheese." Joseph said.

"Very few people are." John said as we walked up the patch of grass in my front yard to step onto the cement walkway that we could have walked on that was attached to the driveway but like anyone else we took the shortcut.

"Joseph, why don't you go shower to get the sun block and sweat off?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" Joseph asked.

"No, you can wait until later…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair as I took the backpack into the kitchen, "I hope the crew members found their way back." I said as I looked up seeing John slide onto a barstool on the other side of the breakfast bar that looked into the kitchen.

"I'm sure if they didn't they would be calling one of us to come get them." John said.

"I would hope so, don't need them wandering around the base aimlessly." I said as I unzipped the bag pulling out the empty bottles tossing them into the recycle bin.

"How'd you enjoy that?" My mom asked leaning against the end of the breakfast bar and corner of the kitchen.

"It was awesome, never been to one and it was pretty amazing…this seems like an awesome place…" John said nodding.

"You had fun though, right?"

"Of course, I got to spend my day with my girl and my bud and my mom plus learn things I never got to learn about the military…" John said smirking.

"Are you going to come to the air show next year?" Joseph asked, I'm sure he was on the other side of the half breakfast bar and I couldn't see him as I headed to the fridge putting up snacks we hadn't gotten the chance to eat and we could use it later on or tomorrow.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Yes." John answered confidently.

"You seem confident about that." I said as I turned around shutting the fridge and headed back to the counter that faced him.

"Why wouldn't I want to come back and do the air show with you guys?" John asked.

"What if we…" I began to say and trailed off, "What kind of pizza do you guys want?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair before I pulled the empty backpack off the counter zipping it up.

"Pepperoni and sausage!" Joseph exclaimed excitedly, he certainly was Crystal's son because that was always her go to for her pizza.

"Domino's or Pizza Hut?" I asked.

"Don't matter." Joseph said as I glanced to John as I pulled open the closet door tossing the bag in.

"No preference here." John said.

"Don't look at me." My mom said as she turned heading around the couch sitting down and my son had joined her as I headed to the menus I kept from either place looking over the most recent deals and coupons I had. I decided it will be best to do Domino's, I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket responding to the texts from my boss about the air show and updating him about what we have completed with John. I called Domino's ordering the food and had it for delivery so I didn't have to leave because I was exhausted.

"Anyone want something to drink?" I asked as I leant forward against the kitchen counter that I found myself standing in front of.

"May I have some Sunny D?" Joseph asked as I knew that would come as I nodded.

"Coffee please." John said.

"No thanks sweetie." My mom said as I started the coffee pot as I poured the glass of Sunny D taking that to my son before I went back into the kitchen making the two glasses of coffee for John and I to enjoy. I sipped at my coffee recollecting today's events and how oddly every year when an air show comes and goes I always remember Crystal more than the year before.

"You okay?" John whispered as I looked over seeing him leant over slightly to be closer to my ear.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said nodding as he nodded as well feeling his hand that was resting on my shoulder squeeze at my shoulder in a comfort manner before it slowly let it go. We watched an episode of SpongeBob before hearing the door bell chime causing me to jump in my spot on the couch beside John. I got up setting my coffee onto the coffee table before I went and grabbed my wallet before I went to the door opening it to make the exchange with the delivery driver before I carried the pizza into the house and into the kitchen where I began to pull down a stack of paper plates that I kept stock in for nights like this when the train of people joined me in the kitchen to make their plates. "We can each have two slices…." I said as I pulled the two smallest pieces onto a plate for Joseph since he doesn't need nor does he eat that much. "Here you go Joseph, do you need more juice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get my cup." He said as I nodded as Joseph took his plate to the dining room table before he went to catch his cup that was in the living room as John and my mom were making their plates leaving two slices for me.

"You want more coffee?" John asked as he rested his hand on the arch of my back as I looked up into his blue eyes smirking.

"No thanks, if I have another glass, I may not be able to go to bed tonight." I said realizing it was eight already and needed to get Joseph ready to go to bed and this dinner was already later than usual.

"True….do you have soda?" John asked.

"I may have a two liter." I said shrugging.

"We do." My mom said as I glanced over seeing my mom already pouring herself some chuckling as I looked to John.

"We apparently have soda." I said as we both laughed as he took our plates to the table as I focused on pouring Joseph more juice and handing it back to him so he could go start eating and get ready for bed. We sat at the table, it has been the quietest meal we have had since John has arrived but I think we were all tired from the day's events. After Joseph had finished, he went to shower for me and I'm surprised he didn't fall asleep in the process and I had put him to bed again tonight, I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep while reading him the book he had chose. "I'm going to bed…" I said as I went into the living room from the hall I had walked down from Joseph's room not seeing my mom, "Did my mom go to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to get done so I could say good-night properly before going off to my room…" John said as I nodded as he stood up from the couch and I nervously slid my hands into my pocket as John walked up to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his embrace inhaling his scent, I could smell the soft scent of his cologne but the smells of sun block was hard to overpower but he was so hard with muscles but soft at the same time, I didn't want him to let me go feeling him press his lips to the top of my head before feeling him slide his arms back from around my body. "Night sweetie…I'll see you in the morning…." He said as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a good-night kiss as I smirked after the kiss as he slid past me to head down the hall that I just walked down when I reached out grasping his arm.

"Wait…." I said as I looked over my shoulder at John who turned around seeing him smile, "Will you come lay with me?" I asked, I didn't want to be alone with these thoughts and memories of Crystal running through my mind today, it happens every year and maybe John will calm me or help me, at least I won't be alone in times like this. He smirked as he nodded as he took the step back closer to me as I led him back to my room, "Did you want to go change?" I asked as we approached my door realizing he didn't change into his pajamas.

"I'll be fine sleeping in my jean shorts, if you don't mind me stripping of my shirt." John said as I shook my head no as I led him into my room.

"Get comfortable, I'm going to change." I said as he nodded as I grabbed my usual pair of pajamas before I went into my bathroom changing quickly before I came out putting that outfit into my hamper before I climbed onto the bed with John after turning the light off along the way. I rolled over onto my side facing my night stand and slid a hand under my pillow when I felt John slide closer to me and his arm slinging over my waist as I smirked as I glanced down at his hand before I scooted back slightly to be further wrapped in his embrace feeling more comfortable and trying to ease my anxieties nor did I want to take my medicine in front of him but I was so tired that I found myself falling asleep easier than I had thought it would have been. I woke up what seemed like hours later, I looked at my alarm clock seeing it was 3 AM hearing the weird noise that must have woke me up again and I looked over my shoulder seeing John still passed out and he was a cute sleeper so I softly and gently slid out from under his arm before I grabbed the bat that I lazily carried at my side and oddly I felt non-threaten by whatever the noise was and didn't put it up into swing mode until I would arrive at a corner. I checked in on my mom and my son and didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I headed back to my room, I walked down the hall and went to go around the corner bumping into John, "Jesus Christ!" I said as I jumped back putting a hand over my chest.

"Sorry….everything okay?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah, I heard a weird noise…" I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What you doing with that bat? What did I tell you about that?" John said reaching out for the bat and I willingly gave it to him, "Look, I'm here for another week if that and let me take care of things like this….if you hear a weird noise, wake me up and I'll go inspect it…" John said.

"What about when you leave? I've been doing this for years and after you leave, I will continue to do this…" I rhetoric back to him.

"I understand that, but when I'm here, please let me do this and be the man in this relationship." He said resting his hands on my hips as he looked down at me and I looked up at him.

"Like you will come back to take on those responsibilities." I said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because John, I'm just a nut and you are just trying to make me feel better about my situation." I said.

"That is not the case, I do have feelings for you and I will be back sooner than you will think….I like you Leanna, I adore your son and I'm not saying this because of your situation or trying to give you the sympathy thing, I'm not like that…there is something about you that has drawn me to you since day one….I'm attracted to you, physically and mentally…" John said as he rubbed at my sides as I nodded.

"Sorry, just I haven't dated anyone in a while and for someone like yourself to date me is a reality check within itself and with the circumstance and you know all the shit and it's like…hard…and today just made me miss Crystal a lot, it does every year…" I said trying not to let tears form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry babe." John said as he pulled me into his embrace, my face buried into his chest as he held me there, "Come on, let's go lay down and you can talk to me about Crystal or anything you want…." John said as I nodded as he led me back to my room as he carried the bat in his hand putting it in the safe spot I always keep it in.

"You want to look at some of the stuff I kept of Crystal's?" I asked as I stepped at the foot of the bed.

"You have some of the stuff in here?" John asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have a memory box in my closet with some of her things, there is more in the attic." I said.

"Of course." John said as I smiled as I went into the closet grabbing the memory box I had created to keep some of Crystals things for me to look over on days like this and I brought it to the bed with me as I climbed onto it sitting Indian style as I opened the box and John slid further onto the bed leaning against the hand he planted behind my body and he was looking on as I pulled an item at a time out of the box laughing and explaining each thing along with flipping through the small stack of photos that were in there as John smiled and was enjoying it as he would grab a couple of the items and looked at them individually before he slid them back into the box, I wiped at my eyes a few times before I put the things back into the box and closed it before climbing off the bed to take the box back to its safe spot. "Do you look through that box often?" John asked as he leant back against the pillows and he looked pitiful as I chuckled at the sight as I slid onto the bed sliding close to him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Only on days that I miss her and when Joseph reminds me so much of her, that is more times than not but I try not to do it too much because it won't help if I do it too much." I said as John nodded as I felt him play with the tips of my hair. "I'm sorry John for being so unstable." I said.

"You're not unstable…we all have our problems, I have problems of my own too." John said.

"Why don't you tell me your problems?"

"Because you have enough of your own to take care of, you don't need mine." John said as I smirked as I scooted closer to him feeling him press his lips to the top of my head. I laid there with my eyes open thinking about my nightmares, how they were the last thing I had to hold onto of Crystal because that was the last thing that I had shared with her and what if I forget her? But yet I felt normal again, being able to sleep through the night without having to worry about waking up but yet oddly I had found myself waking up at the usual 3 or so in the morning like I would when I had the nightmares, it could be partly due to my body is used to that schedule because I have had done so for years and now all of a sudden it's stopping. I slowly fell back asleep cuddled into John's embrace for a good night sleep, or lack there was of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Wednesday-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

Tomorrow John is going to be climbing onto a plane to head back to wherever he is supposed to go, if it was back to his home state of Massachusetts, or if he was going directly onto tour with the other guys of the company he works for but I honestly didn't want him to go. I feared about our relationship, if there was to be one after he leaves tomorrow, feared how Joseph was going to handle it since he hasn't had a fatherly or male figure in his life, even though it has only been a month but we have grown accustom to John being here and now we got to get accustom to him not being here, me especially since I got to go back to work at nights, the nightmares, figuring out the finances, worrying and being a single mother again. I laid in the bed cuddling close to John enjoying it as much as I could, I knew I needed to get up sooner than later cause I needed to get Joseph ready for school but there was another hour until he had to be up and I was surprised I was up.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I heard John's soft but yet manly voice say, he sounded half asleep as he probably was.

"Sorry." I said.

"What time is it baby?" John asked as his fingers began to twirl with my hair again like it was before we fell asleep.

"5 AM…"

"You want to go for a jog?" John asked.

"You serious?" I asked letting out a chuckle.

"Yes…I need to get back in shape and I am determined to run that obstacle course tomorrow before we head to the airport." John said as he smirked.

"I guess I can go for a run." I said as he smiled as I sat up and climbed out of the bed and he did the same as I met him at the door.

"Thanks babe." John said as he leant forward giving me a kiss, "Morning…" He said as I smiled as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Morning." I said as he smiled his bright smile as I shut my door changing into sweats that I could run in and knew where to take him for the jog and hoped that we had enough time to run and get back in time to get Joseph ready for school. I walked out of the room bringing my shoes with me and sat on the couch sliding my shoes on when John joined me to do the same and I went to grab us some water bottles to take with us trying to be as quiet as possible. I made sure I had my keys and cell phone on me before we walked out of the house.

"You guys have any running tracks?" John asked.

"I was going to take you there, it might help you with that obstacle course as well…" I said smiling before I began to jog towards where it was.

"What do you mean by that?" John yelled after me as I turned around and tried to run the best I could backwards.

"You'll see." I said smiling as I turned back around and slowed down to let him catch up to me. I led him to the running track that had obstacles throughout the track like the pull-up bars, balance beams and walls to climb. We were able to do three or four different obstacles before having to turn back around and head home. We got home a little after six as I wiped at my forehead and got some sweat that had collected due to the run.

"I'll begin breakfast…" John said as I nodded as I headed down the hall going into my son's room seeing my son still fast asleep and I walked in waking him up gently before he followed me out seeing John setting a bowl of cereal onto the table. "Morning." John said cheerfully.

"Morning…why are you guys so sweaty?" Joseph asked as he slid into the chair in front of the bowl of cereal John had poured him.

"We went for a jog this morning." I said as I slid into a chair.

"You guys going to eat?" Joseph asked.

"Yep, but just make sure you eat….you want to know why?" John asked.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Joseph answered in an unsure manner.

"Absolutely." John said smiling as I smiled too as I went into the kitchen seeing that the coffee was just finishing up brewing as I looked to John, who was now standing beside me, "I knew you were going to reach for it." John said smirking.

"Thanks." I said as I pulled down a couple cups and John reached for a couple of bowls.

"Special K or Fruity Pebbles?" John asked.

"Fruity Pebbles." I said smiling.

"Finally…" John said in an almost winning type voice since I have never really had fruity pebbles when he has asked as he began to pour the contents of the box into the two bowls since it was already open from pouring it for my son.

"Hazel or vanilla?" I asked curiously as I put the pot back on for my mom to drink when she was to wake up.

"Vanilla." John said as I nodded as I went to the fridge pulling out that creamer and pulled equal amounts into the two different cups. I carried the two coffee cups out setting them down on the table and John wasn't far behind me with the bowls as we sat down eating our breakfast as I smiled and I couldn't let the thoughts of this being John's last day here get out of my mind. I cleaned up the mess that was created when my mom had emerged to start her morning rituals, John and I drove Joseph up to his school along with walking him into the school and dropping him off at his class room. I drove John and I home, we were waiting for the garage to shut before we climbed out of the car. "What is on the list for us to do today?" John asked.

"You have a signing today from 11 AM to 2 PM so we got to shower and dress, we got to go get the crew members as well." I said.

"Alright…thank god it's only one signing…" John said as I smirked as we climbed out heading into the house letting him shower first, I waited until I heard him turn the shower off before going into my room and began my normal ritual of showering and dressing in my army green's knowing that my boss would be there and he had noted that I would have to wear them today, oddly and whatever, I had a month of not having to wear it or more. I pulled my hair up into a bun wrapping a ponytail around the bun before reaching for a few bobby pins hearing a knock knowing I must be running late like always as I went to the door as I was sliding a bobby pin into my hair opening the door seeing John standing on the other side and a smirk came to his lips slightly, "Why are you wearing that?" John asked.

"I have to." I said as I turned around leading him into the bathroom as I grabbed my hat and the coat pulling that on over my shirt.

"I need to take a picture of my soldier." John said as he pulled out his phone.

"Do you have to?" I asked in a whiny manner.

"Yes, please?" He asked doing a pout as I let out a huff letting him take the photo of me before he took a photo of both of us. I drove to the barracks picking up the crew members before driving to the store that we have been multiple times throughout the month he has been here knowing that this would be where we'll be the next three hours and already saw a few people there. We climbed out of the car heading into the store with John's hand cupped in mine and interlacing his fingers with mine, I led him to where the table he'll be signing at and it already had a stack of eight by ten photos for him and my boss was already there schmoozing with people that were lined up as John stepped in front of me where he was supposed to be sitting and start signing at any given minute. "You going to be here the whole time?" John asked setting his hands on my hips.

"Yes, I'll be here keeping guard of sorts." I said.

"Good…" John said smirking as he leant forward pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss when we heard someone clear their throat jumping.

"Sorry sir." I said wiping at my mouth.

"At ease soldier, I'm not in charge of your personal life…how was your stay John?" My boss asked as I was playing with the hat that I was holding in hand nervously waiting to hear what John was to say.

"I have had an amazing time sir…." John said.

"Good…good…on behalf of the army, we want to thank you…" My boss said.

"No thank you sir…" John said as I stepped aside letting photos be took for press and for WWE and John did what he needed to do as I pretty much stood aside leaning against the wall watching him sign and chat with person after person. I was bored out of my mind but it was nice to have time alone but the thoughts of my boyfriend leaving tomorrow were the thoughts that were often floating through my mind and my life in general. As the crowd was dying down and the time was coming up onto two, I knew that it was about time to leave to go grab my son from school and go home hopefully. We went to my son's school and waited outside with the other parents for Joseph to walk out with the other kids of his school seeing him run right up to John who picked him up and spun him around before setting him back down and raced back to the car I had. I began to drive us to a different place rather than my house knowing that this particular place that John would enjoy more than anything, at least I would hope."You missed your turn for your house…" John said as I smirked knowing he knew his way to my house from my son's school now.

"We aren't going home…not yet." I said.

"Where are we going mommy?" Joseph asked.

"You'll see." I said as I knew that it wasn't scheduled, I've took Joseph to this place once but he was too young to remember and I think John would really like it as I turned and headed to the place I knew of.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I parked the car in the parking lot of the building shutting the car off as I stared at the building that stood in front of us.

"What is this place?" John asked.

"It's a hospital, a secluded hospital for the war vets that get seriously injured, like severed limbs and blindness, anything they come here and sometimes bunk here until they recover…"

"What about families?" John asked as he slid the belt up to its normal spot.

"Families may live on base but their houses aren't accustomed or ready for the war vet or the vet may not be ready or fully recovered yet….I spent time here…" I said truthfully as I rolled my eyes to look up to hold back tears when I felt John's two strong arms wrap around me pulling me in for a hug.

"Mommy, you can cry, everyone cries." Joseph said as I glanced over John's arm that was still wrapping me up in a hug seeing my son standing between the seats now and smiling.

"I know bud but mom tends to forget that." I said as I ran a hand through my hair as I leant back wiping at the bottoms of my eyes.

"Come on baby…" John said as he grasped my hand giving it a comforting squeeze as I nodded.

"I need to do something first." I said remembering the one thing that needs to be done.

"What's that?" John asked confused.

"Got to get the crew here." I said as I pulled out my phone calling the one person I had met while serving my physical therapy here knowing that he still comes here due to him working the day shift at my shop.

"We can go grab them." John said as I shook my head no.

"I know someone." I said as I pushed the name illuminated on my phone and put it up to my hear the rings.

"Hello?" A man voice on the other side said after the call was clicked on.

"Hey Pete, you have therapy tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready right now…what's up?" Pete asked.

"You know those crew members?"

"From WWE?"

"Yeah, they are in-"

"Room 437 and 439, what do you need?"

"Could you give them a lift to the hospital?"

"The therapy hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm there now…"

"With John Cena?" Pete asked all excitedly.

"Yes Pete and you can meet him, only if you hold up your end of the deal." I said.

"I will, I will…I'll be there in about 15 minutes, give me time to put the shoes on." Pete said.

"Thanks Pete." I said as he just did the 'mmhmm' before hanging up.

"Everything worked out?" John asked.

"Yep, they are going to be brought up with Pete only if you meet Pete." I said as John chuckled.

"You abusing my star status?"

"If you consider it that way, possibly." I said smiling as John chuckled before he leant over giving me a kiss before we climbed out of the car as John did the same opening the back door for the son due to the child lock. John held Joseph's hand as we headed inside signing in with the receptionist that greeted me by name asking how things were and how Joseph has grown since she had last seen him. We had chatted with her until the automatic doors had opened once again seeing Pete walk in with his gym bag slung on his shoulder along with the two WWE crew members behind him.

"You must be Pete." John said as he broke the grip he had on my hand to outstretch it in front of him to greet Pete's hand.

"How could you tell?" Pete said smiling as he shook John's hand as Joseph stood beside me watching as John and Pete discussed Pete's injury and prosthetic leg that he now has and how he continues to work in physical therapy to strengthen his leg. Pete then handed me his camera as I snapped a photo of him and John along with the crew member before he headed towards the physical therapy room to get his appointment on. I led John and Joseph down the hall towards the hospital rooms opposed to where the physical therapy rooms were slowly going room by room and bed by bed since there were double occupancies in some of the rooms letting John talk with each one, he seemed very humble about being there as he talked with them, family members were snapping photos of this and were asking for autographs in which John gladly did. The crew members were recording and snapping away at what was going on in front of us within these meetings John was doing. I even saw that Joseph was enjoying it as well since a few of the families had kids his age and he had went to school with or kids younger than him that he could play with, or there were men and women there that were sent here to be seen until they can be sent back to their normal bases to see their family and they had kids around Joseph's age that helped remind them of their kids. After visiting with the last patient, we headed out of the room greeting the doctors and headed to the physical therapy room where the doctor in there instructed him on how some of the machines worked and everything as Joseph waddled around tossing the weight ball then would run after it to keep himself entertained and the therapist didn't seem to mind and it was probably good for him anyway. After John had chatted with all that he needed to chat with, we headed back out to the car where John helped Joseph back into his booster seat as I helped put the equipment the crew had into the trunk before we all climbed into my car driving to the barracks first to let the crew members out before I drove us three home in time to cook dinner.

"What are we having for dinner?" Joseph asked as he stood next to me as I ran a hand through his hair trying to fix a strand that was messed up.

"I don't know yet…." I said as Joseph nodded.

"I'm going to cook." John said as we both looked at the man that sat on the ground, his legs extended out and he was leaning back against his hands.

"You cook?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, a lot of things…." John said smirking.

"You don't have-" I began to say.

"I don't have to but I want to…let me see if I need to send you to the store, you want to help bud?" John asked as he began to get to his feet and Joseph nodded as he went with John to the kitchen looking through my cupboards and luckily I didn't have to pick things up for him. I listened to John and Joseph whisper until I got up going in to see what was going on and John sent Joseph out to play until it was time to set the table. I mainly stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter letting the thoughts about my life going back to normal after tomorrow, and how this whole month has changed our lives more than his. I watched blankly as John was stirring whatever was in the skillet.

"Everything okay?" John asked as he glanced to me from what he was doing as I shrugged as I crossed my arms over my stomach as I looked out to the living room seeing my son playing with two of the action figures he had that he took out of the case, surprisingly. "You want to talk about it?" John asked as I rolled my head to look at him as he was focused on what was taking place in the pan as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Tonight, after dinner…" I said as he nodded, "You need help?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, you go relax, I told you that when I first began cooking…" John said as he stepped closer and gave me a kiss before he smiled at me.

"Okay…" I said as I pushed myself off the counter and went to join the other two members of my family in the living room watching whatever was on the television, which was whatever show that was playing on Disney and to me I can't tell the difference between some of the new shows that they have coming out. I watched my son play with the two figures which was more entertaining until John walked out leaning against the back of the couch my mom was on smiling.

"Dinner is ready, time to wash up bud." John said as Joseph climbed to his feet and headed towards the bathroom when I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Clean up your mess first, please." I said as he nodded as he turned around grabbing his toys and took them to his room before he had claimed the bathroom to wash his hands as I sat on the couch.

"Washing up includes you too sweetie." John said as I looked over at him seeing him wave for me to go as I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet.

"Come on mom, we need to wash up." I said as my mom smiled as she followed me into my bedroom to wash her hands in my bathroom.

"What time does he leave in the morning?" My mom asked.

"His plane takes off at 1 PM, he needs to be there at 11 AM though…" I said as my mom nodded, "Its going to be rough." I said.

"How so…" My mom asked curiously.

"I'm scared about how Joseph is going to react to John now being gone, our relationship if there will be one after he leaves, my nightmares…."

"Do you still have those? I mean you said when you are with John they don't happen?" My mom said when she interrupted me.

"Only when I'm not with him, strangely I miss them…" I said.

"You are so weird, how can you miss nightmares?" My mom asked which made me feel bad for admitting that I did miss them and maybe my therapist would understand as I leant forward against the sink as my mom walked out of the kitchen as I looked down into the sink. I finally stood up following my mom out of my room seeing my mom and son already sitting around the table as John was sliding stuff onto their plates from the skillet he had been cooking in earlier before he headed back to the kitchen with it.

"I need your help now." John said when he met me beside the couch as he was carrying the pan and he smirked as he rested his free hand on my hip, "If you don't mind." John said.

"Of course I don't mind." I said smiling as I walked with him into the kitchen, "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Getting drinks as I finish making the plates." John said as I nodded as he set the skillet down and picked up the other pan that had a vegetable in it as I began to pour drinks into different cups and taking them to the table for us to drink before I slid into one of the empty seats when John came back out from the kitchen after putting that pan back on the stove I had presumed and sat in the last empty seat that was at the table.

"Thank you for dinner John." I said.

"Yes, thank you John." Joseph said as he picked up his fork and poked at the corn that was cooked knowing he would eat at that first since he loved his corn as I picked my fork up poking at the chicken entrée he had made.

"It isn't going to kill you." John joked as I glanced to him then to my mom that already had a bite ready to go on her fork.

"I'll be the taste tester." My mom said as she bit at the fork and I watched as she ate it and she nodded in approval and I then took a bite of mine, she was actually right, it tasted really good.

"You are really good….for someone that doesn't get to cook much, you are really good at it." I said.

"Truth be told, I do get to cook more than you think, I usually have a tour bus that I ride on between cities so I do get to cook sometimes but not meals like this due to time constraints and stuff…" John said.

"Will I ever get to ride on your bus?" Joseph asked.

"Sooner than later, hopefully and if I can get my way." John said smirking as he glanced to me.

"What does that mean?" Joseph asked.

"If I can talk your mom into it and maybe this summer." John said.

"May we mom?!" Joseph said excitedly.

"We'll see…" I said as I twirled my fork in the pile of corn, I couldn't say no because I didn't want to think of the summer yet since I knew Joseph was to go through another surgery and be held up in a hospital for another month or so while he heals.

"What does your bus consist of?" My mom asked as John began to talk about touring and his bus and how sometimes he lets other co-workers that he is close with ride with him and how he has plenty of space, all this talk made me realize that he was leaving and he seemed happy about it, which I can't seem to blame him because let's be honest my life is sad and tragic, he is probably happy to get away from this lonely life and from my sappy story, plus the other wrestlers are like family to him and that is his life, this isn't. I stood up grabbing my son's plate and pulled it on top of my plate, I reached for John's but he stopped me as I looked up from his plate making eye contact with him seeing him smirk.

"I cooked, I'll clean…I said I was going to clean my mess and let me do so." John said as I went to argue and he put his finger to my lips to shush me. "Don't you argue, you go sit yourself down on the couch and relax…" John said as my mom was giggling.

"Fine…whatever." I said as I set the plates down as I pushed my chair in and pushed my son's chair in after he had climbed out going into the living room with my son, I sat on the couch and my son sat beside me leaning into my embrace watching the television with me, I leant over pressing my lips to the top of my son's head, "I love you Joseph." I said.

"I love you too mommy." Joseph said. For once, it was nice to sit on the couch with my son in my embrace to an extent watching television due to my son's and my schedules colliding and he is growing up too fast for me honestly and I think that is one thing I loved about John being here and I think that is why I am dreading him leaving as well because I kind of took this month for advantage and now that it is over, I can't do anything about it.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John soon joined Joseph and I on the couch, John sat down on the side that Joseph didn't claim and he wrapped his arm around me causing me to smirk as I glanced over at him meeting his eye glance momentarily. We sat there watching what was on the television as I noticed that the room was getting darker due to the sun going down and not having lights on which caused the inside of my house to go dark as well. I looked at the clock seeing that it was 8 PM and Joseph should start getting ready for bed.

"It's time to get ready for bed…" I said as Joseph let out a moan in displeasure, "Don't start with me…" I said.

"But mom, if I go to bed then tomorrow will come quicker….I don't want tomorrow to be here." Joseph said honestly as I nodded.

"Me neither but even if you stay up it'll still come." I said as I played with his hair a tad, it was thin and soft, much like how Crystal's hair was.

"I'll be here in the morning…we'll have breakfast together and possibly lunch…and I'll play a game with you before we head to the airport." John said.

"I guess…" Joseph said in disappointment before he let out a yawn and I watched as he slid off the couch going to do the routine that he had down pact by now and oddly I felt confident in him to do it as I got to my feet to go help start the water. I went into the bathroom doing just that, I felt emotionally numb somewhat and I was just going through the motions, how else was I supposed to feel right now? This whole month has taught me so many lessons, I've grown, Joseph has grown, I think John has learned a lot and I think that I'm unsure about going back to our normal lives. I stood up to my normal height after turning the shower head on and turned around seeing my son setting the pile of clothes he had grabbed from his room onto the sink. "Mom, does John have to go tomorrow?" Joseph asked as I ran a hand through my hair as I squatted down in front of him and maneuvered myself to kneel onto one knee grasping my son by the shoulders.

"Yes, he has to go…he'll be back possibly…you had a month with him and you knew tomorrow was going to come, why don't we print up the pictures of this whole month and make a scrapbook?" I suggested.

"I would like that….but doesn't he love you?" Joseph asked.

"You not worry about that…" I said as Joseph nodded as I could tell Joseph didn't want John to leave, but the deal was a month as I stood up to my feet walking out of the bathroom shutting the door shut behind me as I turned to head back down the hall noticing John standing there. "You heard that huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oddly that kid likes you…I don't know why." I said sarcastically as I stepped past him leading John back to the living room as I felt him reach out grasping my hip turning me to face him and he gripped both of my hips causing me to face him.

"Like you don't like me…"

"We weren't talking about me." I said smirking as John smirked as well.

"Well, let's talk about you…"

"Maybe just a tad."

"A tad? I get just a tad?" John asked smirking as he let out a chuckle.

"At least I admit I liked you." I said jokingly.

"Just say you guys love each other and get it done with, Jesus!" My mom said standing up and taking herself and her book with her to her room as we all laughed.

"She is one of a kind." I said slightly embarrassed as I looked down between our bodies then back up at John making eye contact with him.

"So are you…I wouldn't change anything about you." John said as he pulled me closer.

"Thanks?" I said unsure if I should take it as a compliment.

"You're welcome." John said smirking as he gave me a kiss.

"John, you want to play?" Joseph asked as he exited the bathroom after his quick shower, I could only expect that he tried his best to shower as quick as he could.

"Joseph, you need to go to bed." I said.

"But mom…" Joseph began.

"Give him twenty minutes." John said as I looked to John as I looked back to my son as I let out a breath, this was John's last night and he's not going to school tomorrow so what was one night going to do?

"Fine, twenty minutes then bed time." I said as Joseph excitedly ran to his room to collect his figures in which John climbed onto the floor with my son, I sat back down on the couch watching the two and I am going to miss seeing John being such a good father figure to my son, I knew that I couldn't provide the things John could and Lord knows I wasn't home enough to do a lot of the things we were able to do within this month that John was here, something small as in reading my son a bedtime story I couldn't do. I knew Joseph would need a father figure, as much as I tried to be both a mom and a dad to him but I think having John around was nice for him and hoped that John will continue to be around but I don't know if he will or not, I won't blame him if he doesn't because we are a lot to handle and I have a lot of problems. I got up from the couch heading into my room and into the closet to grab the giant tub of change I try to keep as filled as possible with change that I get back from money exchanges I made.

"What are you doing?" John asked from behind me causing me to jump and turned around to see him standing in the door frame looking at me with a questionable look as I held the tub of change in hand.

"I was going to roll some change up…"

"For what?" John asked.

"Tomorrow…" I said truthfully.

"Tomorrow?" John asked confused.

"It's a long story and I'll explain it tomorrow." I said.

"Okay…" He said as he reached out, "Let me carry that for you." He said as he grabbed it from me and carried it for me as he led me back out to the dining room table not seeing my son.

"Where's my son?" I asked.

"I already put him to bed." John answered.

"Oh okay…" I said nodding as I opened the tub pulling the paper coin wrappers that you would use to roll up.

"How much are you rolling because we may be here all night if we are rolling all of this?" John said as I chuckled.

"Nah, I was thinking just three of the pennies, one nickel, one dime and one quarter." I said as John gave me a questionable look.

"I'm really quite confused…" John said as I chuckled.

"Well you will find out tomorrow morning…" I said as he let out a sigh.

"I hate surprises."

"I know you do." I said chuckling when my mom emerged from her room and headed over to the table we sat out claiming an empty seat.

"Are you doing this tomorrow?" My mom asked.

"I was planning on it before he leaves, you want to join?" I asked curiously as my mom smirked.

"What time you leaving?" My mom asked.

"What are we doing?" John asked.

"You'll see…do you want to do the obstacle course in the morning as well?" I asked John to try to figure out what time we need to get up and head out in order to do everything before taking him to the airport.

"I would like to…" John said as I nodded as I knew that he had to be at the airport at 11 AM, which meant we had to leave here at 9:30 AM the latest but probably leave at 9 AM so we should get up at the normal time to give us extra time to do everything.

"I think we are going to get up at 6 AM and go do the obstacle course then do this then take him to the airport…do you have work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not until 2 PM…" My mom answered.

"You can come with or I can drop you off at home before going to the airport." I said as John was focused on putting the shiny copper pennies into the brown rolls.

"I'll go with to the airport, I can just be late if need be because I want to see my son off…" My mom said getting John to smile.

"I want to thank you for letting me do this and experience this month with you…I had a great time and I had seen a lot, learned a lot from you guys and experienced things that not a lot of people could say that they had experienced…" John said.

"You're welcome, thank you for putting up with our quirks." I said as John chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to bed and you two have a blast rolling pennies…" My mom said.

"We will…" I said as I smiled as my mom gave John a hug before coming to give me one along with a kiss on my forehead. "Night mom." I said.

"Night mom." John said.

"Night children." My mom said as I paid more attention to the penny rolling.

"So, what are we going to do with these coins?" John asked.

"You just can't wait can you?" I asked.

"No…" John said.

"Well you are going to have to wait…I think you will really like what it entails…" I said if I had known him well enough that he will truly appreciate it more than visiting that hospital tonight.

"What's this?" John asked pulling out this bigger coin that had army logos on it.

"It's a collectible Army coin that certain people get, I've gotten a few over the years…"

"Do you buy them or-?"

"You can't buy these ones per say, certain shops get these and if you earn it personally but there are other coins like this that you could buy…. But these kinds are handed out to those within that particular branch and had earned a certain level, there is a long process in which you can receive these…" I said as I looked over one I had pulled out. "I have multiples of this one, would you like to keep one?" I asked curiously as I grabbed another one of those I had in hand.

"How many of those do you have?" John asked.

"I got three of these ones…" I said.

"Only if you are okay if I do...especially since they are limited edition…" John said.

"John, I got three…it's not like I have one." I said.

"I think I would love to take one as a reminder and a good collectible…" John said smirking as he held the one in hand running his fingers over the engraved design on the coin.

"Take it then….it's a treasure of thanking you for all that you have done this past month…" I said as he smirked as he glanced to me.

"This is way more than what I have done for you this past month…" John said shaking the coin that he held in hand.

"I doubt that." I said as I pressed the ends down on either side of the now wrapped fifty pennies.

"Well, doubt it all you want but it's true." John said smiling as he set his wrapped pennies down next to mine.

"I'll do the nickels if you do the last of the pennies." I said as John nodded as I wrapped up the two dollars in nickels as John wrapped up another fifty cents in pennies then I did the quarters as he did the dimes.

"Are we going to deposit them or cash them tomorrow?" John asked.

"Nope….you wouldn't guess this in a million years." I said smirking as I pushed the top back onto the tub as John stood up and picked up the tub taking it back to my closet as I leant against the door frame watching him put the tub where I had grabbed it earlier. "Thanks John." I said.

"No problem…shall we go to bed?" John asked as I looked to the clock on my night stand seeing that it was about midnight by now as I knew that we should get some sleep and nodded as he smirked.

"I'm going to go pack up my suitcase as much as I can and get into my pajamas as you do the same and prepare for bed…" John said as I smirked and nodded as I followed John to the door pushing it shut behind him locking it as I changed into a pair of pajamas that I hadn't worn yet before I brushed my teeth and washed my face before I headed out unlocking the door and pulled it open before flicking the lights off heading to the bed where I slid in plugging my phone in and set my alarm for 5:30 AM in order to get up and begin breakfast and get ready for the dreadful day ahead. I laid in my bed in a position in which I stared at the door awaiting for John to come join me when he had finished, it seemed to take longer than I had thought but it probably wasn't as long as I thought it was when I saw John walk towards my room making the turn where I couldn't see him then he stepped into the doorway where I could view him and he tapped his hand against my open door.

"You can come in." I said smirking as John smirked as well as he walked in and joined me in the bed.

"I thought you were asleep by now." John said.

"I couldn't sleep without my macho wrestler of a boyfriend beside me." I said jokingly as I could see his bright smile as he ran his fingers through my hair as he chuckled as well at what I had said.

"I'm here now, so let's get some sleep baby." John said as he pressed his lips to mine, "Night baby." He said as I felt his breath against my face as his forehead was leaning against mine and our faces being mere inches apart elsewhere as I scooted closer to his hard frame and moved my head to snuggle it closer to his body to rest my forehead against the curve of his neck with his arms wrapped around me tightly to hold me close to his body. I was nervous about tomorrow and afraid of it coming because I knew tomorrow the man that has me wrapped in his embrace will be gone for however long, we hadn't even discussed when he will return, that is if he will return at all because I'm sure he won't want to return and the moment he gets on that plane he won't come back. I got to enjoy these moments now because when will the next time I get to enjoy this? I took a deep inhale of his soft subtle masculine scent he had, the firm body he had that was pressing through the tank top he was wearing opposed to being shirtless like other nights, the dimples he has when he smiles and those piercing blue eyes he had, the caring tender side, his soft and caring side. I let out a deep sigh as I snuggled close to him and I felt him tightened his grip as if he knew that I was having trouble sleeping or he thought I was having a nightmare. "I'm here baby…" John whispered as I smirked as I shut my eyes feeling him play with the tips of my hair as I slowly fell asleep and slept through the night until the alarm clock chimed at 5:30 AM.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S RARE FOR ME TO POST TWO NEW CHAPTERS THIS CLOSE TOGETHER BUT WITH THAT BEING SAID, I NEED ALL OF YOUR OPINIONS AND I HOPE YOU ARE ALL READING THIS THOUGH. I HAVE THIS STORY CURRENTLY SET A T RATING AND I KNOW THERE IS A 90% CHANCE IT WON'T BE MOVED TO M RATING. WITH THIS BEING SAID, THERE IS A PART COMING UP IN WHICH I CAN ADD A VERY SEXUAL EXPLICIT SCENE BUT I CAN WRITE IT OR I CAN'T WRITE IT, AS YOU THE READER, I NEED TO KNOW WOULD YOU WANT THIS SCENE OR WOULD YOU LIKE IT TO KEEP PG-13? IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME, I WOULD JUST LIKE YOUR OPINIONS SO I KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IN THE FUTURE. ALSO, I WILL GO WITH THE MAJORITY VOTES, SO IF I GET MORE VOTES FOR THE SEX SCENE, THAT WILL BE POSTED BUT I GET MORE VOTES FOR THE NON-SEX SCENE THEN THAT WILL BE POSTED. SO PLEASE HELP A GIRL OUT!**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

My alarm started chiming at 5:30 AM, which caused me to break from John's embrace to turn off my alarm and rolled back over seeing John's blue eyes staring back at me.

"It's morning." I said in a dreadful manner as John let out a sigh as he pushed his hand through my hair as he stared into my eyes.

"Don't think about later today, lets enjoy right now and when we get to the airport we will worry about that then." John said as I nodded as he gave me a quick kiss, "I'll go start breakfast if you want to shower." John said as I nodded as I sat up and ran a hand through my hair as John got up heading out of the room watching him do so and he pulled the door shut behind him as I got up going to the door locking it as I showered trying to wash away the thoughts and worries about John leaving today. I got out of the shower pulling on a new outfit trying to make myself feel and look cute for John instead of resorting to my Army greens knowing that I would have to go to work tonight but I had time to come home and change after taking him to the airport. I got fully ready besides doing my teeth before I headed out to the kitchen to take over the duties John had and saw Joseph in the kitchen with him.

"When did you get up?" I asked as I ruffled my son's already messed up hair, he always has bed head when he wakes up which is always adorable.

"John woke me up….we wanted to make you breakfast." Joseph said as he smiled up at me and proudly.

"Really?" I asked as I looked up at John who smirked.

"I figured that you would need more time to get ready and that you deserve breakfast made for you." John said as an answer.

"Well, you got to go shower and get ready, I think I can finish this up." I said.

"What about me?" Joseph said.

"You can help me by setting the table." I said as Joseph nodded proudly, "But after you get dressed." I said as Joseph huffed and turned to go do so as I turned back to John after watching Joseph stomp out of the kitchen.

"You should go shower before my mom gets up." I said as John nodded.

"I'm sorry that I can't finish this." John said apologetically.

"No worries, I've made breakfast multiple times before." I said smirking.

"One day I want to make you a full breakfast without me having to go do something."

"You made me a meal last night, that was enough honey." I said as I rested my hand against his bare forearm.

"Well, you got to go on the road with me and I'll cook for you more…" John said.

"I may like that." I said as he smiled before he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a quick kiss before he slid past me to go shower as I flipped the chocolate chip pancake that was in the frying pan when Joseph came back dressed in jeans and a John Cena shirt with a headband as I smiled and chuckled.

"I'm dressed mommy." Joseph said as I nodded.

"That you are, John will love that…here bud, you can do this." I said as I pulled down the plates handing it to him and he carried them carefully out to the table and watched him put them in front of the chairs as I finished up cooking the pancake batter when John showered and he came out when I slid the last cooked pancake on the top of the pile of cooked pancakes. John poured coffee into two cups and made it prepared for us as I was taking care of getting things ready for breakfast when my mom emerged from her room half asleep.

"Morning mom." John said.

"Morning…is there anymore coffee?" My mom asked.

"Plenty." I said as she went into the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table with us and ate a pancake as we all chatted about different things, my mom went to shower as we were cleaning up the breakfast mess and began to finish up getting ready along with grabbing the coins that we had wrapped up the night before.

"Mom, are we visiting the lady?" Joseph asked as I nodded, "May I pick the flowers this time?" Joseph asked.

"Lady? Flowers?" John asked confused.

"You'll see." I said as I could tell John was trying to figure it out what we were about to do as we waited for my mom to finish getting ready and we loaded into the car after putting John's luggage into the trunk of the car before we climbed into the car driving to the flower store that was within the main store on the base and I held Joseph's hand as he was leading me through the store looking at the different flower displays.

"I'll buy some flowers as well." John said.

"If you want." I said as he smirked as Joseph pointed at a set of orange and yellow flowers.

"These ones mommy." Joseph said as I nodded and knew that those would be perfect as the employee grabbed those flowers and took it to the cashier counter for us later as John was still looking over the flowers.

"Help me pick some bud." John said as Joseph overlooked rest of the flowers picking some pink flowers that were also good choices as the employee grabbed those for John as we purchased the two sets of flowers before heading out and I drove us the distance to the destination as I parked the car next to a curb before I climbed out when the traffic was clear, along with John doing the same as he walked around the car joining Joseph who held both things of flowers. "Why are we at a graveyard?" John asked.

"It's not just a graveyard, it's an all veteran graveyard." I clarified.

"All these people were in the military?"

"Yeah, most of them died at war but very few died elsewhere, but if they did they must have served in some war." I said as John nodded as we led Joseph to the cross walk as my mom walked behind us and we waited for the walk symbol. We walked when it gave us the symbol and we entered into the graveyard, Joseph led us towards Crystal's burial site and we stopped to stand in front of it.

"Oh…I get it now…" John said nodding as he stood in front of the tombstone with me looking at it with me as Joseph laid down the two sets of flowers and stepped back to stand between us.

"We always visit her." Joseph said as he looked up at John, "Mom says she was her best friend and that she is now in heaven watching us." Joseph said as he turned to look at the tombstone.

"All of these people are…" John said as he rubbed at Joseph's shoulder as he squatted down and I was biting at my bottom lip trying not to cry, I always loved visiting her gravesite but it always brought tears to my eyes.

"Do you have the pennies?" Joseph asked as I turned to my mom as she pulled out the rolled up change and opening one of the pennies.

"Grab four and we need one quarter." I said as Joseph nodded as he counted out four pennies and my mom pulled out the one quarter setting the quarter onto the tombstone along with Joseph laid out the four pennies onto the tombstone.

"What does the change mean?" John asked.

"The change left on the tombstone is for the family of the deceased. A penny means that you have stopped by to visit and pay your respects, a nickel means that you and the deceased had trained at boot camp together, dimes mean that you served with them somehow and a quarter tells the family that you were there when they died or were killed." I explained as John smiled.

"I never knew that this was a thing." John said.

"It is…." I said smiling as John nodded as he turned and looked back at Crystal's tombstone.

"Mom, may I go look at the other heroes?" Joseph asked as he looked up at me.

"I'll take you, here you go sweetie." My mom said handing me the nickels, dimes and quarters since I'll be the only one handing those out along with a penny roll for John.

"I can't believe that you brought me here…" John said as he seemed more shock than anything.

"I figured it'll be good for you to come here and see all the graves of the war veterans, not only Crystal's…I saw the way you were last night at the hospital and thought this would be good….I always tend to come here when I'm stuck in life in general." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I understand that…" John said nodding as he was staring at the tombstone as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You now have met Crystal, you want to go see others?" I asked as John was quiet for a moment as he looked to me.

"I kind of want some time alone to soak this in." John said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said nodding as I looked over at the tombstone letting out a sigh before I walked off to catch up with my mom and son setting out coins along the way until John joined me and I looked to him after staring at the tombstone of a man that I never got to meet as John rested his hands on my hips looking at the tombstone over my shoulder. "Enjoy your alone time?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah…"

"What'd you say?" I asked knowing that he talked to it.

"Just some things." John said smirking as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, we ran out of coins." Joseph said proudly.

"Okay…did you say thank you to them?" I asked as he nodded yes as my mom vouched for it as we headed back to the car and we went to the obstacle course as John ran it one last time beating the time. He walked over to us covered in dirt and sweat as he ran a hand through his short hair and he hunched over in front of us catching his breath.

"How'd I do?" John asked.

"You made the time." I said after an awaited pause.

"Thank goodness." John said standing up and stretching back some, "Let's go then." John said as I smirked as we loaded back into the car before I began the drive towards the airport in hopes to get him there in enough time. John reached over grasping my hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, "Thanks for taking me to the cemetery earlier…I'm sure that it took a lot of guts to open that up to me. I truly appreciated seeing Crystal's grave along with the other men and women that served, the coin thing was something new to me." John said.

"You're welcome…I saw how much it meant to you visiting that hospital last night and figured maybe that would be something just as special for you." I said shrugging as I glanced to him.

"It was…" John said nodding and he smiled as it went quiet for pretty much for the rest of the ride, it was nice for it being quiet and just enjoying each other's company, I was unsure what to say to the man I'm dating that is leaving me in a matter of time.

**A/N (AGAIN): THE COIN THING WITH THE PENNIES, NICKELS, DIMES AND QUARTERS IS A LEGIT THING, IF YOU WANT MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THAT FEEL FREE TO GOOGLE IT OR MESSAGE ME FOR MORE DETAILS AND I WILL GLADLY SEND YOU MORE INFORMATION ABOUT IT. I DO KNOW THAT THE COINS DO GET COLLECTED BY THE FAMILIES TO HELP COVER EXPENSES THAT THE FAMILY HAS OR WILL GO TOWARDS THE FUNERAL HOME OR SOMETHING, NOT 100% SURE WHERE THE MONEY GOES AND I CAN'T FOR THE LIFE OF ME REMEMBER AT THIS MOMENT.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SO FROM ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS I GOT ABOUT THE SEX SCENE, SINCE ALL OF YOU SAID IT WAS A GO I GUESS THERE WILL BE A SEX SCENE IN AN UPCOMING CHAPTER. I'LL WRITE IT AS I WRITE MUCH LIKE MY OTHER SEX SCENES, I KNOW ONE SAID THAT AS LONG AS ITS NOT TOO EXPLICIT AND THERE IS ANOTHER ONE ASKING THAT IT TO BE ONE WAY OR NOT ANOTHER WAY, I CAN'T PROMISE THAT BECAUSE WHAT IS EXPLICIT TO ME MAY NOT BE EXPLICIT TO YOU SO I MAKE NO GUARANTEES OF IT BEING GOOD OR IF ITS TOO GRAPHIC OR NOT.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I pulled into the short term parking lot that was across the street from the proper terminal for John, I sat there staring at the parked car in front of mine realizing that this was it, I was dropping my boyfriend off at the airport and that I don't know what is to happen after this.

"You okay?" John asked as I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him.

"Just thinking." I said nodding as I ran a hand through my hair hearing the door open from behind me.

"About what?" John asked.

"The crew members, I forgot about them and trying to think of when they fly out." I lied.

"They already flew out sweetie, what's the matter?" John asked as he reached out for my hand pulling it to his lap.

"It's nothing…" I said shaking my head, "You're going to be late." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and started getting out of the car as my mom helped Joseph out of the back seat on her side as John climbed out meeting us at the trunk pulling his bags that he had brought with him for the month he had stayed here. Joseph held onto mine and John's hand as we walked across the street in the crosswalk and went into the airport as I sat aside on a bench as Joseph sat on my lap as my mom sat beside me watching people rush back and forth in front of us with different bags and amounts of bags.

"Have we ever flown?" Joseph asked.

"Nope…" I said shaking my head.

"Will we ever fly?" Joseph asked.

"You will, you are going to come see me right?" John asked as he looked from Joseph to me as I bit at my lip.

"Are we mommy?" Joseph asked.

"We'll see…" I said nodding and knew that if John had his way that we will end up flying to see him somehow.

"We are." Joseph said as John and I both chuckled as I set my son down on the ground as I stood up grabbing his hand as we walked with John to the turn styled line for security, John stepped in front of us as he knelt down to be the same height as Joseph.

"I had fun this month Joseph, you promise me that you will behave for your mom and grandma for me?" John asked.

"I will John, you going to come back?" Joseph asked as John glanced up to me then looked back to Joseph.

"Absolutely and I'm going to be back sooner than you'll think, plus I'm sure I'll be talking to you on the phone almost every day." John said as Joseph smiled.

"I like you John!" Joseph said as he wrapped his tiny arms around John's neck as John wrapped his arms around my son's body.

"I like you too bud, I didn't have the time to go buy you a gift but…" John said as he pulled out a ten dollar bill, "This should be able to buy you a new action figure at the store, I noticed that your Sheamus doll was broke." John said as Joseph smiled as he looked up at me.

"May we stop by the store on the way home?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"It'll be rude of me to say no, now wouldn't it?" I asked as John chuckled.

"Thank you John!" Joseph said as he hugged John tight again, "I'll miss you!" Joseph said as he stepped back.

"I'll miss you too…" John said ruffling Joseph's hair before John had stood to normal height looking to my mom, "Mom…I'll miss you too." John said as he gave my mom a big hug.

"I'll miss you too son…you travel safe and don't get hurt, that wrestling thing is some risky business, I don't need to read or see you breaking any of your bones anytime soon." My mom said as John chuckled.

"I won't mom, I promise…I got to be in good health so I can come home to see my mom and babe." John said glancing to me smirking.

"Good, I'm sure your mom is the same way and I'm surprised she is still alive with all the heart attacks you must have given her." My mom said as John chuckled.

"I have given her a lot honestly but she has gotten used to it and trusts me…you'll come around." John said.

"I will…oh John, I'll miss you…" My mom said hugging John again as I stood there watching knowing that I was next and I felt like I wanted to cry because I was losing yet another important person in my life but yet I couldn't show that.

"Watch Leanna for me." John said.

"You know I will…" My mom said smiling as they looked to me, "Come on Joseph, let's go use the bathroom before the car ride home." My mom said as she reached out for my son's hand leading him towards the bathrooms.

"I'm seriously going to miss them…but I'm going to miss you more." John said as I turned to look at him making eye contact with his blue eyes.

"I know…I'm going to miss you." I said swallowing whatever was in my throat.

"Look, I know this must be difficult and I know you didn't ask to be a wrestler's girlfriend and with what you have lived through it has got to be harder…I'm coming back…" John said.

"How do I know that you are? There is no guarantee…I'm scared John…I have feelings for you and you made things normal around here and now it's not going to be normal…I can't hide back these feelings and the scared feelings I have bottled up." I said trying to hold back the tears as John reached out pulling me into his embrace digging my face into his chest feeling somewhat better with just being wrapped up in his embrace.

"Sh sweetie…I'll be back sooner than later, I promise you that and have I ever broke a promise?" John asked as I felt him press his lips against the top of my head.

"No…" I said muffled from his shirt.

"See? Trust me babe…everything about your family is normal, you are a strong cookie and you had lasted the last so many years without me, it's like riding a bike…" John said as he was right, I knew that I can do this because I've done this without him for years but I think I'm just going to miss what we had, what he brought to us and him just being here.

"What about us?" I asked wiping at my eyes as I stepped back.

"What do mean, what about us?" John asked.

"With you being gone, does that mean you are going to break up with me?" I asked as I twirled my foot on my toes nervously as I looked to my feet.

"No, why in the hell would I do that?" John asked as I smiled.

"Because it'll be a long distance relationship and be mostly phone calls, Lord knows when the next visit will be…" I said shrugging.

"I'm wanting to make it work, unless if you don't want to." John said.

"No I want to…" I said nodding as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take the other answer without a fight." John said smiling as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his embrace just holding me close to him as I snuggled closer to him enjoying this moment. "I love you sweetie." John said finally, I was surprised to hear the three words he had just stuttered but it was like bells to my ears causing a smile come across my face.

"You just know what to say to make me feel better and to smile, don't you?" I asked smirking as I looked up at him.

"Well, you know…" He said smiling as he shrugged, "Do I get it back?" John asked.

"Maybe…" I said smiling as I pressed my lips against his for a kiss, "I love you John." I said as I heard a little squeal as I looked over seeing Joseph jumping up and down in excitement as he covered his mouth in excitement.

"We got a fan." John said.

"I don't know where he gets it from." I said chuckling.

"I have no idea…" John said smiling.

"You are going to be late…I'm going to miss you, call me when you land and text when you get to the arena…" I said as John nodded.

"I will, I was planning on it anyway." John said as he leant forward giving me another kiss or two before he slowly stepped back but we were still wrapped up in each other's embrace. "Bye Leanna…I love you." John said as he gave me a reassuring smile before he slid out of my embrace heading through the line to the security as Joseph and my mom came over joining me as my mom rested her hand on my shoulder as I grasped my son's shoulders as he stood in front of me watching John go through security. He got through the security and he turned around waving his good-byes and blew a kiss or two before he turned around heading towards the terminals. I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair just staring blankly at the place John was just at knowing he was nowhere in sight but I felt like just staring for a moment.

"Mommy, you okay?" Joseph asked as I felt him slide his hand into mine.

"Yeah, come on…you hungry?" I asked as Joseph nodded as I looked to my mom who reached out wrapping an arm around me as we headed out of the airport to the car we parked not that long ago.


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I drove us to the nearest restaurant, went through the drive thru and took it home with us to eat at home as we sat around the table eating and I kept checking my phone to see if I had missed any texts or calls from John. Joseph went to grab a couple of his action figures and brought them to the living room to play with as he sat on the ground to play, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Mom, I love you." Joseph said as I smiled back at him.

"I love you too son." I said as he nodded and went back to playing with his figures, "When do you want to go get that new figure John gave you money for?" I asked as my son shrugged as I ran a hand through my hair looking at the clock knowing I had to start getting ready for work, I already missed my therapy appointment and rescheduled it for Monday next week, it was racking at my brain about calling out of work so I could spend one more night with my son. "You want to go now? We can go get some ice cream." I said.

"Won't that ruin our dinner?" Joseph asked as I chuckled as he stopped playing to upkeep the conversation.

"When did you start worrying about ruining our dinners?" I asked as he smiled.

"I don't…" Joseph said as he chuckled.

"Would you like to do that?"

"Don't you have work mommy?" Joseph asked.

"You are not to worry about that, okay?" I asked as Joseph nodded, it really worried me that my son at this age was worrying about something as stupid as ruining his dinner and worried about me going to work, he shouldn't have to worry about that. "What about we go get that ice cream?" I asked as he smiled as he got up taking care of his toys as I grabbed my cell phone calling my boss to call out. "Hey sir, I'm not going to come in tonight…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair as I slid my shoes on as best as I could with one hand free.

"Okay, I still expect a full report on my desk tomorrow night by 2300."

"Yes sir, it'll be done by then and expect it on your desk as soon as possible." I said nodding as I knew that I should work on this report tonight.

"Alright, night soldier." My boss said hanging up with me as I hung up as well. I got up going to my purse pulling out my wallet from it and slid it into my pocket rather than bringing my whole purse.

"Joseph, you ready?" I asked loud enough throughout the house.

"Yes mom!" Joseph said as he walked out of the hall holding the ten dollar bill in his hand.

"May I hold onto the money for you?" I asked as he nodded as he handed it over to me as I slid it into my pocket as he led me back down the hall watching as he opened the garage door and he led me to the back seat in which he opened the back door and climbed in to the car without help.

"I got it mom." Joseph said as he sat down into the booster seat.

"I know you do, but I just want to check." I said as Joseph nodded as he buckled the seat belt himself and he checked the belt himself as I smirked. I reached into the car checking the belt myself and it felt pretty tight.

"Told you that I got it mommy." Joseph said as I nodded.

"You are growing up on me…"

"I'm a big boy mom." Joseph said as I smiled as I shut the door and went around the car to the driver's side letting myself into the car, I buckled up and pushed for the garage door to open to allow me to pull out to push the button to let the garage door shut. I drove us to the store where I pulled the door to the back seat open to let my son out due to the child's lock and he climbed out safely without my help and I pushed the door shut behind him as he held onto my hand through the parking lot as we headed inside and he led me the way to the action figure selection.

"They don't have Sheamus." I said as I began to scrimmage through the hanging racks as Joseph looked at the ones on the shelf in front of him, "Is there any other ones you would want?" I asked feeling bad he can't get his new Sheamus now.

"John said Sheamus though." Joseph said as I ran a hand through my hair and knew that is what John said.

"Tell you what…you buy a different one now and I'll keep an eye open for a Sheamus one and I'll buy you it with my money and it can be our little secret?" I asked as Joseph smiled.

"So I'll be getting two new ones?" Joseph asked excitedly as I nodded yes as he willingly grabbed a Randy Orton one that he must not have yet or one that he has and doesn't want to open the one he has yet, I swear he has like two of each one of his favorites, one that is open and one that isn't, I think my mom and I spoil him too much. I walked beside him towards the register as he set the toy down on the counter and he stood on his tip toes to look and watch it along the process of buying it. I picked him up and rested him on my hip as the cashier scanned the item and Joseph handed the cashier the bill that John had given him earlier that day smiling as the cashier gave him a dollar change and Joseph smiled before I set him down onto the ground as I grabbed the plastic bag handing it to the small man letting him carry his toy as we headed out to the food court to buy some ice cream to eat together.

"Do you know what kind of ice cream you want?" I asked as we got into line behind another family of four.

"Yes, I want chocolate." Joseph said as I smirked as I looked over the choices they had deciding what I would want before it came to our turn where I ordered a kids scoop in a cup of chocolate and a normal scoop of chocolate for myself as well before we went and claimed an empty table for us to eat at. "Mom?" Joseph asked.

"Yes?" I asked back as I scooped up some of the ice cream I had taking a bite unsure of what my son is about to say.

"Where is my dad?" Joseph asked as he looked over at the family of four that sat at a table behind him that was in front of us in line for ice cream. Joseph looked back to me as I let out a sigh unsure of how to answer this to him at his age as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Joseph, some families have one mommy, some families have one daddy, some families have neither but have aunts and uncles, or grandparents or they find new parents, then there are some families that have two moms and two dads. Families are each different but doesn't make them each any less special." I said shrugging.

"But what happened to my daddy?" Joseph asked.

"Your dad…he…he wasn't ready to be a dad yet…he loved you nonetheless but he wasn't ready to be a dad." I said.

"Will I ever have a daddy?" Joseph asked.

"You will, one day…but if you don't, just know that you are lucky enough to have a mom that loves you and a grandma that loves you…"

"And John Cena that loves me?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, and John loves you too." I said chuckling as I took another bite of my ice cream.

"Mom, who is that lady we always visit?" Joseph asked.

"The lady…I told you who the lady was…"

"Yeah I know but why do we keep visiting her?" Joseph asked.

"Because your mom misses her deeply…sometimes going there makes me feel better, gives me closure…"

"What's closure?" Joseph asked.

"Joseph, please just eat your ice cream." I said.

"Okay…" Joseph said nodding as I ran a hand through my hair knowing I would have to tell him sooner than later about Crystal being his mom but unsure if right now was the best time but yet I don't want him to hate me later on in life for not telling him sooner.

"Joseph…what would you think if I wasn't your mom?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean mom? You have been my mom as long as I could remember." He said as he slid his spoon into his mouth as he shifted in his seat.

"That's because I have been…look Joseph, I'm going to tell you this now and you may not understand it completely but I will try to answer all the questions you have but would rather you know now than later…"

"What mommy? Is it a secret?" Joseph asked as he was excited.

"Yes, it's a secret…you know that lady we always visit?" I asked as he nodded, "Well, she is my best friend and we did serve together in war…but she is your mom and I vowed that I would adopt you and raise you for her…." I said as I poked at my ice cream watching my son's expression as they never changed.

"Okay…." Joseph said as he shrugged as I just looked at him weirdly and wasn't expecting that response from him but at least now he knows and later on in life if he asks again I can tell him and it'll be easier I hope since I had already done it once. Joseph continued eating at his ice cream when I felt my phone vibrating in which I pulled it out of the pocket it was in seeing John's name lighting up on the screen as a smile crossed over my face when I read it before answering the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hey babe." I heard John's voice say on the other side of the call.

"Hey, you made it?" I asked smiling as I twirled my spoon into the cup that was pretty much empty.

"Is that John?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's John…" I said.

"I made it…lounging in my hotel room…did Joseph get that action figure?" John asked as I stared at Joseph that was across the table from me reaching across doing the grabby hands for the phone as I smiled at the sight.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I asked as I handed the phone over to Joseph as I watched and listened to Joseph talk to John for a few moments before I got up taking care of our trash before I came back when Joseph handed me the phone back. "Hello?" I asked putting the phone back up to my ear as I pushed my chair in when Joseph slid out of his pushing his chair in and he grasped my hand as he walked with me out of the store towards our car.

"Hey babe…shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" John asked.

"Can't I say the same for you?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't work tonight…"

"Maybe I don't work tonight either…." I said smiling as I pulled the car door open for Joseph.

"Sounds like a pretty good night, doesn't it?" John asked.

"Yes it does, and I get it to spend it with my son…." I said as Joseph smiled I tugged at the seat belt he buckled himself.

"Sounds good…"

"I got to let you go, I'm about to drive us home…"

"From buying your son a Randy Orton doll and ice cream?"

"I will get him a Sheamus doll because someone promised him one…"

"You better."

"Or what?" I asked as I smirked as I slid into the car buckling up myself.

"I'll figure something out, don't you worry." John said.

"I won't worry, I don't think you'll think of something." I said chuckling.

"You'll be proven wrong…."

"Whatever John, love you and I'll call you back later." I said.

"I'll be waiting." John said.

"Of course…" I said.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up putting my phone into the cup holder before I started the car.

"Will you and John get married?" Joseph asked.

"Not anytime soon bud…definitely not anytime soon." I said as I backed out and drove us home for the night, we didn't have dinner and it ended up just being eating popcorn and watching movies, I know that is bad for me to do as a mother but today was just a different day and it called for this. "It's time for bed." I said as I kissed at the top of my son's head.

"May I call John?" Joseph asked.

"Yes you can." I said as I grabbed my cell phone calling John's number and let Joseph hold it so he could be on the phone when John answered. I got up going into my room grabbing all the paperwork I had collected, filled out and had filed for the whole month John was here along with my laptop taking it with me out to the living room to start my work for the night.

"Yeah, here is my mom…night John." Joseph said as he handed me the phone.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" I asked.

"No, John just did." Joseph said as I smiled as I grabbed the phone.

"I'll be back John." I said as I put my cell phone down so I can go tuck my son in and I came back out grabbing the phone. "I'm back."

"Welcome…so what are you up to?" John asked.

"Work, even though I didn't go tonight, I still got work to do…" I said.

"Sounds like me…" John said.

"What work do you do when you aren't in the ring and don't you dare say charity?" I said as John let out a laugh.

"Alright, I may not do much besides going to the gym."

"Of course you go to the gym…" I said as I smiled.

"I tried to get you to go to the gym with me but you didn't."

"Well maybe you can take me to the gym on one of those days that we are travelling with you, unless if you don't keep that promise too…." I said as I bit at my lip as my laptop loaded up to let me do my work.

"Oh no, I have full intent to make you guys travel with me this summer…"

"This summer huh?"

"Yep…I already made Vince aware along with the bus driver…I'm going to get this bus stocked up on food for the family and clean it up…only problem is I don't have room for mom."

"I'm sure my mom won't go with her work…"

"Where won't I go?" My mom asked as the front door opened and closed.

"Welcome home mom, going on tour with John."

"Heck no I don't want to go…I got work to do and I got to watch over the house…plus I'm too old for that crap." My mom said as I laughed.

"She says she has work, has to watch the house and she is too old for this crap." I said.

"She isn't too old…tell her she has to go to at least one show."

"John says you have to go to at least one show."

"I can do one show…" My mom said.

"She said she'll do one show." I relayed.

"Good, I'll work it out…so, Joseph's surgery?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Pre-op is the 15th, so I could assume the surgery is the 16th or 17th?" John asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Most likely, yes." I said as I got up going to the calendar I hung up in my room marking those days so I won't forget myself.

"I already made Vince aware that I would be taking those days off plus some."

"Plus some? How many days you taking off?" I asked.

"I was planning on taking June 13th until the 30th off."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I can…" John said.

"But-"

"Don't you but me, I'm doing it if you like it or not."

"John, he'll be fine…"

"He will but it's you I worry about…plus I'll feel better if I was there." John said as I let out a sigh and as much as I loved my mom, I think I would feel better with him there as well.

"Fine, whatever…do you want me to pick you up at the airport?" I asked.

"Please, I'll get more information later when I book the flight and stuff but I'm coming if I can…" John said as I nodded, but he stayed on the phone with me as I worked on my work, it was harder than it seemed because he was a nice distraction but it was fun because I would bounce my work off of him and see what he thought about what was written. It had gotten to midnight before I realized it, I stretched and began to shut my laptop down. "Hey baby, I got to let you go, I got an early morning alarm…"

"Me too. I love you John and I will talk to you tomorrow." I said.

"Most definitely. I love you too baby." John said as I smiled before we hung up. I carried my stuff over to the table and figured to leave it there for the night since I didn't want to mess with that stuff right now. I headed back into my room changing into my pajamas and did my nightly rituals before I laid down in my bed facing the side of the bed that John always laid on letting out a sigh missing him already, hell what am I saying? I missed him since he got in line this morning. I rolled over taking my medicine that I haven't found myself to need the past so many weeks due to John being here but tonight of all nights I needed it but it didn't help the nightmares from not coming back because they came back full swinging. It was night mare after nightmare, I almost forgot what it was like to have nights like this, I got up after the fifth one heading out of my room and went over to the room John stayed in leaning against the doorframe staring into the room that still needed to be cleaned up after his visit.

"I should call him, maybe talking to him will calm me but I don't want to wake him." I said to myself rather than as a thought. I pushed myself off the frame and headed back to my room grabbing the box of Crystal's memory items taking it to the bed smiling as I went through the items. Oddly, I just didn't want to go back to bed, I was tired of these nightmares but yet I am kind of relieved to have relived them tonight because it reminds me that the last memories I had with Crystal still lives on. I put the box back up and knew that one day I should go through these with my son but right now was too late and not the right time for him, I got back up going out to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee along with making pancakes with chocolate chips since I had the time to do so.


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I woke Joseph up and got him off to school, I called the therapy place making an emergency same day appointment for myself to talk with Mr. Saxton and I had to leave pretty much no more than a half hour after I had gotten home from dropping Joseph off at school, didn't have much time to really take a nap or to call John or anything. I sat in the waiting room waiting until Mr. Saxton came out with the person that was seen before me and he took me back to his office.

"Where is John?" Mr. Saxton asked.

"He is back on tour with WWE…" I answered truthfully.

"How do you feel about that?" Mr. Saxton asked as he picked up his notebook and sat down into his chair as I sat down on the couch crossing my legs.

"I miss him…he is my boyfriend and I kind of got used to him being around, you know?"

"He was another person that was around to help with Joseph, I mean you have your mom but she has work…" Mr. Saxton said.

"And there is something else."

"What's that?" Mr. Saxton asked.

"I don't have nightmares with him…"

"You what?" Mr. Saxton asked.

"When I slept wrapped in his arms, I didn't experience any nightmares." I said nonchalantly as I looked down at my lap.

"That is a good step…does he know?"

"No…but I don't want to freak him out because it freaks me out and it is weird, why him?"

"Probably because he calms you down, brings the best out of you and lowers the stress that you have down, you are tense all the time…you think you can get used to being with John? Do you see yourself getting serious with him?" Mr. Saxton asked as I let out a sigh really thinking about what he had asked about if I could be serious about John and I.

"I can see myself being serious with him, he is all that I want in a man…"

"But?" Mr. Saxton asked.

"But, what if he is playing with my emotions? I can't worry about me, I got to worry about Joseph."

"Does Joseph like John?"

"Yes, he adores John."

"How does John feel about Joseph?"

"From what I can tell, John feels the same about Joseph…I just don't want what the outcome of John and mine relationship effect how Joseph views John…"

"It won't…Joseph is young but he is in the age where he is understanding things and easier for you to explain things to." Mr. Saxton said as I nodded knowing he was right.

"I think I fear that I will be cured of these nightmares due to laying and sleeping with John nightly if and when we get serious that I will forget about Crystal."

"You can't forget Crystal, you have so many memories up here…" Mr. Saxton said as he tapped at his head before he continued, "and the nightmares aren't the only thing that has trapped that memory in your mind. It's there whether you have those nightmares or not." Mr. Saxton said as I nodded, it made me feel a little better and knew he was right because the memories I have with Crystal at war is etched in my mind and just because it comes out in nightmares sometimes doesn't mean that the nightmares are the only things I had left to hang on to. This was one of the most insightful sessions we have ever had, most of the time it wasn't this insightful nor is he that good of a therapist. I left and headed home to take a quick nap before I had to pick Joseph up and head to work after my mom was to return home.

**June 14****th****-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

Yesterday was the day John was supposed to fly into the airport but he had notified us that he couldn't get the time off so that was a big bust. What else was I to suspect? He is John fucking Cena, he is the biggest name in WWE right now and he needs to work, he's money to the company. As I shut the door to my son's bedroom after tucking him in for bed, I headed out to the dining room seeing dishes from the late night dinner we had knowing tomorrow was his pre-op and that soon after that he would have an operation. I was picking up the plates to take out to the kitchen when my cell phone began to ring from my pocket which was weird for this late at night, I set the plates down and pulled it out seeing John's name lighting up. I immediately answered it curious as to why he was calling me this late, it's not too late but he knew that Joseph had pre-op tomorrow.

"Hey John, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"Go to your front door…"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go to your front door and open it." He said as I walked across the house.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked as I stepped up onto the entrance way to the door flicking the porch light on.

"You'll see." He said as I was confused as to why he wanted me to do this as I opened the front door after unlocking it seeing John standing on the other side with the phone in hand. I watched as he smiled and stuck his arms out, one with his phone and the other had a bouquet of flowers, I almost dropped the cell phone I had in hand as I covered my mouth in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in mere shock that he was standing in front of me, "How did you get here? You don't have base access?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that baby." He said as I stepped onto the porch with him wrapping him up in a hug and I felt his muscled arms around me too, I felt him press his lips against the top of my head, "I missed you baby, I told you I wouldn't miss this for the world." John whispered as he held me tight.

"But what about work?" I asked as I stepped back.

"It was figured out…let's go inside…" He said as I nodded leading him into my house, I closed the door locking it up again as I turned around hugging him tightly again.

"I missed you so much." I said holding him tight, it was hard to believe he was here right now and I stepped back looking up at him smiling wide as I stared deep into his blue eyes.

"Me too…" John said as he was smiling wide, he leant down breaking the distance between us pressing his lips against mine with a passionate kiss, one I've lived the last month without. Our lips broke and I just stared up at him and started to smile some more, "Where is Joseph?" John asked.

"Asleep…he has a big day ahead of him tomorrow."

"Is everything ready?" John asked.

"Almost…I don't know what to expect tomorrow…" I said shrugging.

"It's pre-op…what are the chances that they will keep him overnight?"

"Slim but I don't know when his surgery is so he may stay the night…" I said as I took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and John was close behind me with the flowers. "I don't have any vases for the flowers, a tall cup has to do." I said as John nodded as he reached for the cup cupboard to find a cup that would do.

"If he does, then we'll cross the bridge…how have you been?" John asked as he glanced to me and all I could do was shrug.

"Nervous, scared…as I should be." I said.

"Baby, I'm here…I won't let anything happen."

"Are you performing surgery? I think not." I said as John just chuckled.

"I'm a doctor remember."

"Yeah, of thuganomics, not of orthopedic…I think there is a bit of difference." I said as I chuckled.

"What time is his appointment?" John asked as he stole the faucet from me washing dishes.

"8 AM."

"Then why are you sitting her washing dishes? We need some sleep."

"I know…but stuff still has to be done around here."

"It can wait, you got a dish washer…come on baby, I had a long day of travel today."

"Where are your bags anyway?" I asked.

"In the car, don't worry about it, I'll bring it in the morning…come on." He said as he turned the water off grabbing one of my wet hands pulling me to walk with him and grabbed the other hand as he walked backwards, I couldn't say no to him as he slowly pulled me towards my room turning the lights off along the way.

"I need to change." I said as John pushed the door shut behind us, I just stared at the taller handsome man that was standing in the room with me, I was still in shock that he was standing here with me than anything.

"You can sleep in your clothes for one night…" John said as I nodded as he led me to the side of the bed I lay on pulling the blanket back. "Get comfortable." John said as I smiled as climbed onto the bed getting comfortable as I watched as he walked around the bed climbing in sliding closer to me as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me tight to him.

"What are you doing here John? I just can't believe you're here." I said as he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"I'm here to support you, it would be no good for me to be on the road worried sick about Joseph. I care about you guys…more than you possibly think." John said as he twirled a strand of my hair at the tips between his fingers.

"John…" I said as I bit at my bottom lip as I was debating on if I should tell him about the nightmares or not, he should know but I didn't want to burden him or freak him out, but he is always calm and nothing seems to faze him, at least it never appears so. I sat up wrapping my arms around my legs, John sat up resting his hand on my back rubbing at it.

"What sweetie?" John asked.

"Don't freak out…but…for some odd reason when I sleep wrapped in your arms, I don't experience nightmares…but when you aren't here, they are back…what makes you so different?" I asked curiously as I looked over at him hearing him let out a soft chuckle after I asked him that last question as he scratched at his brow with his thumb.

"I don't know sweetie…but it must be relaxing not having to deal with the nightmares…"

"You aren't freaked out?"

"Not at all…I think it's great news…it just gives me leverage when it comes to asking this question I have."

"What question is that?" I asked.

"Why don't you and Joseph travel with me for the duration of summer? Joseph will be recovering from his surgery so he won't be able to do much due to the casts he'll be wearing…" John said.

"But he will be bed ridden because he won't be able to walk nor use crutches…."

"I can carry him, I'm a lot stronger than you and almost every arena has wheel chairs that could be rented to us along with any store we stop at…plus, on the tour bus he'll have a lot more room than what he'll have here or in the hospital, and I'll be able to take him to the bathroom and help him with that instead of you dealing with that, I'm sure he will be embarrassed having his mommy having to carry him to the bathroom and help him with that." John said as I let out a breath.

"You came here on a mission to make sure we go on the road with you, huh?"

"Yes, I thought it all through and as we speak, my driver is packing the bus up with all the requests I gave him that I know you and he would love like the French Vanilla coffee creamer and the fruity pebbles." John said as I chuckled, "What do you say? No nightmares, a month or two vacation travelling the world, spending a month or two with your amazing and handsome boyfriend?" John asked wrapping his arms around my waist smiling as I turned to look at him as my hair slid off my shoulder to the side of my face.

"It's hard to say no to you John."

"I'll take that as a yes." John said smiling before he leant in capturing my lips in a kiss, "I'll call your boss in the morning."

"Why are you going to call my boss?" I asked confused.

"I can work my charm better than you, plus I'm John Cena, he will be more willing to give you time off if I talk to him."

"You are quite confident." I said as he nodded in agreement.

"Now, come on…we got to get some sleep." He said as he tugged at my waist to lay down as I went with him to a laying position cuddling close to him. "Night baby." John said as he kissed at the top of my head.

"Night John, I love you." I said as I snuggled closer to him resting my forehead against the curve of his neck as my hands rested flat against his chest between our two bodies feeling his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Love you too, is your alarm set?" John asked as I broke from his embrace making sure it was set before getting comfortable again falling asleep this time around.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

Hearing my alarm chime, I rolled over smacking it off as I rolled over seeing the muscular man that I was wrapped up in not that long ago still slumbering adorably getting me to smile. I slowly slid out of the bed I was in adjusting the outfit I had fallen asleep in knowing I needed to put a new one on before heading to the hospital. I walked out to the kitchen starting a pot of coffee before I headed back to my room, as I stood at the doorway John sat on the edge of my bed.

"Morning." I said leaning against the door frame.

"Morning sweetie…I hate waking up without you wrapped in my arms."

"Well, I'm sorry babe."

"It's fine…"

"I started coffee." I said as I ran a hand through my hair as he smirked.

"I'll definitely need some…why don't you get out of those clothes and into a fresh outfit and I'll go grab my bag from the car." John said as I nodded as he stopped in front of me giving me a kiss and it caused me to smile as we slid past each other to go in the different directions. I changed into a new outfit that was comfortable because I was unsure what the day would hold. I headed out to the kitchen seeing John pouring the hot coffee into the cups as I smirked as I walked over leaning against the counter.

"It really means a lot that you came…"

"I know it does, I would never miss something big like this…" John said as I nodded, I believed him but I still somehow doubted him.

"I'm going to go wake my mom before waking Joseph…"

"Why don't I wake Joseph? He doesn't know I'm here yet." John said smirking as I let out a chuckle just imaging Joseph's reaction when he sees John. I went over to my mom's room expecting to hear a scream of excitement come from my son's room at any given moment when I knocked on my mom's door.

"I'm up, I'll be out in a minute." My mom said as I nodded as I turned heading back into the kitchen to begin making breakfast for today hoping it could keep us filled for a while as I figured pancakes will do the best for that as I began to gather those ingredients and hoped we had time to do so and John came out with Joseph carried on his back, Joseph was nothing but smiles and he seemed to be happy.

"Mom, when did John come in?" Joseph asked as John put him down.

"I came in last night after you went to bed." John answered, "I didn't want to wake you, you need your sleep." John said as Joseph nodded.

"And you thought he wouldn't come, I told you he would come." Joseph said.

"You thought I wouldn't come?" John asked.

"You said you couldn't make it and I was just telling him not to get his hopes up." I said simply trying to explain myself.

"It's alright babe, I had to surprise you and trick you somehow." John said smiling.

"I was thinking pancakes." I said as Joseph nodded excitedly as all three of us made breakfast together and it made everything go faster having all three of us doing our share and we ate our breakfast in a faster manner because we were running late. "I should have made him a bag last night." I said running a hand through my hair and meant to say it under my breath but apparently it wasn't that soft.

"Hey, hey, hey…we got plenty of time…they can't have the appointment without the patient…" John said stopping me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"But-"

"But we will get there in time, don't worry…we don't bring a bag now, if he needs a bag we'll come back and get him a bag, simple as that." John said as I nodded as he gave me a kiss before I took the stuff out to the kitchen setting them in the sink and didn't want to wash them and knew I should since I didn't know when I will get around to it. I went into my room where I finished getting ready as John had helped Joseph get ready and got ready himself as my mom got ready for her day at work, unfortunately she couldn't get the full day off but she could attend the appointment with us. My mom decided to follow us in her car as I led us to the hospital on base that his pre-op would be at and knew that Joseph's surgery would be done downtown at a different hospital so that means a new pre-op as well with that doctor. I parked the car and climbed out as I saw my mom drive past our spot to go find herself a spot as John helped Joseph out as we waited for my mom to join us before us four walked into the hospital being the first patients in the hospital but this was a special case. I checked Joseph into his appointment as he found himself playing with the toys that were out, he was always entertained by the Lego's.

"Ms. Phillips, Doctor Lawrence can see him now." The nurse said as I nodded as John stood up with me.

"Are you coming with mom?" I asked.

"I'll wait out here, it'll be kind of crowded in there." My mom said.

"It's unfair, I'm not family, you can go mom." John said as I smiled knowing how sweet that was of John.

"Well, it'll make more sense if you go because I can't go tonight if he goes downtown cause of work…" My mom said.

"You sure?" John asked as my mom nodded, "Thanks mom." John said as my mom nodded.

"Come on Joseph." I said as Joseph got up coming with me as the nurse led us to where the room we would be seen in was and Joseph climbed up onto the patient chair as John sat down in the other chair pulling me to sit on his lap wrapping his arms around me resting it on my waist. The doctor came in looking over the folder and talked with us about what the physical therapist had recommended and had said about Joseph's ability before he had took the measurements again then took another set of x-rays before we sat in the room for what seemed like ever.

"What is taking so long?" Joseph asked curiously.

"I don't know Joseph." I said as I nervously tapped my finger against John's hand.

"Am I going to have surgery?" Joseph asked.

"Maybe." I lied as I didn't want to say yes because I am positive he is considering this was his pre-op but who knows, they may have changed their mind.

"I'm scared…I don't want to do surgery." Joseph said as I stood up going to my son's side as I wrapped my arms around him bringing his head to come rest against my chest.

"I know son, but it has to be done to help you get better…" I said.

"But I'm fine…there isn't anything wrong with me." He said as he looked up at me as I smiled, even though he is like a normal boy and is treated like one but he isn't fully like all the other people in the world.

"I know, but you need it…" I said as I hugged him tightly as John got up and joined us, John squatted down in front of Joseph.

"I've had more surgeries than you have had, you'll be fine…nor do you have anything to be scared of." John said as Joseph smiled.

"Why'd you have surgery?"

"I was hurt, bad." John said.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yep…I'm better than I ever was." John said as Joseph smiled as well when the doctor came into the room and John stood up to stand on the other side of the patient chair of sorts Joseph was on as I rubbed at my son's back.

"So?" I asked awaiting the answer.

"He's going to do surgery, tomorrow morning at 7 AM…you know where the main hospital in town is?" Doctor Burke asked knowing exactly which hospital he was talking about since we've gone there plenty of times before. "They want to keep him overnight so they can watch and make sure he is prepped for the surgery, he is the first surgery up in the morning and he can't have water and such past a time and such….they are expecting him about 6 PM…." The doctor said as I nodded knowing we had almost all day, well not all day since it is close to 9 AM now and we had to get a bag packed for the overnight stay and figure things out. The doctor told us what he knew and knew that the doctor that would be performing the surgery will go over things with us tonight and tomorrow before or after the surgery. After that, we headed out of the hospital informing my mom of what was going on before we headed to our car and then headed home.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Joseph as he sat on the couch staring at the television that was turned off.

"May we go play at the park?" Joseph asked as I nodded.

"I'll take him if you don't want to go." John said.

"I want to go." I said as John nodded as all three of us went to the park, but I didn't bring my baseball glove as John and Joseph did and I sat on the bench watching as those two played catch or they handed me their stuff and they played on the jungle gym or running around, it was more entertaining watching John trying to do some of the things on the jungle gym since he was so tall and massive from his muscles that he couldn't really do the tunnel and things. I was holding in laughs watching this but at least John was laughing at himself about it as well. I looked at my phone seeing that it was a little after 2 PM and I should get Joseph back to eat and begin getting him ready for the night in the hospital. "Joseph, time for lunch." I said as Joseph nodded as he looked at me through the bars before he slid down the slide and climbed off it.

"John, are you going to go down the slide too?" Joseph asked.

"I'm a little too big for the slide." John said honestly as I let out a chuckle.

"Come on John, you can go down the slide, I fit." I said as I smiled as John looked at the slide then to me.

"You won't laugh?" John asked.

"Why would I laugh?" I asked curiously as John let out a breath and he actually slid down the slide and got down the slide, I bit my lip trying not to laugh, it was a hilarious site seeing a man of John's stature slide down a slide.

"It is just as good as it was when I was as a kid." John said smirking as he stood up and stretched as he headed over to Joseph and I as we walked back to the house letting ourselves in, John kept Joseph busy with playing games with Joseph's action figures while I made lunch and served it before we ate it. I cleaned up the mess while John played with Joseph some more as I packed a bag with numerous outfits for Joseph before heading over to my bedroom making myself a bag knowing I would be staying in the hospital with my son, I wasn't going to leave his side. I looked down at the bag that I had just zipped up letting out a sigh before I ran a hand through my hair. "You okay?" John asked causing me to jump a tad as I looked up seeing him in the doorway.

"Yeah…trying to remember if I had packed everything…." I said honestly as John walked further into the room.

"You don't need to be nervous babe, he's going to be fine…he's gone through this before and he'll make it again." John said and I knew he was right, I nodded yes as he stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his embrace.

"Doesn't make it any less nerve wrecking." I said.

"I know babe, but you got to be strong." John said as I nodded as I stepped back turning from his body picking up the strap to the bag resting it on my shoulder.

"I guess I'm ready…you want a bag to put a few things in for the hospital?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll bring my whole thing…" John said as I nodded as he led me out of the room and I went to the car with mine and Joseph's things putting it in the trunk before I went back into the house grabbing the John Cena rumbler stuffed animal that Joseph owned and took that back to the car before I had went inside knowing that the car was ready to go and that it would take about an hour to get to the hospital.

"Joseph, you need to shower up." I said.

"Why mom?" Joseph asked curiously.

"You need to be as clean as possible for surgery." I said.

"But-" Joseph began to argue as I gave him my signature look as Joseph finally got up from where he sat going to get ready for his shower as I ran a hand through my hair when John caught my hands pulling me to him wrapping his arms around me holding me tight to his embrace. I felt John kiss to the top of my head, it felt comforting to be held in his embrace.

"I got stuff to do." I said as I didn't want to move from where I stood though.

"What do you need to do?" John asked.

"I got to gather paperwork, make sure that everything was packed and taken care of, I got to check my bank account, I got to call my boss and I got to-" I began to list when John pressed his lips to mine.

"I'm here to help, what do you need me to do?" John asked forcing me stare up into his blue eyes as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Um…you can make sure everything is packed and I have a stack of paperwork for Joseph's health insurance on the shelf in my closet next to Crystal's box." I said knowing John knew what that was as John nodded as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Consider it done." He said smiling as he captured my lips for another kiss before he headed towards my room to do what I had asked as I pulled out my phone calling my boss talking to him and he understood what had to be done and that I could work from home for the time being and that we would work out the pay and hours somehow like we had before when I finally hung up the phone to do whatever else I needed to do.


	38. Chapter 38

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I had gotten off the phone with my boss, that was one last thing I needed to do before we headed towards the hospital. I ran a hand through my hair knowing what was next and that was to call the bank, I called the bank getting a hold of someone to listen to them tell me what amounts of money I had in savings and how much I had in checking writing it the information down for me to have a better understanding of where I stood financially so when I was to talk with the nurse or the cashier at the hospital about the down payments and future payments, I would know my limits. I set my cell phone down on the table staring down at the paper with my finances written down on it as I ran a hand through my hair letting out a sigh.

"Where do you want me to put the paperwork?" John asked stealing my attention from the paper that had two different sets of numbers written down.

"Um the car…here are the keys." I said standing up and handed over the keys to my car as John went to do that for me as I grabbed the paper folding it and putting it in my pocket for later use.

"Everything okay?" John asked as I nodded.

"Fine." I lied as John nodded as he headed out to the car for me as I let out a sigh when the bathroom door opened.

"Freshly washed mommy." Joseph said.

"Thanks…now put your socks and shoes on for me." I said as he nodded as he went to do that as I walked through the house making sure I had grabbed everything that needed to be grabbed and it had seemed like I did so I texted my mom telling her we were heading down to the hospital in which we did so. I had thoughts running through my mind of the surgery that was to take place in the morning and knew that I had a whole night for the worries to constantly strew upon my mind. We got to the hospital parking in the parking area that I knew we were allowed to park in before I held onto Joseph's hand leading him and John where we were to check in before John and I were to come get our bags because I didn't want to grab the bags this time around. The nurse checked us in and took us up to a room in the children's ward. I thanked the nurse before I turned around to see John help Joseph into the bed as I looked around the room and luckily Joseph didn't have someone else in the room with him so that meant that John and I could crash on that bed tonight. "Could you watch him for a little bit? I want to go grab our bags." I said as John looked to me as he nodded yes as I ran a hand through my hair as I headed out of the room and went the way we just came to go to the car that we had drove here grabbing mine and Joseph's bag knowing I would have to come back for John's bag or he will come down for it as I went up to the hospital room seeing John laying on the bed with Joseph watching the Disney channel.

"You want help?" John asked as he climbed off the bed and came around to help me with the bag as he grabbed my bag off the shoulder and took it over setting it on the other bed that he and I would be sleeping on.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Joseph said as I knew he would be considering it was past what we time we usually would eat dinner.

"Why don't I make a run to get us food and I'll bring up my bag as well." John suggested.

"John, you don't have to plus you aren't on my insurance." I said.

"Like I'll get pulled over." John said as I ran a hand through my hair as I reached into my pocket pulling out my wallet seeing the paper with the numbers written on it, John and I both reached for it at the same time and he unfortunately grasped it before I did. "What's this?" John asked.

"It's nothing." I lied as I snatched it from his hand and put it back into my pocket as I opened my wallet.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Seeing if I have cash for dinner." I answered.

"Put that away, I got it covered." John said as he was trying to push the wallet closed as I let him win as I put my wallet back. "What do you want to eat bud?" John asked.

"Cheeseburger." Joseph said.

"You want fries too?" John asked as Joseph nodded as I pulled out my phone composing a text for John and texted it to him. "Why are you texting me?" John asked.

"It's what he wants and what I want and from what restaurant and the nearest one so you won't get lost." I said as I handed him the keys.

"Thanks babe." John said smirking as I was nervous as to let him taking my car and worried about him crashing or getting a ticket but I kind of trusted him not to do the above. I sat down on the end of the spare bed after pulling out the paper that had accidently fell out staring at the numbers trying to figure out what the best price to go with that wouldn't put us too much in damage. This time alone away from John was nice to do things like this, I looked to Joseph who laid in the bed without an IV or any machines attached to him, they said that they would do all that in the morning so he could get a good night's sleep.

"I'll be back, don't move…" I said pointing to my son.

"Where will I go mom?" Joseph asked as I knew he was right, the only other place would be the bathroom or the kids play area that was already locked up for the night. I headed out of the room and down to the nurse station talking to the nurse there and went over the numbers and we set up a payment plan, I paid a down payment right now for $450, it was a lot but that was the lowest they would go. I headed back to the room and tossed the paper onto the table and pulled out my cell phone and wallet putting it with the paper before I went to the bags and began to unpack some of the items, I took the shampoo and body wash and other things into the bathroom knowing this could be our home for a little while. I looked into the bag of cloths unsure of where to put the clothes so I put the bags of clothes to the side on the ground as I turned around seeing John walk in with his hands full as I ran over helping him with things as I set the stuff I grabbed from him onto the table.

"I hope the restaurant wasn't too hard to find." I said.

"No it wasn't." John said.

"Thanks for doing that." I said smiling.

"No problem." John said shaking his head no as he set his bag down where mine and Joseph's were. I began to pull things out of the paper bag of food and took Joseph his food and drink.

"Be careful not to spill." I told my son as he nodded in agreement as I ran a hand through my hair. I headed back over to the table pulling out the combo I had ordered for myself as I knew the rest was John's as he was unpacking his bag, I slid into a chair that was in the room next to the table watching as John did so and Joseph was eating his dinner watching the television. After John finished doing what he was doing and set his bag down next to the other two bags that were brought in before he sat down in the other chair and pulled his food out. We enjoyed the dinner quietly before we threw our trash into the trash can that was provided in the room before I sat on the end of the bed.

"Lay down and get comfortable." John said as I shrugged as I looked over at my son who was already passed out and the left over fries still laying in the pod on his stomach.

"Not now." I said getting up and going over to my son's body pulling the fry pod from his body and threw it away before I went to grab a pair of pajamas before I went into the bathroom to change and came out sliding into the spare bed, it wasn't quite comfortable but what else am I supposed to do. "I don't think that I'm going to get much sleep tonight." I said honestly as John pulled his shirt off over his head tossing it onto his bag that was set next to mine on the ground.

"I know you can't but at least try." John said as he slid onto the bed with me laying on his side as I rolled onto my side to face him as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you babe." John said as he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." I said as I smirked as I snuggled closer to him leaning my head against his bare chest as I felt John reach for the blanket that was on the bed pulling it over our bodies covering us up.

"Much better." John said as he smirked as I chuckled as I scooted closer to him if that was possible as I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep but that was a fight of its own but knew that I was to be woken up earlier than usual for Joseph's surgery.


	39. Chapter 39

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

The nurse slowly woke me up as I sat up swinging my legs over the side seeing that John was already sitting at the table which was weird as I rubbed at my face.

"We need your signature ma'am." The nurse said as I nodded as I rubbed at my eyes as I looked over the paperwork reading it as fast as I could before I signed it. I looked over to John who took a sip of his coffee.

"When did you wake up?" I asked curiously as I ran a hand through my hair scratching at the back of my head.

"Not that long ago…I got you a coffee." He said as he stood up grabbing the one from the table and brought it to me as I smirked.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the coffee from him as he sat down beside me as we stared at the sleeping kid. "Today finally came." I said as I let out a sigh.

"But at least it'll finally be down sweetie." John said as he rested his hand on my knee as I nodded.

"Yep…I should get dressed…" I said as I took a drink of my coffee.

"You got a little bit of time." John said as I nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked curiously as I glanced down at the coffee cup that I held between my knees.

"You looked so peaceful and with your nightmares, I thought it wouldn't hurt that you got a little extra sleep." John said as he shrugged as he took a swig of his coffee as I nodded as I stood up going over to my bag grabbing a new outfit and went to change and came out drinking rest of my coffee as I pulled my shoes on as I checked my phone seeing that my mom had texted that she was on her way down and needed the room number which I gladly sent her. "When should we wake the sleepy head?" John asked as he looked back at me.

"When the nurse comes back." I said as I finally sat down to slide my shoes on to walk around with.

"He's going to be okay, you know that right?" John asked.

"You save that for when he is actually in the surgery." I said as I sat there staring at the sleeping boy waiting for my mom and the nurse as I stood up going to join my boyfriend on the bed when my mom came in with more coffee from Starbucks handing John and I each a cup with the warmer contents than the one that I just finished. "Thanks mom." I said as I got up tossing the old cup away before enjoying the new drink before going and sitting back down beside John who had wrapped his arm around me.

"When is he going in?" My mom asked as she stood perpendicular to John.

"Whenever the nurse comes back." I said honestly, at least I had thought that was the case and it was.

"We are ready for him." The nurse said as I nodded as I stood up going to my sleeping beauty, I slowly shook my son's body to wake him up.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up…" I said as Joseph's eyes were mere slits and he was looking up at me.

"Morning mommy." He said.

"Morning son…"

"Is it surgery time?" He asked as I slightly smirked.

"Yes it is…you almost slept right through it, you wouldn't have known now wouldn't you?" I asked as he smiled and chuckled.

"Nope…I will be sleeping when it happens right?"

"Yep, you get to go back to sleep but they have to do a couple of things and you need to be awake for." I said as Joseph nodded as he slowly sat up as the nurse flicked the light on which burnt my eyes as well when the nurse began the IV on Joseph's elbow which was easy much like any other time they had to do it along with taking his blood pressure and doing other small things like that in which wasn't that long before the nurse left and came back with a male nurse that had pushed his bed for us up to the surgery area and locked his bed in the hallway and he was marked as next up in the surgery line and I was handed more papers.

"What is that for?" Joseph asked as I ran a hand through my hair as John held onto my coffee for me as I looked over the words that were typed out on the paper and I felt John looking over my shoulder knowing he was reading it himself which I enjoyed somewhat but was getting annoyed with him looking over my shoulder.

"It's just stating that they can't play the game operation on you, they can't put wacky wish bones or horses in you." I lied as Joseph chuckled.

"They can't do that…can they?" Joseph asked as I glanced up to him.

"They can do that, they won't put that into a game if it wasn't true." I said as Joseph looked to John who nodded yes in agreement with me as I let out a sigh before I signed on the solid line knowing that this was yet another paperwork about his accidental death or liability shit, I never wanted to sign these papers but I had to force myself each time knowing there was no other way around it as I held onto the clip board until the nurse or doctor would come collect it from me as I grabbed my coffee back from John as I leant forward against the arm railing of my son's bed just looking at him, taking everything in just in case something were to happen. John kept him occupied by telling him stories from the road which kept Joseph smiling and laughing until the doctor came over taking the papers from me and looked them over along with the file he had brought with him.

"Are you ready buddy?" The doctor asked as Joseph shook his head no, "No? Why not? You are going to take a long nap, I'm sure your mom would love to take a nap right now, won't you?" The doctor asked as I looked to him in a dead serious manner, "Right, well we are ready for you…" The doctor said.

"Alright, Joseph we will be right here when you are done and you are going to be dreaming of good dreams…" I said as I ruffled my son's hair a little bit.

"Mom, is Crystal watching over me?" Joseph asked.

"Every day of your life she is…she loves you much so and will be proud of you because you are a brave boy." I said as I held back tears as Joseph nodded as he reached out for a hug and I leant in giving him what he wanted.

"I love you mom." He said as I almost lost it then as I held him tight.

"I love you too son." I said as I broke the hug giving his forehead a kiss before I stepped back letting John give Joseph a hug and heard Joseph tell John he loved him and I think I even heard John say it back before we stood aside watching Joseph being rolled into the surgery room. I stood there watching the double doors closing behind the bed wrapping my arms across my chest nervously as John rested his hand on my back rubbing it before he ran it up to my shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Come on, let's go wait in the waiting room." He said as I nodded as we turned and headed towards the surgery waiting room where my mom was already waiting and she was leant forward with her forearms resting on her knees resting her coffee between her knees. "Worrying runs in the family, I can tell." John said as I nodded as I walked over to my mom sitting down beside her.

"He is in." I said simply.

"How long is it supposed to take?" John asked.

"On the paperwork said minimum hour and a half." I said honestly as I sipped at my coffee.

"You want to go get some food?" John asked as he slid his hand into mine interlacing his fingers with my fingers bringing the hands up to his mouth so he could kiss the back of my hand.

"I don't know if I could eat." I said knowing that my stomach was in knots from nerves.

"You got to eat, you are going to make yourself more sick than being worried sick…" John said.

"I'm with John, maybe going to go get some food will get your mind off of things." My mom said as I stared blankly at the white table that sat in the middle of the room that was randomly covered with magazines that may or may not be old.

"What if I miss him?" I asked.

"You won't, he just went in and you got time." John said as I nodded as I knew he was right as I looked to my mom.

"You want to come?" I asked.

"I don't know…I may head home to take a tiny nap before I swing by here before work…." My mom said.

"When do you work?" I asked.

"Noon." My mom said honestly as I looked at the clock hanging in the room seeing it was 7:20 AM and knew that she probably should go get some sleep.

"I'll call you when he gets out." I said as my mom nodded as all three of us stood up walking my mom to the exit first. I gave her a big hug feeling better having my mom wrap me in a hug, it always feels better having your parents holding you because it makes you feel like everything is going to be okay or will be okay. I stepped out of my mom's embrace as John hugged my mom before we headed back into the hospital heading to the cafeteria they had seeing no one in there besides a couple employees.

"Joseph know about Crystal?" John asked as he picked up a tray setting it onto the three silver bars that were added onto the carts for the specific purpose of holding trays up for those that were going through the line.

"Yeah…he had asked me the other day about his dad…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair, "Then asked me why we continue to go see Crystal's grave…I didn't want to tell him but…he needs to know." I said nodding as I crossed my arms over my chest nervously as I looked over the food that was displayed in front of us.

"What'd you tell him about his dad?" John asked.

"I told him that his dad wasn't ready to be a dad and that his dad loved him though." I said shrugging.

"You honestly don't know where his dad is, huh?" John asked as I shook my head no letting out a soft chuckle as John smirked. "He doesn't need to know that truth until when he gets older." John said and he was right as we walked along the cafeteria line thing where I grabbed myself stuff to make myself a bowl of cereal, it was now a comfort food than anything. John had grabbed himself a bagel along with both of us grabbing another coffee to drink and knew I would get another refill before heading back to the waiting room. John and I claimed a table where we made our food as I poked at my cereal with my spoon slowly eating it as all my thoughts were on Joseph and what was taking place in the surgery room, I think John knew because nothing was being said but John reached over grasping my hand giving it random comforting squeezes randomly and it felt weirdly okay, even though we weren't talking but just having John here felt better. I couldn't finish the bowl of cereal, and John couldn't finish his bagel so we ended up having to throw away our left over food and we went to refill the coffee cups we had before we slowly headed up to the surgery waiting room that now had two other people in there, unsure if they were waiting for someone in surgery or not but didn't want to ask. John and I sat down in two chairs that we had claimed earlier in the morning as John grasped my hand pulling it into his lap cupping it between his two hands and I rested my other hand over one of his hands so one of his hands were sort of cupped in my hands as well.

"How long has it been?" I asked as I looked over at John hoping he had remembered when they had took Joseph back as John looked up at the clock that was mounted on the wall.

"Close to an hour…" John said as he looked over at me, "He should be done soon…" John said as I nodded as I looked over to the clock before looking to John.

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing is going to happen…the doctors have performed this surgery before on him so they know what they are doing. Plus, the doctors didn't go through roughly six plus years of school for nothing." John said as he was trying to comfort me.

"I know but there is a little something called human error or what if Joseph doesn't take to the medicine or what if he is allergic to something or what if the surgery doesn't take? I mean, they have done this surgery before and here I sit letting them do it again and probably will have to let them do this again more in the future…" I said as I stood up breaking my hand from his grip as I paced a little, "I hate worrying….wish that I could do something than just sitting here staring at the hands on this clock tick then tock." I said walking over to stand in front of the clock that was hung on the wall.

"There is nothing you can do but to worry….it isn't easy being a parent…if it was easy then anyone can do it." John said as I looked over my shoulder seeing John standing a mere couple steps behind me. I slowly turned around as my arms were wrapped around my body, my one hand grasping at my shoulder.

"John, does the worrying ever subside when it comes to surgery?" I asked curiously knowing he must have been in my shoes a few times or in Joseph's shoes.

"Never…I've been in this same room, well not this particular room…" John said looking around the waiting room, "More times than I have wanted to waiting for co-workers, or loved ones more times than I have wanted to be and the worries and the nerves, the uncertainty of what is taking place in that surgery room will always be haunting your mind until that nurse or doctor comes through that door to tell you everything went okay." John said.

"How many times have you had surgery? Were you ever scared or nervous?" I asked as John nodded as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled close to his tall massive muscular frame to listen to him speak.

"Too many to count…"

"More than you have of fingers?" I asked curiously as I rested my head against his chest.

"Probably…" John said as I let out a chuckle.

"Between you and my son, I think I will get an ulcer or have a panic attack." I said as John chuckled as I felt him kiss at the top of my head.

"I'll try not to worry you sweetie…I don't want to tell you not to worry because I know you would if I told you not to or not…"

"I would rather you tell me so I can be there for you since you were here for me…" I said as John nodded. "What's taking them so long?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair as I stepped back from John's embrace turning to look at the clock again.

"Give them time…it just takes time…." John said as he grasped my hand tugging me to sit back down in the chairs we were just in as I stared at the door waiting for someone to come in to get us to take us to see Joseph then would randomly glance to the clock as John was holding my hand in his hands which made me feel a little more comfortable.

"Code blue in surgery ward, code blue." A female voice announced over the intercoms.


	40. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

Hearing the code blue announced over the intercom had got me to jump up from my seat about to run out of the room, I was half way across the waiting room to the door when I felt John's strong muscular arms wrap around my waist pulling me back.

"Let me fucking go John! There is a fucking code blue, that has to be for Joseph…let me go!" I exclaimed breaking into tears tugging at John's arms trying to get them to pry open as he turned me around and pulled me close to his embrace.

"No, he's fine…there is nothing you can do…you need to calm down before we do anything." John said.

"Calm down?! I can't calm down until I find out if that is my son that is in code blue…."

"How do you know code blue is bad?" John asked.

"How do you know that it is good?" I rhetoric back as I wiped at my eyes as he shrugged as he knew I had a point.

"I'll go see, you stay here…." John said.

"No, I go with." I demanded as John wiped his hand through his hair.

"Fine…" John said as he grabbed my hand and it was more tugging him to move faster as we hurried out of the room and to the nearest nurse station.

"How's my son?!" I demanded.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Joseph Phillips." I stated as John stood beside me with his hand rubbing comforting on my back as he leant forward against the counter as well on the other arm as the nurse looked through the paperwork.

"Joseph Phillips, he is in recovery right now…" She stated.

"He's not the code blue?" I asked.

"Absolutely not, would you like to see him? Only one person in at a time though." She said as she glanced to John then back to me.

"Please." I said not even thinking nor caring about John not being able to go with me but right now I just wanted to see Joseph with my own two eyes.

"Let me lead you there now…" She said as I turned to John.

"Go…I'll go take care of our trash and I'll be in the waiting room when you are done." He said nodding.

"I'm sorry…" I said as he nodded his head.

"I understand…" John said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Are you coming?" The nurse asked as I looked over my shoulder at her then back to John before I gave him a quick kiss before I hurried to catch up to the nurse to follow her to the recovery room. She led me into the room and I looked over the beds that were either empty or occupied for those recovering from surgery seeing my son laying in one and his eyes were still shut as I walked over to him as I stood at his bed side running a hand through his hair that was messed up already smiling that he was alive and that I freaked out over nothing. I smiled as I looked along his body seeing his two arms wrapped up tightly in splints along with his legs and knew there was no moving for him without asking for help. I knew he had dealt with it before but now he is six and a boy that demands to be active and play, even with the casts or splints he can still move his fingers and possibly his hands but I don't know how heavy those things are so I don't know what to expect. I know that it is going to be a long couple of months making sure he doesn't try to walk with the splints or casts on his legs but I was just happy that he was alive, I leant over pressing my lips to his forehead. I stood back to my normal height just staring at him and seeing that there wasn't a mark besides the casts that were holding the things that they had fixed.

"Mommy?" Joseph asked in a groggy voice as I looked up seeing Joseph's eyes slightly open and knew that the medicine they gave him to knock him out was slowly wearing off.

"I'm here Joseph…" I said as I ran a hand through his hair smiling as Joseph smiled.

"Is John here?" Joseph asked.

"They couldn't let him in…I can go get him." I said as I smirked.

"No, I will see him….I thought it was a dream…did you two get married?" Joseph asked.

"That was a dream." I said chuckling as Joseph nodded.

"Okay….I'm still tired…"

"Then go back to sleep baby…" I said smiling as I gently ran the side of my finger along his cheek as Joseph nodded and closed his eyes, his head slightly fell to the side as he slowly drifted under the sleep spell.

"Ms. Phillips, we are about to move him back to his room to make room for the next patient…you can meet us up there." A different nurse said as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I wiped at my eyes before I headed out of the recovery room to go back to find John, as I stepped into the room seeing John pacing in front of the chairs that the two of them had sat in not that long ago. I slid my hands into my pockets as I slowly walked into the room, when John turned around to walk back towards where I was he stopped heading over to me.

"Is he okay?" John asked as I nodded yes.

"He's fine, he asked if you were here….he had some dream apparently….they are going to move him back to his room so they could make room for the other patient." I said.

"Feel better?" John asked as he slid the hands that had found my hips wrapped around to my back where they rested flat and pulled me closer to him as I nodded yes.

"I'm truly sorry for the way I had acted." I said.

"No need to apologize….I was a little freaked myself…" John said truthfully, "But I had to be calm for you…how does he look?"

"He looks good besides the splints he has wrapped around all four limbs of his…feeling bad for him because I know how active he is and how dreadful it'll be for him until those could come off."

"Hey, he can handle it and I'm sure he isn't going to like it one bit, nobody likes being in casts or in splints for long lengths of time but he will forget all about it when he is on the road with me…" John said as I chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure…" I said as I rolled my eyes as I let out a chuckle.

"I'm sure…" He said smiling as he leant forward capturing my lips for a kiss and seeing his lips curl up in a smile as did mine.

"Come on…" I said nodding towards the door as I grabbed his hands that were resting flat on my back as I pulled them from where they rested and tugged for him to follow me as I stepped backwards.

"May we get another coffee?" John asked as I smirked.

"That is my first stop." I said as he let out a chuckle. We had swung by to grab a coffee before we went up to the room that was designated as Josephs in the child ward as I pulled out my phone texting my mom that Joseph was out and fine so she knew and could call when she gets on break. John sat on the corner of the bed we had shared last night taking a swig of the coffee that we had gotten.

"I swear this is the most coffee I have ever drunk in one day." John said as he glanced to me as I let out a chuckle.

"I've drunk more than this…" I said honestly as I walked over sitting down beside him.

"How does coffee even work for you anymore?" John asked.

"It doesn't, but it tastes so good." I said truthfully smirking.

"Well I guess that is a good reason to continue drinking it…it has to have some affect still." John said.

"Very dull affects…" I said smiling.

"How long does he usually stay in here after surgery?" John asked as he took a swig of the coffee before he looked over at me.

"The whole time his casts and splints are on, this is the first time that he is old enough to understand things…they may let him go after a night…."

"Let's hope." John said.

"When do they expect you back on tour?" I asked curiously as I looked down at the coffee cup that I held between my knees.

"End of the month but hoping to return sooner but whenever the doctors let him go…if it isn't before end of the month then I'm staying longer…." John said as I smirked.

"You don't have to stay longer than you have to, you know that right?"

"I want to though…I need to." John said.

"You don't need to do anything." I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Look, I know you are used to doing all of this by yourself but I'm here now and I'm here to stay for a long ass while because I know that it's weird but I'm really crazy about you."

"I just feel that I'm holding you back from your life…I'm burdening you…I can handle things…" I said.

"You are not burdening me….you can't make me do anything…I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." John said as he reached over rubbing his hand over my forearm as I nodded when the sounds of the bed being rolled into the room got our attention and I got to my feet to go greet my son. Joseph was now wide awake and was sucking at a juice box that he was barely holding onto with the fingers that were the only thing that was sticking out of his splints.

"Hi mommy…I got juice." He said smiling happily before he wrapped his lips back around the straw and began sipping at it again and I chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" John asked as he stepped beside me resting a hand on my back as he leant his arm against the railing on the bed.

"Tired….my arms and legs are sore…" Joseph said honestly as I nodded, I wish there was a way to make him not feel the pain but there was nothing else I could do, "When do we go home?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know Joseph…." I said shrugging as I knew that the doctor or a nurse or both would come in at any moment to go over the surgery itself and what was to come next now that they have done the surgery.

"I would hope today." John said as I glanced over to him smirking.

"That's only cause you want to take us on tour." I said.

"Are we mom?" Joseph asked.

"I wasn't sure if I want to or not…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Wasn't? So you decided?" John asked.

"Yes, I think that it might be a good idea to go." I said nodding, "Its summer vacation and I think it'll be good to have you around to help both of us." I said as I looked over to John who smiled.

"Thank god you see it on my side of things." John said smiling as he leant over pressing his lips to mine.

"Does that mean I can go on the tour bus?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"The tour bus, you can go to all the events, and meet all the wrestlers." John said as Joseph smiled.

"I can't wait until I tell my friends at school in August…." Joseph said.

"We aren't leaving yet…" I said as Joseph nodded as he sipped at his juice more joyously than before.

"I'm hungry mom…." Joseph said.

"I'll go get him something to eat and stop by the nurse station to see when he is going to get released." John said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"You want something?" John asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks though." I said.

"No problem…love you." John said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss before John smiled at Joseph before John headed out of the room.

"Are we really going on the road with John?" Joseph asked as I nodded.

"For a little while…he offered and it'll help you…" I said.

"Have you travelled before?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, a few times but not as often as John." I said honestly.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"I have no idea…" I said as I grabbed the empty carton of juice that Joseph had drunk all of his juice from.

"I bet that we are going to have fun…do you think he has video games?" Joseph asked.

"I'm sure he does." I said smiling as Joseph was so excited about going on the road with John, John had seemed like he was taking a lot longer than it should be taking. I sat on the other bed looking at my son on the other bed that was like gumby because he literally had no limbs when John returned with a nurse along with paperwork.

"Here is some medicine for you Joseph to ease pain, it has to be took with food." The nurse said as John smirked as he put the bowl of cereal on the rolling table with another thing of juice, I stood up joining the other two on the two sides of the bed helping Joseph with opening the juice bottle and he took his medicine but Joseph wasn't able to feed himself due to the way the splints were formed over his body, they were up past his elbows so John sat on the bed feeding Joseph as the nurse handed me papers that I looked over about care for the casts and such along with signs to look for if he needs to come back. "He is free to go after he is able to use the bathroom and he has post-op on Monday morning." She said as I nodded as I skimmed through the paperwork that I needed to sign and the ones that I needed to keep. I folded the ones that were mine to keep setting it onto the table in which the other papers I had brought with me were, and it was now the waiting game.


	41. Chapter 41

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I was looking over paperwork as John was feeding my son the food that John had brought him to eat.

"When do we go on the road?" Joseph asked.

"After your post-op." I said as I glanced up at them.

"I'll make the flights tonight." John said.

"Are you sure you want us to go on the road with you?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I will love you two on the road with me…." John said as I nodded.

"I have to use the bathroom." Joseph said.

"I'll take him." John said as he fought with the railing a little bit until he was able to get the railing to drop down as I chuckled that it took John that long to get the railing down as John scooped the boy up and John grabbed the silver pole with the IV on it rolling it with him as John carried my son to the bathroom to do his business as I looked over the words on the paperwork signing the last sheet.

"Where is Joseph?" The nurse asked as she came in.

"The bathroom…." I said as she nodded as I stood up collecting the sheets I had signed as I walked over to the nurse giving it to her.

"He'll be free to go when he is finished and I just go to take his IV out…"

"Okay, you'll send me the bills right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have your current mailing address and he has an appointment Monday with the post-op…" The nurse said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Will do…it'll be here right?"

"Yes ma'am…you can check in at the registration desk at the front on the first floor."

"Okay." I said as John carried Joseph out of the bathroom and Joseph was giggling.

"Time to get your IV out." The nurse said.

"Okay." Joseph said as John set Joseph back down on the bed.

"What about medicine for pain?" I asked curiously as the nurse just said 'uh' as she was mainly focused on taking the IV out of my son's arm as I waited for her to do that.

"Let me go get the prescription for you and you can take it to like CVS or something to get it filled." She said as I nodded.

"Why don't I go pull the car around?" John asked as I nodded as I went over to my belongings finding my keys again handing them to him. "I'll take a few bags down so it won't be much of a hassle for you." John said as he zipped up the bags as he began to pull the straps onto his shoulders to carry.

"You sure you got that?" I asked concerned.

"Yep, I'll be waiting." John said smiling as he leant over pressing his lips to mine, "I love you." He said smiling.

"Love you too." I said as I smiled watching as John headed out of the room to go move the car as Joseph sat up by himself as we waited on the nurse that had returned with another nurse that had a wheel chair for Joseph.

"Is that for me?" Joseph asked excitedly about the wheel chair.

"Yep." The nurse said as I rolled my eyes as the main nurse came over handing me the prescription paperwork that I needed to go drop off as I nodded as I listened to her explain to me what the medicine was, how it was to be took and bring him back if certain things were to happen. I picked Joseph up moving him to the chair before I picked up the one bag that John couldn't grab along with the paperwork and my purse following the nurse that was pushing Joseph out of the room. As we headed out the front door, we saw John sitting in my car that was parked next to the curb already with the hazard lights on, John quickly climbed out and came over to help as he took the bag from me tossing it into the trunk with the other bags before he came over picking Joseph up as I opened the back door for John as he set Joseph into the booster seat and John buckled Joseph in to make sure he was secured before John cleared the way of the door and reached out to grab the door pushing it shut. We thanked the nurse before John handed me the keys as I walked over to the driver's side of the car climbing into the driver's seat buckling up.

"I'm tired still mommy." Joseph said.

"Why don't you take a nap?" I said looking into the rearview mirror at my son as I was waiting for it to be clear to turn right. Joseph didn't answer the question as I turned when it cleared up so I headed down the road towards where we would go for the base. I began to yawn as I then ran a hand through my hair.

"Does he need medicine?" John asked as I had totally forgotten.

"Yeah, I had totally forgotten…the base hospital should be able to fulfill it." I said as I ran a hand through my hair again.

"Okay…" John said as he reached out grasping my hand to bring to his lap holding it between his hands as I drove us onto the base that I'm sure all three of us will slip into a deep sleep of a nap when we were to get home. I went to the hospital, I was tired of being in hospitals and it was only one night in one opposed to the other times Joseph had the surgery, they kept him the whole duration of having the casts or the splints on but I think Joseph is old enough to be able to handle not moving and doesn't need to be watched over, he listens and knows what he can or cannot do with the casts or splints on his arms and legs. John stayed in the car with the sleeping boy as I went in dropping the prescription off and being told that it'll be ready in a couple hours so I went back to the car driving us home so we could at least get some more rest until it'll be ready. "I'll carry him in if you can get the doors." John said as we were listening to the noises of the garage door shutting now that we were parked in my garage.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I pushed my door open climbing out and walked around the car grabbing a couple bags from the trunk before I walked to the passenger side shutting the door for John after he had slid Joseph out of the back seat into his embrace without waking him nor dropping the boy that I know probably weighs more now that he has four hefty splints on his limbs. I led John into the house and held the doors open for him as he carried my son into the bedroom that was my son's as I stood in the doorway of sorts watching as John slid my son into his bed and I looked over to the room that John had occupied the last time he was in my house smiling a little bit because it was sort of filled with memories.

"What are you staring at?" John asked as he slowly shut the door behind him, I heard the click of it shutting and John's free hand resting on my hip as he looked into the room across the hall that I was just looking at before I looked up at John's beautiful facial features.

"Nothing…." I said.

"Right….why don't we go take a nap?" John asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face as I nodded before I looked back up into his piercing baby blue eyes smirking as I turned around leading him to my room.

"I left your bag in the car, I should-" I began to say and began to go towards the door to go get his bag when he wrapped his arm around my waist clotheslining it of sorts to stop me from going.

"It'll be fine in the car for a couple hours, come on…" John said as he turned me around and forcing me to walk over to the bed, "I know that you didn't sleep well last night, at least just lay with me while I sleep…" John said as I smirked.

"Only if you insist." I said as I turned around to sit back on my bed.

"I do insist." John said smirking as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss and I smiled under his lips. The kiss broke and I pulled the things from my pocket setting it on the nightstand as I could tell John was watching me do so before he looked back at me with a smirk, I was slightly nervous about leaving that paperwork out hoping the money amount numbers weren't on top, I glanced over checking and lucky for me it wasn't as I looked back to John who was already on the way to the other side of the bed and I leant back to slide my shoes off before I laid down onto the bed getting comfortable as John sat down doing the same process. I scooted closer to his body feeling his warmth radiating off as he wrapped his muscular arms around me holding me tight to him as I let out a soft sigh and I could smell the soft subtle hint of his cologne that must still be on him from spraying himself yesterday since I don't know if he had a chance to do so today or if the smell I was smelling was just the essence of his manliness. "I love you." I heard John whisper causing me to smile and I burrowed my head further into his chest.

"I love you too." I said as a smile crept onto my lips as the words left my lips. I slept in John's arms until I heard the chimes of my house phone ringing, not a lot of people know my house phone number besides my mom, my boss, the hospital and the school. I slapped at the nightstand finding the house phone bringing it to my ear to answer it, "Hello?" I asked in a half awake manner as I slowly opened my eyes trying to get used to them being open and the light seeing that John was laying beside me with his eyes now open.

"Joseph's prescription is ready Ms. Phillips." The male voice on the other side said.

"Thanks sir." I said as I heard the person say 'mhm' before they hung up and I clicked the phone off.

"We got woke up for that?" John asked as I chuckled as I rolled over some to put the phone back up as I rolled back around seeing John waiting for me with his arm extended upwards waiting for me to roll back to him which I did letting him rest his arm back over my waist.

"Yeah, I need to go get his medicine and I have no idea if my son is awake, the poor boy probably can't even move an inch, much less walk….I was thinking of sleeping in the other room so that if he needs to get up in the middle of the night for the bathroom or something we can hear him scream." I said as I looked down between our bodies as I lightly traced my fingers over a design on his shirt.

"That will probably be the best…" John said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Speaking of my son…." I said as I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I can do it….you go get his medicine since he'll probably be in pain…." John said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair as I slid my feet into my shoes before I stood up grabbing my keys and cell phone from the night stand following John out of the room and down the hall, I went into the garage climbing back into the car to drive the short distance to the hospital to grab the couple of medicines Joseph was given. I then headed to my car driving home, I headed into the house smelling something delicious and knew that someone must have been cooking.

"I don't know what is being cooked, but it smells fantastic." I yelled through the house as I walked down the hall seeing John in the kitchen and he was focused on whatever was on the stove.

"Thanks…." John said as I set the medicine on the table, I looked over at my son that was sitting on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked towards my son.

"Okay….still sort of tired…and I hurt." Joseph said.

"You can take your medicine but it has to be took with food." I said.

"Dinner is almost ready." John said as I looked at the clock realizing that it was dinner time and we had totally skipped lunch.

"You need help?" I asked curiously.

"Could you set the table?" John asked as I nodded as I did just that and I hoped that meant that he was close enough to being done and that was why he asked me to set the table. I set the table and ran a hand through my hair as I looked out to the living room, from where I stood I couldn't see my son but was trying to think of how we will be able to feed him along with eating ourselves. "You okay?" John asked as I looked out to the kitchen nodding as I went back out to the kitchen making the drinks to take out to the table. I went out to the couch next to my son, he was just smiles even though he just looked pitiful.

"I'm ready mommy." Joseph said as he moved his arms by himself, more of an upward motion, "These are heavy." Joseph said as I chuckled as I scooped my son up carrying him out to the table and set him into one of the seats for the time being.

"You got one medicine to take now." I said as I went over to where I had placed his medicine grabbing the one of the two medicines.

"I thought he had two." John said.

"The other one will make him fall asleep so I think that one should wait until later." I said as John did the whole 'oh' face and nodded as I opened the bottle pulling out the right amount of pills he needed as I closed the pill bottle taking the pills over to my son letting him take the pills, it was sad that at his age he has mastered how to take pills without having to somehow mix it with apple sauce or some other form of trick. John carried the pan, that must still be somewhat hot from being on the stove, out scooping its contents onto the plates that were placed on the table.

"Should we make a plate for mom?" John asked.

"Nah, if she isn't home yet, she'll probably go buy herself something to eat." I said as John nodded as he took the pan back out to the kitchen to take care of after we had finished eating. I sat down pulling my chair closer to Joseph's chair so I can feed him. I scooped some of the food up onto the fork feeding it to my son before setting it onto the plate of his taking a bite of food off of my own plate. John and I took turns feeding Joseph a bite of his food, I haven't fed Joseph like this since his last surgery and it always brought back memories of when he was a baby and remembering when Crystal fed him and how I used to babysit sometimes before the accident. After what took like forever to eat, John carried Joseph to the couch as John and I then began to clean up running a hand through my hair. "Thanks for dinner." I said as I shut the water off after I had rinsed my hands off from washing the dishes.

"You're welcome….may I borrow your laptop?" John asked as he leant back against the kitchen counter perpendicular to where I was standing.

"If you insist." I said rolling my eyes.

"I do insist…" John said as I chuckled, "I'll watch the boy." John said.

"I have to potty." Joseph said as we could see him trying his best to see over the couch.

"That is your duty." I said as I lightly patted John on the chest before I turned leading him out of the kitchen so I could go get the laptop for him. I came back out of my room with the laptop and began to plug it in and load it up for John while John was helping Joseph with the bathroom and I knew it would take longer than usual since Joseph needed the help and stuff. I heard the door finally open and John walked out with Joseph being carried in his embrace. John set Joseph down on the opposing couch before he slid onto the couch beside me wrapping his arm around me pulling me to lean into his embrace. "You want the laptop?" I asked not sure what he was to do with it, even though I had a good idea what he was planning on doing.

"Yes ma'am." He said as I slid the laptop onto his lap and I watched what he was doing out of the corner of my eye seeing him going to a website to book flights.

"When do you need to be back on the road?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well, tour starts Friday, I was thinking fly in Thursday…" John said as he looked down at me as I nodded.

"I'm not sure if my mom could make it though." I said shrugging.

"We'll drag her to a show a different time." John said kissing at the top of my head.

"How long are we going to travel?" Joseph asked from the other couch.

"Until school starts." I answered, which was what I thought the appropriate answer would be. John and I sat there looking over the possible flights for Thursday and discussing what the best flights would be and figured that we will figure out flights home later on down the road. "How does this whole travelling work? What do you do after SmackDown or Raw?" I asked, I didn't believe that he would ride on his bus the whole seven days, he would want to go home to see family.

"I was thinking maybe just staying either on the bus or in hotels, travel all seven days, on the days off we can go site see or something…let this be like a mini vacation for both of you…" John said as I let out a sigh as I was unsure how I was going to pull this off financially.

"I'm not sure how much we can do and the costs of hotels and stuff and the sights if they cost money…"

"Most of them would be free and WWE will cover most of the hotel costs, I'll cover the difference…" John said as I let a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair.

"You sure…that is a lot of travelling, you want to go home to see your family?" I asked.

"Maybe it is on my mind to take you two home to meet my family…"

"You shouldn't tell me that."

"Why?" John asked.

"It'll make me nervous."

"Don't be nervous, I won't tell you when though." John said.

"Thanks, that way I can make a more of a fool of myself." I said as I chuckled as I began to think about meeting his family and how that was a serious step in our relationship. John didn't really have a choice against meeting my mom considering she lives with me and there was no way around it where as this situation, John is deciding to take me to meet his family and taking me home to meet his family was a big deal. I got up taking the laptop back into my room and collected the printed paper of the stuff we would need for our flights Thursday night. I stared at the papers in my hand, my first vacation of sorts, for once I am getting out of this place and not going to war.

"Where is Joseph's medicine?" John said as I heard him lightly tap at the door.

"Oh…I'll be right there." I said as I tossed the papers onto the bed as I went with John back out to show John where the medicine was and got Joseph some water and a snack to eat with the medicine. Joseph laid in his bed listening to John read a story to him while the medicine did its job of kicking in and knocking him out. I changed into my pajamas and got comfortable in my bed staring at the paperwork, I was just letting it soak in that Thursday will mark the day that I will be flying away from this house for about a two month vacation with my boyfriend and son.

"You going to bed?" John asked as I looked up at him as he was leaning against the door frame.

"Maybe, still tired…" I said as he nodded as he pushed himself off the door frame and walked into the room.

"You've been looking at our flight information all night, you aren't backing out are you?" John asked as he sat on the bed facing me and he leant back against the hand he had planted on the bed.

"No…I don't know…" I said as I set the papers onto the bed beside me.

"If you didn't want to go, you should have told me." John said as I could tell anger behind the statement.

"It's not that I don't want to go John…it's that…I'm just worried about other things….work, Joseph did just have surgery and he is immobile…and…" I said as I wanted to say money because I knew that with the debt collectors or the hospital calling sooner than later in the upcoming months to collect on the monthly payments I was unsure if I could afford this trip but I hated having to tell my son no and telling myself no on something that I wanted. I knew that I had told Joseph no more than anything having to limit things for Joseph and for myself, living on budgets so this will be nice family bonding time for us both, even if it will make things strained for a while afterwards, John doesn't need to know our struggles financially.

"And what?" John asked as I looked up at him realizing I had trailed off.

"And, I've never been on a vacation before and I never really left this area besides going to war…never know what to do and not sure to do on this 'vacation.'" I said as I let out a soft chuckle.

"Look, I've been around this world more times than I can count and trust me when I say that you'll have fun and that I will plan everything…" John said.

"You know you don't have to plan everything and be the 'I can do it all' superman type boyfriend." I said.

"Well, I want to be." John said smirking as he slowly leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss, "And right now…superman says…you need sleep." John said between kisses.

"Yes sir…you going to lay with me?" I asked curiously as I picked the papers up and put them aside for later use.

"Absolutely, what kind of superman would I be if I didn't?" John asked as he smiled as he stood up pulling the blanket back and I slid under the blanket as he slid onto the bed under the blanket cuddling close to me holding me tight to him making me calm enough to fall asleep without nerves or worries and yet another night without nightmares.


	42. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Thursday-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

We had left a little bit early for the airport, we had my mom drive us since she took the day off work for this and Joseph had gotten the clear at his post-op for travel and they said everything went well and looks well on its way to healing properly, but it had only been a few days. My mom parked in the short time parking lot when we finally arrived to the airport that we were to fly out of.

"I'm going to go get him a wheel chair." John said as I nodded as I climbed out and headed to the other side of the car opening the door to talk with my son as my mom opened the trunk pulling out the bags we were taking with us. I honestly had no idea where we were going or what we were going to see over the next so many months but I knew it was going to be fun and to be with my boyfriend was going to make it worth it enough. John came back with a wheel chair, I stepped aside letting John scoop Joseph up and put him into the wheel chair as I went and grabbed the bags that were going to be took with us on the trip. My mom walked with us into the airport as my mom waited aside with Joseph as John and I went through the line checking the bags in before we headed back to where my mom and Joseph sat.

"Mom, I will bring these two back safely and we will see you in August at SummerSlam." John said as my mom stood up.

"I will be there." My mom said as I looked over to John as I looked back to my mom.

"And you will be front row with these two." John said glancing to me then to Joseph.

"We're going?!" Joseph asked excitedly.

"Yep…but that is after you go to all the other events." John said.

"I can't wait…." My mom said.

"Me neither…thank you for letting me kidnap your daughter and grandson for the summer." John said.

"Keep them." My mom said as I chuckled.

"I may just do that." John said as he hugged my mom.

"Mom." I said.

"What?!" My mom said as she smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you mom." I said as I hugged her tight.

"Me too, bring me souvenirs, preferably Randy Orton." My mom said.

"I make no promises." I said chuckling as I stepped back as my mom hugged Joseph.

"Call me when you land and I want updates of the whole trip." My mom said.

"I will and I will…I love you." I said hugging my mom again.

"Love you all…" My mom said as she looked at all of us.

"Love you too grandma." Joseph said.

"Love you too Joseph." My mom said.

"We need to get going…" John said as we nodded as I hugged my mom again before I slowly turned around walking through the line behind John who was pushing Joseph in the chair. I walked with them to the handicap line to help the security search Joseph with his casts which took not so long since John held him up by the armpits as the security guard used the wand metal detector to search my son's body. John put Joseph back in the chair before I stood aside watching John go through the metal detector and I had put the bag I was taking on the flight with me that contained snacks and things to keep Joseph busy during the hours we would be in the air, I wasn't sure how Joseph would handle being on a flight since he hasn't been on one before. I walked through the detector when it was clear and waited for my bag along with my shoes that needed to be slid back on. John pushed Joseph as we found our terminal. "You guys hungry?" John asked as Joseph nodded. "What about you babe?" John asked as he looked to me with a smile on his lips.

"I could eat." I said nodding as John quoted what I would want from the nearest restaurant as I chuckled, "It's sad you know what I like to eat." I said.

"I look at it as a plus, and for the boy, chicken nuggets?" John asked.

"Yep!" Joseph said nodding.

"I'll be right back." John said as he got up going to get our food.

"Where are we going first mommy?" Joseph asked as I let out a sigh as I looked at the counter where we are to check in.

"Washington DC." I answered smiling, I had never been to the countries capital and you think I would with the work I do but never been so it would be nice to see the White House, at least I hoped that we can see the White House or all the memorials or things that could be seen.

"Are we going to see the President?" Joseph asked as I chuckled.

"Probably not, but maybe we can see his house."

"You know where he lives?" Joseph said as I laughed.

"The White House."

"He lives there?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, all the presidents do when they are serving." I said as John came back with the food.

"John, we are going to see where the President lives." Joseph said.

"If that is possible." I said as I bit at my bottom lip unsure if there would be time to do so.

"Absolutely possible. We can get up early tomorrow, go sight-seeing…go see the White House, all the historical stuff like that and I think there is a free zoo we can go see…" John said as he sat down beside me.

"When do you have to be at work?" I asked as John pulled out the chicken nuggets that were for Joseph.

"I don't have to be at the arena until four so we will have plenty of time…you not worry on this trip, let me do the worrying." John said.

"Yeah mom." Joseph said as John and I both chuckled, John and I took turns feeding my son either a chicken nugget or fries along with helping him lift the drink high enough where he could reach the straw to sip it.

"Do you always have to report that late?" I asked curiously as we sat in the terminal eating our food rest of the way since neither of us really had a chance to eat at our food.

"On house shows, yes…..when it's a taping we have to be there by two." John explained.

"Are we going to take your tour bus around or what?" I asked confused.

"Don't you worry about it…." John said as I nodded, "I know you are worrying, stop it right now…"

"Or what?" I asked as I popped a fry into my mouth smiling as John chuckled.

"You're too cute." John said as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"I have to potty." Joseph said.

"Your kid has a way of killing the mood." John said as he was still mere inches from my face due to our kiss breaking as we both let out chuckles.

"He's as awkward as his mom." I said as he chuckled as well.

"Come on bud, I might as well try too, what about you, sweetie? Our flight leaves soon…" John said as I looked around realizing our terminal had gotten more people since we had arrived at the terminal and checking the time. I got up going with the two guys towards the bathroom, for once a woman got out of the bathroom before the men. I looked around at the sight within the airport not believing that John had dealt with airports like this more than a hundred times I'm sure and I can't imagine how much time he has spent in a place like this.

"We're ready." John said as I jumped a little hearing the familiar voice, I turned to see the two boys smirking as I nodded and walked with them to our terminal where we sat for a little bit of time before we were called to line up for our flight. "You okay?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist resting it on my hip.

"Yeah, I can't believe that this is like home to you….the amount of time you have spent in airports like this one and on planes alone are probably more than I can even imagine." I stated as I looked over to John.

"You get to use to it, I'm sure you have gotten used to things…you can sleep anywhere right because we sometimes have to sleep in here." John said as I looked at the chairs we have sat in not that long ago.

"I think I can sleep better here than I did at war." I said as I looked back to John.

"I thought so…" John said as he leant over pressing his lips to my forehead smirking as we stepped forward as he handed our tickets over. A stewardess came with us onto the flight and as we got to the door of the plane, John scooped Joseph up to carry him along the aisle of the plane as the stewardess took the wheel chair back for us. I led them to the row we had received when we purchased the tickets, I slid to the window seat as John slid Joseph into the middle seat before John had sat down. "Always watch your head when you stand up." John said as I chuckled.

"Have you clunked your head a lot on these things?" I asked.

"Will I ever be tall enough to hit my head?" Joseph asked as he looked over to me.

"Yes you will…" I said nodding.

"I want to be tall like Big Show." Joseph said as John and I both laughed.

"No you don't…" I said.

"What about Kahli?" Joseph asked.

"You will be tall like me, is that a good height?" John asked.

"Yeah…I want to be just like you." Joseph said.

"You are more like me everyday…." John said as I smirked as I looked out the window at the flight lines of the different planes.

"These flight lines are different than the ones you work at mom." Joseph said.

"Yep, different for sure." I said looking back at my son.

"We got to buckle you up." John said as he reached over buckling the belt over my son's waist, I had completely forgotten, I had even forgot my own belt causing me to buckle my own belt and I watched as John tightened the belt around my son's waist before he clicked the belt around his own waist tightening it as well. The flight was a four hour flight, luckily we were able to find one that didn't have a lay-over so we didn't have to bother getting off and back on, Joseph was pretty good on the flight and was asking twenty million questions more than wanting to be entertained by the things I had brought and he did end up falling asleep towards the last hour or so of the flight. We safely landed on the ground, the landing had woke Joseph which was a surprise to me but at least he was awake. We waited until everyone else had deplaned before John slid out scooping Joseph up into his embrace to carry him off the plane when we were met with a wheel chair being pushed by the security at the end of the tunnel in the main terminal of the airport. John slid Joseph into the chair and security pushed him for us as John held onto my hand as we walked through the airport towards baggage claim.

"Do we need a rental car?" I asked as I stood facing John on the tiny elevator down to the baggage claim.

"Nah, I was thinking just getting a taxi for now." John said as I nodded as the doors opened and we walked off the elevator to the baggage claim that would be disputing the bags of those that were on our flight. We waited until we saw our bags when we had finally grabbed the bags that belonged to us before we headed out to catch a taxi.

"Where we going?" I asked curiously as we got a taxi and we stood at the trunk putting our things in it.

"Let me handle it." John said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair turning to look at my son as I scooped him up and rested him into the car, I buckled the seat belt over his body hoping that he will be fine without his booster seat since I didn't bring it with us and he probably would be. I walked around to slide into the back seat with my son and John claimed the passenger seat letting him tell the driver where to take us since I had no idea where we were going. I looked out the window watching the city that we are now in pass us by in amazement and Joseph seemed to be doing the same thing because I could hear his soft voice say 'wow' randomly. Unsure where we were at exactly when the car came to its final stop and John handed the cash to the taxi driver before he climbed out of the car and opened Joseph's door as I slid out and met the driver at the trunk to pull the trunk door open. I grabbed the bags, I was fortunately able to figure out a way to carry all of our bags since John couldn't really carry much since he was carrying Joseph. "You got that?" John asked curiously as I nodded as I let him lead us towards the door of the building.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously as we went into the building realizing it was a hotel.

"The hotel we'll be staying out for a night."

"I thought you had a bus."

"I do but it isn't here yet." John said.

"Oh…" I said nodding as we went up to the registration desk since there was no line and John set Joseph to sit on the counter which I just had to laugh as Joseph turned to look at the lady.

"Hi." Joseph said as the lady behind the counter smiled and said hi back. John checked us into the room before John picked Joseph back up before we found our way to the room for the night that we will be here. I let us in with the keys that John had handed me and I walked through the door holding it open for John as he carried Joseph into the room seeing how nice it was. John carried Joseph over to the first bed that we had came to and set him down onto the bed. I put our bags aside for the time being as I began to look around the room at the different things, I went over to the window looking out it and the site was beautiful.

"I need to call mom." I said.

"Go ahead." John said as he sat onto the bed as I pulled out my phone calling my mom as I continued looking out the window.

"I want to look out the window." Joseph said as John picked my son up and carried him over to the window to view the site with me.

"Hey mom, I don't know why you aren't answering, but you are probably looking at this as a mini vacation yourself…well we made it and we love you mom." I said into my mom's voicemail, I was worried because my mom would never let it go to voicemail but I was trying to think logical that she was probably asleep or working right now.

"Should we order some room service?" John asked as he was able to wrap an arm around me rubbing at my side.

"I'm starving…do they have grilled cheese?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know bud, let's look at the menu." John said as he picked the menu up from the table taking it with him to the bed. John sat down and rested Joseph onto his lap as he flipped through the pages of the menu and I sat beside them looking at the menu with them.

"May I have ice cream for dinner mom?" Joseph asked.

"You know that isn't a dinner food." I said.

"I know…" Joseph said.

"They do have grilled cheese, you want that?" John asked as Joseph nodded yes excitedly, "Maybe if you are still hungry, they have vending machines and I can try to talk your mom into getting candy." John tried to whisper as I chuckled. "What does my woman want?" John asked as he looked over to me with a slight smile.

"I think grilled cheese sounds pretty good." I said nodding.

"Three grilled cheeses it is." John said as he stood up taking the menu back and put Joseph back onto the other bed before he sat closer to the night stand to use the phone. "What drinks?" John asked.

"Chocolate milk!" Joseph said.

"Pepsi please." I said as John nodded as he called down to room service ordering our meals. We laid on the bed watching the television until our food arrived, in which we ate our food and just chilled in our room for rest of the night, I was tired and Joseph was out not that long after finishing his dinner so I guess we didn't need to make a trip to the vending machine.

"We should get some sleep too." John said as he looked to me smirking.

"Yeah, we should…" I said nodding as John got up grabbing the dishes to take to the tray in which he took the tray out to the hall for an employee to come and pick it up. I grabbed some pajamas as I went into the bathroom changing as I went out to the bedroom area seeing John already stripped down to his boxers. "When will your bus get here?" I asked curiously as I put my clothes from today on top of my bag before I slid onto the bed and under the blankets.

"Tomorrow, we will check out in the morning and move onto the bus, the driver knows to pick us up here." John said as he slid under the blankets with me as he slid closer to me.

"Okay, what time are we getting up then since you have the day planned out?" I asked.

"Hm…I was thinking ten, that way we can have breakfast, check out and go out on the town after loading our stuff onto the bus." John said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sounds good…" I said smiling.

"I love you." John said as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I slid closer to his muscular embrace letting him wrap his arms around my body, I leant my head against his solid chest hearing the soft beats of his heart through his chest, it was soothing and reminds me that he is alive as I slowly fell asleep cuddled close to him.


	43. Chapter 43

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

We slept peacefully until we were woken up by the alarm clock going off knowing that it was time for us to wake up for the day. John rolled over turning the alarm clock off before he rolled back over smiling as I looked up at him meeting his blue eyes.

"Morning baby." John said.

"Morning." I said smiling as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"Why don't you go shower, I'll wake the sleeping beauty and order breakfast?"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely." John said as I smiled.

"You're too good for me."

"No I'm not…." He said as I chuckled as I rolled out of the bed finding a new outfit for the day before heading into the bathroom showering letting John do what he said he'll do and the breakfast got here before I even got out of the bathroom. We ate breakfast and packed the very little that was unpacked and John showered before we headed down to the lobby checking out before going to the back of the hotel where we were dropped off at last night seeing his tour bus and being greeted by his driver. "Hey Louis, this is Leanna and this is Joseph." John said.

"Nice to meet you." Louis said shaking my hand.

"Same." I said nodding as Joseph waved hi to Louis.

"Well, everything should be up to your expectations and the picnic lunch is ready." Louis said.

"Picnic lunch?" I asked confused as I looked to John.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Louis asked.

"It's fine Louis, you'll see babe…" John said smirking as we climbed up onto the bus as John set Joseph down on the one bench as John led me to the bedroom putting our bags up in the bedroom area.

"Will there be room for all of us?" I asked looking at the one bed running a hand through my hair.

"I was thinking, Joseph can get the bed and you and I can share the bed that the table out there transfers into, Joseph goes to bed before us so it'll make better sense for us to sleep out there." John explained as I nodded as I felt the bus begin to move stumbling a little and John caught me. "You'll get used to that too." He said smirking as I smiled up at him.

"I hope so…" I said as we walked out to the main area where Joseph was trying to observe where everything was as I slid into the table area and John slid next to me wrapping his arm around me. "Where we going?" I asked.

"To explore DC." John said.

"Are we doing a picnic?" Joseph asked as John nodded.

"Yep." John said.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see." John said as he smiled as he stood up turning the television on to let us watch that for a little while until we arrived at our destination.

"We are here." Louis said as he walked back as John thanked him as he slid out sticking his hand out helping me to my feet before John picked Joseph up and Louis handed me the basket that was for the picnic along with a blanket.

"Thank you Louis." I said.

"You're welcome." Louis said as we climbed off the bus and John led us to the McPherson Square seeing the different historical and monumental buildings. We got to the grassy patch between it all where I set the picnic basket down and unfolded the blanket and laid it down on the grass as John set Joseph down on the blanket before we sat down as well pulling the contents out of the basket. It was nice to have a picnic and it was more special being it with John and it was amazing being where we were. I pulled out the camera I had in my purse and began snapping away at the photos along with taking one or two with my phone to send my mom. We ate lunch, it was filled with laughs and stories and cute moments. After we had finished eating, we folded the blanket and put our trash in the nearest trash can before I picked up the basket and John lifted Joseph up putting him on his shoulders.

"That solved the problem." John said as he reached out grabbing my free hand as we walked along the grass to the sidewalk and went building to building, we had gone through museum after museum along with taking pictures with the statures and monuments that were displayed like the Lincoln one. We eventually got to the end of it seeing the White House, unfortunately we couldn't go do the tour or go in so we snapped pictures of it before we headed back but John took us a different way in which we stopped in front of the zoo he was talking about. "Free zoo, you want to see the animals?" John asked looking up at Joseph.

"Do they have lions?" Joseph asked.

"It won't be a zoo without it." John said as I walked with them into the zoo where we had visited every animal exhibit they had before we left and went straight to the tour bus that drove us to the arena. We had arrived to the arena, I began to feel nervous going in there with John. I don't know if John had told anyone about us dating or if anyone will remember me or if anyone knows anything about me at all. "So, I was thinking I will take you guys up to the suite and get you guys settled and meet a few of the people then I go get ready for the show and I will come get you after the show." John said as he rubbed his hand over my bicep.

"Sounds good…" I said nodding, "Does anybody know about us?" I asked curiously as I looked up at John.

"Only those that need to know…"

"Like?" I asked nervous that some people know about us.

"Like Randy, and Hunter…" John said.

"That's it? What will the others think or say?" I asked.

"Who cares what they think? As long as Randy loves you and Hunter already likes you and Joseph." John said.

"Just…I'm worried about the circumstances…I don't want to make you look bad and want to make people like me and I'm scared that they won't…" I said.

"Aw sweetie…they'll love you and they are all nice." John said as he slid out and helped me out of the table and he went to pick Joseph up carrying him as we headed off the bus and John gripped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine as he walked with me into the arena and he introduced us to crew members and other stars along the way, it was like a field day to Joseph and seeing him get so excited about meting the stars was adorable. He took us to catering where he helped us grab some food and led us to the suite where we were introduced to some of the talent's family, one being Maryse who was there with Mike or Miz, I never asked which one would be appropriate to call him but we had spent a lot of time talking to her. "I got to go babe, I'll be back here as soon as I can." John said.

"I can walk her back after the show." Maryse offered as John handed me Joseph to hold on my hip.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Not a problem…" Maryse said as she smiled and she was the nicest lady as we went out onto the balcony where we claimed seats and I rested Joseph on my lap. "So what did you do? Who did you wrestle?" Maryse asked.

"I didn't wrestle anyone….I'm not allowed to wrestle without John being around." Joseph explained.

"John is teaching him a few things with my approval…nah, he had surgery…he has cerebral palsy so every so many years they need to go in surgically and manipulate his bones to make them less curved…" I explained as Maryse nodded.

"They saw my bones?" Joseph asked.

"Yep…but you will never see them." I said as I kissed at my son's head as he was looking up at me. "So, why'd you stop wrestling? You were so talented." I asked curiously as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I liked you." Joseph said.

"Thanks buddy…I just wanted to pursue modeling and work on my clothing line." Maryse stated.

"You have a line?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you going to be at the show tomorrow?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, John has talked me into going on tour with him until August." I said as Joseph nodded to agree with me.

"I'll show you some stuff tomorrow of what I do…" Maryse said as I nodded.

"That sounds great…." I said as Maryse and I sat there talking more than we did actually watch the show opposed to Joseph who watched the show and only didn't when he had to use the bathroom and I had to take him, I had no idea how to do this whole thing but I did my best to figure it out and I finally did. After the show was done, Maryse led us backstage and led us to catering where I sat at a table with Joseph on my lap looking around at the almost emptiness that was within the room, I felt awkward sitting here but there was legit nowhere else to go.

"Maryse said she took you here…" John said as he walked in with his bag's strap resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she said she was going to head out with Mike or Miz…what does he like to be called?" I asked.

"I would say Mike…" John said as I nodded as I stood up with Joseph in my grip as he led us back out to the tour bus that we climbed up on.

"I'm tired." Joseph said.

"Alright, why don't you take your medicine before you lay down?" I asked as Joseph nodded, "He needs a snack." I said as John nodded as he went to a cupboard pulling out a Little Debbie snack box.

"You like these?" John asked as Joseph smiled and nodded yes as John opened the box pulling out one as I went and grabbed Joseph his pill that he will need to take. "Water or milk?" John asked as Joseph went with water surprisingly. Joseph took his medicine when he got the water and he ate his snack before John carried my son to the big bed that was within the bedroom of the bus and John told him a story that he obviously made up as Joseph had fell asleep. We slowly got up from the bed heading out to the main part of the bus. "Let's make our bed." John said as he smirked as I had no idea how to do this as I stood aside watching as John lowered the table and put the cushions from the benches over it. "There are pillows and a blanket in that closet thing." John said pointing to the one door next to me as I nodded as I opened that door seeing the things he was talking about grabbing them and taking them over to the bed where I set them down and we made the bed before we climbed onto it getting comfortable, I scooted closer to John's embrace as he had one arm resting under my neck as his other hand reached over grabbing the remote flipping the television on and flipping the channels to Nick at Nite watching Full House as he put the remote aside as I rested my head on his chest as he tightened the grip of his arm around me holding me tight to him as we laid there watching television. "You asleep?" John asked.

"No…"

"I was thinking…"

"That's not good…" I said letting out a chuckle.

"It's never good." John said chuckling as well, "I talked to Hunter."

"Well, that is never good." I said as I turned my head to look up at him.

"It was good, trust me…was thinking, why doesn't he watch Joseph for us? Just for a night or two that way you and I can have time alone? Not that I don't love Joseph…"

"But we haven't had alone time at all." I said as I knew what he was saying and getting at.

"Yeah and I already have the whole night planned…."

"Do you now? What if I had said no?" I asked as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I didn't think of that."

"I'm saying yes but still…" I said.

"Next time I won't make plans because what if you did say no…you okay with that?"

"Will Hunter be okay with Joseph? I mean, he can't do much with his casts and he is a lot…" I said.

"Hunter needs more testosterone on that bus and I already told Hunter about the situation and he is still down." John said.

"I may feel better when I get to talk to Hunter myself." I said as John nodded.

"You can talk to him tomorrow…" John said as I nodded, "I love you babe." John said as I felt him press his lips to my head.

"I love you too." I said smiling as I scooted closer to him, even though my son was hogging the whole bed on the tour bus but this hand-made bed wasn't that bad.


	44. Chapter 44

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I must have fell asleep in John's embrace watching the television because the next thing I remembered was John kissing at my head and running his fingers through my hair.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up." John whispered.

"What time is it?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

"It's noon…" John said in a whisper.

"I haven't slept this late in a long time." I said as I yawned as I looked up at John.

"I bet…" John said as I slowly sat up and leaning back on my arm looking towards the room.

"Is he up?" I asked as I nodded towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, he's been in there singing songs and I've took him to the bathroom and we colored, or attempted to color." John said.

"How did I not notice you leaving?" I asked.

"You must have been real tired….you want something to eat? I'm sure he's starving as much as I am." John stated as I nodded yes as John stood up allowing me to slide off the bed and I helped him now to set the table back up the way it was knowing how it works now.

"Would we have time to eat at the arena? That way we don't have to make something here or waste this food?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are at the arena already…so we can go eat but I wasn't sure if you would want to hang around the arena longer than you had to. I thought we could eat then go out into the city to explore." John said.

"We can do that…." I said nodding as I ran a hand through my hair. "What should I cook?" I asked.

"Um, there is some Easy Mac in that cupboard." John said as he pointed to a cupboard as I thought it was weird he had Easy Mac but it was simple enough but yet filling enough. I reached above my head into the cupboard grabbing three cups to make as I pulled them down as John brought Joseph out to join us in the kitchen area. "Tonight, you are going to be on a different bus." John said as he walked out with Joseph.

"What?" Joseph asked confused.

"You know Hunter?" John asked.

"Yeah, he is triple H and he spits water…I liked him." Joseph said excitedly.

"You are going on his bus tonight and he has a couple kids your age." John explained.

"Is that okay mom?" Joseph asked as I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair, Joseph had never done a sleep over so I wasn't sure how this was to go but there was only one way to find out.

"Yeah." I said as I focused on making lunch and John stepped beside me helping me make lunch before us three sat down eating the meals laughing and I could say that I honestly was enjoying this life, it was fun, I couldn't lie about that. After lunch, John led us off the bus before he slid Joseph back onto his shoulders, he couldn't put him on his shoulders until after we had exited the tour bus. John slid his hand into mine as we walked along the roads not knowing where we were going but it seemed like the downtown district, it had a farmers market taking place along with a lot of shopping stores that we looked over and didn't really go into besides just browsing. John checked his cell phone, he smirked and nodded before sliding it back into his pocket, it was weird but I tried not to take it personal or try to freak out about him possibly cheating on me. "Look at that dress…" I said as we stepped in front of the window of the one store.

"It's pretty." Joseph said.

"Very pretty…" I said as I turned and began to lead the way away from that store as we looked over other stores, finding a toy store which was Joseph's favorite place and we spent most of the time there. Joseph ended up falling asleep in the kids chair at the one table game they had there, it was cute and I snapped a picture of it, "He's not used to not having nap time yet." I said as I was embarrassed but John was laughing too as he picked my son up and carrying him in his embrace rather than on his shoulders like before.

"It's fine…I would have been wore out too…" John said as he chuckled, I pushed the door open for us and John stepped out. "You want to go try that dress on?" John asked as he was able to maneuver my son to where he could also grab my hand.

"Nah…." I said shaking my head no.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll probably not look good on me or it won't fit and I probably don't have the money for it." I said shrugging, "Plus I have no need or reason to have a dress, I'll have no reason to wear or nor have a place to wear it to." I said honestly as I looked down at the sidewalk we were walking on.

"What if I offered to buy it?"

"I still wouldn't want it." I said truthfully.

"You sure?" John asked as he stopped in front of the window staring at the pink dress that drew my attention earlier, my thoughts were pulling me to at least try it on and right now Joseph was asleep so I knew we had the time but yet my thoughts were pulling me towards no.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" I said nodding as John nodded and he let us keep going, "Thank you for not forcing me to do it…." I said as we headed the way we came to find our way back to his bus and the arena.

"It's not in my position to make you do something you don't want to do, you are your own person and if you don't want to do something, you don't have to. That is with travelling with me, at any point you want to go home, let me know because I'll be okay if you want to." John said as I nodded and it made me smile.

"Thanks John….you are really understanding." I said.

"I get it….if you would give me a chance….but I get that you are so used to being independent, which I think is amazing and awesome, that it's hard for you to let others help you and be dependent." John said as I nodded as our hands swung between our bodies. We got back to the bus where Joseph had slowly started waking up.

"Do you need to get inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag…." John said as I nodded as I took Joseph from John's embrace letting John run onto the bus to grab what he needed and it seemed like it took him longer than I would have thought.

"What's taking him so long?" Joseph asked as he yawned.

"I don't know, why are you yawning? You just napped."

"I'm still tired." He said chuckling as I began to tickle him getting him to laugh when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I looked over my shoulder seeing the blonde taller man.

"Hey Hunter." I said.

"Hey Leanna…didn't realize you guys were on tour already…" Hunter said as he hugged me then gave Joseph a high-five.

"John said he talked to you…"

"Yeah, we've talked about things…the girls are ready for the sleep over." Hunter said.

"I'm excited." Joseph said.

"Um, I need to make his bag…you sure you can handle him?" I asked as Hunter scooped Joseph out of my grip.

"Of course I can…I need a new dumbbell." Hunter said as he began to lift Joseph above his head and Joseph was giggling the whole time.

"Alright…" I said as John stepped down off his bus.

"I thought I heard you out here." John said.

"It's hard not to hear me…" Hunter said moving Joseph to rest on his hip,.

"I need to go get Joseph's bag and medicine." I said towards John.

"I got it…" John said as he headed back into the bus after setting his bag down.

"We made brownies, you like brownies?" Hunter asked.

"Good, put him on a sugar high before giving him back to us." I said.

"That was my plan." Hunter said smiling.

"I'll just let him come down from his high when he's with you." I said as Hunter laughed.

"I think I can handle it, I have a couple kids and sugar highs, I can deal with….."

"What can't you handle?" I asked curiously.

"Dirty diapers, have you changed those things? They are disgusting." Hunter said as I laughed.

"I bet…that is your enemy." I said.

"Yeah." Hunter said nodding.

"I don't know how to change a diaper." Joseph said.

"I'll show you and you can help me…" Hunter said.

"Plus I'm sure you'll be playing house over the night." I said.

"As long as they don't play doctor." Hunter said as I laughed.

"I love pretend doctor." Joseph said as we laughed more.

"I think I got everything including his medicine." John asked.

"I'm sure you can talk to Stephanie about that stuff and she'll more and likely remember it more than I would." Hunter said.

"Alright…" I said nodding as we headed into the arena together, John's arm slithered around my waist holding me tight to him and Joseph didn't seem to care that Hunter was carrying him. We got inside where we walked down the halls.

"I'm going to go get ready, I'm sure Hunter will take you to see Stephanie and I'm sure one of them won't mind taking you to the suite." John said as I nodded.

"Thanks John." I said as I wrapped my arms around him pulling him in for a hug then we gave each other a kiss on the lips.

"AW!" Hunter and Joseph both said in unison, we broke the kiss, John and I were both trying not to laugh as we were resting our foreheads against each other staring into each other's eyes.

"Well the peanut gallery approves." John said as he smirked before he captured my lips again for another kiss, this one felt more intense and filled with passion.

"If they approve or not, I think I would approve of that one." I whispered after the kiss broke feeling my cheeks slightly blushing.

"I approve too." John said smirking as he gave me a simple peck before I stepped back from his embrace and I walked along the hallway to meet up with Hunter who was waiting for me, I would randomly look back at John along the way. Hunter took us to Stephanie's office where he had rested Joseph's bag and that they said they'll grab it when they go back to their bus next and I wrote down instructions for Joseph's medicine and what else they'll need to know like my phone number in case they needed me. Stephanie walked me up to the suite and saw Maryse and Mike already up there talking amongst themselves, when we came in we began talking with them instantly along with Maryse showing me some of her designs for jewelry and clothing line while we sat out on the balcony watching while Mike had to go get ready for his match. After the show, we walked back with Maryse and she took us to Stephanie's office which was empty at that moment as I sat in one of the chairs with Joseph on my lap.

"Will I spend every night on Hunter and Stephanie's bus?" Joseph asked.

"No…just for tonight, do you not want to go?"

"I want to go, they have nice toys….but I like John."

"We both like John…" I said as I kissed at Joseph's head.

"What if I miss you? I've never spent a night away from you mommy." Joseph said.

"Imagine it like me going to work…plus, if you need me then Stephanie or Hunter will call me and you can talk to me or we'll meet somewhere and you can come back on our bus." I explained as Joseph nodded.

"What are you and John going to do?" Joseph asked.

"Probably watch TV and sleep and eat a midnight snack…" I said.

"I'm hungry…" Joseph said.

"Alright, let's see if we can find catering…first let me write them a note." I said writing a note onto a green post-it that was on the desk in hopes Stephanie would see it before I carried Joseph out and following man made signs that were hung towards catering and found it. "What sounds good?" I asked as Joseph looked over what was displayed as he pointed to a sandwich and I grabbed that one for him along with finding a milk carton for him as I carried him to a table that I set the meal down along with and began to feed him the sandwich along with helping him with his milk.

"There you are…" I heard the familiar male voice say.

"Joseph was hungry." I said looking up seeing John standing behind my chair and he already looked like he had showered and was dressed in a new outfit.

"Mmhmm." Joseph said nodding as his mouth was full.

"Well eat up buddy, what about you sweetie?" John asked as he massaged at my shoulders.

"Eh, I can eat but I'm not starving." I said.

"Okay, well I was going to cook us something on the bus anyway…."

"Are you now?" I asked curiously as John smirked when Hunter walked in with his daughter hanging onto his hand. "Hi Aurora, hi Hunter." I said.

"Hi…" Aurora screeched out in a soft girly voice as she stuck close to her dad.

"Hey guys…Stephanie said you guys were in here…don't eat too much bud we were going to grab some pizza." Hunter said as Joseph swallowed whatever was in his mouth.

"I'm finished." Joseph said smiling.

"I bet you are." I said as I wrapped up the other half of the sandwich, I got up going to throw it away. "Aurora, this is my son Joseph, Joseph this is Aurora." I said doing the introductions.

"Hi…" They both said back.

"What is wrong with your arms and legs?" She asked curiously.

"I had surgery…" Joseph said.

"My dad had surgery once…he has this scar…" Aurora said as she walked over and was telling Joseph this story.

"Kids, the things they care to share with each other." Hunter said laughing.

"I'm sure you are going to hear a lot about me from Joseph." I said chuckling.

"And I haven't even heard any of them, so be lucky." John said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against his embrace.

"I'll tell you in the locker room tomorrow if I learn anything." Hunter said smirking and giving him a wink.

"You better not." I said.

"So is there something you don't want me to find out?" John asked.

"No…just would rather you hear it from me…" I said shrugging.

"I won't…" Hunter said shaking his head yes and mouthing he will as we all chuckled.

"We ready to go?" John asked as I let out a sigh.

"Yeah…" I said as Hunter walked around us picking Joseph up into his embrace. "Behave for Hunter and Stephanie, they'll tell me if you do anything bad…good night and I love you." I said leaning in giving Joseph a kiss on the forehead.

"Night mom, I love you too." Joseph said.

"I love you too." Hunter said as I looked to him and he was smiling, I rolled my eyes and just laughed.

"Love you too." I said.

"Aw…" Hunter said as he put his free hand over his heart.

"Don't read too much into it, she's my girl…" John said as he pulled me in tight against his frame again smiling hearing him claim me as his girl.

"I'll try my best…come on Aurora…." Hunter said as she grasped his hand.

"Bye!" Aurora said.

"Bye!" John and I said waving to her before I turned around.

"So, what about us?" I asked.

"You ready to go? The bus is ready to go…" He said as I smirked.

"Yeah, just let me use the bathroom real quick." I said as he nodded as he walked with me to the women's locker room. I walked in not seeing anyone else in there so I went in and did my business before I came back out kind of embarrassed I made him let me use the bathroom but I had to go.


	45. Chapter 45

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John led me out the back entrance of the arena where his bus was where we walked up onto the bus being greeted by Louis.

"Good show tonight sir?" Louis asked.

"Every night is a good show Louis." John said.

"True sir…" Louis said as I smiled before Louis went into the driving portion of the bus where he started it and began the process of pulling out of the parking area.

"I got something to show you." John said as he grabbed my hand leading me throughout the bus towards the bedroom.

"Should I be scared?" I asked as he chuckled.

"No…let me cover your eyes." He said as he slid behind me wrapping his hands around and covering my eyes as he walked me slowly and gradually through the bus.

"I'm scared…" I said jokingly as we came to a stop.

"1…2…3." John whispered right outside my ear before he uncovered my eyes and there laid on the bed was the pink dress I saw in the store.

"How'd you…when'd you…" I asked confused and shocked as I looked back at him.

"Louis went and picked it up for me when we were at the show, I also had him pick up a few things so I can cook you dinner…" John said.

"How'd you know my size?" I asked looking back at the dress.

"I kind of snooped in your bag." John said as I chuckled as I looked back at the dress as I headed towards the bed slightly running my fingers over the fabric.

"John, you shouldn't have done this…" I said.

"I shouldn't have….I did though…it's too late." John said as tears were stinging my eye that someone has actually done this for me.

"Thank you…." I said as I turned to look at him smiling as I wiped at my eyes.

"Oh baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said stepping forward as he rested his hands on my hips.

"They are happy tears." I said.

"I hope so…" John said as he captured my lips for a kiss, "Why don't you shower and get dressed in the dress while I make dinner?" John asked as he twirled the tips of my hair in between his fingers.

"Sounds good." I said as I nodded as I pressed my lips to his for another kiss before John let me gather things for my shower, I wasn't sure how taking a shower on the bus worked but obviously it worked enough that John has been able to use it as much as he has. I went into the bathroom and hung the dress up on the hook on the back of the door before I slowly slid my hand down the fabric of the dress in mere shock what John had went through this trouble to get me this. I turned around and took a shower, drying myself as I stared at the dress that John had gotten me. I slowly reached for it trying not to ruin it as I took it off the hanger hoping it would fit as I slowly stepped into the dress and pulled it up my body, it fit and perfectly too. I pulled the zipper up my back as much as I could and was fidgeting trying to get it up rest of the way but I don't think that I could get it as I sheepishly opened the door peeking out seeing John leaning over the table doing something, I saw those fake candles that you plug in sitting in the middle of the table as there was legit dishes that were classier than the ones I had at home placed on either side of the table and he was setting silverware down onto the table, whatever he was cooking smelt fantastic. "John?" I asked softly but loud enough for him to hear as he slowly looked over at me and his face instantly glowed as he smiled wide and stood to his normal height.

"Don't you look pretty in pink." John said smiling as he started to walk over.

"Thanks…" I said blushing and sheepishly as I looked down at the dress, "But could you zip me up?" I asked as I slowly turned around as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, you almost got it…" He said as I felt him grab the two fabrics zipping up very little bit.

"Seriously? That was it?" I asked embarrassed that I had asked for help for that little bit of amount.

"Yeah, but hey…it was cute the way you were embarrassed to ask for help." John said as I turned around to face him as I pushed a strand of my wet hair out of my face.

"I usually never ask for help…" I said as I looked up at him and he smirked.

"I know you won't…I hope you're hungry, dinner is pretty much ready…" He said as I smirked.

"I am…" I said nodding as he grabbed both my hands leading me towards the table as he walked backwards.

"I couldn't do normal candles, but hopefully this will do." John said as I smiled as we stood in front of the table.

"It is perfect." I said smiling.

"I hope so…" John said, "Sit down babe." John said as I slid into the one side of the table.

"Whatever you cooked, it smells fantastic." I said

"Thanks…" John said as he turned around doing something within the pan before he turned the stove off. "What do you want to drink?" John asked.

"Um, whatever you have." I said shrugging.

"I'm having a diet soda." John said as he went to the fridge pulling out two cans of soda and brought it to the table opening the cans pouring them into the glasses that were set on the table.

"I'll have one of those." I said chuckling as he chuckled too.

"You do now." John said smiling.

"Thanks…" I said smiling as he tossed the cans into a recycle bin, "You did have this whole night planned."

"The dress was a nice touch…" John said smirking.

"It was…now I'm afraid I'm going to spill something on it…" I said.

"That is why they created dry cleaners…" John said as he let out a chuckle.

"True…" I said as I crossed my legs watching as he turned around with the pan and watched as he dished out stuff onto our plates, it was some Italian pasta that looked freaking amazing. "Do you cook a lot of Italian?"

"Not really…I also made salad…" He said as he put the pan back onto the stove before he went to the fridge pulling out the dish that held the salad and bottle of dressing bringing it to the table, he set the bottle down before he scooped the salad onto each of our plates then put the bowl onto the counter. "You want some bread?" John asked as he went to reach for the bread.

"Nah, this is enough…thank you." I said as I stared at the already amazing dinner that was dished out in front of me.

"You're very welcome, let me know if you want any more." John said as he took a step over to stand beside the table and slid into the bench across from me.

"I probably won't need anymore…" I said as I let out a soft chuckle, "This looks amazing…did your mom teach you to cook?" I asked curiously as I picked up the fork and put the napkin into my lap as I poked at the pasta waiting for him to get ready to eat before I took a bite of the pasta.

"Yeah, she has taught me everything I need to know…that is what I'll tell her though…." John said.

"So you would lie to your mom?" I asked as he took a bite of the pasta and I slowly scooped some up taking a bite of it myself.

"It's not a lie per say, she did teach me a lot of recipes but this one I got from food network." John explained as I nodded.

"You watch Food Network?"

"Not as much as I would like." John stated.

"I don't get to watch television much myself." I said shrugging.

"Me neither, dang work, huh?" John asked as we both chuckled.

"But honestly, it's like you are bored at home watching television or you go to work being bored or not wanting to actually work."

"But work you get paid for it…unless if you enjoy what you do, I love what I do." John said.

"I can tell that you do." I said smiling as I picked up some of my salad and ate that.

"I know it shows…" John said as he smirked, "You fine watching me perform? You don't flinch or worry about me getting injured?" John asked.

"I don't flinch, I've watched wrestling more than I can count and I will always worry about you getting hurt when you wrestle but I trust you enough to do it without hurting yourself and if you trust the other guys you are wrestling, I should trust them too." I said explaining my logic.

"I've never thought of that…how do you like this travelling thing?" John asked.

"I mean, I think that I like being away from where I live, seeing the different cities and the greenery opposed to the desert that surrounds where I live but I don't know if I can deal with living on a tour bus for weeks on end…" I said shrugging.

"How did you like it when I went on tour for the weekends and came back on my days off?" John asked.

"I mean, there won't ever be a happy balance…I know that this is what you want to do and I am not going to tell you not to continue wrestling because you deserve and need to wrestle so we will figure something out with our schedules…rather you travel by yourself and come to my place on the days off or we come see you on weekends when Joseph isn't in school." I said shrugging.

"That could be done and on holiday breaks you can come on the road with me…" John said as I nodded.

"There are ways where we can see each other…" I said.

"Would you ever move to Massachusetts?" John asked.

"If I felt we were serious enough…" I said shrugging, "That is if you want me to move there, I mean…how serious are we?" I asked as I poked at my pasta unsure of this whole thing, I loved John and thought our relationship was going well but the mention of moving across the country to live near him or with him is a big step.

"I think we are serious….I seriously love you Leanna." John said as I smiled as I heard him say that as I took a bite of the pasta.

"I love you too John…" I said smiling as he smiled back as it went quiet for a little while. "As a wrestling girlfriend, what would be expected of me?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing will be expected of you…you will just get your photo took a lot, be expecting to have to wear a lot of dresses and heels and dolling up for events, and realize that the fans will soon know who you are and expect nonsense rumors about our relationship and mostly Joseph how I cheated or whatever…"

"Fans actually post rumors like that? It's none of their business." I said.

"It isn't their business but they need something to do with their lives and I guess they want to know who is single and who isn't and it's like a soap opera to them." John said as I had to let out a soft chuckle.

"I guess if you are dedicated to it and that obsessed, why not?" I asked as he shrugged.

"But if you are okay with that." John said.

"I know the truth, I mean if there is a rumor that I find out about that claims you are cheating on me then I may question you about it…I just don't have a lot of trust, I trust you and you have gained enough trust with all the shit you have done for me, but…with the way things will work out, I got to trust you that you won't sleep with another female wrestler or a ring rat." I said as John laughed.

"Sorry, I laugh at the word ring rat and for you to actually think that I would go for that kind of girl and why would I want to be with another girl when I would have you at home?" John asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know…I'm nothing special…" I said as I twirled my fork in the pasta.

"You are special, I love you and what are the things I stand for?"

"Hustle, loyalty and respect?"

"I also stand for honesty, I respect you as my girl and as a woman, I won't disrespect you in anyway, I'll always be loyal to you and be honest with you about any problem I may have and I expect the same from you." John said as I nodded.

"I can do that." I said as he smirked.

"Why are we talking about this?" John asked.

"Because I want to know where we stand…" I said.

"You should have known where we stood…" John said.

"But it's nice to hear a confirmation of it…"

"As for being a wrestler's girlfriend, you have to meet all the talent and their families, we are like a giant family so they got to give the approval."

"They got to approve me? If they don't?" I asked curiously.

"Then they can just deal with it, I love you no matter what they think or say." John said.

"Whose opinion is the most to you? Well, besides your family?" I asked curiously.

"Probably Randy's…"

"Why Randy?" I asked as I took the last bite of my salad and took a drink of my diet coke.

"Because he is my best friend, I was there for him when he went through a lot of shit and he has always been there for me so he is the person I trust the most and his opinions means the most to me."

"I don't think you have introduced me to him yet, is there a reason?" I asked nervously as he let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm afraid you'll leave me for him…" John said as I laughed a little at the statement.

"John, Randy's hot and all but he isn't my cup of tea, he's too much of a, how to put this?" I asked as I was trying to think of a nice way to put it.

"A player? Woman lover?" John asked.

"That's it….I am sure he is nice and everything but-"

"He is very much woman lover…I get it, I can't blame him if he tries to flirt with you though, you are absolutely beautiful." John said.

"We'll see about that." I said.

"I guess we will…" John said as he reached across the table grabbing my free hand rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand soothingly.

"Is this a bet?" I asked doing a side smirk.

"It could be but there would be unfair to you because I know I'll win." John said as I smirked.

"You're probably right." I said as we both chuckled as we finished eating our dinner, "Let me help wash these." I said standing up from the table grabbing my dirty dishes.

"Don't worry about those…why don't we go lay down and watch a movie?" John asked as he grabbed the dishes from me setting them into the sink.

"But-" I began to say when John pressed his lips to mine as he ran his hand through my hair to the back of my head holding me close to him and made the kiss deeper than it was. I tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to come out.

"Let's go lay down." He said after the kiss broke, he slid by me and grabbing my hands in the process pulling me with him through the bus to the bedroom.

"Should I-?" I began to ask.

"You can keep the dress on for now, we aren't going to do anything in which you can ruin it…" John said as I bit at my bottom lip as it was weird enough I was wearing this dress while I still wandered around barefoot and didn't really do my hair or make-up to match the dress but he seemed to be okay with it.


	46. Chapter 46

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**~~~~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD, NOT SAFE FOR WORK!~~~~~~**

**A/N: I WROTE THIS SCENE HOW I NORMALLY WRITE ALL MY OTHER SEXUAL SCENES SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S 'TOO GRAPHIC' OR WHAT NOT, TO ME IT ISN'T BUT WE ALL HAVE DIFFERENT VIEWS ON HOW WE SEE THINGS SO SORRY.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John led me into the only bedroom on his tour bus where we were to lay down and watch a movie together.

"Get comfortable and I'll put on a movie." John said as I walked around the bed climbing onto it trying to make sure the dress was covering all the right areas as I laid down watching him opening the DVD case before sliding whatever DVD it was into the DVD player.

"This bus does have a lot." I said as I looked around.

"I had a say in everything that was put on the bus and how it was designed since I was the one travelling on it." John said as I nodded.

"Seems logical." I said.

"I hope you don't mind 'Dirty Dancing.'" John said as I chuckled.

"You rented Dirty Dancing?" I asked.

"I didn't rent it, I kind of borrowed it from my sister-in-law." John said as he grabbed the remote and flopped onto the bed next to me.

"Or you own it and just trying to pretend you don't."

"You caught me, I love that Patrick Swayze." John said as I chuckled as I sat up a little letting him wrap his arm around as I snuggled close to him as I rested my head on his chest watching as the movie played the previews.

"Who doesn't love Patrick Swayze?" I joked.

"I honestly don't know." John said as he kissed at the top of my head, "I love you more." John said as he began to kiss at my head more and I cuddled closer to him feeling John's hand running lower and rubbed at my hip before it found my upper thigh where he was rubbing it over the bare skin that was exposed from the short dress now that I was laying down, I bit at my bottom lip feeling the sensual sensations of this happening as I looked up at John.

"You trying to seduce me?" I asked curiously and to me, this hasn't happened in what seemed like years so I was clueless to how men flirt nowadays.

"If I was, would you let me go on?" John asked.

"I may let you…" I said smiling as I leant over pressing my lips to his as I slowly slid my body to straddle his lap and his hands found my hips as I sat on his lap of sorts. "I…I haven't done this…in a while…" I said as I broke the kiss I had with him biting at my bottom lip as I looked down at him.

"It's like riding a bike, nothing has changed…" John said smiling as he rubbed at my hips as I leant down pressing my lips to his as he ran his hands up over my back and felt him tug at the zipper down the back of my dress letting out a soft moan into his lips. He broke the kiss as he smiled up at me as he began to tug at the fabric trying to pull it over my head, I raised my hands over my head helping him as much as I can and he was able to get the whole dress over my head tossing it aside. "MMM…you are so fucking hot…." John moaned as I felt myself slightly blush as he smiled and rubbed at my sides.

"Can…can Louis hear us?" I asked.

"No…not over the music he is probably playing up there…" John said as I nodded feeling a little bit better.

"But…we are on Joseph's bed…and…" I began to think of reasons why we shouldn't be doing this as I climbed off John sitting on the edge, embarrassed now that I was down to my undergarments as I looked at the ground running a hand through my hair as I felt John moving on the bed behind me before I felt his legs wrap around me and his arms soon followed.

"We can wash the sheets and put new sheets on, he won't even know…" John said as he kissed at my neck. I looked over my shoulder at him letting that sink in as I was still unsure about it, "You not worry about it…I said I got it covered…if you don't want to do it, we don't have to…" John said as I nodded as I looked over smiling.

"I'm just nervous…" I said shrugging as John nodded as he turned my face as far as I could capturing my lips in a half kiss moaning out a little as the kiss broke.

"You'll be fine…" John said as I smirked as I stood up and straddled his lap again with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You may be sorry." I said smiling as he chuckled.

"I doubt that baby." John said as he rubbed at my back as I bit at my bottom lip contemplating it, I haven't had sex in what seemed like years which was probably the truth.

"You'll find out." I said smirking as he smiled back before I captured his lips in a kiss feeling his fingers dig into my hips and around my thighs grasping them as he stood up turning us around, as he stood up I dug my nails into his shirt covered back hoping he won't drop me as he climbed onto the bed slowly laying me down without breaking the kiss we were intertwined with. John's one hand planted on the side of me to hold him up as I felt his other hand run down my shoulder to my chest to my bra covered breasts feeling his hand cover it giving it a gentle grasp letting out a soft moan against his lips. John broke the kiss and began to leave butterfly kisses down my jaw line to my neck where he began to kiss softly and flicking his tongue over the part he was sucking gently as his hand roamed back up sliding a finger under my bra strap tugging it off my shoulder before he did the same to the other and I slid my arms through the straps to help him out.

"Sit up baby." John said as I smirked as I bit at my bottom lip as I did so and he wrapped his arms around my body as I did the same but I was tugging at his shirt as I felt him unclasp my bra letting my breast be free, I slowly laid back down as John pulled his shirt rest of the way off tossing it aside wherever he felt like it and I pulled my bra off tossing it in a different direction hearing it hit a couple things as it fell. John pressed his lips to mine as my hands planted on his shoulders as I slowly rubbed at his soft skin in that area before I rubbed them down his hard muscular chest between our bodies, his muscles tensing then loosening as I slowly ran my finger over them as I felt John's soft and gentle hands cover my breast feeling the soft sensations of the skin on skin making things hotter between us now that it was skin on skin contact, I felt him gently squeeze them with his hand softly.

"Mmm…." I moaned out, John smirked as he slowly began to dip down pressing his soft lips against the skin on my chest causing my hands to break from his body and I replaced them on his back as he kissed slowly against my chest towards one breast that he had let go, he slowly flicked his tongue over the harden nipple before he twirled it around my harden nipple arching my back, "Uh…" I moaned, the sensations felt so good that John was giving me and I knew he was taking his time in doing all these pleasurable feelings that they cause can be lasted. John slowly wrapped his lips around my nipple giving it gentle sucks before he would flick his tongue over it in his mouth and gently scraping his teeth against it to give it a tug as his other hand was still kneading at it. John slowly slid my nipple out of his mouth as he began to flick his tongue over my nipple and twirl it around it a few more times before he put his hand over the breast he was just pleasing with his mouth and kissed his way over to the other breast repeating the pleasurable antics to that breast with his mouth. Letting out inaudible moans and arching my back with pleasure pressing our bodies together, John looked up at me making eye contact with his blue eyes as I bit at my bottom lip and he smiled as he slowly sat back looking down at me as I smiled up at him watching his every move as he ran his hands down my stomach to the hem of the underwear that I had on and he smirked as I bit at my lip trying to think what he was planning on doing next as my hands found his thighs rubbing up and down them, I saw the bulge formed in his jeans, even in his loose jean shorts he was wearing he could see it form in his jeans. I slowly ran my hand over it hearing him let out a low groan as he stopped his hand doing what it was doing. I ran my hand over to the zipper and button slowly undoing both as John looked down at my doing and he climbed off me and headed towards a counter in the room where he opened a drawer and pulled something out before closing the drawer again, I could only assume what it was. I sat up leaning against my elbows as John turned around tugging his shorts down and stepped out of them and I assumed he took his shoes off because I couldn't see them when he went to step out of his shorts leaving him in his briefs that were doing a hard job as to hiding and holding in the throbbing hard cock that John was rocking as I licked at my lips, I just hoped that it won't hurt as much considering he was huge by the looks and I haven't been active since I had adopted Joseph which was years. John climbed back onto the bed crawling over to me on his knees and straddled over my hips again, he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my hands on the back of his head and his neck holding him close for the kiss. His hand planted on the bed beside my head as his other hand ran down my body to the panties I still wore, he rubbed at my hip bone that was covered by the fabric and his fingers tugging at the waistband as his fingers slid under it as he never broke the kiss and his other hand joined in at grasping the waistband of my underwear.

"Lift your hips babe." John whispered as I simply nodded as I did so letting him slide the fabric down my legs leaving me naked laying on the bed. John threw the fabric over his shoulder not even looking to see where it landed as he looked down at my body smiling as he slowly ran his hands up my legs to my thighs and his hand slid to my inner thighs as he rubbed at it teasingly as he pushed my legs open feeling his one hand slide closer to the place between my legs that was aching to be touched and I soon felt the touch that my body was anticipating when the fingers of his hand lightly brushed against my pussy. He smirked down at me, probably from the reason being that my pussy was dripping wet, but yet he was cute as he slowly ran his fingers over my clit beginning to rub at my clit.

"MMM…fuck….that feels…amazing…" I moaned as I began to rotate my hips against his fingers as he smiled.

"You haven't felt nothing yet…" John said as he leant over pressing his lips against mine before he began to run his fingers down my clit closer to my chamber and he ran his fingers around it before he slowly pushed a finger past the folds causing me to moan into his lips as he pushed his finger further into me feeling his finger brush against my g-spot.

"Shit…" I moaned as he smiled as he kissed at my neck now with gentle sucking as he began to slide his finger out and pushed it back in trying to work it up to a faster pace, I had hoped when he slowly began to do so and when it got a little bit faster he pushed another finger into my folds. I bit at my bottom lip as I arched my back pushing our chests together. "Uh…uh…just…feels good…" I moaned as I wiggled my hips against his fingers that were brushing against my g-spot, he pulled them out then thrusted them back in to try to speed up the pace of his fingers, I was meeting the every thrust of his finger, "Uh…yes…god…" I moaned as John smirked as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"You ready?" John asked as he leant his forehead against mine.

"Y-y-yeah…" I stammered as he smiled capturing my lips in another kiss before he slowly slid off me grabbing the condom as he stood up, I watched as he slowly tugged at his underwear over his thighs exposing his throbbing erection, I bit at my bottom lip as he opened the condom wrapper pulling the condom out before rolling it over his cock. He crawled back onto the bed capturing my lips in a kiss getting me to lay back down than propping myself up on my elbows that I once was. His knee being placed between my legs nudging them open more than they were to accommodate him as I wrapped my arms around him as I felt him positioning himself where he needed to be and the tip of his cock poking at my entrance.

"If you want to stop, let me know." John said as I nodded as he slowly pushed in as I arched my back letting out a non-verbal moan digging my nails into his back as he slowly pushed inch by inch until he rubbed against my g-spot letting out another moan arching my back causing our bodies to rub against each other. "You okay?" John whispered as he kissed at my neck.

"Yes…feels…amazing…and full….you're so big…" I moaned as he let out a soft chuckle before he slowly slid out and pushed back in realizing that my body was accustoming to his size but it didn't make it any less pleasurable. "Uh….fuck…John….uh…yes…" I moaned as he began to work his hips faster.

"You like that?" John groaned between gritted teeth as I let out a simple whimper as I dug my nails into his back.

"Fuck yes…uh…fuck…uh…oh god…." I moaned as I met his every thrust, I somehow overpowered him causing him to fall onto the bed next to me and I straddled him not losing the pace one bit as I continued to work my hips to work his cock in and out of me with my hands planted on his muscular chest and his hands gripping at my hips to help control and guide me. "Oh god…fuck…uh…shit…yes…yes…" I moaned as I rolled my head back letting my hair fall back and leant back planting my hands on his legs for support giving this a different angle.

"Oh fuck…that's hot…" John said as I looked to him not realizing that he could see his cock going in and out of me that was making it hotter for him and it got him to thrust faster into me making it harder to keep up but he threw me back onto the bed thrusting into me faster.

"Uh….oh god…yes….yes…yes….uh…uh…" I moaned as he was pushing me closer to my climax.

"Almost….there….fuck…" John groaned as he was grunting as he was thrusting so hard and fast into me.

"JOHN!" I exclaimed as he jerked his hips into me one last time pushing me over my edge, John jerked his hips with a hard thrusts into me.

"LEANNA!" John grunted as he spilt his load into the condom as he stayed there for a few moments before he slowly slid out falling onto the bed next to me as we were both trying to catch our breaths. I looked over to him smiling as I cuddled up next to him resting my head against his shoulder.

"I love you." I said as I kissed where I could of his skin as he turned to look at me smiling.

"I love you too…you get comfortable and I'm going to go clean up and restart the movie." He said as I smirked as he gave me a kiss on the lips before he got up from the bed heading out of the room. I watched him do so before I sat up sliding myself under the blankets and rested my head on top of the pillows waiting for him to come back, which wasn't that much later and he smiled as he slid under the blankets scooting closer to me wrapping his arm under my neck pulling me tight as I rested my head on his shoulder and he restarted the movie that was pretty close to being done by now so we could watch it from the beginning but we didn't even make it far into the movie again without falling asleep due to exhaustion.


	47. Chapter 47

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I slept wrapped in John's embrace, I must have been wore out because I didn't wake up until John pressed his lips to my head.

"Hey sweetie." John whispered as I slowly fluttered my eyes open to look at the skin of the chest of the man next to me that I was still resting on and I slowly looked up to look into John's eyes. "Morning." John said smiling.

"Morning." I said as moments of last night flashing in front of my eyes and I couldn't be happier, John rolled on top of me and his hands planting on either side of my head letting out small chuckles before he leant down pressing his lips to mine for a kiss before he leant his forehead against mine, this position making those moments I remembered from last night seem more vivid than anything causing a reaction that I wasn't about to share with him.

"You hungry?" John asked as I nodded.

"I can eat." I said smiling.

"Cereal?" John asked as I smiled.

"Sounds good." I said as he captured my lips in another kiss before he rolled off me and rolled out of the bed watching as he slid his boxers on before he headed towards the door of the bedroom. I laid back against the pillow I hadn't used all night letting out a sigh before I got up not really want a breakfast in bed thing as I slid my feet over the edge of the bed looking at clothes that were scattered around the bed finding John's shirt and my underwear near me as I slid my underwear back on and grasped his shirt sliding it on, his shirt went to mid-thigh to cover all that it needed to cover before I walked out to the main part of the bus as John looked over smiling.

"You look good in my shirt…" John said smiling as he reached for me grasping my hips pulling me towards him as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"I didn't feel like pulling on the dress nor did I want to walk out here nude." I said smiling as I looked up into his blue eyes smiling.

"I may have enjoyed the second option though." John said as he smirked as he let out a chuckle.

"You would." I said as I smirked as I slid out of his grip sitting at the table crossing my legs. "Are we at the arena?" I asked looking around the bus unsure where we were.

"Almost there…we should be there soon." John said as I nodded as he turned around setting the two bowls of cereal onto the table and he slid into the bench across from me. I poked at my cereal as I slowly took the first bite of the cereal.

"Do you know if Hunter or Stephanie had called about Joseph?" I asked curiously as John shook his head no.

"Nope, he's fine…I was thinking that you could meet Randy tonight before I make plans to take you home to meet my family." John said as I nodded.

"He's like the tester…if he likes me then the family will?" I asked curiously as I pulled a foot onto the bench with me.

"Well, Randy's opinion matters but not as much as my families opinion matters…most of the time though, they both have liked the girls I had dated or brought home." John said as I nodded as I swirled my spoon in my bowl.

"How many girls were there?" I asked curiously.

"Two before you…"John answered.

"I guess the pressure is on then." I said letting out a nervous chuckle as I stared deep into my bowl not wanting to look up into his blue eyes hearing him stand up and walk a couple steps feeling his arms wrap around my waist and I slowly looked over to my side seeing him kneel down onto one knee and he turned me to face him, one leg falling onto either side of his.

"You shouldn't feel any pressure baby, be yourself and they will love you no matter what…if anything there will be more pressure on me than you…" John said as I looked to him questionably.

"How so?" I asked.

"Look, there were two girls before you, each different so they will love you for you being you and they will think you are cute as fuck like you are where as me, I made mistakes before with girls and now I found the perfect girl for me, you are perfect in everything and they are going to keep asking me if I am sure and get on me about not losing such a great girl like you." John said as I smiled a little as I knew he would be right.

"I'm sorry…I guess it's nerve wrecking meeting friends and family of loved ones because it's like what if they don't like you and if they don't, it'll affect our relationship." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I understand to be nervous and worry and I am going to continue to tell you not to be though." John said smiling.

"Fine, I'm just not going to believe you then." I said chuckling as I smiled at him as he smiled up at me.

"This one time, I'll allow it." He said as he cupped my face bringing it in for a kiss.

"I got to shower, I stink of sweat and…you know." I said blushing as he let out a chuckle and smile.

"I got to shower too…." John said as he stood up and grasped my hand helping me to my feet. "You go shower, and I'll clean up breakfast…" John said as he wrapped an arm around my waist holding me tight.

"We'll save water if we showered together." I said biting at my bottom lip hearing him let out a low growl.

"We would…but I may not be able to control myself, I tasted the honey and I may want to go back for more." John said as he smirked as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I may let you have more." I said as I broke from his grip happily stepping back towards the bedroom, I stopped at the door with my hand resting on the doorframe turning to look at John that was licking at his lips as his eyes seemed to be glued at my backside and he looked up at me meeting my eye and I smiled at him before I slid into the room going to find my bag grabbing an outfit that I would wear today along with new undergarments. I went with a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that had the numbers 87 on it with Old Navy written across it in a lighter shade of blue, I figured I wanted to look cute but not too cute because it was Randy. I stood up from the bed to go take my shower seeing John standing in the doorway.

"Ready?" John asked as I smirked.

"Yeah." I said nodding as I walked around the bed as he led me into the bathroom, I locked the door behind us as John leant over starting the shower as I put my clothes in a safe spot before I looked over at John seeing him testing the temperature of the water with his hand under the running water as I slowly pulled the shirt I had pulled on of his over my head letting it drop to the floor to be picked up later then I slowly tugged at my underwear down my legs stepping out of it putting it with his shirt before I turned and stepped behind John wrapping my arms around his waist kissing at his shoulder blade.

"That should be warm enough…" John said tugging at the faucet to get the shower head to turn on.

"I'm sure it is." I said as I stepped into the bathtub under the shower head, "It's fine…" I said smiling as I looked over at John whose eyes were glued on me as he hurriedly got rid of his boxers joining me in the shower.


	48. Chapter 48

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I was running my hands through my hair making sure all of it was getting wet from the water when I felt his hands wrap around my waist smiling as he pulled me back against his embrace causing me to smile. I looked over my shoulder and up at him smiling as he leant forward capturing my lips with his for a kiss. I turned around to face him wrapping my arms around his neck holding him in for a kiss as his hands wrapped around my waist feeling his hands run down grasping my butt pulling me closer to him rubbing against him feeling his cock hardening as our kiss deepened. I smiled under his lips as I ran a hand between our bodies down his chiseled chest to the destination I had set out for my hand, that being his hardening length. I grasped it gently before I began to jerk my hand along the length feeling the vibrations of the moans he was letting out as our kiss broke.

"Fuck…" John moaned as I smirked, "Stop…" John said after just a little bit.

"Already?" I asked thinking that he was about to cum in my hand.

"No…just…didn't grab a condom so I want to…how to put this nicely…" John said.

"Fuck me as much as possible before then…." I said as I let out a soft chuckle hearing him chuckle.

"Yeah…" John said as he chuckled again as I smiled as I captured his lips in another kiss, "Turn around and bend over." John said after our kiss broke as I smirked as I did as he said bending over slightly, I looked over my shoulder at him biting at my lip as he grasped my one shoulder as the other grabbed my hip feeling the tip of his cock rubbing against my entrance. I looked up at John making eye contact with him as he slowly pushed into my folds.

"Uh…fuck…" I moaned as my eyes clenched shut from pleasure as he continued to push further into me until his cock brushed against my g-spot. My hands planting onto the shower wall as I was trying to grasp it and dig my nails into it but it wasn't working well as John slid out and pushed his way back in.

"Shit…you are so tight…it feels…fuck…" John said as he was digging his fingers into my hips as he was pulling me back against him as he would thrust forward trying to set a pace.

"God…you…don't have….to tell me…damn…" I moaned as my head hung down biting at my lip, it wouldn't have to take much more of this to get me to be pushed over the edge. John's pace picking up as I was biting at my lips, "Fuck….uh….uh…John….." I moaned as I looked over my shoulder back at him looking up at John making eye contact with him seeing how focused he was on doing this. I watched as John's hand slid around from my hip dipping between my legs feeling his fingers rubbing at my clit causing more sensations of pleasure to shoot through me, I arched my back letting out incoherent sounds in a moaning manner. "Fuck John…I'm…going…to…" I moaned as John moaned out as well before he slid out causing me to unclench my eyes to look at him. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I stammered out as I slowly stood up not wanting him to stop.

"If you would have climaxed, it would have sent me over and I'm trying to be safe." John said as I smirked, it was nice to know he had control in situations like this, at least this time as I captured his lips with mine as my hands rested flat on his chest slowly running down the path that they had took earlier today finding what I wanted to find. My fingers slowly tracing up his harden length hearing him suck in a breath as I smirked as I had reached the tip paying extra attention to that particular area before slowly wrapping my hand fully around his thickened length sliding it back to the base watching my hand feeling John's head lean against mine to hear his soft moans better as I worked my hand up and down his length. I slowly looked up making eye contact with him before I slowly slid down to my knees as John knew what was coming. "Shit…" John said as I smiled as I licked at my lips before I slowly flicked my tongue over the tip of his cock hearing him hiss as I smirked as I did it again getting almost the same reaction before I slowly wrapped my lips as tight as I could around the tip gently sucking at it. "Shit….uh….god damn…" John said as I smiled as I could as I slowly slid more of his length into my mouth until I couldn't take more into my mouth before sliding his length out of my mouth before sliding it back into my mouth not losing the sucking nor pace I was slowly setting feeling his fingers gripping at my hair that would tighten around the strands of hair. "That…feels….fuck….Le…Le…Leanna!" John finally got out as I felt his warm cum being squirted into my mouth as I sucked a little bit longer trying to get all that I could get of his cum before removing my lips from his length licking my lips before flicking my tongue over the tip of his cock to pick up any excess cum that I may have missed. "Sweet Jesus…that felt amazing…" John said as he ran his hand over his hair as I smirked as my hands ran over his thighs before I slid up to my feet standing in front of him as he smiled as he pushed his fingers through my hair. "Your turn baby." John whispered before he pulled me in for a kiss as his hand slowly loosened in my hair. I let out a slight moan anticipating what he was to do next feeling his hand slowly running his fingers along the front of my body biting at my lip as he was taking his time until his hand slid between my legs as I grasped at his biceps seeing him smirk. John's fingers rubbed against my clit getting me to dig my fingers into his bicep lightly.

"Damn…" I moaned as I leant my forehead against the arch of his neck as his fingers rubbed at my clit before it slid to my chamber that was aching for attention feeling him push two of his fingers into my chamber letting out a gasp feeling John's lips press a kiss to the top of my head as he began to slide his fingers out pushing them back in trying to set a pace matching the one that he had set earlier. "Uh….uh…fuck…" I moaned as I dug my fingers further into his biceps. "Faster…" I groaned as I looked up into his blue eyes as I leant forward capturing his lips in a kiss as I grinded my hips against his hand digging my nails into his bicep and moaning against his lips. John's fingers setting a faster pace throwing my head back letting my hair fall back feeling John kiss at my neck. "Shit…uh….yes…yes…JOHN!" I exclaimed as his fingers worked me over the edge into my climax folding into his embrace as he slowly slid his fingers out of my chamber and I watched as he wrapped his lips around his fingers sucking gently at them before he captured my lips in a kiss. After the kiss broke, we both had smiles on our faces as I slowly turned around reaching for the shampoo to begin the cleaning up portion of the shower. I've never showered with another person before but it was nice feeling his hands rubbing over my body with his soapy hands and returning the favor. After we were both squeaky clean, I leant over turning the shower off as John climbed out wrapping a towel around his waist before he turned around with a towel open for me as I smirked as I stepped out of the shower and he wrapped it around my body for me. "Thanks." I said smiling and sheepishly as John smiled back as he leant over pressing his lips to mine for a kiss.

"You're welcome…" John said as he turned around and went out of the room, "You coming?" John asked.

"I brought my clothes with me so I'll get dressed in here." I said as he nodded.

"Okay sweetie." John said giving me a wink before he started the shut the door and I pulled it rest of the way locking it so I could get dressed after patting dry my body. I headed out of the bathroom going into the bedroom seeing John on the bed pulling his shoes on. "I hope you are hungry…Randy kind of wants to do lunch." John said as I nodded as I wasn't sure how to feel or think, what was I going to do? Say no?

"That sounds good…what about Joseph?" I asked curiously as I headed around the bed to put my dirty clothes into my suitcase.

"Um…I believe that Hunter and Stephanie is going to watch him until the show starts…they had the whole day planned." John said as I nodded as I ran a hand through my wet hair. "You okay?" John asked as he looked over at me as I nodded, "You don't have to be nervous and I know you are." John said as I smirked.

"I try not to be nervous but…I can't help it." I said shrugging as I grabbed items I needed to prep for the day before I began heading back towards the door.

"I know you can't baby…" John said as he grabbed me turning me to face him as his hands gripped at my hips. "Randy is a cool guy, he is going to love you and it doesn't matter what he thinks but he just wants to meet the girl I'm head over heels about."

"Well, I wouldn't say that you are head over heels about me because there is nothing special about me that you should love that much." I said as he let out a chuckle.

"There is, and you should believe this from what we had done twice within the last twenty four hours." John said as I laughed feeling my cheeks redden as I buried my face into his chest letting out chuckles.

"You win…" I said smiling as I finally looked up into his blue eyes.

"Good…go finish getting ready…" John said as I smiled as I turned around to go do so feeling him tap at my butt getting me to jump a few steps turning to look at John who was smiling at me and he turned to go do his thing. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes as I turned back around and going to the bathroom which I stepped back into finishing up getting ready for the day before I headed back into the bedroom putting my things up as I found my shoes, I sat down sliding them onto my feet. "You ready?" I heard John ask from behind me as I looked over my shoulder as I was finishing up tying the shoe that was on my foot.

"Almost…" I said as I stood up fixing my pant legs before I grabbed my wallet and cell phone to put into my pockets before I walked around the bed to stand in front of John that was standing in the doorframe. "Now I'm ready." I said smiling looking up at him meeting his blue eyes.

"Let's go, Randy's going to meet us in catering." John said as I nodded as he gave me a quick kiss before he led me off the bus, he stepped off the bus turning around reaching for my hand helping me off the last step before our hands fell between our bodies as we walked towards the entrance of the bus hearing fans scream his name.

"Are fans always here this early?" I asked looking over at the fans before I looked back to John curiously.

"Some fans get here at eight in the morning, but most of the time they come strolling in over here closer to the show time…" John said as he waved towards the fans hearing mostly girls scream with excitement.

"Does that ever get annoying?" I asked curiously.

"Sometimes it does but I can never get tired of hearing the crowd go crazy at these shows though…" John said shrugging.

"I guess I just need to get used to it." I said shrugging as well as John reached out pulling the door to the arena open letting me step into the building before him and he grasped my hand again leading me to catering as I spotted Randy across the room in jeans, and a grey shirt that was pacing the room on his phone. "He's married right?" I asked.

"Yep, with a daughter about Joseph's age." John stated as he was walking with me over to where Randy was.

"Honey, I'll call you back tonight after the show….I love you too baby." Randy said as he removed the phone from his ear and watched as he clicked something on his phone before he looked up at John and I, I nervously stepped closer to John. "Hi, you must be Leanna." Randy said as he stuck his hand out to shake my hand with a smile on his face as I smirked as I stuck my hand out shaking his hand.

"Yeah, that's me….you must be Randy….well I know you are Randy so if you say no, I'll know you are lying." I said letting out a soft chuckle.

"Well, I'm not going to say I'm not Randy…but I'm Randy Orton." Randy said as I let out another chuckle, "What was so funny about that?" Randy asked.

"Sorry…you say that all the time in your promos." I said.

"She got you there." John said as John and Randy both let out chuckles.

"I do, I do…you guys hungry?" Randy asked as I nodded as John held my hand as we headed over to the tables of catering making our own plates before we found a table where we could sit and talk. "So, what kind of work do you do?" Randy asked.

"I'm in the Army…" I said honestly as I poked at the salad I had gotten before I picked some up eating it.

"Oh really…then how'd you two meet?" Randy asked.

"We met at a meet and greet first…" John began.

"Then I was chose to represent the Army at the show that night, and John was there…" I began to say.

"Then Vince wanted to do that thing with the Army, press for press…" John said.

"Oh, yeah that video package that they showed that one night of that month you spent with that family." Randy said.

"I was that family." I said waving lightly.

"Okay, okay…you have a son right?" Randy asked.

"Adopted son, yes…" I said nodding.

"That's cool, you want kids of your own?" Randy asked.

"Absolutely, when I meet the right guy." I said nodding.

"What am I?" John asked.

"I am still debating on if you are the right one, it all depends." I said shrugging.

"No, I'm the right guy and you just don't know it." John said.

"Anyways…how old is your son?"

"Six." I said as we then began to discuss our kids and the crazy things they did growing up, the stories we shared were great, John laughed with us and was enjoying the stories himself, I think he may have thrown a few in there about cousins or nieces and nephews.

"God, the time has slipped by us…" Randy said as he set his used napkin onto his plate.

"It truly did…what do you think Randy?" John asked as he looked to me smiling as he would randomly glance to Randy waiting for his answer.

"You really asking him now when I'm sitting here? What if he was going to say he hates my guts?" I asked as I looked to John.

"What if he was going to say that he loves you?" John asked.

"What if you all let me answer?" Randy asked.

"Stay out of this." I said as he chuckled.

"I was going to say that I adore you…your family will love her." Randy said directed towards John.

"I thought so…she's perfect…" John said as he smiled at me as I blushed lightly.

"I won't say that." I said as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I like you…I hope to see you around more so we can hang out and maybe I can meet your son and he can meet my daughter…"

"Play dates?" I asked.

"Yeah, John will know when I'm having a party so you can just come with him." Randy said as I nodded. "I got to go get ready, you should too man…you are first up." Randy said.

"Yeah…let me walk my girl to the suite." John said as Randy nodded.

"Nice meeting you Leanna…can't wait to spend more time with you." Randy said.

"Me too…" I said standing up with him shaking his hand smiling as he smiled back.

"Come on babe, let's go get Joseph." John said as I nodded. John led me to go find my son who was hanging upside down over Hunter's shoulder and Joseph was giggling as Hunter's two daughters were hanging over his other shoulder and arm.

"Delivery number one of sack potatoes." Hunter said as the kids laughed more.

"Where do I sign?" John asked as Hunter flipped Joseph over and John caught him.

"Hi John, hi mommy." Joseph said smiling as Hunter's two daughters looked up at us smiling and waving as we waved back.

"You don't have to sign for that one…we'll give you rest of the stuff tonight…" Hunter said.

"Okay…we'll sign then." John said as he flipped Joseph over his shoulder as Joseph laughed more.

"Note taken." Hunter said.

"Come along babe and potatoes that laugh." John said.

"Laughing potatoes I am." Joseph said as he chuckled more. John carried Joseph up to the suite where he set Joseph into one of the seats for me.

"Have fun…cheer for me when I'm on…" John said.

"Always." Joseph said as he smiled as John smiled back.

"Good." John said ruffling his hair before he turned to me.

"Good luck babe." I said as he smirked as he met me in the middle for a kiss.

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too." I said as he headed back out the way we came leaving us to watch the nights event. After the event, we went back onto John's bus where we had ate dinner and Joseph had fallen asleep almost immediately after, I guess the sleep over really wore him out so John and I instantly made the bed and laid down together. "Did we change the sheets?" I asked curiously.

"Louis did, I'm sure of it…." John said as he played with the tips of my hair.

"Okay…" I said nodding hoping he was right. "So…I'm assuming Randy liked me…when am I going to meet the parents?" I asked kind of scared of what he was going to say.

"Um…in a couple weeks…" John said.

"So, that is enough time for you to prepare me and teach me people's names…" I said.

"You don't need to prepare for anything and they won't expect you to remember any of their names…I'll call home tomorrow and let them know when we'll be home so they can set up the guest rooms and they can arrange the get together and family bar-be-que."

"Would they be able to accommodate Joseph?" I asked.

"It's not a hotel, my family has been there for me when I had broken limbs and stuff so they will be more accommodating for Joseph than me because he is a whole lot lighter than me and easily entertained…" John said as I chuckled.

"You are right…" I said as I snuggled closer to him resting on the shoulder of John.

"Plus, I'm sure he will be able to do everything we will be able to do with just a little special arrangement…"

"That being Joseph sitting on your shoulders." I said as we both chuckled.

"Exactly the arrangement." John said as the conversation just ended without anything, we didn't say our 'I love you' to the other before we had fallen asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Couple Weeks Later-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

We sat in the terminal of the airport, we were fortunate enough that we didn't have to fly often due to John's tour bus being able to drive us from place to place, even on John's off days but today was different. Today, we were flying to Massachusetts to see John's family and I could meet his family finally. Joseph was still fast asleep in John's embrace since it was only 6 AM and our flight was to take off at 7 AM and I knew Joseph won't awaken until the flight would take off, I was almost positive about that so we had packed juice and dry cereal for him to eat when he woke up for breakfast along with stuff for ourselves to eat. We boarded the flight claiming our row that we buckled Joseph in the seat closest to the window so John and I could sit next to each other during the flight, John grasped my hand in his.

"Are you nervous?" John asked.

"Nervous…and scared…worried…" I started to list off as I looked over at him before I looked down at my lap.

"You'll do fine baby…" John said as I nodded as I couldn't help the feelings I had felt, his mother had talked him into making us stay in their guest rooms in their house which worried me most because what if they didn't like me and I haven't done a sleep over in a long while.

"Are they sure that they don't mind us sleeping in the guest rooms?" I asked.

"I'm sure they are sure, my mom loves it when people are in the house and she loves being a mom, she is always cooking, cleaning, and everything momish." John said as he smiled as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand. I nodded as I looked over at my son who was still sound asleep chuckling a tad.

"She'll have a field day with him then…I won't expect to see much of him." I said as I looked back over to John.

"Between my mom and dad, no you won't…he has no choice since he is immobile." John said as he let out a chuckle getting me to chuckle too.

"I hope he likes them…"

"Joseph tends to warm up to people rather quickly…" John said as he was right as I nodded as I lifted the arm rest that separated between us scooting closer to his body wanting him to make me feel more comfortable and confident in this situation that we were heading into. The flight went shorter than the first flight we took, we landed almost as soon as we took off it had seemed.

"Do we need a rental car?" I asked curiously as we waited for others to deplane so we could wait for a wheel chair for Joseph.

"No, my brother is picking me up." John said.

"Well, one down and how many to go?" I asked curiously.

"I got four brothers, this one is my older brother and he is the hardest nut to crack, the other three are younger than me so I can beat them into liking you." John said as he let out a chuckle as I didn't laugh, "It was a joke." John said as I nodded.

"Right…" I said nodding as I stood up pulling the bag I had brought with me onto my shoulder as John reached over me picking Joseph up from the seat setting him into the wheel chair that was brought to us. "What is his name?" I asked.

"Dan…" John said as I nodded as I was trying to remember that name and hope that I could be able to tell his brothers apart because some families have strong resemblances whereas others don't. We deplaned and headed towards the baggage claim where we took the elevator down to where the different baggage claims were as I could tell John was scanning the people for his brother. "Speaking of the devil." John said as I was trying to find him myself and I did as I took over pushing my son as John went to grab his brother that was just standing aside waiting for us I had presumed as I stopped in front of the claim that was for our flight when John joined us with his brother, "Dan, this is Leanna and this youngster is Joseph." John said as I turned smiling as I stuck my hand out to shake his.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said as Dan smirked.

"We hug in this family." Dan said as he stepped forward wrapping me in a hug, he was a big bear hug type person much like John so that must run in the family.

"Do I get a hug?" Joseph asked as he looked up at me.

"Of course…what'd you do? I bet John beat you up, he beats up our brothers." Dan said.

"No silly, I beat John up." Joseph said as we adults burst into laughter as Joseph laughed with us as well. "I had surgery…." Joseph said answering Dan's question.

"He is more like you everyday huh? You make your mom worry too." Dan said as Joseph nodded as the siren went off signaling that the bags would start coming around, we waited and watched for our bags grasping them when it got to our turn. Dan led us to where he had parked, Dan and John loaded the suitcases into the trunk as I put Joseph into the back seat buckling him in safely before I shut the door. "I'll take this back, get comfortable." Dan said as I thanked him before I walked around the car joining my son in the back seat and let John sit up front with his brother on the drive to his place, unsure how far the drive would be hoping that we wouldn't have to make any pit stops since Joseph hadn't used the restroom in a while. Dan returned and got the driver's seat claimed, Dan started the car and began the route to the house not sure what to expect as Dan struck up conversations with Joseph and I as if he was searching for information about us and wanting to know about us more than anything as we did laugh at things and enjoyed the car ride altogether. Unfortunately, we did have to make a pit stop along the way because Joseph had to use the bathroom but Dan didn't seem to mind as we then got to the house, it seemed big and nice. When Dan pulled into the drive way and by the time we even got any of the suitcases out the whole Cena family brigade was already filing out of the house.

"You have a big family opposed to mine." I said as I looked over at the people that were coming out of the house.

"I do, so don't expect a quiet house most of the hours unlike your house…" John said as I nodded unsure if I can handle a not so quiet house but I am sure I can handle it because it can't be that loud.

"I think we can handle that." I said nodding as I looked over seeing Dan carrying my son over to greet the other members of John's family.

"Your son is already winning the family over." John said as we both chuckled.

"I guess he is." I said chuckling some more before John slammed the trunk shut as we followed Dan's path over to the family that had came out to greet us. I stuck close to John not wanting to leave his side during this time unsure who everyone was as John reached out grasping my hand that was free as we stood aside.

"John!" The elder woman that was there, there were a couple other girls that were about John and my age, but maybe a little younger than us and I was just presuming that it was John's mom.

"Hi mom." John said accepting the hug from the woman as I knew my assumption was right. "Mom, this is Leanna…" John said as he stepped aside to introduce me as I smirked and knew that I was sheepish about this.

"Aw, she's so pretty…come here, give mama a hug!" John's mom said as she pulled me into a hug as she grabbed my shoulder, "John…John, meet juniors girl…she's much prettier than that last one…" She said as I looked over to John who shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the bags that I had left. "John said you are in the army…where are you stationed at?" She asked as I answered the question as she asked question after the question as she led me into her house as she then led me to the room that John and I would be staying in, "I would assume you two can be adults and be able to share a room without worrying, or should I separate you two because we have one more spare room…" John's mom said.

"I think we can share a room." John said as I looked over at him as he slid his arm around me as I nodded in agreement.

"Okay honey, well I'm going to go start dinner…I'm sure you all are hungry, especially that little boy of yours…you guys wash up and unpack a little if you want." His mom said as we nodded as she slid between us to go do what she was planning on doing.

"So…we are sharing this room, where is Joseph staying and the bathroom?" I asked unsure where anything was since I had never been to his house before and I had assumed Joseph was on the first floor opposed to John and I since we were on the second floor and I didn't like that but I couldn't really say no because I don't know the living situation they had in this house.

"Let me show you around." John said as he grasped my hand interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Should we go steal my son back?" I asked afraid of where he was and such.

"He's fine, my family isn't going to hurt him…" John said as I nodded as I let him lead the way as I was trying to push my worries away but I trusted John and this family has got to be good people if they had raised John. John walked me through the house showing me almost every room that was in the house which included the nearest restroom for me to use during the night, a room that his parents keep with all his merchandise, awards and replica things to show off his status along with other things his brothers have accomplished. We headed back to the living area seeing Joseph sitting on the ground next to one of John's brothers as they were playing some board game and Joseph was giggling at something. "What game are we playing?" John asked as he led me around the couch where we sat down on it, John wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him.

"Sorry…" Joseph said.

"And your kid is beating my butt." John's brother said as he turned to look at me.

"Sorry…" I said as Joseph laughed more.

"I'm Matt…" He said waving a little.

"Leanna." I said as he nodded.

"That's Steve and that over there is Sean." John said nodding and pointing out his two other brothers as they gave the 'sup nod as I waved lightly.

"Leanna, you want to come help us girls in the kitchen?" John's mom asked as she leant over the back of the couch.

"Sure, John said he got his cooking skills from you so I am hoping some of them can rub off on me." I said as I stood up and climbed over John's legs to walk around the couch.

"You cook?" Sean asked.

"Shut up or I will make you shut up." John threatened.

"Play nice baby." I said as I leant over the couch and turned his face to look at me so I could give him a kiss.

"For you, I will." John said as his mom led me to the kitchen where I was introduced to the girlfriends or wives of his brothers being told that their kids were running around playing I'm sure. It was nice chatting with the girls, they treated me like one of the family even though I had just met them and while the meat loaf we were making was put into the oven, we sat around the island drinking coffee chatting more while it cooked and after it had finished me and one of the girlfriends had set the table for everyone.

"Could you go get the guys?" His mom asked as I nodded as I walked through the kitchen to the living room.

"Dinner's ready." I said as all of them got up, Matt scooped Joseph up carrying him in front of him on his two arms hearing Joseph giggle until we got into the other room when Matt slid Joseph into a chair and I claimed the one right next to it, John claiming the seat next to me and Matt on the other side of Joseph. The dinner was filled with laughter, and conversations, things I missed out on having growing up because I never had a big family, me being the only child and the extended family living across the country prohibited moments like this so I truly loved it and even Joseph seemed to have a good time.

"You guys should go get some rest…we are having the big bar-be-que party get together tomorrow afternoon so we need you guys well rested." His mom said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We have bar-be-que parties and get together type things at our house when someone brings a new girlfriend home, or around holidays…sometimes just because when John's home because he's not home often." His mom said as she picked up the plate in front of me.

"It is pretty much us chilling in the back yard with beer, the four-wheelers, sometimes water balloons and guns and we bar-be-que some food up…" John explained as I nodded.

"Like hamburgers?" Joseph asked.

"Like hamburgers." John said as he let out a chuckle.

"I like hamburgers." Joseph said nodding and smiling as we moved to the living room watching television and talking while slowly some of John's sibling's or girlfriends left, I knew one of his brothers still lived at home at least so the others left.

"You tired baby?" John asked in a whisper as he kissed at the top of my head.

"Kind of." I said honestly as I scooted closer to his embrace.

"Mom, dad, Sean, I think us three are going to bed." John said as Joseph was already passed out laying on the floor where he was laying at earlier from playing with Matt before he had left.

"Night you guys, love you!" John's mom said as the other two said good-night as John scooped Joseph up carrying him to the bedroom that was designated as his for the next couple of days. John then led me up to the room that we were to occupy for the next couple of days. I changed into my pajamas not caring that John was in the room with me before he pulled the blanket back letting me slide onto the bed under the covers first before he slid in next to me.

"You don't mind staying here, do you?" John asked as I shrugged.

"I mean, your family seems nice and welcoming and I can only assume they are more so considering they are your family, your parents raised you but I just feel…I don't know…I just feel awkward and out of place…" I said honestly as John nodded as he kissed at the top of my head as I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around him.

"If you want to go stay at a hotel, we can." John said.

"No, its fine…I don't want to be rude…I just got to get comfortable because after all, they may be family one day…" I said as I looked up at him and his face lit up with a bright smile.

"That may in fact happen." John said as I captured his lips in a kiss before I reclaimed my spot on his shoulder cuddling closer to him smiling. "Night baby, I love you." John said as I smiled as I scooted closer wrapping my arm lazily over his waist as he pulled me close to him feeling his body warmth helping me keep warm as I closed my eyes to calm down from the day of travelling and to hope to get some sleep before the next morning.


	50. Chapter 50

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I must have slept real good because I woke up to a knock at the door as I slightly opened my eyes unsure I just heard the knock or not.

"John, I think someone is at the door." I whispered as I heard John groan.

"Who is it?" John asked loudly.

"Its mom, I got coffee and some toast for you guys." She said as I sat up.

"It's open mom." John said as the door opened, John sat up rubbing at his face.

"Good morning…John said you like vanilla creamer in your coffee and little Joseph said how much you like…" His mom said as I nodded as she set the tray with the cups and plate of toast onto one of the stands before she handed me one of the coffee cups.

"Thank you so much." I said as I gladly accepted the cup of coffee.

"Thanks mom….is everybody here yet?" John asked.

"Nope, told them not to be here until two but your dad and brother are out back trying to start that dang grill…you always had the magic touch if you want to go help them." His mom said as he nodded in agreement as he took the cup his mom was then handing him before he took a sip of it. "Whenever you guys are done getting freshened up and everything, we'll be waiting." She said as she handed John the plate with four slices of toast with jam on it. His mom headed back out of the room pulling the door shut behind her leaving us to drink and eat the stuff she had brought in for us.

"Your mom didn't have to do that." I said.

"She does that every time I come home, expect it to happen tomorrow." He said as I chuckled as he held the plate towards me grasping a slice of toast and began eating it, it was oddly quite nice to sit in bed with my boyfriend eating breakfast in bed with coffee and being served it instead of going to go cook it. After we had finished up our coffee and toast, we put the things back onto the tray before I grabbed a new outfit for the day. "You can use the shower up here, when you are done come on down and I'll go wash up." John said as I nodded as I knew exactly what bathroom he was talking about.

"What about a towel?" I asked curiously as John nodded as I stood there waiting as he went and retrieved me a towel. "Thanks." I said.

"No problem sweetie." John said as he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss as I slid past him to go into the bathroom taking a quick shower in case anyone needed to use the bathroom and I went back to the bedroom John and I were staying in to put my clothes back into the suitcase before I applied deodorant and ran my brush through my hair before going downstairs to find John, Joseph, and his mom in the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Joseph said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I put him in a swimsuit that one of John's nephew's had outgrown…the boys wanted to do water guns and balloons today." John's mom said.

"Yeah, that's fine but unsure if he can get any of his casts wet." I said as I leant against the edge of the island.

"If anything happens, I have a doctor in town that will fix it and is my doctor." John said as I nodded hoping we wouldn't have to come to that. "I'm going to go shower up…." John said as I nodded as he came over giving me a kiss before he slid past me to go upstairs.

"John says you are in the army." John's mom asked again as I nodded.

"Yeah, used to be more active duty but now more of an office person." I said.

"She went to war and played with guns." Joseph said happily.

"Did you?" John's mom asked.

"Yeah, did two different terms…" I said nodding as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Is that why last night I…" She began to say.

"Joseph, why don't I take you outside?" I said as I looked to John's mom.

"Yeah, this is an adult conversation." John's mom said as I carried Joseph outside as Sean picked Joseph up and began playing with him before I came back inside.

"I have PTSD and at nights I do have nightmares, and to be honest with your son, he…he makes them not so bad and I haven't had any when I've slept with him…" I said as I then realized how bad that sounded, "Oh, not like slept with him as in…I mean, wrapped in his arms." I said feeling myself get embarrassed as she began to laugh.

"It's fine…I knew what you meant…last night I heard you like whimpering like you were having a night mare…." She said.

"Yeah, they aren't as often but John usually tightens his grip on me or whispers or does something to reassure me he is there and they go away, myself and my therapist don't know what it is that John has that does this." I said shrugging.

"Do you experience anything during the day, like any triggers? Like with the water guns?" His mom asked.

"Water guns, no, but I do have some things I try to avoid that may trigger flashbacks and such." I said nodding. John's mom spent a few minutes asking me questions about war and injuries and such before she moved into more personal questions like where I lived and previous boyfriends and diseases I had besides PTSD, questions I'm sure I would ask any girl my son brought home to try to get a feel for them so I couldn't really complain but we had found a respect for each other because we were laughing and she had told me stories about herself meeting John's dad's parents and stuff like that to make me feel better. It was nice just getting to know his mom more personally. I helped her carry the stuff I had helped her prep outside to set down on the table along with her carrying the meat to the grill as John grasped my hand tugging me to stand beside the chair he sat in.

"May I have a kiss?" He asked as I rolled my eyes as I leant over giving him a kiss.

"Where's my son?" I asked.

"He's off riding the four wheelers with my brothers and stuff…" John answered as I nodded, "And don't worry, he's on the same bike as Matt and he's the best driver around." John said as I nodded as he pulled me to sit on his lap. I watched as the four-wheelers rolled up and heard the engines going.

"Leanna, you want to try?" Steve asked as he took his helmet off and stood up.

"Yeah, come on baby, let me take you for a ride." John said as he rubbed at my back as I looked at him unsure if I should do this.

"Mom, its fun!" Joseph said as he barely had his fingers wrapping around the bars due to the casts.

"I'll go as long as you don't kill me." I said as John chuckled.

"I won't kill you, I promise." John said.

"You can take my bike…." Steve said as he climbed off his bike.

"Thanks bro." John said as he led me over to the bike we were to ride and Steve handed John the helmet. "You can wear this." John said as he turned and slid the helmet onto my head.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine…" John said as I let out a sigh unsure if I should trust him with that but he has done this before as I slid onto the four-wheeler and he climbed onto the bike behind me letting him wrap his arms around me to grab the handlebars and let him have total control over the bike. "I got a special spot to show you and to take you to." John whispered as I was unsure what that meant but he knew where he was going or doing and I couldn't really tell him no. He drove the bike down the road and he went off a dirt road and stopped beside a lake.

"What's this?" I asked curiously as he shut the four-wheeler off.

"I come here every time I'm home…it is peaceful here and lets me clear my head." John said as he climbed off the bike and helped me off as I slid the helmet off as I set it onto the four-wheeler as he grasped my hand leading me over to sit on a giant rock. John sat on the rock pulling me back to lean against him as we just watched the ripples of the water and the sounds it made, hearing random mosquitoes buzzing along with fish that decided to jump out of water that would scare me every time.

"I can see why, it's so calming…" I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"Well, that isn't why I came here…." John said as I turned to look at him.

"Then why'd you bring me here?" I asked curiously as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Can you get up for a minute?" He asked as I nodded as I stood up to let him do whatever he wanted to do. I stared at the lake crossing my arms over my chest taking in a deep breath before letting it out. "Leanna." I heard John say as I turned around to see John down on one knee.

"John get up, you don't want to do this." I said knowing what was to come shaking my head no but yet tears of happiness were coming from my eyes.

"No Leanna, I know what I'm doing…." John said as he grasped my left hand holding it with his left hand as his right hand exposed a small black box as I was biting at my bottom lip trying to hold back tears. "Baby, don't cry." John said as he slid to his feet letting go of my hand and wiped at the tears rolling down my face.

"You don't want to be with me…" I said shaking my head no as I stared up into his blue eyes.

"Yes I do…forever and ever…I can't picture my life without you or Joseph...I want us to be together, forever and to make us official…let me please change your last name…give you the wedding you always dreamed of…to protect you and to be with you…please just say yes…" John said as I looked up at him, "I haven't lied to you before, I won't start now…" John said as I nodded.

"Yes John….I will marry you." I said as I swallowed as much as I could of the cry ball as John smiled, he leant forward capturing my lips in a kiss as he smiled.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." John said smiling as he opened the small box exposing the ring. "This ring has been in my family for generations…my dad wanted to give it to my brother but he isn't in a serious relationship and my mom said it was okay…it'll probably be passed down to Joseph or if we have any other sons…" John said as he pulled the ring out of the box before he shut it sliding it back into his pocket.

"I feel honored…the ring is so pretty…John…I hate you but I love you." I said as I hated that he made me cry of happiness, hated him for being dumb enough for wanting to be a part of my family but yet loved him for making me so happy and proposing to me. I pulled John into a hug, and it was a tight hug too, his arms snaked around my waist feeling him hold me tight to him and he kissed at the side of my head.

"I love you babe." John said in a whisper as we stood there wrapped in each other's embrace for what seemed like forever. "We should get going before we end up not being able to get any of the hot food." John said as he stepped back from my embrace.

"John….I got one question and one demand before I accept this…" I said pulling the ring that he had slid onto my finger off.

"What?" John asked.

"Well two things…"

"Just spit it out, you are making me nervous." John said.

"One, you promise me that this is legit and a couple years down the road you decide you are tired of my freakish family and health issues and with my son's health issues…" I said.

"I will never leave you, never ever…I won't commit to something if I had any doubts…" John said as I nodded as he grabbed the ring from me and held it at the end of the finger, "The second thing?" John asked.

"You adopt Joseph as your son. He needs a dad, even with you marrying me you will be a father to him but I want you do to the paperwork to make it legal." I said as John smiled sliding the ring onto my finger as far as he could.

"Just tell me where to sign and it's done." He said as I smiled wide as he leant forward capturing my lips, "I couldn't think of not wanting Joseph as my son." John said as I smiled, "Now, my fiancé, let's get home so we can eat and beat my brothers at a water balloon fight." John said as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"Let's go…." I said smiling as he held my hand as we walked back to the four-wheeler where he helped me onto the machine and watched as he slid the helmet onto my head as he climbed behind me and let him do the driving back to his house. We arrived to the house, the family were all standing pretty much facing us as if they were waiting for us to return, Matt was holding my son and I could see John's mom and a couple of the other girls covering their mouth as if they were waiting for the news. "They knew?" I asked as I turned to look at John as the bike came to a stop and he turned it off.

"I kind of asked for their permission last night, I kind of left you alone for a few moments until I heard you whimpering and snarling…" John said.

"So, did they approve?" I asked as he smiled before he reached out pulling the helmet off my head.

"What do you think? How else would I have gotten the ring?" John asked as he slid off the bike and helped me off. John and I walked a few steps closer to the group of people holding hands.

"The anticipation is killing us." Sean said loudly.

"She said yes!" John said as he showed the ring that was on my finger as we both smiled, I felt myself blush and covering half of my face with my hand as the family was hooting and hollering with excitement.

"This calls for celebration…here bro!" Scott said as he went over to the cooler pulling out a can of beer tossing it towards John and he caught it with his free hand.

"Thanks…." John said.

"What about for you?" Scott asked nodding towards me with a beer can in hand.

"No thanks." I said shaking my head no as Scott nodded.

"Well, come on up here….food is ready and we were waiting to eat until you guys returned." John's dad said.

"I'm starving!" Joseph said as we all chuckled as John and I walked closer waiting in line that the family formed to get food and we gathered around a table to get sides or put toppings onto the hamburger or hot dog that we had snatched at the grill. Matt had done his and Joseph's plate, it was kind of nice having more than just John and I around because it was like live-in babysitters and they all didn't seem to mind. Everyone was scattered around, Matt was in one seat with my son on his lap along with a couple people leaning against the railing of the porch, others sitting on the coolers or in the chairs that were set out.

"You can sit on my lap." John said as I looked over at him as he slid into a chair that was vacant and I was nervous about doing so.

"It won't break, after half the shit the boys put these chairs through, trust me." John's mom said as all of John's brothers and John laughed as I went over sitting on John's lap

"Can you still eat?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Absolutely…maybe I can have you for desert later." John said before whispering the second part.

"We'll see." I said as he smirked as he pressed a kiss to my shoulder before we sat there eating our meal laughing and chatting with his family until water balloons and water guns were brought out. "Do you got plastic bags I can put over Joseph's casts?" I asked towards John's mom.

"Absolutely, I'll go get them." She said as she headed inside and returned with four plastic bags as she helped me slide them over my son's limbs to protect the casts as much as they could.

"Come on bud, let's go get Dan." John said scooping Joseph up handing him a filled water gun and John carried a bucket of water balloons with his free hand as he ran around the back yard with Joseph watching my son laugh and scream with excitement when he got wet. I stood on the porch watching the antics that were taking place on the grassy backyard.

"Are you sure you want to marry into this? We are a little crazy." John's mom said as she stepped beside me as she sipped at her drink. I looked over at her smirking before looking back at the yard seeing Joseph sitting on Steve's back as John was wrestling with his brother.

"It's not that crazy…it seems like fun…" I said smirking.

"How big of a family do you have?" She asked.

"I'm an only child so Joseph doesn't have much of a family…" I said honestly as I crossed my arms of my chest before we moved to the table where her and I chatted about family lines and ancestors, I just couldn't come to tell her or them that Joseph wasn't my biological son. It was weird she was already making plans and asking me information I am supposed to know about the wedding John and I would have even though we just got engaged. After the water fight had came to an end, I held onto Joseph at an arm's length out so I wouldn't get wet as John went inside grabbing a towel wrapping my son up in it before John pulled Joseph into his embrace sitting in the chair next to the one I had claimed.

"Anyone want a beer?" Steve asked as he pulled the cooler open.

"Toss me one." John said as he stuck a hand out to catch the can and he did with one hand, "You want one babe?" John asked as he looked to me.

"No thanks….do you have water?" I asked.

"Steve, toss the girl a water." John said as Steve nodded and tossed me a plastic water bottle that I caught.

"Thanks." I said as he nodded before he sat down on the now closed cooler as we all began chatting and laughing as Joseph was wrapped in a towel leaning back against John's hard frame, he was cute and I knew John would be a great dad and hell, he was a great dad right now and he isn't even married to me nor adopted Joseph yet. It was getting darker and darker out, I watched as John's brothers and dad gathered logs and started a bon fire of sorts on their back yard causing us all to move around there.

"Who wants to make S'Mores?!" John's mom asked as she walked out of the back door of the house.

"I do!" Almost every kid yelled including my own son. I grabbed a couple of the sticks for John, Joseph and I.

"Joseph and I can share one…we can make two marshmallows on one, huh bud?" John asked looking to my son who nodded. I put one back and handed John one of the sticks as the bag of marshmallows was passed around and we each grabbed the proper amount of marshmallows before sticking it into the flame as I brought mine out watching as the flame was burning at the white substance before I blew hard enough to get the flame out. "Blow…" John said as Joseph blew on the two white substances that were burning and Joseph giggled before he blew at it again.

"He may need a little help." I said chuckling as I picked up the graham crackers that I had set out with chocolate for John, Joseph and I, grabbing just enough for one sandwich as I squished my marshmallow when John did just that as he helped Joseph with the making of his S'more before John fed it to him and he had more of the melted marshmallow and chocolate scrapings and crumbs around his mouth, which I couldn't say much because most of the other kids had the same problem. We sat there around the fire for a while when John's cousin brought out his guitar hearing them sing songs and Joseph smiled and was slowly falling asleep on John's lap. "I think it's time we call it a night…" John's dad said as we all looked around seeing most of the children already asleep as us grown-ups chuckled.


	51. Chapter 51

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. **

**~~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~~**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I stood up reaching out for my son, I picked him up from John's embrace carrying him into the house and to the room that they designated as his guest room laying him down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his small body.

"Night son…I love you." I whispered as I leant over kissing the top of my son's head before I stood up heading towards the door flicking the lights off and slid out of the door pulling it shut but leaving it with a crack so light could shine in from the hall and if he wakes up. I turned around heading out towards the back door to help go clean up the backyard but was stopped by John who was in the kitchen.

"You tired?" John asked as I shrugged as I walked towards him stepping in front of him and leant against the island staring at the counter before looking up to him smiling.

"Are you tired?" I asked smirking as he chuckled as he reached out rubbing at my side.

"I'm anything far from tired…but there is a thing coming to mind that can tire me out." John said as he smirked.

"Oh really? What would that be?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb…" John said as he slowly stepped forward where he wrapped his arms around my waist as I slowly wrapped mine around his neck as he leant forward capturing my lips with his. "Why don't we head to bed?" John asked.

"I think I'll like that…" I said smiling as John smiled as well. We walked to the bedroom that was ours for the night as he closed the door behind us hearing the door lock as I went to my suitcase pulling out my pajamas.

"You don't need those right now." John said reaching out pulling the fabric from my hand tossing it back to the bag I was just at.

"But-" I began to say when he captured my lips with his as his hands rested on my hips feeling his fingers fumbling with the hem of the fabric. I broke the kiss as I rested my hands on his forearms trying to stop him. "John, what about your parents, Joseph and your brother?" I asked.

"Joseph is on the first floor, he won't hear us, my brother sleeps with his television on and my parents usually take sleeping pills before they go to bed." John said as I bit at my bottom lip.

"I still feel awkward doing this in their house."

"As long as we are quiet…please baby…" John asked as he grasped my hands interlacing his fingers with mine.

"Since you asked nicely…and you are lucky that you are so damn cute." I said smirking as he smiled back at me.

"That always works to my advantage." He said smiling as he leant down capturing my lips in a kiss as his hands tugged at my shirt. Our kiss broke only long enough for both of us to remove our shirts when our lips met again and John led me towards the bed causing me to fall back on it due to my legs hitting the edge of it. John smiled down at me as I sat up on my elbows watching him as he unbuttoned his button and unzipped his pants watching as his shorts were slowly tugged down over his hips letting it drop to the floor licking my lips as I stared up John's body starting at the boxers with the bulge that was defined, up his outlined abs and chiseled chest to his beautiful face that was staring down at me seeing his tongue slightly slide across his lips as he slowly climbed on top of me as he leant over my body placing a hand on the side of my head as he kissed me on the lips as his free hand was fumbling with the button on my pants getting it unlatched moaning into his lips. John smiled against my lips as he grinded against me feeling his harden length rub against me between the two fabrics moaning into his lips again. "I love hearing you moan…too bad they can't be audible as much as they were the other night…." John whispered as he kissed at my neck right below my earlobe as I let out a little whimper as I felt John press another kiss to my neck as he slid the zipper down its tracks as I bit at my bottom lip as I stared up into John's eyes as he stared down into mine with his bright blue eyes. "Lift up for me babe." John whispered as I nodded as I lifted my hips as he hooked his fingers into my jeans tugging my pants down my legs as he tossed them aside before he did the same with my underwear. I felt John's hands run up my legs to my inner thighs, feeling one running to the spot that was aching for attention feeling his fingers brush across my clit giving it a slight rub before he found my chamber feeling him push two fingers into my dripping wet and aching pussy and John captured my lips for a kiss when he had done so to prevent the audible moan that came out but went into John's lips than to echo through the room. When the kiss broke, he kissed at my neck, "You got to keep it quiet…" John whispered as he bit at my ear lobe as I nodded as I wiggled my hips against his fingers as he smirked as he worked his fingers a couple more times before he slowly slid them out letting out the softest whimper that I could ever let out.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he leant over giving me a kiss before he smiled at me before he slid off the bed and off me as I propped myself up onto my elbows watching as he walked across the room to the suitcase watching as he fumbled about before he returned with a foil type wrapper in his mouth as his fingers hooked in his waistband of his boxer briefs as he slowly slid it down his legs and bit at my lip holding back moans as I watched seeing his harden cock exposed now. John pulled the wrapper from his lips opening it and removed the condom from the wrapper as he wrapped it over his harden length as he gave his cock a couple more jerks hearing him let out a couple moans and I had let out a couple moans myself. John slowly walked over climbing onto the bed with me sliding between my legs causing my legs to wrap around his waist locking my legs at the ankle around his waist as I felt John rub his cock teasingly against my clit before he positioned it at my entrance. "Don't tease me…" I said chuckling a little as I reached up slightly tracing my fingers along his upper body as he smirked as he slowly pushed inch by inch into me getting me to bite harder down on my bottom lip arching my back pressing my body against his. "Fuck John…feels so good…" I whispered as he smirked as he brushed strands of hair out of my face.

"I know baby…" John whispered into my ear as he slowly slid out before pushing back into me brushing against my g-spot again as I bit harder down on my bottom lip holding back my moans as John worked at nibbling on my neck before he kissed his way to my mouth where he captured my lips in a kiss as he began to grind his hips in and out of me faster moaning into his lips, he always seemed to have his lips against mine when he knew I was about to moan. John worked his hips faster into me pushing me closer to my orgasm.

"John…I'm going…to cum…." I moaned out in a whisper.

"Fuck…baby…" John moaned as he covered my mouth with his as he jerked his hips harder into me feeling it rub against my g-spot as I screamed into John's lips as I felt myself enjoy the ecstasy of my orgasm that John had caused me. John jerked his hips into me not even five more times, "Leanna…." John groaned between gritted teeth, it was more of a whisper outside my ear as he jerked his hips into mine one last time.

"Fuck John…" I moaned out softly as John smiled as he captured my lips in another kiss, I'm sure my lips were as swollen as his by now with how much we were kissing aggressively during this time around as John slowly slid out of me and climbed off the bed finding his boxers.

"You may want to get dressed." John whispered as I nodded as I stood up finding my underwear and grabbed his shirt as I slid both of them on seeing him smile at me, "You always look good in my clothes…." John said.

"That's why I got into them." I said smirking as I climbed into the bed and slid under the covers as John smiled as he walked out of the room leaving me to lay on the bed until he returned joining me in the bed.

"Good night future Mrs. Cena….I love you." John said as I smiled listening to him say it but yet it then sunk in, I will become Mrs. Cena.

"Good night…love you." I said as I captured his lips in another kiss as I snuggled closer to him resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his body as I scooted closer closing my eyes but didn't feel myself fall asleep, I just laid there wide awake. I thought I heard some noises coming from downstairs as I sat up and I looked down to John who let out a soft groan and rolled his head to look the other way as I didn't want to wake him because he seemed so peaceful to be disturbed as I climbed over John out of the bed as I headed towards the door pulling it open before I looked down the halls not seeing anyone as I slowly tiptoed down the hall and quietly went down the stairs looking out into wherever I could of their house not seeing anyone or anything that could have made the noises until I noticed a light on in the kitchen as I slowly headed in that direction. I came around the corner seeing Sean reaching into the cupboard for a bowl. "Having a midnight snack?" I asked as I leant against the corner of the wall as Sean jumped, "Sorry that I startled you." I said as I walked further into the room as I pulled a bar stool out.

"No worries….you want a bowl of cereal too?" Sean asked as I shrugged, "I'll make you a bowl, we got plenty of cereal…" He said as he grabbed another bowl setting it down in front of me. "What are you doing up so late? John didn't wear you out enough." Sean said smirking and let out a chuckle.

"You heard us?" I asked embarrassed as Sean smirked.

"Yeah, I was in the room below you guys…its fine, I'm have heard a lot…I've heard our parents…" He said as he shivered in disgust.

"Yeah, please don't ever say that again….they are going to be my in-laws and don't need those images." I said.

"Fruity Pebbles okay? We got regular and chocolate."

"Regular please." I said as Sean nodded as he opened the cupboard seeing like six boxes, three of each.

"Have enough?" I joked as I got up from the barstool to go grab the milk from the fridge.

"My mom has to buy everything that has John's picture on it…."

"Do you ever get jealous about that? Him being like the golden boy, the perfect son or that he's getting special treatment?" I asked curiously as I shut the fridge bringing the milk with me.

"Of course I get jealous…I mean, who wouldn't? It's the whole sibling rivalry thing that any pair of siblings have, we always try to outshine the other but it's hard when your brother is John Cena but I know how much my parents love me and it's not any more or any less than they love John." Sean said, "You don't have any siblings, huh?" Sean asked as I shook my head no as he nodded as he poured equal amounts into the two bowls before I poured some milk into the bowls on top of the cereal he had poured as he put the box up and grabbed spoons.

"Nah…but if I were to have siblings I wish I was close to them like all of you guys…" I said.

"You want to have kids so that Joseph won't be an only child?" Sean asked as I shrugged, "You do want to marry my brother, right?"

"Of course….it was just unsuspected….I just don't understand what he sees in me. Do you even like me?" I asked curiously as I was handed a spoon and I twirled it in my bowl.

"Why wouldn't I like you? You are my brother's fiancé…I got to like you."

"See? You got to like me….I don't want to be the sister in law that everyone hates or that the family doesn't call…I don't want John to lose his family because they don't like me."

"We like you…I always knew my brother would be involved with the Army." He said as he sat down sliding his spoon into the bowl he was to eat from.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"John always was an Army man….I swear he would have went in if it wasn't for wrestling…what do you do in the Army anyway?" Sean asked as I answered him and we sat there chatting about my life and John's life and just laughing, I actually adored Sean and could see why him and John were related. "We should get to bed, mom is probably going to make pancakes in the morning before you guys run off…" Sean said as I nodded.

"Do you always have cereal this late at night?" I asked as I slid off the bar stool.

"Yeah, my mom always expects there to be a bowl in the sink with my name on it…as kids, my dad would always help us kids down here for midnight snacks."

"No wonder John always has a grumbling stomach about this time." I said chuckling

"That's probably why." Sean said as I smiled.

"Now I know." I said nodding.

"Night Leanna."

"Night Sean." I said as I headed upstairs and slid into the room John and I were sharing not waking him up fortunately as I climbed back onto the bed and cuddled close to the man's frame and he wrapped his arms around me instinctively as he kissed at the top of my head.

"Where'd you go?" John asked in a low raspy voice knowing he was still asleep.

"I had to use the bathroom." I lied as John let out a sigh as he pulled me closer to him getting comfortable as I fell asleep in his arms feeling more comfortable about marrying this man after talking with Sean and understanding that they do like me for who I am.


	52. Chapter 52

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY, THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS THAT WILL BE POSTED HOPEFULLY TOMORROW FOR YOU. STARTED ANOTHER STORY, IT'S A SHIELD STORY. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT APPARENTLY IT WAS IN HOT DEMAND SO WAS WORKING ON THAT MORE THAN THIS BUT I'M GETTING CLOSE TO FINISHING THIS STORY SO I MAY BE BACK ON FOCUSING ON THIS FOR A WHILE. ONCE AGAIN, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I slept wrapped up in John's embrace wearing just his shirt and my underwear, it was comfortable and I had a peaceful night of sleep until a knock came to the door.

"John, Leanna, you are going to miss breakfast." John's mom said through the door.

"Okay mom…we'll be right down." John said as I slowly fluttered my eyes open and looked up at John who seemed to already be wide awake. "Good morning sweetie." John said as I smiled.

"Morning…" I said smiling as he smiled back.

"I hope you are hungry, my mom made breakfast…" John said as I chuckled.

"I may be able to eat a little bit." I said.

"Good…you go shower up and I'll start packing up." John said as I nodded.

"Okay baby." I said as he smiled as he leant down capturing my lips for a kiss before I sat up and climbed over him and slid off the bed. I went to my suitcase grabbing a new outfit for the day to travel in as I headed into the bathroom taking a quick shower as I returned to finish up packing my bags while he went to shower. I headed downstairs finding the room Joseph had occupied the last couple of nights seeing his bag already packed which was weird.

"There you are, I already packed him and he's ready to go…he's dressed and showered….he is a real good boy…" John's mom said as I nodded as I turned around seeing her in the doorway.

"Oh, thanks…" I said as I picked up his bag and carried it out of the room to put it with my bag that I had carried down. I went over to the dining room seeing my son sitting there with Sean, and John's dad where John's dad was feeding Joseph for me and Joseph was chuckling every time John's dad tried to do a plane or a train along with noises he made with his mouth.

"You want any bacon? They are staying hot in the oven." John's mom asked.

"Um…I'll have one or two…if it's not a bother." I said.

"Not at all." She said as I nodded as I slid into a seat beside my son and across from Sean, I pulled a pancake onto the plate that was set in front of me before I pulled one onto the plate in front of the seat next to me then another to start making the plate for John as I began to butter them then poured syrup over the two plates when John's mom returned with a plate of bacon setting a couple on both plates. "Coffee?" She asked.

"I can get it, you sit down…" I said as she smirked.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I know where it's at…" I said.

"Thanks…" She said as I nodded as I got up heading into the kitchen figuring out where the cups were before I went over pouring the hot contents into the two cups then went to the fridge where I found the creamer that they had pouring it into the two cups before putting up the creamer and carried the cups of coffee out to the table setting them down right when John walked down the steps with his bag setting it next to the bags that were already set aside of Joseph and mines.

"Breakfast looks great mom, thank you." John said as she smiled.

"You're welcome son…" She said.

"Don't expect this type of meals at my house every day." I said as I smirked as I bit into the bacon.

"Cereal is just as good…." John said, "Plus, mom always makes it best."

"You want to sleep on the couch?" I asked jokingly.

"I already am." John said as I chuckled.

"I'm sure you cook just fine." His mom said.

"She cooks great…." John said.

"Probably not as good as you, huh John?" Sean said.

"Shut up Sean….at least I have a fiancé." John said.

"Kids, not at the table." John's mom said.

"I say, as long as there isn't blood on the carpet." John's dad said.

"John! Don't encourage them!" John's mom said towards John's dad as he took a bite into the pancake that was on his plate.

"We outgrew that." Sean said as I smirked as we ate at our breakfast.

"Should I call a cab?" John asked as he leant back in his seat resting his arm on the back of my seat.

"Nah, I'll drive you to the airport, I got errands to run anyway." John's mom said.

"We'll all go…" John's dad said.

"Will there be room?" I asked.

"There will be plenty of room…" Sean said as I nodded, "I'll help you with the bags." Sean offered.

"Thanks bro." John said as he stood up with Sean as did John's mom who reached across grabbing plates as I stood up.

"I'll help you Mrs. Cena." I said as I began to help gather plates.

"That leaves you and I youngster, let's say we go cause havoc?" Mr. Cena said as Joseph giggled and nodded. I went into the kitchen with Mrs. Cena as I helped her wash dishes and dry them as she washed.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, for taking care of my son even though he is very much immobile and for the ring…" I said as I looked to the ring that was still resting on my finger.

"We are happy for you and wouldn't want anyone else to have it." Mrs. Cena said as I smiled.

"It means a lot to me…and I hope you like me…" I said blatantly.

"Of course we like you sweetie….we aren't that mean and we adore you and your son…" She said as I nodded. "Do you want to take some coffee to go?" She asked.

"Uh…no thank you…" I said as she nodded as Sean and John came in saying that the car was ready so we all walked out and climbed into the car, after a few musical chairs we were able to figure out where we all could sit comfortably in the car. John's family drove us to the airport where they walked us inside the airport, they sat with my son while John and I walked through the roped off line to check ourselves in to fly to the next city for the rest of the dates until SummerSlam in LA. "When we land, I need to call and make an appointment for Joseph to get his casts off and such." I said as I stood in front of John in line as we waited to be called up next to the counter. John reached out resting his hands on my hips as I rested my hands and arms on top of his.

"I'll remind you, make it on a day when I'm there and I'll go with you guys." John said as I nodded.

"I'll do that….when will you be staying with us?" I asked.

"Probably from for a week plus a couple days…we'll get to California on a Wednesday, then we'll do Axxess, the Pay-Per-View, Raw, then Smackdown then I'll have the normal days off then a couple house shows in California then Raw may move out to Arizona or to Las Vegas…."John said as I nodded, "How would you feel about if I invite my family out and have like a whole week planned of you, me, Joseph, your mom and the Cena clan do the beach, Disneyland, things that way your mom can meet my family?" John asked.

"Um…I don't know John…."

"My treat…we are getting married and would rather your mom and them meet and begin to get to know each other before wedding day or wedding plans and the bickering, don't want to overwhelm you…"

"Where are they going to stay?" I asked curiously.

"Hotel down in LA….where we'll be staying and you can have mom drive up…" John said.

"I can't say no…"

"But you aren't saying yes…"

"I won't be opposed to it…" I said smiling as he smiled back.

"Consider it done, I'll talk to them when we get back over there." John said nodding over to the group of three people and my son who was enjoying a fake pony ride on John's dad's leg.

"We got to make sure that he gets those casts off before Disneyland and the beach though." I said.

"We'll get into LA Wednesday, make his appointment for Thursday…" John said as I nodded.

"That way when we go to Disneyland he can run around with the other kids…you are inviting your brothers too or just your parents?" I asked curiously.

"I was planning on inviting everyone, big group and as long as we have an even number…"

"My mom probably won't go on much…" I said as we were called up to the next counter as I walked with John up there as we got checked into our flights when we went back to the people that were waiting aside for us.

"You guys ready to go?" John's mom asked.

"Yep…we were just talking, in August we will be in California for SummerSlam and that is where Leanna resides, why don't you and rest of the family fly out and you can meet Leanna's mom and we can do Disneyland or the beach and just spend time together?" John asked as he rested his hand on the arch of my back.

"You can spend more time getting to know me and Joseph as well." I said.

"It sounds wonderful…let me talk to rest of the kids and the grandkids…" John's mom said.

"I'm going, I don't care about those folks." Sean said.

"You would…." John said.

"Sean, don't just invite yourself, let's talk to the others." John's mom said.

"Sorry…." Sean said.

"We're going to Disneyland?!" Joseph asked excitedly.

"Maybe…" I said.

"I want to meet Mickey!" Joseph said as I nodded.

"You will if we go." I said.

"You'll meet Mickey, we'll go…not sure about everyone else…" John's mom said as John and I both smiled as John's dad smiled as he handed Joseph over to John to carry as they walked with us over to security before they hugged us both good-bye, they gave John more attention that Joseph and I. We went up to our terminal where we sat keeping Joseph entertained until we climbed onto the plane in which Joseph slept the whole flight since it was close to his nap time and I'm sure that these time differences were killer to him, more than it was to either John and I, as an adult adjusting to the time zones are and were hard with as much travelling as John did but as a kid you don't understand it so he was tired when he was tired and hungry when he was hungry. We had landed in the new town and new city, this time we were picked up by John's tour bus which was new and didn't expect that but I guess he had enough time to do so and it was a Friday.


	53. Chapter 53

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**August, Wednesday before SummerSlam-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

As the time had passed, we had talked with both John's family and my mom with arranging hotel stays and rooms, payments, tickets for Disneyland, and cars that were needed for the trip along with schedules, picking John's family up and with John's Axxess schedule and such. We had landed in LA, my mom picked us up like she had volunteered to do and knew that John's family was to come in on Sunday morning and they were to rent a car and meet us at the arena since they wanted to see the pay-per-view along with Raw or SmackDown, if John was needed at SmackDown there as well.

"When is Joseph's appointment?" My mom asked as we climbed into the car after we had loaded the car up with our suitcases in the trunk.

"Tomorrow morning…" I answered as my mom nodded as she pulled out of the parking lot driving us home for the night. Along the way, we had gotten food from a drive thru so that Joseph could eat dinner before we got home. We arrived home, John scooped Joseph's sleeping body up from his car seat and carried him into the house as my mom and I grabbed the suitcases from the trunk as I was trying to hide the ring as much as I could until John and I could break the news to my mom and she knew John's family was coming to LA but didn't know the whole reason behind it. John joined us at the doorway when he grasped his bag from my mom as I took Joseph's bag to outside his door to take care of tomorrow since I couldn't take care of it now as John and I walked together over to my room where we set our bags aside to deal with in the morning.

"I'm going to bed." My mom said as I looked over to the doorway seeing my mom leaning against it, "I got an appointment at 8 AM…." She said as I nodded.

"But before you go, may we speak with you?" John asked.

"This isn't good…." My mom said as I chuckled.

"It's all good mom…" John said.

"Mom…John asked me to marry him…" I said.

"What'd you say?" My mom asked intrigued as John grabbed my hand lifting it up to show the ring he had gotten me. "Oh my god….congrats…" My mom said as she came forward wrapping me up in a hug as I could tell she was excitedly happy about it. "Son!" My mom said as she broke the hug and turned to John when she said it as she pulled him into a hug as I think I saw tears of happiness in her eyes.

"That is partly why John's family is coming out this week, so that you guys could meet so it won't be awkward at our wedding and our plans because it may be hard on us if you two want two different things and don't know each other…" John said.

"I can't wait….guys….why didn't you call me or text me when this happened?" She asked angrily.

"I wanted to tell you personally…" I said honestly.

"Thanks for that…how does Joseph feel?"

"He's more excited than any of us because he is having John Cena as a dad." I said as we all laughed.

"I'm sure he is…" My mom said as we all laughed more, my mom gave us each another hug before saying good night and heading out of the room letting us change out of our clothes and into our pajamas. I slid into my bed and John slid into the other side as I got comfortable as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It feels good to sleep in my own bed…nothing wrong with the tour bus or the hotels, but this is nice." I said as I snuggled closer to John as his arms tightened around me to hold me tight to him.

"I know what you mean…it feels nice being in our bed…" John corrected.

"Where will we live? Are you going to move here or am I moving to Massachusetts with you?" I asked after hearing him correct me.

"I'll keep both houses open….live here during school seasons for Joseph's sake and during the summer you guys can come up to see us in Massachusetts." John said.

"You serious? That is a lot of money and a lot of up keeping…who will watch your house in Massachusetts?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that….we can do what I've been doing now….this thing is minor…sleep is the major problem right now…" John said as I smirked.

"It is….I love you John."

"I love you too…" John said as he captured my lips in a kiss. I snuggled close to him as I kissed at his bare chest as I felt him playing with the tips of my hair between his fingers. John and I slept peacefully until my alarm went off at 8 AM to wake us up in enough time to get ready to go to Joseph's appointment to get his casts off. I watched as John leant over me turning my alarm off for me before he laid back down beside me.

"Are you awake baby?" John asked as I felt him push his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah…unfortunately…" I said as I let out a breath.

"Sorry baby…but he gets his casts off which is good." John said as I nodded as I smiled as I leant in capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Morning." I said as he smiled as he pushed his hand through my hair.

"Morning. Shall we take a shower?" He asked as I nodded as I got up and he got up as well as we both grabbed outfits for the day before we went into the bathroom where he started the shower water for us as I began to start undressing putting my dirty clothes aside as he stood up and I watched as he removed his clothes before he climbed into the shower, he reached out with his hand helping me into the shower as we stood under the falling water as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body as he kissed at my neck.

"I think today we should stop by the ticket place…they got tickets cheaper than normal for Disneyland." I said as John nodded.

"Sounds good baby." John said.

"That is if you still want to go."

"I still want to go, I can't tell that boy no…at least not now and my nieces and nephews and cousins…." John said as I chuckled as I reached for the shampoo as we began to wash up before we climbed out of the shower drying ourselves before we pulled our outfits on walking out into the living room. "I'll wake the boy if you want to start breakfast." John said as we stopped in front of the hallway.

"Okay…" I said nodding as I was given a kiss from John. I walked over to the kitchen where I started the pot of coffee first before grabbing bowls from the cupboard to make bowls of cereal for everyone. I watched as John carried Joseph out on his back and Joseph wasn't dressed and luckily I was pouring milk into the bowls and smiled.

"Morning mom!" Joseph said.

"Morning, you ready to get those things off?" I asked as he nodded as John set him into the seat.

"Yes! They itch!" Joseph said as we chuckled.

"Only for a few more hours." John said.

"Really?" Joseph asked.

"Yep, today you get those things off….at least for a little bit, hopefully until the next surgery." I said.

"Would I need more?" Joseph asked.

"We will have to wait and see." I said as I wasn't even sure how to answer that.

"Don't worry about that, let's get you fed and you dressed for the day." John said.

"Okay…." Joseph said as I carried out the two bowls of cereal and set it onto the table where John thanked me as he then began to feed Joseph along with taking bites of his own cereal as I came out with the cups of coffee and Joseph's milk to set on the table before I went to grab my own cereal to begin eating. We ate at our breakfast, as I finished eating my cereal John took Joseph to get dressed so they would be ready by the time I had finished.


	54. Chapter 54

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I grabbed my keys, purse and the insurance paperwork along with the paperwork that I was given post-surgery that I knew I probably won't need but it won't hurt to have. I drove us to the proper hospital as John pulled Joseph out and carried him for me into the hospital waiting room where I sat on the one bench crossing my legs as I grabbed a magazine flipping it open as John slid down to sit on the ground next to where he had set Joseph and played with Joseph with the games that were there for the children Joseph's age. I couldn't help but to not pay attention to the magazine in hand but played a closer attention to the adorable sight in front of me of John playing with Joseph and I noticed as John caught me looking a couple times.

"How's that article?" John asked as he chuckled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The article you've been reading the last ten minute…it must be very intriguing cause you haven't changed the page in ten minutes." John said as I blushed a little.

"It is…" I said as I smirked and bit at my lip as I turned the page to the next set of pages when Joseph's name was called when John stood up pulling Joseph up into his embrace as we followed the nurse to the room that was ours for the time being. John sat on the patient desk and Joseph was sitting on his lap as we waited until the doctor came in.

"What's going to happen today doc?" John asked.

"Well, we are going to take him to the x-ray room and remove the casts carefully from his body, we don't want to do it here because it may cause problems with the surgery that had took place where as if we do it in the x-ray room he won't move as much and throw it off."

"What about after the x-ray? Are we going to stay in that room?" I asked.

"We will probably put the casts back on it then move him back." The doctor said as I nodded as John stood up carrying Joseph towards the x-ray room where the doctor had helped John position Joseph on the bed for his x-ray's as I stood aside when the doctor left and came back with the saw that would cut off his the casts.

"Mommy!" Joseph said as I could hear the slight fear in his voice as I came over rubbing my hands through his hair.

"It's fine…see?" I said as I stuck my hand out and the doctor started the saw and pressed it against my skin and the doctor stopped it as I showed Joseph. "See, nothing to be scared of." I said as Joseph nodded as I stuck my hand out and Joseph's fingers wrapping around one of mine as the doctor began cutting off the casts beginning with his leg casts and just his legs looked like it needed to be washed and hoped that I could take him home and give him a proper bath because it looked gross. The doctor then cut the casts off Joseph's arms before he turned the saw off and put it in a safe spot before he came back to where we stood. "John and I will be right outside, we will be right in when they get done taking pictures." I said as Joseph nodded as I leant down giving him a kiss as I walked out into the hall with John. "Can you stay here? I have to go talk to the registration place to see about payments for his surgery and this visit." I said.

"Do you have to? You can call them later, this is supposed to be our vacation." John said as he grabbed my hands with his and we faced each other.

"Some vacation this is…I need to pay these fees though."

"Please?" John asked as he pouted his lip as I was trying to resist and shook my head no.

"Fine…I'll give them a call when you are working this weekend."

"I doubt you'll find time, you guys got VIP tickets to Axxess along with front of the line Axxess to go meet the stars so Joseph could meet the guys." John said.

"John…you didn't have to." I said.

"I wanted to…plus I don't know how long the little guy will last with the heat and his naps and such." John said as I nodded.

"Yeah, you got a hotel room down there, right?" I asked.

"Yep, that way you can take him back to the hotel room if need be…" John said as I nodded.

"I was thinking I can go shopping to pick up snacks and food for the weekend." I said.

"Sounds amazing." John said as he smirked as he leant down capturing my lips for a kiss.

"You okay with watching Joseph?"

"Duh, I love my son…" John said as I smiled hearing him say 'my son' rather than 'your son' and he smiled too.

"Thank you." I said as I couldn't help but to smile as I scooted closer to his embrace as his hands broke from mine wrapping them around my waist holding me close as we waited until we knew that Joseph was done with his x-rays.

"You can come in." The doctor said as he opened the door as we walked inside as Joseph looked at us smiling and noticed the casts were already back on his legs and arms. "Be careful when it comes to carrying him so they won't fall off." The doctor said as John nodded as he picked Joseph up trying to make sure that the casts won't slip off considering that they were already cut. We headed back into the designated room where John set Joseph down onto the seat and John stepped aside as he sat down on the chair as he grasped my hand pulling me to sit on his lap as I stared at my son making sure that the casts won't fall off.

"Are we still going to Disneyland?" Joseph asked.

"We will…you going to go to that ticket place?" John asked.

"I may, why?"

"I was going to pay for it, I need to go with you then." John said.

"Where are we going?" Joseph asked when the door opened.

"So…the surgery looked like it was successful. So, he should be ready to go…" The doctor said.

"What about walking? Should he have walking boots?" I asked.

"I would like to but I think that he should be fine without….at his age, we don't want his legs to go weak and not with his condition." The doctor said as we nodded as he smiled as he put the x-ray pictures onto the desks, "Lets get these nasty things off of you." He said as the doctor removed the plastered casts.

"I think we are going to go home first and have you take a bath because you got some nasty legs." I said as Joseph giggled.

"I even feel dirty…" Joseph said.

"A little dirty is okay." John said.

"This isn't little, this is a lot dirty." Joseph said as we all laughed.

"Thank you doctor." I said.

"You are welcome." He said as he shook mine and John's hands as I grasped Joseph to pick him up and set him down on his feet gently.

"We didn't bring shoes for him." John said.

"I totally forgot about that…you can walk to the front door." I said as I grasped Joseph's hand as he was a little wobbly when I first set him down and even taking a couple steps but it was normal as we walked in front of the doctor out of the room. Joseph was trying to get used to this whole walking thing again.

"My legs feel funny…" Joseph said.

"They will be for a little while until you get used to walking on them again." John said as Joseph nodded as we reached the door that led outside, "Its ride time." John said as he squatted down and let Joseph climb on for a piggy back ride as we headed out to the car where John set Joseph into the car and Joseph climbed into the car seat himself and buckled up allowing John to just tug at it to make sure it was tight before John joined me in the front seats of the car as I drove us home and Joseph was helped out so he won't ruin what the surgeries purpose was.

"I'll go start the shower if you can go grab your clothes." I said as Joseph nodded in agreement as I walked into the bathroom starting the shower water to make sure that it wasn't too hot nor too cold.

"You won't believe what he chose." John said as I turned around seeing Joseph holding a John Cena shirt and jean shorts.

"But John isn't wearing that today." I said.

"Doesn't mean that I can't wear it." Joseph said.

"He's got a point." John said.

"You've been around John too much." I said as Joseph chuckled.

"No, I'm not around him enough." Joseph said as he smiled as he looked up at John.

"I can say the same bud." John said as he ruffled my son's hair, "You go shower bud, we'll be out here when you're done." John said as I nodded as John reached for my hand pulling me with him out of the bathroom letting my son do his thing as to showering when John and I went out to the living room where we claimed the couch.

"I should go make a shopping list…"

"Why? We are leaving tomorrow and be gone almost all week…" John said.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Next Friday…" John said as I nodded as I scooted closer to him resting my head on his shoulder just loving being wrapped in his embrace.

"But we need snacks and things for the hotel and these trips you have planned to like the beach and Disneyland, especially with Joseph. We can't go out to eat like every time because that is a lot of money." I said as John nodded.

"I understand that but let me handle that." He said.

"It's not your job…"

"It will be soon…" John said as he played with the ring on my hand as I looked at it as well as he did.

"Well, maybe you can help and learn what Joseph likes…" I said as he smirked.

"I think I already know…" John said as I chuckled as he began to list things that Joseph would like along with things I would like on this trip.

"John, how do you know so much?"

"I'm observant and I love you, that is what being in love is, knowing what they like and would want." John said as I smirked as I got up and he walked with me to the kitchen as he stood behind me with his arms around my waist helping me list out things that could be bought or what would be best for the so many days we'll be away. The door to the bathroom opened and Joseph walked out freshly cleaned, "Joseph, could you put your shoes on for me please?" John asked as Joseph nodded before he went back to his room to grab his shoes to come out and put them on in the living room. "And you, you go grab your purse and freshen up so we won't be waiting on you." John said as he smirked as I smirked back at him as I stared into his blue eyes.

"Yes sir." I said as I headed towards my room where I had freshened up before I came out seeing that they were both ready, Joseph was laying on top of John holding John's arms down.

"I got the three count." Joseph said smiling and chuckled as he looked up at me.

"He did…." John said as he chuckled, "Come on champ, let's go get some food and our Disneyland tickets…do you have a swimsuit for the beach?" John said as Joseph stood up and he stuck his hand out to help John, John smirked as he grasped it and he began to get up himself as I knew he wasn't using Joseph's hand for help but he did it just to be nice.

"Yes! I got trunks with your face on it!" Joseph said as John laughed.

"Well, glad to hear that." John said, "What about you?" John asked as he looked to me.

"Don't worry about that." I said smirking as he smiled.

"Okay…let's go." John said as we went out to the car that we were just in not long ago going to the local store on the base, Joseph resorted to walking the whole time than letting me put him in the seat that the cart had. John kept Joseph entertained by making the shopping trip into a game of who can find the most items on the list and we headed out to the front where we checked out. John and I put the bags into the trunk as Joseph held onto the cart until we had finished loading the car up with the bags. "You want to go for a ride?" John asked.

"Yes!" Joseph said as John set Joseph onto the back of the cart as I watched as John put his foot on the tray below the cart skipping as fast as he could until he picked the other foot up onto the cart watching as the cart rolled with the two men standing on it, Joseph was giggling the whole time until John stepped off and pulled the cart to a stop as Joseph slowly and carefully got off the cart and John pushed the cart into the metal cart collector that the parking lot had as John walked with Joseph and holding onto my son's hand until they reached where I stood. "Disneyland!" Joseph said.

"Not yet, but we are going to go get the tickets for it." I said as Joseph was nothing but smiles as John helped Joseph into the car as I drove over to the tickets and tours place where we could buy the Disneyland tickets. We went inside the place where John bought the tickets for everyone to go to Disneyland as we went over to the foose ball table where John held Joseph up as we played against each other then played a game of pool before we headed home for the night. We had another day at my house before we went down to LA to check into our hotel for SummerSlam weekend, I was nervous and scared about this weekend with all the fans and unsure what to expect. John and I had went to bed shortly after tucking Joseph in, we were both jet legged and after having to be up early for the appointment today.


	55. Chapter 55

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I was woken up by Joseph jumping on me excitedly as I looked up at him smiling.

"Morning mom, Axxess!" Joseph said as I looked over at John who was up and leaning back at his arm.

"Morning…go get dressed and I'll order breakfast." I said as Joseph jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom after he grabbed an outfit. "He's way too excited, he just spent months on the road and met almost everyone and nope…nothing…" I said as John and I laughed.

"He didn't meet a lot of people, he met Miz, Maryse and Randy…" John said as I nodded.

"When are you signing?" I asked.

"11 AM to 1 PM and I may have a Q & A at like 2ish." John said as I nodded as I got up and headed over to the bag designated for food we had brought, "I already ordered some room service, it'll be here soon." John said.

"John, you shouldn't have."

"But I did…" John said smiling as I looked over at him, "May I have my morning kiss?" He asked as I rolled my eyes as I walked over capturing his lips in a kiss, "Morning and I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"I'm ready!" Joseph said as he came out in a John Cena shirt and shorts when a knock came to the door.

"Breakfast is ready, you go get dressed and I got this." John said as I nodded as I grabbed an outfit going into the bathroom to take a quick shower and got dressed, I came back into the main room seeing them eating at pancakes as Joseph sat on the ground watching the television. "You got pancakes too." John said as I nodded as I walked over grabbing my plate and sat on the bed next to John eating our breakfast while watching the morning cartoons. I began packing a bag with food and water while John was getting ready for the day.

"Who are we meeting today?" Joseph asked.

"I don't know, whoever you want to meet." I said.

"Kane." Joseph said as I nodded, leave it to my kid to want to meet him as he then began to list others stars he would want to meet at the event today as I was trying to remember all of them but I'm sure he would tug me every which way as John came out pulling the shirt over his head.

"You guys ready? Our ride should be here." He said as I nodded as I pulled the bag onto my shoulder as I grasped my son's hand as we headed downstairs where we were greeted by a bus that was filled with other stars.

"Mom, am I dead?" Joseph asked as he looked up at me and I chuckled.

"No, why?"

"I'm in wrestler heaven." He said as I laughed harder as John laughed too as we claimed the last row in the bus and Joseph sat on John's lap and Joseph just stared at all the wrestlers, his eyes were glossed with adoration right now. We arrived to the event as we got off the bus first before we headed into the theater that was next to the event seeing more production people and other wrestlers that must have rode on a different bus.

"Stay close Joseph." I said as I let go of his hand as Joseph walked slowly beside us as he was looking up at all the different wrestlers.

"I'll be at that table right there." John said as he pointed at a particular booth.

"Where?" Joseph asked as I picked him up, "Wow!" Joseph said in admiration of the set up that you could see from where we stood.

"I'll be right there." John said pointing out the booth.

"May I get in that ring?" Joseph asked.

"Not today, but maybe tomorrow I'll get you in there." John said as Joseph smiled, John led us over to a table where he grabbed the two landlers that had his name on it with '+2' on it, "These are your passes, it'll get you front of the line and ringside access to the ring." John said as he slid the landler over Joseph's head as he slid the other over my head.

"Along with back in here?" I asked.

"Yep…." He said nodding as he smiled as I smiled too, I set Joseph down as John walked with us around the theater looking at the framed photos of musical acts that had performed within the theater, Joseph had no idea who any of these artists were but John and I did until we were chased down by a production assistant that was in search of John to get to his signing. "I love you baby." John said as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you too!" I said loudly down the hall as John jogged down the hall with the assistant as I grasped Joseph's hand, "You want to go meet some stars?" I asked as Joseph smiled and nodded as he looked up at me as I led him down the hall ourselves as we went into the lobby where we found an assistant that walked us out and helped us through the barriers that were set up to block the general public of the event from the theater. "Who do you want to meet first?" I asked as we walked along the street.

"Kane!" He said pointing towards the masked man as I nodded as we headed towards that direction and up to the employee who nodded and let us into the line with the handicapped that was waiting aside as I picked Joseph up on my hip as we waited until Kane stood and came down the steps to greet those that were in line in front of us in the handicap line and he got to us and Joseph looked up at the tall man as he sat on my hip. "You're tall!" Joseph said as I covered my face as Kane chuckled.

"I get that a lot. What's your name?" Kane asked.

"Joseph." Joseph said as Kane smiled as Joseph just went on and on about current storylines and how he loves wrestling, Kane listened as I just stood there embarrassed but Kane seemed okay with it as I set Joseph down and let him stand next to Kane as I snapped a picture of them together then Kane picked Joseph up and rested him on his shoulder as I took another photo and it wasn't awkward like the previous one. Kane set Joseph down and Joseph looked up at Kane with a smile on his face. "Thank you Kane." Joseph said as Kane smiled.

"You're welcome." Kane said as I thanked him myself as I grasped my son's hand as we walked away.

"How was that?" I asked.

"I'm going to be happy forever." Joseph said as I chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said chuckling as I couldn't believe where he got all this dramatic statements lately but it was cute and had me laughing as we went star to star letting him repeat the same actions as he did with Kane with each star, then went to the ring where we watched matches and Joseph sat on my shoulders to get a better view of the ring. Joseph rested his hands on my head when he wasn't waving them above his head in excitement at the match that was taking place between Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd, I had to admit it was a good match and I would glance over seeing John staring at us between signing autographs and greeting fans smiling and waving. After that match, I carried Joseph back out seeing different people signing and met a few more people that Joseph had to meet, each were cute with Joseph as he just smiled and giggled more than the last with each star he had met.

"I have to potty and I'm hungry." Joseph said as I nodded as I went to a guard who let us back into the theater as I led Joseph to the bathroom and I stood outside the single stalled bathroom waiting as I leant against the wall and dug through my bag finding the uncrustable sandwiches we had purchased and pulled two out, one for him and one for me. Joseph walked out of the bathroom as he was buttoning his pants.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked.

"Yes mommy, I can't get my button." He said as I nodded as I squatted down buttoning it for him before I stood up before I led him to a couple tables that were within the theater that had seats. Joseph slid into one of the wooden chairs and I handed him one of the sandwiches as I pulled a juice bottle out for him and a bottle of water for myself as we both ate at our meals. Joseph took the longest to eat because he was more amused watching the wrestlers that were hurrying about and hanging out chatting with each other, I knew that this was surreal to him and it was surreal to me but I was trying not to freak out myself, this is a normal everyday occurrence if you are dating or married to a wrestler. Yes, we had been on the road for a couple months now but we had never been surrounded by so many wrestlers nor with some of these talents so it was surreal and now we can be fans and ask for autographs and pictures, mainly for Joseph more than for me. After finishing our lunch, Joseph had ate a banana with his sandwich which meant he had worked up an appetite because he had only ate a sandwich over the last so many months after his surgery and now that he is walking around he needs his strength. I led him back outside where he wanted to go jump into the ring of foam, I walked with him over there and helped him up into the ring that he climbed into and he jumped excitedly into the foam where the employee helped him out before Joseph climbed out and I grabbed him off the ringside to set him onto the ground.

"I want tattoos!" Joseph asked pointing to the airbrush tattoo that employees were giving out and I led him over where he chose one for HHH and they brushed it onto his arm and I led him over to the National Guard booth where he tried to outdo the National Guard employee in push-ups and they let Joseph win before he threw the football as far as he could into the inflatable thing trying to get it into the hole but missed it by a long while but he still won a prize. "May I rock climb mom?" Joseph asked.

"Don't you want to meet any of the stars?" I asked looking at Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase that were signing together and I wanted to go meet them.

"No…after rock climbing." He said.

"Let's go meet Cody, Ted and we can go rock climbing, mommy wants to meet them." Joseph said as he nodded as he walked with me over to the booth, I was a big Legacy fan so I already met Randy, I just had to met these two and we waited in line until they came down to meet the others before us. "My mom loves you guys." Joseph said as he looked up at the two men.

"Joseph!" I said embarrassed as I covered my face.

"It's true." Joseph said.

"I'm so sorry…he meant I am a big fan…" I said.

"Kids say the darnest things…" Cody said as they signed a couple of things for us before I handed the employee my camera, I picked up Joseph to set on my hip and took a picture of us standing between the two people.

"May we meet Randy now?" Joseph asked.

"We aren't Randy, he's always better." Ted joked.

"Got to get the whole Legacy." I retorted as Ted and Cody chuckled, I knew that we couldn't get Randy due to him being in the VIP session but knew we may be able to get him at the show if Joseph really wanted to.

"Now rock wall?" Joseph asked as I nodded as I led him to the rock wall where the employees helped him into the harness and he began to climb up on his own, I was worried about him going but knew he was attached to the harness and an employee held onto the ropes to hold him to where if he did fall or let go that he would be able to lower my son down. Joseph got to the top where he hit the alarm before he let go of the wall where the employee lowered him down and helped him out of the harness. I led Joseph to the different exhibits on display of the different action figures and the belts that were on display along with the new merchandise that is about to come out, Joseph spent most of the time on my hip so he could see the things before we headed back into the theater seeing John in there talking into a camera. "JOHN!" Joseph yelled.

"Sh!" I said as Joseph looked to me, "He's doing an interview…" I said as Joseph nodded as I set him down and walked with him hand and hand as we stood aside watching John talk with whoever the person doing the interview. When the interview ended, John shook the interviewers hand before he turned to face us and Joseph ran over to him and John scooped him up into his embrace.

"Did you guys have fun?" John asked as Joseph nodded and began to tell him what he had done, "There are more hours of this, you guys want to stay here or go back and grab our things to go hit the beach?" Joseph asked.

"Beach!" Joseph said excitedly.

"What do you say babe?" John asked as him and Joseph turned to look at me as I let out a breath.

"Beach it is." I said as they both smiled before John talked to who he had to and said hi and introduced us to a few people before we had walked out and loaded up on the bus that had picked us up earlier in the day that then drove us back to the hotel we were staying at in which case we got off the bus and headed into the hotel and up to our room.


	56. Chapter 56

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

We had gotten up to our room where I set the bag I had carried aside and went straight to the suitcases.

"Here are your swimming trunks, go change Joseph." I said as Joseph nodded as he grasped the swimming trunks from me before he went into the bathroom changing for me as I pulled out my suit along with clothes I had packed to wear over them as I put more snacks into our bag making sure I had sunblock to put on us when we got there.

"Did you have fun today?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Always." I said smirking as I looked over my shoulder at him, "You got to do it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, only problem is that my family is flying in…."

"My mom is coming down too…you want me to go pick them up?" I asked.

"Please? I can bring Joseph with me."

"What is he going to do when you are signing or in the ring?"

"We have a babysitter on staff at these events to watch the kids or I'm just doing in-ring stuff tomorrow so I can take him with me to the curtain that is set up there and the tech guys will be right there and both guys have kids so I'm sure they won't mind and Joseph will see me at all times." John said.

"I don't know…"

"What don't you know about? Don't you trust me? He's my son too…" John said as I smiled hearing him say that.

"Fine, it'll give more room in my car….your family may still have to rent one because there isn't that much room in my car." I said.

"I know, I already talked to Sean and he said he'll snag a big van along with Dan if that is needed."

"My mom will have her car too so that can cover a few seats…" I said.

"But for tomorrow another van may be needed."

"True." I said nodding as Joseph came out.

"I'm hungry mommy, may I have some teddy grahams?" He asked.

"Yeah….here you go Joseph, make sure you drink some water." I said as I handed him another bottle of water and he nodded, I always feared that he would get dehydrated especially during the summer where it breaks 100 degrees outside. I went into the bathroom changing into my bathing suit before pulling the outfit I had set out to wear over my suit on over it and walked out to the main room letting John go do the same thing, I snagged a banana eating it before downing a bottle of water and John followed suit on the water and ate a sandwich that was packed. We put our shoes on making our bag properly before we headed out of the room and down to the parking garage where my car was parked. Joseph got situated in the backseat with the bag sitting next to him as John claimed the driver's seat letting him drive us to the beach where he parked the car in the parking garage as close as he could to the beach. We climbed out, John pulled the bag onto his back as Joseph grasped onto both of our hands as we walked along the sidewalks towards the beach before we crossed the street at the crosswalk and got to the edge of the sidewalk before hitting the sand. "Time to take our shoes off…the sand will probably be hot…" I warned as all three of us took our shoes off along with our socks, I took Joseph's shoes to carry in hand as well with my shoes as we stepped onto the sand that was hot like I had presumed as Joseph didn't seem to mind as we walked along the sand and it was harder for Joseph to walk along the sand since it's always harder to walk on sand but the poor kid with his cerebral palsy but he wasn't letting it phase him. We got closer to the water and John set the bag down onto the sand.

"I'll race you to the water." John said as Joseph nodded as they took off running towards the water as I rolled my eyes. I opened the bag and pulled out the blanket in which I laid along with pulling out the towels we had brought. I sat down on the blanket watching the two guys out in the water playing, splashing each other along with laughing as I pulled out the sun block lathering up on it before I turned my attention back to the two boys that were still playing in the water. I got up joining the two boys that were splashing through the water and it wasn't much of anything besides just splashing and wandering as far as Joseph could into the water and trying to run back before the tide came in which caused Joseph to laugh more.

"May we make a sand castle?" Joseph asked.

"We don't have the buckets with us." I said.

"Doesn't mean we can't make one…come on bud, we'll free style it." John said as he led my son to the edge of the wet and dry sand that was marked by the highest tide that had came in and they sat down as I walked over to where they were kneeling down with them and helped as much as I could in making the sand castle with a mixture between wet and dry sand. It was nowhere close to being perfect or what it'll be like if we were using the buckets that I had at home that we hadn't used in what seemed like ever.

"It's perfect!" Joseph said.

"Let me get a picture." I said as I headed towards the blanket I had set up earlier grabbing my phone where I brought it with me as I snagged a picture of John and Joseph with the castle when John stopped another person that had been at the beach asking if they could take a picture of us three with the castle and they willingly did before handing me the phone so I could look at the picture that they had took as I saved it and texted it to John as we headed back up to the blanket where we laid down and Joseph drunk at some water that I had brought with us and he drunk the whole bottle before he ran back out to the water with John behind him, we spent rest of the day on the beach. As the sun began to go down, I handed Joseph a towel in which he wrapped around his body as I dried off pulling the clothes I wore over my swimsuit.

"You guys hungry? There is a good Australian bar-be-que place down the street." John said.

"What's Australian bar-be-que? Do they cook Australians?" Joseph asked.

"No, it's like ribs and meat you cook on the grill but it's Australian style." John explained.

"Will I like that mom?" Joseph asked looking up at me.

"You should, if you don't then we'll go get you something else and I still have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that you can eat." I said as I knew I still had some packed in the bag.

"I'm 99 percent sure you'll love it bud." John said.

"That's a lot of percent….that is almost 100 percent." Joseph said.

"Exactly…you won't know until you try it." John said as Joseph nodded as we walked up the sand towards the wash stations where we washed our feet off, I picked Joseph up setting him on the wall where he sat and pulled his socks and shoes on while John and I did our own socks and shoes after washing our feet off from sand, but it never fully works. John picked Joseph up and set him down onto the ground as John grasped Joseph's hand then grabbed my hand with his free hand before we walked along the sidewalk towards the crosswalk, I let John lead us to the restaurant he was speaking of and we walked into the tiny family owned type restaurant.

"How'd you find this place? I've never even seen this place or heard of this place." I said.

"I found it one time when I came here with WWE….got lost and came in here for directions, got food and it was amazing." John said.

"Now it's routine to come here?"

"Pretty much." John said as we stood there staring at the menu as Joseph stood in front of us staring at the menu.

"Hamburger." Joseph said as I nodded as he pointed at the menu item that was a combo meal that came with fries and a drink.

"Do you know if we can get to-go bags, I doubt he'll finish everything."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would have bags we can use to put leftover food in to take with us." John said as I nodded as we stepped forward ordering the food we wanted as we walked over to a table as Joseph slipped into the bench on one side of the table as John and I slid into the other side of the table as Joseph looked around looking at the different paintings and photos asking questions about each one and we answered them the best we could until the employee carried the food over to us instead of making us get up and going to get it which was a nice gesture and made me like this place more. We separated the meals to set the meals in front of each rightful owner as I sat there watching as my son bit into the hamburger more nervous about him not liking it then me not liking it.

"It's good…" Joseph said.

"Told you that you'll like it…what about yours?" John asked.

"I haven't tried it." I said.

"Try it mommy, you'll love it." Joseph said.

"I'll give it a try." I said as I took a bite of my meal, it was pretty good and I can see why John always comes back here. "It's really good…no wonder you keep coming back here."

"Will we come back here?" Joseph asked.

"Absolutely." I said smiling and nodding as we ate at our meal, I was right when Joseph didn't finish his whole meal so we asked for a bag and packed up the food to take with us to eat when we got back to the hotel knowing that Joseph would want a snack later and we could heat up the fries in the microwave the hotel had. By the time we got settled back into the hotel, Joseph was already passed out asleep in his bed and still in his swimming trunks. "What time does your family fly in?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"They come in about noonish…when is mom coming down?" John asked.

"She should be here about two so I can meet her here…" I said as John nodded.

"We should get some sleep…" John said as I nodded as I stood up stretching before I went to my suitcase grabbing my pajamas as I headed into the bathroom changing into the pajamas before I walked out to the main room seeing John already laying in the bed as I smirked as I walked over tossing my clothes aside to take care of later as I walked over sliding into the bed with John.

"Is an alarm set?" I asked as I snuggled closer to John as he reached over checking his phone for an alarm.

"Yep…alarm has been set….now, it's time for me to snuggle with my girl." John said as he scooted down the bed wrapping an arm around my body as he pulled me close to him as I rested my head against the curve of his neck as he held me tight. "Night baby, I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling as I scooted closer to him as I smiled as I shut my eyes loving being wrapped in his arms and know that I will be wrapped in his arms like this for rest of my life except for nights when he is on the road and the night before our wedding, the wedding we hadn't started planning yet.


	57. Chapter 57

**Wednesday-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

John's family had flown in, landed and I had picked them up perfectly fine along with my mom coming down to get her own room in the same hotel with us in which we all went to the beach and had attended Raw and SmackDown together to watch John perform but today, today was the day we were to attend Disneyland. I woke up to the alarm clock that was set for the dreadful 5:30 AM, I hadn't done this since school and I was at work but I had to begin to get used to this again as I got up reaching over John turning the alarm off.

"I'm surprised the kid isn't up yet." John said as I jumped a little not realizing he was awake, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." John said.

"It's fine…you want to call the others to make sure they are up….I'm going to go shower then start packing our bag for the day." I said.

"I will." John said as I leant over giving him a kiss.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too." He said smiling back at me as his hand that was wrapped around my waist rubbed at my back. I got up going to my suitcase grabbing an outfit that would be good for the day as I went and showered before I came back out to see John sitting there watching the traffic channel.

"They want to stop along the way to get breakfast, I hope it's not like Denny's or something…" John said.

"We'll convince them for McDonalds…" I said as he chuckled.

"Knowing my brothers and nieces and nephews, they'll be okay with that." John said.

"You go shower, I'll wake sleepy head and stuff." I said.

"Okay….they are up and should be getting ready, mom texted saying she was up and getting ready and will be over soon." John said as I nodded as I put my clothes into my suitcase as John had went into the bathroom. I went over to the bed Joseph slept on, I sat on the edge of the bed and leant over his body before I shook him lightly.

"Joseph…get up….we are going to Disneyland today." I said as Joseph slowly opened his eyes and he smiled happily.

"Mickey!" He said.

"Yep…you get to see Mickey, but you got to get up…" I said as Joseph smiled as he slowly sat up and stretched his tiny body as I got up going over and started packing the bag with water and snacks to have throughout the day but unsure if they would be needed considering John's family didn't have any snacks or water with them and with the kids it may be us ending up having to get food at the park. A knock came to the door and I looked over at the door seeing Joseph running towards it, "Ask who it is." I said as he nodded as he stopped at the door.

"Who is it?!" Joseph yelled.

"It's grandma." I heard my mom say as Joseph turned back to look at me for approval and I nodded yes as Joseph opened the door for my mom.

"Hi grandma!" Joseph said happily as my mom smiled.

"Morning Joseph." My mom said as she slid into the room, "Morning Leanna." My mom said as she shut the door behind her as Joseph claimed a spot on his bed.

"Morning mom….we are almost ready, Joseph's just got to shower when John gets out and see if his family is ready." I said.

"No worries, there are a lot of them to go around so I expect them to take time….what about breakfast?" My mom asked.

"I think John said we were going to grab something along the way." I said as my mom said as the door to the bathroom opened and John walked out clothed in a new outfit.

"Morning mom." John said.

"Morning…" My mom said as Joseph walked over grabbing his outfit from me before he went to shower and he knew how to turn it on by himself and he took a quick shower as John was making calls to his family about meeting in the lobby in fifteen minutes which was accurate. Joseph came out and slid his shoes on and we finished getting ready before we headed down to the lobby where we waited until all of John's family had made it into the lobby before we headed out to the cars that were parked almost next to each other. We exchanged phone numbers along with where we were going to stop for food and how to get to Disneyland. We then figured out who will go in what car and it was all figured out sooner than later before climbing into the right cars heading to the first place on our list and that was where we were to get breakfast to go as we got back into our cars then drove rest of the way to Disneyland. We pulled through the parking attendants hearing Joseph let out squeals of excitement as we pulled through and head towards where our parking was. John parked the car and his family had parked in the spots next to us as we all climbed out and I grabbed the bag to throw over my shoulder as Joseph ran off with the other kids, but they didn't run that far ahead of us as John wrapped his arm around me as we walked behind the kids towards where the trams to take us to Downtown Disney were boarding.

"What ride are we going on first?" Matt asked.

"Haunted Mansion!" Joseph said as the other kids screamed out all different rides, we certainly had a handful of what rides we needed to go on today as we boarded onto the tram that had came, we pulled the kids onto our laps to make more room and we rode the tram over to Downtown Disney where we got off the tram as we walked along the shop seeing all the different merchandise we could buy and the kids were wanting to go in every store that was available which meant at the end of the day we would have to stop in a lot of these stores to pick out merchandise for each child to remember this moment. We lined up and slowly got through the line to be let into the park where we made sure the kids stayed close so we won't lose them in this big park where there were so many people here, we walked along Main Street where we all led the group to where the Indiana Jones ride was and we got into that rides line. We waited in the line and got put in our own jeep due to how many people we had in our group. Joseph sat between John and I, luckily employees walked along checking our seat belts before it was sent through the track and returned to the beginning, everyone seemed to enjoy it besides the little girls in the group. We walked through the Tarzan club house then went to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, rode that before going onto the Haunted Mansion, we were just walking and jumping on any ride that we had approached. We found ourselves going into a store that sold nothing but hats.

"I want goofy!" One of John's nieces said as she pointed to the Goofy hat.

"I want to be a pirate!" Joseph said as he pointed at the Mickey ears that had the pirate decorations on it.

"You two should get the marriage ones." John's mom said as she pulled off the groom and bride Mickey ears as Joseph chuckled when she put them on our heads.

"I think it works." My mom said smiling.

"Alright, everyone grab one hat and meet us at the front of the store!" Sean said as I looked to John.

"What do you say groom?" I asked smirking.

"I say we should get it bride." John said as he smiled as he leant in giving me a kiss.

"I didn't say you could kiss the bride yet." My mom said as we all laughed.

"May I be a pirate?" Joseph asked as I nodded as I grabbed a pirate hat to put on his head to see if it fitted and we went up front waiting for rest of the clan in which we purchased them and John got Joseph's name stitched into the back to make it more special. We headed out of the store where we all put our hats on before we found a way to the bob sled ride.

"Okay, time to pair up…." John's mom said.

"There are four people per cart and two people in each row…." Matt said.

"I got mine." John said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against his solid frame.

"I think it'll be better if I sat with Joseph and you can share a seat with someone else." I said.

"Don't be silly Leanna, you two can sit together, Joseph can sit on my lap." My mom said as I let out a huff as we were figuring out the numbers and who was with who as we worked through the line and got up there telling the madness to the employee as John and I slid into the line number two. We watched as others in our party climbed in and had went into the tunnel of the man made hill along the track until the gates in front of us opened and John stepped into the cart before he sat down and I stepped in over his leg and looked down at him.

"I'm so sorry that I'm going to hurt you." I said.

"No you're not…I get body slammed, and have broken bones along with concussions and other injuries, I don't think you sitting on my lap can do much more damage." John said as he was right as I slowly slid down to sit in his lap as he wrapped his arms around me with the seatbelts to hold us in and I buckled it as his arms held me tight to him, another form of a seat belt. We pulled forward as the employees checked our seatbelts before we were sent through the ride and it was slow at first then sped up. We got to the part where the abdominal snowman was, "That looks like me in the morning." John whispered as I burst out laughing and spent rest of the ride laughing as we came to a stop and we got out of the ride meeting with rest of our group and wait for rest of our group to get off the ride.

"I'm hungry." Joseph said as other children began to mention that they were hungry.

"Lunch anyone?" Steve asked.

"I think I saw a McDonalds somewhere…" Matt said.

"Somewhere is a nice place to have it…" Dan said.

"Let me look at the map." I said as John handed me the map from his butt pocket as I opened it seeing the McDonalds. "From what the map says, it's back over near the Splash Mountain and Haunted Mansion area….it'll probably be a good spot for that Fantasmic show later." I said as they nodded as they let me lead the way, I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure that we weren't losing anyone as Joseph and my mom walked in front of us but his family took up the end. We had found the McDonalds that was displayed on the map and probably the only one within the park. We had waited in line to buy the many meals that we would need. John, my mom, John's mom and I sat at one table as Joseph sat at the table filled with all the kids.

"So, when do we expect this wedding to take place?" John's mom asked.

"Whenever I can save the funds, the bridal party always pays right?" I asked as I ate a fry.

"I can pay for it…" John said.

"I can't have you do that…" I said.

"How long do you think it'll take to save the money?" John's mom asked.

"It depends on how long it'll take until I can pay off Joseph's surgery." I said.

"You don't have to." John said.

"I can't not pay for his surgery, it has to be paid for." I said.

"You don't have to, it's already been paid for." John said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I may have already paid the bill of Joseph's surgery."

"Really? And why'd you do that?!" I asked getting slightly angry on the inside but tried to keep calm.

"Because I could…it's not that big of a deal." John said as I looked over at our parents before I looked back at John.

"Thank you." I said as I didn't want to say that, I was pissed and upset at John for doing that without telling me as I continued eating at my lunch not saying much. I am an independent woman, I could pay my own bills and I don't need him to be the knight in shining armor to come save me from these problems financially for me or to protect me. I had made it on my own for years before meeting him. After lunch, we had moved on to Toon Town where we went on the small roller coaster that was within that particular part of the park before we walked through Minnie's house meeting Minnie at the end where we had the employee take a photo of all of us together as a group before we headed out and into Mickey's house when we got to the end where we met Mickey, and I followed suit in giving Mickey a hug.

"Mickey gets a hug and I don't?" John asked.

"You don't deserve a hug right now, John." I said sternly before I walked out of the room before we walked along the paved way to where they had a fake dynamite thing set up as the kids took turns pushing at it as we took pictures of them pushing it. I handed my camera over to my mom so I could do it as well.

"Do you need some of my muscles to help you?" John asked as he headed towards me and I gave him a glare.

"I don't need you nor your help, John." I said as John backed away as I took the picture as throughout the day I was just letting my anger bury up through me and letting it out in small spurts of anger towards him but I didn't want to ruin the trip for everyone else. By the end of the night, most of the kids were asleep in someone's arms as we headed back to our cars in which we loaded Joseph into my car and John drove us back to LA where our hotel was, I just stared out the window and felt John reaching for my hand and I would snap my hand away from him. It was a long and quiet drive to our hotel, needless to say. When we had arrived to the hotel, we climbed out and I turned to my mom, "Could you take Joseph?" I asked as my mom was confused.

"Sure?" She said as she grasped Joseph from my embrace as my mom headed into the hotel as John and I stayed behind.

"What is your problem?" John asked.

"My problem is you….why did you have to pay for Joseph's surgery? That was my problem! I could have paid it myself without you having to rush in and be super Cena." I said.

"This is what it is about? Joseph is my son."

"He isn't your son and never will be…." I said.

"What are you saying?" John asked as I pulled the ring off my finger and stuck it out to give to him. "No, no, come on Leanna don't do this." John said as I was fighting back tears.

"John, you can respect my independence in wanting to be independent and doing my things and paying my own way and covering my bills…I'm an independent woman and you have done nothing but paying for this and paying for that and giving me pity, it's not what I want in this relationship."

"I didn't mean it to be like that."

"That is the way I took…I can't trust you…you did this behind my back John…" I said as I handed him the ring as I stormed off.

"Can we work this out?!" John yelled after me.

"I don't know." I said as I didn't even look back, I just wanted to jump in my car and go home but I wasn't leaving without my son and my things. I went up to my mom's room knocking on the door and waited until she opened it, which didn't take long as I just burst into tears and buried my face into my mom's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tight as she pulled me into her room and shut the door behind me. All night long, I laid there crying with my mom pushing her fingers through my hair lightly saying 'shush' to calm me as I just mumbled out how I hate John but yet I made a mistake. I loved John, we were going to get married and thought he was the one but yet I stood by what I did. I couldn't have John undermining me and not letting me be independent, that is all I wanted was to be my own person and take care of what is mine and he wouldn't let me do that. I couldn't deal with it anymore but yet here I am, letting these nightmares begin and the heart ache, how did I let this get so serious and let me get so attached? What about Joseph? How am I going to break it to Joseph and he is going to be worse off than me.

"Tomorrow, I'll go up and get your things and we'll go home." My mom said as I nodded.

"I'm going to lay down with Joseph…" I said as my mom nodded as I wiped at my eyes as I got up moving to the other bed my mom had laying beside my son kissing at the top of his head before I laid down falling asleep hoping that my nightmares wouldn't come on so strong since I haven't had them in so long.


	58. Chapter 58

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**December 23rd-**

**Leanna's Mom's Point of View-**

Leanna had switched her shifts to day shifts so she works while Joseph is at school which plays out better than before when she worked night shift. Now that Joseph is on his holiday break, I have stopped working for the time being to be home with him while she worked since she had to work today, but has the next two days off for the holiday and I of course had done his Christmas present shopping along with grocery shopping for our meals. The one thing that I have been hiding from both Leanna and Joseph is that I've been in contact with John and that he was flying in today and Joseph would be upmost excited about that when he sees John. John said he had a few presents for everyone but he really needed to make amends with Leanna, I could tell how tore up John was about this whole break up and I felt bad for him so I helped him in the process of picking out the nearly perfect gift for Leanna that would hopefully change Leanna's mind and take him back. If I knew my daughter well enough, this will work out the way that I had in mind and she won't say no to her mom. Leanna left for work, I looked at the clock seeing that John was to land in an hour. I went into the kitchen grabbing a snack of sorts for Joseph to eat when he was to wake up then I went to Joseph's room where I saw him still slumbering. I scooped Joseph up into my embrace, and I left Joseph in his pajamas but grabbed his slippers because I didn't have the time to dress him and get to the airport in the proper time. I buckled Joseph in carefully before I climbed into the driver's seat driving us to the airport to pick up John and Joseph woke up along the way where I handed him the snack letting him eat that.

"Where are we going?" Joseph asked.

"You'll see." I said as I pulled off the highway turning towards the airport and got there soon enough.

"Why are we at the airport?" Joseph asked.

"You'll see, come on." I said as Joseph got out on his own and shut the door behind him as I held onto his hand as we headed into the terminal that I was told John would be as I looked around and Joseph was clueless. I couldn't see John but I knew that he was near due to what was to take place.

"John!" Joseph exclaimed as he let go of my hand as he ran towards the man, John squatted down wrapping arms around Joseph's small body and picked him up as he stood back up walking closer to me. "What are you doing here?" Joseph asked surprised.

"I'm here to see you…and your mom….and your grandma….I need a place to celebrate Christmas." John said.

"Did you bring presents?" Joseph asked.

"Joseph, don't be rude!" I said.

"Sorry…" Joseph said.

"Yes I did." I heard John whisper as Joseph just smiled as we headed over to the baggage claim as Joseph was nothing but smiles now that John was here. "Does she know I'm here?"

"No, she doesn't even know we are here." I said as John nodded.

"Tomorrow will be fun." John said.

"You excited for Santa?" Joseph asked as John nodded as Joseph was just telling John everything he had missed as we then headed back to the car where John put his bag into the trunk as I drove us back to the base.

"I got you a room at the lodge, I forgot to buy something at the store so tomorrow when we are making our holiday meal I will leave to pick up said item but the truth of the matter it's at your room because I didn't forget it so I'll come pick you up and then come back." I told John my plan. "Joseph, let's play a game of let's not tell mommy that John is here." I said.

"Why not?" Joseph asked.

"It's a surprise and it's going to be a big Christmas present." I said as Joseph nodded from the back seat. I drove over to where the lodging was and Joseph was carried on John's back as we went into the registration where I checked John in and we took John's things to his room. "Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"Food?" John asked.

"Right….let's go to the store." I said as I took him to the store where we picked up some things for him for the night and figured we'll cross the bridge about tomorrow on how Leanna would react but we stopped by the food court where we bought lunch where we ate before going back to lodging dropping John off. "Did you bring it?" I asked.

"I brought everything that you asked, do you think this will work? I can't handle this heart ache much longer…." John said as I could tell how sincere and upset he was and I bit at my lip.

"I hope so…if not, I'm sorry John…." I said as I didn't know what else to do or say, this was the only thing I could think of.

"Thank you for helping…"

"I really like you as a son in law John and that boy loves you more than any of us I'm sure."

"Thank you mom….it means a lot." John said.

"Stop thanking me…" I said as I hugged him before I stepped back letting Joseph hug him before I drove Joseph and I home before Leanna was to get off work and beat us there for her to question why Joseph was still in his pajamas. I got us home in enough time to get him changed before plopping onto the couch to watch television until Leanna came home, I just hoped that Joseph won't spill the beans about John being here. Luckily, that didn't happen as the night came on sooner than hoped which meant Joseph was going to bed and luckily Leanna didn't have work tomorrow.

"Mom, did you get everything for our holiday meal tomorrow?" Leanna asked.

"Yeah, I believe so." I said nodding, even though I knew it was a lie but it'll have to do for now.

"What time you want to get up?" Leanna asked.

"I was thinking 6 AM that way we can start the ham, it'll take all day to cook." I said as Leanna nodded as I closed the book I had opened, "Which means, I'm off to bed." I said as my daughter nodded, I walked over giving her a hug and kissed her forehead before I headed back to my room texting John that the plan was a go. I didn't get barely any sleep, I was tossing and turning worried about how today was going to go with John. I opened my eyes when I heard the alarm on my phone go off, I reached for it turning it off and laid there on the bed staring at the ceiling as I let out a breath. I got up, I grabbed my clothes going to take a shower before I came out to meet my daughter in the kitchen that was pre-heating the oven.

"You are already showered and ready?" Leanna asked.

"Yeah, you can go shower up and I can go from here." I said as she nodded and went to her room as I started prepping the ham and slid it into the oven when the oven was pre-heated.

"Did you put all the gifts you bought under the tree?" Leanna asked.

"Uh….mostly…still got one or two…" I said shrugging.

"Right….those from Santa?" Leanna asked.

"Yep…" I said as I nodded as she made us both a cup of coffee, "I hate making these dang meals, there is only three of us…" Leanna said.

"But we enjoy the left-over food we have." I said.

"Joseph the most." Leanna said as we both burst into laughter as the morning progressed on and we were just cooking away, it was always my family tradition growing up to have our meal on Christmas Eve and it was my grandparents tradition and it was just going on for years so we kept it this way. "Mom, where are the marshmallows for the yams?" Leanna asked as I was washing off some fruit.

"Have you looked in that cupboard?" I asked pointing to a cupboard knowing damn well that it wasn't there as Leanna began to look in every cupboard.

"You forgot marshmallows, I'll go buy some." She said.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Jeez mom, it's just a bag of marshmallows, I can go get it because you are busy with the fruit salad." Leanna said.

"You know, why don't you finish this because I got to finish up a couple gifts." I lied as she nodded as I dried my hands as I went to my room where I grabbed my purse and keys where I headed out to my car where I texted John that I was heading over to lodging where he was staying trying to think of how this was going to go. Dinner was pretty much ready and we all were hungry by now but we hadn't opened the one gift we usually opened yet and my fear was that Leanna would make me drive John back to lodging. I picked John up and he had a bag of presents, I could see the ribbon hanging out of the bag knowing it was presents I had assumed then because there was no other thing I could think of that would have ribbon. I drove us back to the house, I could see John tapping his finger against his leg nervously and I'm sure he was nervous, hell I was nervous for him as we drove back to the house where I parked my car and I got out of the car heading into the house with John behind me as I let out a breath as I unlocked the front door and pushed it open as I stepped into the house.

"Mom, did you get the marshmallows?" Leanna yelled through the house.

"Yes…I also got a last present or two." I said as I turned around seeing John push the door shut.

"Do you need to go wrap it?" She asked.

"I don't think I can wrap this one." I said as I stepped out of the doorway area and turned to look at John.

"What do you mean you can't wrap it?" Leanna asked as she glanced to me from the kitchen as John stepped beside me. "What is he doing here?" Leanna asked sternly as she rested a hand on the counter and shifted weight onto her leg and just stared intently at me with very few glances to me.

"You brought gifts!" Joseph said running over excitedly.

"Hey bud, why don't you go put these two under the tree, they are for you so shake them around all you want." John said as Joseph nodded as he took the two gifts taking them to the tree first before he knelt down shaking the gifts.

"Is anyone going to answer me or am I going to be left out in another decision?" Leanna asked.

"He's here because I invited him here and because he wants to talk to you." I said.

"I don't want to talk to him." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't need to talk." John said.

"Well, that's great." Leanna said.

"Leanna, stop being a stubborn little butt and just listen to him." I said as Leanna let out a huff, "Why don't you boys find some holiday music then wash up while we get dinner ready?" I asked.

"I thought John and I were going to talk." Leanna said.

"It could wait because I don't need you getting angry or upset and making me take him back to his hotel without having some kind of meal, it's bad enough you may not even let this man come celebrate the holiday with us." I said.

"Why don't we talk while you finish up dinner?"' Leanna asked.

"If you promise me he can stay for dinner and for the opening of gifts, he deserves to see Joseph open the gifts he had bought him." I said as I put my hands on my hips as I could tell she was unsure about it.

"Deal." Leanna said, "John, let's go outback." Leanna said as I glanced to John and he nodded as he handed me his bag with rest of the gifts and I took care of them as Leanna pulled the sliding glass door open letting those two to go out on the patio.

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I continued working on the fruit salad along with the other things that would be needed for our dinner, I just never understood why we made so much for the meal when there was only three of us but we always had left over food and we usually did take it over to the bunks for the single airmen to eat since they usually never go home and they don't have people to celebrate with. My son was watching holiday movies on the television and I was waiting on my mom to get home with the marshmallows she had forgotten and with whatever gifts she had claimed she had forgot to buy but I swear she was lying just to get out of cooking.

"Mom, did you get the marshmallows?" I yelled through the house when I heard the front door opening assuming it was my mom.

"Yes…I also got a last minute present or two." She said as I heard the door shut.

"Do you need to go wrap it?" I asked curiously when I saw her step into the doorway.

"I don't think I can wrap this one." My mom said which was weird when I saw her turn to look beside her as it was weird that she was looking beside her into the doorway that I couldn't see.

"What do you mean you can't wrap it?" I asked curiously as I glanced to her from what I was doing when I saw John step beside her. "What is he doing here?" I asked sternly as I planted a hand on the counter as I shifted weight on my legs to lean against my hand and just stared intently at my mom with very few glances to John, I was angered that he was in my house and that my mom allowed it and was a part of this.

"You brought gifts!" Joseph said running over excitedly.

"Hey bud, why don't you go put these two under the tree, they are for you so shake them around all you want." John said as Joseph nodded as he took the two gifts taking them to the tree first before he knelt down shaking the gifts.

"Is anyone going to answer me or am I going to be left out in another decision?" I asked.

"He's here because I invited him here and because he wants to talk to you." My mom had answered.

"I don't want to talk to him." I said crossing my arms over my chest and pursing my lips angrily.

"You don't need to talk." John said.

"Well, that's great." I said.

"Leanna, stop being a stubborn little butt and just listen to him." My mom said as all I could do was let out a huff, "Why don't you boys find some holiday music then wash up while we get dinner ready?" My mom asked.

"I thought John and I were going to talk." I said.

"It could wait because I don't need you getting angry or upset and making me take him back to his hotel without having some kind of a meal, it's bad enough you may not even let this man come celebrate the holiday with us." My mom said.

"Why don't we talk while you finish up dinner?"' I asked, I just wanted this talk to be done with so after dinner and presents he could leave and be out of our lives like I have wanted him to be and him being here is going to make it harder, not only on me but my son.

"If you promise me he can stay for dinner and for the opening of gifts, he deserves to see Joseph open the gifts he had bought him." My mom said as she put her hands on her hips, that was always a for sure sign she meant business as I just bit at my bottom lip unsure of this because I don't want dinner to be awkward but it's already going to be awkward if we have it now or afterwards.

"Deal." I said, "John, let's go outback." I said as John nodded as he handed his bag with rest of the gifts over to my mom. I pulled the sliding glass door open, I stepped outside as I wrapped my arms over my stomach and up my body to hug myself trying to warm up slightly from the brisk coldness, it was December in California and it may not seem as cold as Alaska but it still got cold.


	59. Chapter 59

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

I stared out into the sky that was getting darker by the minute when I heard someone step out onto the patio with me and the door closing behind them.

"I'll begin talking if I was you." I said as I didn't even turn around.

"I'm sorry for not telling you and for paying for his surgery, I just thought it was the right thing to do…."

"How is paying for someone else's bill the right thing to do?" I asked as I turned around to look at him.

"Um, I don't know considering you were my girlfriend and the boyfriend usually pays for things."

"But not all things, he's my son and I should be paying for things that are mine…you have no right to go pay for something that has nothing to deal with you. I can't even begin to understand why you did it….I never asked you to do it and I just can't with you John…" I said as I ran a hand through my hair.

"I said I was sorry, I made a mistake simple as that…we all make mistakes and I'm sure you've made one yourself and you don't need to understand why I did it because I did it because I wanted to do it, I did it without you asking me because I simply wanted to do it….you shouldn't have to ask me to do things and I should do things because I want to do them, isn't that what you always told me? Do things I want to do?" John said as I was trying not to laugh because he got me there and I bit at my bottom lip.

"This conversation is done John." I said as I started to storm towards him as he clothes lined me at the stomach as I looked up at him as I was kind of pissed that he had stopped me.

"Are you mad at me still?" John said.

"I'm being civil….you are lucky it's the holiday…" I said as I leant forward to be closer to be face to face with him before he slid his arm from my waist as I pulled the sliding door open and stepped inside.

"Did you two play nice?" My mom asked.

"We played nice." I said as I glanced to John.

"Alright, go wash up because dinner is ready." Mom said as I nodded as I headed towards my room as John chased Joseph into the other bathroom as I washed my hands to come back out where I turned the television to the holiday music channel before I joined the other three at the table where we said a prayer before making our plates, I had to say Joseph was the only one speaking throughout the whole dinner, mainly because he was the most excited for Santa to come and to open a gift or two after dinner. After dinner was pretty much ate, my mom and I began to take the dishes out to the kitchen to try to find places for them in the fridge that I had. "John, do you want to take left-over food with you to the hotel for a snack and lunch tomorrow?" My mom asked.

"I would like that, thanks." John said as my mom nodded as she began to make him a plate or two for him to take with him as I took care of the other dishes as John was playing with Joseph and his action figures. After we had cleaned up all the dishes, I had put on a new pot of coffee and began to prepare for making cups of coffee as my mom sat on the couch chatting with John, I just couldn't believe my mom would do this to me either, even though I wanted to say that this is the worse Christmas I have had but I've had a worse one. After the coffee pot had been made, I poured the three cups and added the creamer before carrying two out for my mom and John before returning to get my own.

"Mom, may we open gifts now?!" Joseph asked excitedly as he ran up to stand in front of me.

"You can open my gifts first." John said as he got up going to the tree where John found the gifts he had brought for us and brought them over handing them out. Joseph squealed as he ran to the middle of the living room floor where he knelt down ripping through the wrapping paper opening them up to see the Sheamus action figure that was never replaced along with a few other toys that Joseph doesn't have that would be added to his collection.

"Are you going to open yours?" My mom asked looking to me, she seemed more excited than my son just was.

"I am going to wait until later." I said as I wasn't even sure that I really wanted to open it at all but I figured if I waited long enough that I could just lie and say I had opened it and such. I could just toss it out because why would I even bother? But yet here I am feeling guilt that I hadn't even bought him something but I had no idea he was coming over.

"You can open them after Joseph goes to bed….which reminds me, shouldn't you be going to bed? Santa can't come until you go to bed." My mom said.

"I want Santa to come!" Joseph said.

"Then come on." My mom said as she got up taking my son to get ready for bed.

"Are you going to open your present?" John asked.

"I feel bad opening it if you don't have something to open." I said.

"It's not like you knew I was coming by." John said as I looked at the present that sat in my lap as I looked up at him, "I know you are wondering what I can get you for the holiday even though we haven't talked in months…even though I should be angry with you, upset with you and with myself for this to happen but here I sit in your house, staring at your beauty and I realized how much I truly did miss you during those few months. I had called you knowing that you won't pick up but just wanted to hear your voice play on your voicemail, to sit here to stare at you is just an awesome feeling. I still love you Leanna, and I still know as much as I used to know about you and I still care about you…when your mom is ready, I'll be outside waiting…night Leanna and I love you." John said as he got up from the floor and headed out of the house, I felt bad but I stared down at my lap at the present putting it aside as I ran a hand through my hair and scratched at the back of my head, I looked over at the gift, my mind curious as to what a man like John could get me as a gift because like he had stated we hadn't been in contact for months now. I pulled it back on my lap letting out a breath as I slowly slid my finger under the paper where it was folded trying to neatly open it and I slowly did it and when I got the wrapping paper fully unraveled, there lied a folder filled with paper.

"What?" I asked myself softly confused as to what this was, I opened the folder seeing the first paper that was a typed letter from John.

"'_Leanna, I'm sorry that I had paid for Joseph's surgery without asking you or making you aware of my intentions on doing so. I was just trying to lend a helping hand and to make your life better. While living a month in your life, I had a better understanding as to what it was like to have debt callers call and I just don't know how you handled it before now. I truly just wanted those to end, you shouldn't have to live wondering when the calls will start again or if you will have enough to cover the next amount due or if you'll ever pay it off due to the interest rates. Since you were my girlfriend, I was just trying to make sure you won't have debt collectors calling you multiple times a day like they always were doing and since I was your boyfriend I wasn't going to have you pay me back since you were going to cover our wedding but now we aren't engaged or even dating, and how much of a big deal you made of this, I figured that you would like a Christmas gift of a bill of how much you owe me and I took the liberty and with the help of your mom, I have worked out a reliable way in which you can pay reasonable amounts based off your incomes along with other bills coming into play. Unlike any debt collectors, I won't be calling you day in and day out asking you where my money is because I don't need it but I know how much this means to you and unlike the debt place, there won't be any interest added amongst time. After this will include my calculations of your work hours, pay periods and other things I put into planning out how you could pay me back along with how we will go about me receiving payments. Merry Christmas. –John._'" I read to myself in my head as I flipped through the pages seeing all the work he had put in and seeing the math that was written out in his hand writing along with things marked out and re-done over and over, I felt emotional because I had no reason to get mad because he was just trying to help make things better in the end for me, to stop the debt collectors from calling, the interest rates and just trying to make sure that I didn't have to stress about when I could make the next payment. Here, now I have it all written out for me and done out for me so I didn't have to do the math every pay period of how much I could put into the funds owed towards his surgery or other specialty doctor attention. I put it aside as I got up tossing the paperwork aside as I headed out the front door seeing John standing there with his back facing me as I saw him look over his shoulder slightly as he heard the door open as I pulled the door shut behind me as I stepped closer to him and he turned around. When he fully turned around, I wrapped my arm around his neck grasping the back of his head bringing him down for a kiss that I have been wanting to do, even though I wouldn't want to admit it willingly because I was mad at him, since he had walked into my house.

"What was that for?" John breathed out after the kiss broke and I smiled up at him as my hand still rested on the back of his head as my other rested on his chest.

"Thank you for the gift…I'm sorry that I got mad at you for doing something so nice…I just…"

"Leanna….it's fine, it was my mistake…." John said as he pushed his fingers through my hair as he had interrupted me from continuing to speak and I nodded.

"I…I still love you John…" I said as John smiled and I smiled too as I stared up into his blue eyes.

"Glad to hear that, I got one part left of your present and it would be the best Christmas present for me if this goes as plan…." John said as he smirked.

"I'm now slightly terrified." I said seriously as John chuckled.

"Nothing to be terrified about." John said as he reached into his butt pocket pulling out the tiny ring box, I looked up at John knowing exactly what it was and couldn't believe he had it with him.

"Are you being serious John?"

"As serious as the first time baby." John said smiling, "My love for you never stopped, we can work through anything…." John said.

"There has to be one promise."

"Not with the promises again." John said rolling his eyes as I let out a chuckle, "Yes, I'm serious and I will be with you until we hit the grave, and yes I will adopt Joseph." John answered as I let out a couple more chuckles.

"No, I can still pay you back for the bill." I said as I looked down at my feet then back up at John.

"Yes, you can still pay me back BUT…." John said smiling.

"But what?" I asked as he smiled.

"I got a condition…."

"What is your condition?"

"You pay for our wedding before you pay me back? I want this marriage legalized before I let you give me any money." John said as I chuckled.

"Fine…I'll use the money that I've saved up during those months we weren't together towards our wedding…" I said as he smiled.

"Good….we'll start planning after the New Year." John said smirking as he captured my lips in a kiss, my arms snaking around his neck embracing the kiss and never wanted it to end. This had made the end of a horrible holiday Eve into a great holiday Eve, only if this good luck continues on and into the New Year. "Merry Christmas future Mrs. Cena." John said smiling after the kiss broke.

"Merry Christmas Mr. John Cena." I said smiling, "Now, why don't you come inside and finish your coffee and stay the night?" I asked.

"I would love that." John said smiling as I smiled back at him as I led him back into my house and there stood my mom at the end of the entrance way smiling.

"Wedding back on?" She asked.

"It's back on." John said as she ran up to us hugging us both happily.


	60. Chapter 60

******I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Epilogue:**

**Wedding Reception-**

**Leanna's Point of View-**

It had finally came to the day, John and I are now officially married and he signed the adoption paperwork a month ago so he was a father before he was even a husband. Here I sit at the bridal party table with John's hand cupped in mine watching as guests were sitting at their tables where they were talking and finishing their food.

"So Mrs. Cena, you want some more champagne?" John asked as I felt him push strands of hair from my face along with the veil I had on.

"Most definitely…..I can't believe that I'm now married to you…" I said smiling as he smiled too.

"Me neither baby…" John said as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"Is it time for cake now mom?" Joseph asked as he stepped between John and I.

"I think it's time for cake, come on bud." John said as he stood up picking my son up that was sort of still in his tux, I wanted to keep him in it for as long as possible but was afraid he will ruin it somehow. "Everyone, it's time to cut the cake…" John said as everyone cheered as I stood up picking up the sides of my dress as John grasped my hand as I walked down the couple steps from the stage we were on of sorts as we went to the cake that was made for our wedding. John put Joseph down as John and I grasped the handle of the knife cutting the cake before we began to put slices on plates to hand out to our guests, Joseph was the first one to get a slice and we were the last two to get slices and we ate those before it came to the traditional bride and groom dance.

"I hope you don't mind the song…." I said as John smirked.

"I won't mind anything…" John said as I chuckled.

"You say that." I said as John led me to the dance floor where he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as my one hand rested on his chest as the other wrapped around his neck rubbing at the back of his neck when the beats to the song 'Stare at You' by New Kids on the Block began to play.

"Really?!" John asked as he smirked and let out a chuckle as he looked into my eyes.

"What? We're both eighty kids and you are just lucky it wasn't 'Please Don't Go Girl!'" I said as he smiled.

"I would have liked that one just as well." John said as he leant his forehead against mine causing me to stare up into his eyes as all I could do was smile at him as we rocked back and forth as flashes from peoples cameras were going off and he would randomly catch my lips in a kiss.

"That reminds me…" I said smirking.

"Of what? Of what we will be doing on our honeymoon?" John asked as I just chuckled.

"Nope, but you said that I couldn't pay you any of the bill off until after our wedding….so…here is my first payment." I said as he chuckled as I pulled some money out of the bust of my dress giving him five twenties and he laughed as well as I did when he grabbed the money and put it into his pocket.

"I'll write it down later baby." John said laughing as he captured my lips in a kiss, "You are ridiculous sometimes but I just love you." John said as he pulled me closer as he kissed at my lips again as we finished the dance and the reception slowly came to an end, this was the best day of my life and rest of my life will be just as amazing being with John.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND THIS IS THE END OF IT AND I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS KIND OF A SHORT ENDING BUT THAT IS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH TO END IT. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
